


Hachiko

by LadyDiana2000, Mythicamagic



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Diaboys x OC's, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love Triangles, Manipulation, Masochism, Mind Control, Sadism, Smut, Some Humor, dark themes, school shenanigans, slice of life-ish, time travel later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 149,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDiana2000/pseuds/LadyDiana2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicamagic/pseuds/Mythicamagic
Summary: Night school fic - A vampire only takes notice of a mortal for two reasons; Blood or desire. As the boys attend night-school, a select few students start to grab their fleeting or ageless attention. The girls in question must now survive that attention. Featuring three female OC's x diaboys. (Rated 18+ for sex/dark themes/language)





	1. Chapter 1

**AN:**  This fanfiction is brought to you by myself and LadyDiana2000 (Diana Moore over on ff.net) in our first collab.

Diana wrote her characters parts i.e: The girls, Arika, Misaki and Annie. I would then reply with mine ie: All the diaboys.

Yui and the Tsukinami's will not be featured in this fic, and some boys receive more attention than others. This fic is essentially focusing on the boys at school and their relationships with the students, rather than if the girls were Sacrificial Brides. All in all, grab a cup of your favourite beverage and don't take this one too seriously, it was a lot of fun to write and we hope you enjoy it for all it's wish fulfilment glory, with it being more character driven than plot heavy.

Rated M for sexual content, abuse and the usual themes found in DL. None of the relationships in this fic can really be considered 'healthy' so please don't think of this series as glorying abuse. The franchise in general is tagged as a dark romance for a reason.

* * *

 

The school bell had sounded ten minutes ago, ringing out harshly. Arika click locks her bike and tucks the keys into her pocket, feeling that she should be a little more concerned about being late than she is. But hey, 'mornings' demanded coffee. She felt she needed the caffeine to keep her going if she'd last the day. Night school was great in theory, but in practice, it took a slight toll on her sleep schedule.

She speedwalks to the classroom, but overall remained unconcerned.  _The test isn't until next period._

She slides the door open and mumbles a half assed apology, padding to her seat.

The teacher glares at her. "That's every day this week, Miss Amane," he points out.

She shrugs. "The line was long. You'd be angrier with me if I was uncaffeinated."

At the very back of the room, a figure shifts slightly. Pale fingers drum against the surface of the desk, before clenching and drawing away, arms folding. He could already tell that moving up a grade was a mistake. What good would it do? He wasn't any smarter than before. At least he was spared the small mercy of not having to interact with the Triplets in any of his classes. He felt the silent stares of his new classmates draw away to look at the blonde girl who'd been late. Subaru's shoulders relax slightly with the attention off him.

The teacher just sighs at the girl and shakes his head, going back to the lesson. Arika pulls her things out of her bag, but doesn't bother taking notes. She takes a drink of her coffee, glad for it.  _It ain't my fault sleeping is difficult_ , she thought.

Unlike her, Subaru does try to take notes. But notes were never the problem. The easy thoughtlessness of the pencil was enough to calm him slightly more as he sat amongst the strangers. He kept this up until the next class started, signalled by the harsh ring of the bell. Unfortunately, while his ears were still recovering, a test was brought up.

Subaru automatically tensed. "Ha?" he grunted. He hadn't been told this. What kind of bullshit was that on the first day he'd transferred a grade?!

Arika sharpens her pencil coolly as she regards the test. Functions. _Fuck this noise._

She raises her hand, though she doesn't wait to be called on to speak. "Sir, if they're throwing the alphabet inside of maths now, how long until we start seeing Cyrillic?" she asks, unimpressed.

"Be quiet and write your test," he snaps, making her roll her eyes.

At least he wasn't the only one suffering, but Subaru was too distracted to really pay attention. He focused intently on his test, gripping the paper. His fingers slowly tighten, until the page creases under the stress of his hand. He didn't know a single answer! His shoulders begin to shake, teeth gritting. He felt stupid. And of course, unwilling to accept this, his fingers clenched harder into the paper, before he stood, chair knocking over behind him.

"This is bullshit!" he yells. "Did my brothers set this up, ha? Or was this you teach? Giving this out on the first day?! Fuck it!" He tears the test papers in half and yanks the window open, throwing the pieces outside and scattering them to the wind.

The teacher startles and stares at him. "J-just do your best," he says weakly, brow furrowing. "I was told when you entered this class that you could handle it..."

The entire class stares, and there's pindrop silence. Until, of course, Arika stands up and tears her test as well. "Vive la révolution?"

Another classmate, a friend of Arika's, stands as well. "Vive la révolution!" Ryuji yells, laughing raucously. Several others, mostly the thugs, follow suit.

Subaru blinks and looks at them briefly, before he retreats and steps onto the window ledge, ducking underneath it with a 'screw this' and promptly jumping. He falls, hair ruffling in the breeze, and lands smoothly on both feet. Glancing up at the two story height and putting his hands in his pockets, he walked away.

The teacher's face turns red with anger as several students flock to the window to see if he was dead. When they discover he's not, a loud 'wooooow' ensues.

"Arika, Ryuji, Kento, Kaoru. Office. Now," he hisses. "The rest of you. Finish your tests."

* * *

Arika received a week of detentions, but the principal was suppressing a smirk the whole time. They'd gotten to be good friends- she says she's being a disciplinarian, but Arika totally knows she's kidding.  _The bitch_ , she sneers. Arika's spent more than her fair share of time in the office, and likes to play it up as some sort of friendship- albeit a one-sided one.

Subaru slides back the door and gives the room a brief sneer, stalking to his seat and sitting down for his month's worth of detentions. He folds his arms and glares at the window, lips thinning.

By some small mercy it wasn't their teacher that was running the detentions. Instead, the gym teacher, a known pothead who barely cared about anything, was covering. Arika pads to her seat when she comes in, smirking when she sees the teacher's already asleep in his chair.

Subaru looks at the invalid and huffs to himself. "Tch.. How are they even supposed to know I showed up? This is pointless.." he mutters, running a hand through his hair and exhaling.

Arika turns around in her seat and scoffs quietly. "They don't, until they know ya didn't. It's total bullshit." She regards him quietly for a second. "Oi, why'd you switch classes?"

Subaru blinks, glancing at her, surprised she was talking to him- but bristling soon after. "None of your business," he grunts quietly.

She rolls her eyes. "Oh, calm your tits,"Arika mutters, turning back and leaning back in her chair. "Wasn't a damn invasion. Just trying to make conversation."

Subaru tsks and folds his arms, looking out the window. "Talk to someone else, then," he grumbles. Of course, the classroom lay silent and empty, as others hadn't arrived yet. He mentally winces as she rolls her eyes at him again.  _What a defensive idiot._

Ryuji enters shortly and hands her a coffee, smirking knowingly as she grins with gratitude. He steps past to the desk beside her, leaning on the table. "Kaoru's dropped out."

Arika winces. "Shit, really? Thought I had talked him outta that."

"He's pissed about the detentions. Couldn't be bothered."

Subaru relaxes slightly when the girl's attention focuses elsewhere. With the air disturbed by the guy's arrival however, Subaru finally notices her scent. It wasn't bad, he supposed. Out of hours if he had a chance to, he wouldn't have minded trying to sink his fangs into her. His mind drifts, before he shook himself. That wouldn't be a smart thing to do at school.

She lets out a sigh and takes a long drink from her coffee. "Ugh, what a pain," she mutters.

Ryuji nods. "Ain't nothing we can do about it. Oi, Snowflake, that was pretty cool when you jumped out the window. Didn't sprain nothing, did ya?" he asks, jutting his chin towards Subaru.

Red eyes flash as he glares at him. "Agh? Don't call me Snowflake. Tch.. No I didn't sprain anythin'," he grumbles.

Ryuji snorts, grinning. "Nah, nah, course not, Snowflake. Second floor, though. Bunch of chicks were squealin' and shit."

Arika scoffs. "I think there was one. The pregnant one."

Subaru's jaw clenches. His fingers tighten into a fist. "I didn't do it for that kind of crap. I needed to get out quickly," he grits out. Sighing, he clicks his tongue and glances at them. "Since I've already been screwed over by that test, I wanna know...you guys don't share any classes with the Sakamaki Triplets, right?" he checks.

It takes her a second to picture them, but Arika slowly shakes her head. "Uh, no... I think I've spoken to uh... Ayato? Like maybe twice... why?"

Subaru shifts in his seat. "Nothin. Can't stand them is all," he says, a sour hint to his tone.

"That's fair. I know the other red one... fuck, can't remember his name, is a total fucking pervert. Tried to get in my friend's pants last year," she mutters irritably.

Ryuji hums. "Never spoken to any of 'em. Don't worry, Snowflake, you're good."

Subaru growls, making sure his lips are pressed tightly shut to keep from flashing his fangs. "OI. I TOLD YOU TO STOP-" the door slides back curtly, cutting off his train of thought.

A dark haired student walks into the classroom, a cold, calm air clinging to him. He met each of their eyes levelly, before walking to the teacher and waking him up nonchalantly. He speaks to the groggy man in a low, quiet voice. Meanwhile, two other students entered the classroom for detention- late arrivals.

Arika slouches down in her seat more, scowling.  _Fucking annoying._  She's seen him around before, never spoken to him. Ryuji seems to think much of the same as he sits down, leaning forward on his arms.

The teacher rouses himself and pads out of the room dazedly.

Sharp blue-grey eyes turn to the class as the newcomer puts his hands in his pockets. "Unfortunately, I've been asked to oversee this detention despite being only a year older," he explains. "Extra credit. Luckily for you.. I don't intend to pass the time idly," he says, a sadistic curve to his lips.

Subaru bristles. "Who the hell are you?" he sneers. He didn't like this guys air, and he sensed something... _off_  about him. The newcomer directed his gaze to him. "Mukami Ruki. Nice to meet you, Sakamaki Subaru."

Arika glances behind her, raising an eyebrow. Huh. So there would be some relation, there. She makes a mental note to ask later, before turning back to the self important prick up front. It isn't so much that she has a problem, than that she's bored and annoyed. "Suck a bag of dicks."

Ruki turns his sights to her. The full force of his attention settled upon her. "Was that directed at me, Amane Arika?" he asks. "Or a general statement?"

Arika juts her chin out, narrowing my eyes and not shrinking away.  _Prissy suckups are always fun_. "Nah, you can suck a general bag of dicks, if that's more your style. I'm easy."

Ruki's lips tilt up slightly, but soon smooths his expression and picks up a pen, writing something on the board. One of the thugs in class brought his arm back, firing a paper airplane into the air. It sailed to the front of the class leisurely- and a pale hand snapped out, crushing it. Ruki calmly dropped it into a bin without a word. He then shifts and taps the board gently. "Eyes forward. If you pay attention, you might learn something," he mutters quietly.

Subaru frowns."This ain't a lesson. It's detention."

"Yeah," Arika echoes, going grumpy with the lack of reaction to her bait. Boring old coot. "Too much of a priss to have ever been in detention before?"  
Ryuji snickers. "Bet he's a virgin," he fake whispers. _You can hardly speak_ , Arika thinks dryly.

Ruki keeps his voice level, not affected in the least, and ignoring Arika a second time. "I've been told this is what you're studying in history at the moment. So we'll start with the basics of the subject: Who can tell me what year the Boxer Rebellion started?" he asks.

She growls under her breath. "1899, it doesn't fucking matter, though," she scowls, slamming her hands on the desk and standing. _He'd better not ignore this one._

"You ain't a teacher, so sit your ass down or go away."

Ruki smirks a touch and turns to her. "I'd think twice about disregarding me. You can be excused early under my permission. The way you're going though, Miss Amane... perhaps you want to be kept after hours?" he asks softly.

She crosses her arms and stays right where she is. "Nice fucking power trip," she grits out. "Since that was so clearly admitted. You don't get to decide shit. I'd think twice about getting your panties in a twist, thinking you're so powerful."

Ruki lifts a shoulder. "I could have it arranged. You fancy yourself a free spirited little thing, don't you? What was it again?.. Vive la revolution?" he asks, a mocking lift to his voice.

Her upper lip lifts in a snarl. "Don't patronize me. I'm not gonna kiss your ass to keep a little prettyboy pet happy."

Ruki's grey-blue eyes narrow slightly. "I would despair if you did," he mutters, shuffling a few sheets of paper neatly in his hands after bringing them out of his bag."If the rest of you want to be excused early, then answer these questions. If you get the majority right, then I'll overlook it."

Subaru frowns. "What'll that prove?"

Ruki glances at him. "Hopefully you'll view it as a reward, and proof that you don't need to be here. It was my intention to prove this from the start, but Revolution here disrupted that. Therefore, she's exempt from the test," he explains, shifting a cold gaze to Arika.

Ryuji grits his teeth, curling his hand into a fist, but Arika touches his arm lightly and gives a look. "I wanna see how this goes," she mutters quietly. He breathes out, shuffling forward with everyone else to grab a test. She retakes her seat and crosses both her legs and arms, glaring unceasingly at Ruki.

Subaru folds his arms and stays where he is. Ruki glances at him and Subaru lifts a shoulder. "I'm fine," he grumbles. Truthfully, he didn't think he could pass the test, and wants to avoid the subsequent embarrassment. Ruki just nods in acceptance.

Arika does not take her eyes off of Ruki for one second, as Ryuji and the others write his test.  _This whole thing is so stupid, such an obvious power trip._

Ruki glances at her during the long bout of silence, and his eyes appraise her, as if assessing her worth. She had blond hair pulled back into a ponytail, some bangs framing either side of her face. Fierce blue stared back at him, unwavering, a stubborn strength to her features that her slender frame bellied. His intent gaze falls away to his notes, dismissing her.

Once the time was up, he rose from his seat and walked to each desk, glancing over the answers. He looks at Ryuji after reading his test. "You may go," he utters, passing him to walk to another desk. At this student, he pauses. "You're two marks off. These two, specifically.. If you review pages 11-12 of the textbook, you'll be able to find the answers. You may go though.." he says, allowing the thug to stand, who let's out a 'whoop!' Several students leave quickly after being excused.

Ryuji stands and leaves the classroom, but wears a distrustful look on his face. _If he wasn't being such a jackass about it_  -Arika vagley muses, she would almost think what he was doing was kinda cool- testing students so they know what they need to review to improve. But right then, she was seeing red. When all the students had been reviewed, it left only Subaru and Arika in the classroom. Ruki glances at Arika. "Are you going to keep glaring at me like that?"

She shrugs. "Yeah, probably. You gonna keep being a self important man bitch?" she asks, recrossing her legs and not breaking her gaze.

Ruki moves over to her slowly, brushing past a desk. "You obviously have a problem with authority- as you've proved to be exactly as I thought you were. Both of you, actually," he mutters, glancing at Subaru, who tenses.

"Ah? You got somethin' to say?" he growls. Ruki raises a brow.

"Not particularly. It's just that I arranged this to see who'd be left, and I acted a certain way. You took the bait too easily."

"It isn't up to you to bait us, so it isn't fucking surprising. You're not real authority. You're a self important puppet," she growls. "Teacher's pet at best."

He looks down his nose at her calmly. "You're right. It's not up to me. It's up to you to decide how to act. I just find it a pity that you obviously have some intelligence, yet you disrupted a test." He leans a little further down to her, voice dropping from a calm, lulling tone-into steel. "A test my brother slaved over." The words rushed out. "Both of you disrupted him that day, after days spent sleepless over it," he utters quietly, staring at her.

Arika shrinks back, startling.  _Alright, wasn't expecting that._  "Wait, who's your brother?" she asks, confused and dismissing the rest of his statement for now.

Ruki slowly straightens, moving away and resuming his calm air. "I doubt you would have noticed him. But it's Mukami Azusa," he mutters quietly, walking back to the desk after gathering the tests.

She frowns, but it takes a second. The quiet, weird kid that sat at the back of class flashed in her mind. "Oi. It isn't like I sat and yelled randomly constantly. It was a short little coup, barely five minutes before my boy launched himself out the window," she says with a nod to Subaru. "Shouldn't have disrupted him that badly."

Subaru blinked. "My boy?" he mutters to himself, confused.

Ruki hums. "Well colour me intrigued. Azusa mentioned you'd been late every class for awhile. Instead of hating me, perhaps you should both take something away from this little exercise," he says, walking towards the door. "Oh.. And if either of you cause trouble for him again, you'll be seeing me around," he warns darkly, before their regular teacher, Mr. Nenaki walked in.

"What's going on here?" he asks, surprised. "Where are all the students?"

Ruki lifts a shoulder. "They've been excused by Mr. Hanji," he mutters, referring to the pothead casually, the lie rolling off his tongue with practiced ease..

Arika rolls her eyes, staying quiet for once. She's starting to feel something of a personal vendetta against this asshole who just can't seem to mind his own business, and that requires much more careful planning, as opposed to her usual string of angry insults.

As Mr. Nenaki blusters, Ruki hands him the tests promptly. "What's this?" the teacher blinks.

"Your students are quite bright. I recommend working more closely with them, rather than shutting them away for four hours in detention." Ruki states quietly, leaving without another word..

Subaru raises a brow. "Geeze..."

Arika slouches down on her desk, glaring at the spot he had left from.  _What a self important bastard._  She glances back at Subaru, about to ask if he wanted to get in on this, before deciding against it and turning back to the front.

* * *

The next day, she skips class entirely. Arika makes her way up to the roof, having not told Ryuji, and pulls out a cigarette. She pushes it between her lips and lights it, looking out behind the chain link fence they installed to keep them from jumping off.

As soon as Subaru smells the repugnant smell, his eyes snap open. All he'd wanted was one damn nap somewhere private and this happened. He appears next to her as she's looking away and growls; "The fuck are you doing!"

Arika shrinks back in surprise and her eyes widen. "Oi, where the fuck did you come from?" she asks, her heart skipping a beat. It takes her a second to place his question as she raises an eyebrow and pulls the carton out. "You want one?"

Subaru grabs them from her, crushing the pack in his hand and taking out the cigarette from between her teeth. "You'll ruin your damn scent- and your skin and- dammit!... I didn't smell any of these on you before," he mutters, throwing them carelessly into the bin.

"Oi, that shits expensive!" she yells, pushing him irritably and glaring. "The fuck you mean, 'ruin my scent'? It's not THAT bad."

Subaru backs up to keep from doing something stupid at school, irritation marring his brow. If he had his way he would have bitten her for pushing him. "You damn idiot. I can just smell it, alright?!" he growls, running a hand through his hair.

She grits her teeth. "Oh, bite me. I don't care if you can smell them. You're not my fuckin' mom."

Subaru lunged forward- calm forgotten as his hand hits the wall beside her head. He leans in close, looking her dead in the eye as his red ones flash. "Poor choice of words, idiot, if you didn't want me to take it literally..." he says lowly, voice slightly different.

A swift uppercut is automatically delivered to his ribs. Half out of fear, half out of reflex. "Get off," Arika growls, using the other fist to hit him a second time.

Subaru winces, more out of surprise than anything, but he could feel that if he were human, maybe the hits would have hurt. He steps back and snarls loudly, his hand in front of his mouth, though she hadn't punched him in the face. Fuck- he wanted to bite her. Or rip her head off her shoulders. His fangs were ready. In frustration, he turned and kicked the bin over, the cigarettes spilling out. "Damn it. Take them then!" he growls, swiftly turning and dropping his hand. "Try and tell a girl that she smells decent, but no- fucking idiot," he mutters disjointedly to himself, heading straight for the stairs.

She narrows her eyes at his retreating figure. "The fuck does that even mean? Have you ever even SPOKEN to a girl before?" She calls, anger knotting in her stomach as she feels an overwhelming urge to bait him. "Can't say I've ever been picked up by guys sniffing at me like a bloodhound."

Subaru stopped, his hand on the metal handle. It dented silently under his palm. "Ha?! I wasn't trying to pick you up!" he glared at her over his shoulder, a blush rising to his cheeks in a mix of emotions.

"Whatever. Friends, even. Ryuji doesn't go around sniffing at me. I'll smoke if I goddamn feel like it." She leans down and grabs the carton of cigarettes, but in the process, a sharp rock scratches her finger. "For the sake of fucks," she grumbles under her breath, straightening and watching a small bead of blood appear.

Subaru stills, going rigid. A second later- he stood in front of her. His hand clamps over hers, staring at her bleeding finger.

 _He was like... twenty feet away._  Arika's eyes widen and she tries to tug her hand back. "O-oi. Let go," she mutters.

Subaru holds her hand steady, slowly raising it up to his mouth. His lips part, revealing a glint of a fang, tongue drawing out and running over the wound. Hot, wanting breath fans over her skin. His eyes are hazy as the thirst spikes, and he crushes caution under his heel. He clamps his fangs into her hand in one sharp bite. Shoving her hard against the wall, logic is also cast aside as he shoves his leg between hers, less of a sexual move and more to keep her in place.

Arika makes a small whimpering noise as shock sets in and she freezes up. A slow tremble moves over her body as she stares at Subaru.

Subaru drinks her blood, but finds that he wants more, from a better source. He pulls his fangs free, before sliding her hair away from her neck and sinking his fangs into her flesh. Arika's hands tighten into fists, arms limp at her sides and trapped by his. She lets out another quiet whimper of pain, as pale fingers curl into her hair beside her ear, stroking the shell of it by accident. Subaru grunts as he drinks, finding that her blood wasn't affected, which meant that... she hadn't been smoking for very long, if at all. He frowns slightly.

"S-stop..." she whispers, eyes sliding shut as she continues to tremble.

Subaru pulls away just slightly, panting quietly into her neck. "You don't smoke... you liar," he mutters quietly, as if that was the major issue. His nose skims her jaw line as he pulls back to look at her face, some of her blood smeared on the side of his mouth.

She shifts uncomfortably. "Why the fuck did you do that?" she whispers, a cold feeling settling into her stomach. Fear, probably. She doesn't comment on the smoking bit. It isn't his business.

Subaru tsks. "You kept pushing, damn idiot. Take better care not to cut yourself next time- or piss me off." He mutters, drawing away from her. He licks the side of his mouth and glances at her. "You gonna tell people what I did?"

She shakes her head quickly. "N-no," she says meekly. She wouldn't want to tempt him to kill her if she did.  _And who the fuck would listen to me, anyway? It isn't like the principal would take a thug that's saying she got bit by an emo very seriously._  "O-oi... you're a cultist, right?"

Subaru blinks, thrown. He then blinks again. "Ha?" He asks intelligently.

"Like... a cultist. I dunno. You drank my blood, right? That seems pretty cult-y. And you're pretty emo. You're trying to be a vampire, right?" she asks nervously.

Subaru feels his soul leave his body temporarily. Oh God, what had the youth become? Was he that lame? No... it was their fault. She was just stupid, a prized idiot. He pressed a hand to his forehead. "...Yeah. Totally," he grits out. Well.. He wasn't  _supposed_  to tell anyone anyway, but his pride stung.

She winces and touches her neck where he had bit her. "I'll castrate you if you try that again," she mutters, glaring at him irritably. "Fucking weird."

Subaru glares right back at her. He then closes his eyes forces out the words. "I just... really don't like smoking. Don't do it again," he says lamely. He then drags himself to the stairs miserably. He needed to go kill someone, somewhere off of the premises.

Arika watches him go, glancing down at the cigarette carton.  _It's probably all bullshit anyway, about them numbing stuff..._

She figures she may as well leave them, thinking she'd cough up a lung with the crap anyway. Waiting a short while after Subaru had left, she then heads out to the lot cautiously. Mounting her bike, she breathes out, feeling the familiar weight of it under her. She starts the engine, and pushes away- beginning the journey home.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbeknownst to Azusa, Subaru was glaring at him. His eyes were narrowed into red slits, jaw clenched. After learning who exactly was the brother of the self important prick from the day before, he felt he was justified in his ire. Still though, a part of Subaru was kind of... not jealous, but... his brothers would never have done that stuff for him. Azusa doodles happily in ignorance.

Class hadn't started yet, so Arika has no qualms about marching right on in, ignoring Subaru astutely, - and grabbing the doodling Mukami by the collar. She hauls him up from his seat, glaring at him.

"Let's go have a chat, mm?" she says, dragging him out with her into the hallway. Ryuji gives a low whistle, watching them go. Azusa stumbles after her, his eyes widening slightly as he slowly smiles dazedly.

Arika glances back at him as she drags him down a hall that lay empty. She then shoves him against the wall, putting on an intimidating front, despite the fact he was a taller than herself. "So, you're Azusa?"

Azusa blinks at the petite, angry lady, and smiles a touch wider. "Yes. Hello... Miss Amane. Are you... going to hurt me?" He asks, a hopeful note in his voice.

She automatically frowns.  _He looks downright giddy, fuckin weirdo_. "No. Prolly not. There a reason you're sending your brother after me? You trying to pick a fight?"

Azusa's shoulders drop slightly, a little disappointed. "Well...I'm not sure... what you're talking about. But if I say yes, will you hit me?" he asks, tilting his head slightly.

She lets go of him as though burned and takes a step back, recoiling. "Why do you wanna get hit so bad? Christ, man. You're both fucking weird," she mutters, taking a second to collect herself. She breathes out, and slams her hands on either side of him, glaring. "You told your brother I apparently 'disrupted' your test. Snitches get stitches, bitch, don't be a fucking pussy and blame me because you can't concentrate."

Azusa positively beams. He lies, hoping for her to lose her temper. "Yes. Yes I told... my brother everything. You um... disrupted my test." He nods firmly, completely reiterating her words, since he hasn't a clue what she was on about. "I deserve whatever... You want to do to me. But it's.. your fault. You...  _disrupter_."

"Fucks sake," she growls, losing it and backhanding him sharply across the face. _He must be stupid or something._  She lets go of him, giving him one last withering look, and stalking off back the way she came. Her hand is seized as she walks, however- before she's roughly shoved to the wall, her hand pinned above her head. It was not Azusa, but Ruki who glared down at her. "And just...  _what_ … was that?" he asks quietly, voice pitched low, steel wrapped in velvet.

"You gonna fight all his battles for him?" She mocks, straining against his grip as she glares, clinging to her confidant front. She doesn't question why he's there or his timing, just yet. Instead, she wedges her knee up to try and jab him between the legs. "Let go, asshole."

Ruki pins her hips against the wall with his own, not affected by the potentially intimate way their pose could be perceived.

A hesitant voice speaks up. "Let go... of her, Ruki. She's my friend," Azusa utters softly, touching his red, stinging cheek. Ruki whips his head around to look at him, cold rage curling in his eyes- a very rare sight.

"She is _not_  your friend," Ruki hisses softly, trying to drill every word into Azusa. It never worked. He then glared at Arika. "I suppose you think it appropriate to harm my brother when he's done nothing wrong? He doesn't even know about yesterday, not that that would excuse it."

Arika juts her chin out, and with her last free limb, tries to shove him back by his shoulder. "Fuck off," she mutters, not knowing how to answer that as her brain fails her. She squirms hard despite his tight grip.

Ruki's hand settles around her neck warningly. He stares deep into her eyes. "You will apologise," he utters, voice deathly quiet.

The girl startles, fear finally flickering across her eyes. She shifts her gaze away from him. "Sorry," she mumbles, giving up.

Ruki draws back slightly, his thumb drifting over her pulse, before he notices several things at once. One, was the bite marks. Two, was the obvious signs of makeup on her neck. His thumb wiped it away slowly, in a back and forth motion- revealing purple blooms on her skin. Bruises. The bite marks were obviously from a vampire. His brother hadn't bitten her, he knew that much. It didn't take a genius to narrow down the possibility to Subaru Sakamaki. But the bruises... they were older than the marks. He looked her in the eye without saying anything, he didn't need to.

She avoids his gaze intently, a faint redness flushing her cheeks. "It's none of your business," she mutters hoarsely, struggling to be let go of again.  _He doesn't need to know. Nobody needs to know._

Ruki hums. "You make it my business when you involve my family. Don't touch him again," he warns, finally letting her go and stepping away. Azusa watches worriedly as Ruki nods to him, wandering away down the hallway.

Arika stays right where she is, shrinking down and crawling over slightly to lean against the side of a vending machine, hidden from view down the hallway. She wore a dark expression on her face. _I didn't bring more makeup, this is bad._

Azusa approaches her quietly and notices that her fingers are curled up protectively to her neck. It was an unconsciously done act, which he knew very well. He knelt down a respectful distance and shifted, bringing out some fresh bandages. He offers them to her by putting them on the floor and pushing them toward her slightly.

She frowns and shrinks back, turning her face away. "Why the hell are you being nice to me?" She spits, unable to look at him. "He's fucking right. You didn't deserve that."

"You have... eyes like mine. You have pain... in your heart," he murmurs softly. "I have... Band-aids too... if you'd prefer."

Her arms draw around herself as she ducks her chin to her knees. "I don't need bandages. I'm fine," she mumbles gruffly.

Azusa tilts his head slightly and leans back against the wall, before drawing out some band-aids that had cute bunnies on them. Kou had thought it would be funny to buy them. He leaves three with her, standing. "I hope we can... be friends... Miss Amane."

The girl stays silent, staring at the side of the vending machine instead of at him.  _I'm not a bully. I don't take crap. But somehow, I find myself pushing some nice kid around because I'm angry._  "Thanks," she finally mutters under her breath.

He nods, wanting to stay, but he remembered Yuma's words about 'personal space' or something like that. He then leaves, walking into the classroom.

It takes her a while to drag herself up but when she does, Arika doesn't return to class. Due to it having been a rainy day, she hadn't taken her bike. She stands under the entrance doors, lips thinning as it starts to lightly rain once more, and a car soon comes barreling in.

The woman driving pulls into the lot like a bat out of hell, already swerving. Arika climbs into the passenger seat when she stops, used to her driving. "Hi, mom."

She glares, features pinched. "Got another fucking call from your teacher. Detention again, seriously, Arika?" she says, lighting a cigarette and parking the car suddenly. This makes Arika lapse into a brief, uncomfortable silence as she raises a brow, having been expecting to go home. "This how I fucking raised you?" her mother presses. Arika shrugs, slouching down in the seat and avoiding her gaze.  _This conversation again_.

"Don't you dare shrug your shoulders at me! I never have the money to feed you, but I dig into my pockets anyway, and  _this_  is how you thank me? Your father warned me to get rid of you all those years ago, but did I listen? No. I was young and hopeful." Her mother ranted, exhaling smoke out the window and continuing to have a conversation with herself.

"Thought my daughter would be able to be a help to her overworked, _tired_  mother, but instead, all you do is fuck around and get in trouble. How long until you get your shit together and start being useful instead of a constant leech?"

"I dunno," Arika mutters automatically, turning her face away to look out the window.

"Figures," she hisses. "God. Just get out." Her mother grits her teeth, leaning over Arika to open the door. Arika glances at her in alarm, and when she takes too long, a hand with painted red nails lifts up suddenly.

Arika's eyes widen and her body flinches, a sick and numb feeling locking her limbs as she feels the hit that never comes.

Angry tears well up in her eyes in humiliation. Her mother looked briefly satisfied at the expression on her face, before she yanks herself out of the car and slams the door shut. Her teeth clench as she kicks it in a burst of frustrated rage, leaving a dent. Her mother curses after her as Arika turns and sprints toward the field of the school. The harsh screech of the tires reach her ears as her mother peels out of the lot.

Subaru had been huddled under a building when he noticed the car pull up. He was waiting for a damn taxi, since the limo had left without him, and he was not flying in this weather. He'd seen everything. The slap, the girl running. He watched, but didn't move. A flash of memory resounded in his mind and he curled in on himself, glancing away.

Another pair of eyes were also watching from a parked car. Ruki waited patiently for his brothers as he watched the girl running away. So...that was how it was.

Hot, angry tears sting her eyes as Arika runs until her lungs burn. She didn't even need to be hit anymore to flinch. She hated flinching. She wanted to dig the reaction out of her. The bruises around her neck ache in memory. She's forced to slow her pace, panting harshly and leaning against the brick wall of the school. She found herself out back near the dumpsters. She didn't know where to go now.  _I guess I could ask Ryuji, but that would mean explaining a lot of things I don't want to explain._

As the rain soaked her hair and clothes though, she grimly conceded to the idea.

* * *

A girl hums happily to herself, swinging her arms and walking with a pep in her step. She pokes her head into the gym, locating a group of girls that had promised to meet her. She grins as one waves her over and steps inside, padding to them.

"Hi!" she says, clasping her hands and rocking on her heels. The other girls giggle, eyes appraising her.

"Hi, Misaki, can we call you Misa?" The lead asks right off the bat, and she nods. "Great, it's  _so_  much cuter. Your try out was super good, so you're on the team, kay?"

Misaki grins and nods her head. "Yes, of course! Thank you!"

Another girl hands over a uniform that matches theirs. "There's a changing room right there, if you wanna put it on," she informs her, pointing, and Misaki nods again.

"Yeah, sure, okay!" She bows her head slightly and they all giggle as she practically skips away. The room lay empty, and Misaki changes quickly in a stall, excitement racing in her bloodstream. The cheer uniform is pretty cute in her opinion, but very liberal. A white, gold, and blue ensemble, it features a short pleated skirt and a fitted tank top that does not go past her lowest ribs.  _Ah well_ , she waves it off.

The squeak of sneakers scuffing on the court floor signals Ayato moments before his team mates even see him. Ayato laughs, snatching the basketball mid air and dribbling it away. Leaping up easily, he shoots for the hoop and scores a goal, grinning as both his opponents and team groan. He smugly tosses the ball to another player and glances across from them at the other side of the gym when he senses movement from the corner of his vision. Green eyes watch as the cheerleaders start practice.

Misaki comes out then, giving a quick glance to the boys.  _Aww, some of them are awful cute._  She skips over to the girls, who pronounce her as 'absolutely darling.' She grins, flushing from the praise.

 _The lack of material really does accentuate my curves._ Instead of feeling embarrassed however, she's too hyped up on the attention to notice it much.

Ayato stops at the sight of the short busty one as she starts stretching. "Fuck." He breathes.

A ball slams into the side of his head, bouncing off it. Ayato let's out a loud curse, rubbing his head and glaring behind him.

Misaki glances over in surprise, cocking her head slightly. "Is he okay?" She asks another girl, who shrugs.

"Eh. He'll be fine. He's really good, so that's weird for him," she hums. "Gah... he's so hot."

Misaki giggles quietly. "Yeah, he's cute enough," she says, turning back to the group. The leader is starting to go through some warm ups, which she joins in on.

Ayato watches, entranced as the girl moves. He shakes himself when he realises his team mates were also muttering about the hot transfer girl. Ayato tsked. "Oi, get back to it," he mutters, catching the ball this time. One of his friends clapped him on the back.

"Aw c'mon. I saw ya startin. Just imagine having those thighs wrapped around ya..." He grins widely, openly checking her out. Ayato elbows him in the stomach.

"I don't gotta imagine. And obviously you're looking in the wrong area." He tsks, shaking himself and getting back into practice.

Due to being literally the shortest human in the vicinity at an impressive 4"11, it's decided Misaki would be the one getting tossed around by the bigger girls. They drift over to an area with some mats, just to get used to it. The leader, who introduces herself as Kurako, lifts her up easily. "You're like a little doll," she giggles. Misaki grins, shrugging.

"Okay, ready?" Kurako asks.

Misaki nods, and soon, she finds herself being tossed up and freefalling against the mat, where she lands with a soft thump. She giggles, sitting up. The skirt splays up over her hips, but it doesn't really bother her.  _I have boy shorts on. It's fine._

Ayato, of course, is imagining something other than the boy shorts she was wearing. He's hit  _again_  with the ball, and let's out another curse, holding his nose. "KAI. I KNOW YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE THIS TIME. GET OVER HERE," he growls, grinning viciously once Kai breaks out into a run, following him with murderous intent.

Misaki was busy picking herself up, oblivious, and Kurako grins. "It's fun, right?"

"Yeah, It really is," Misaki nods.

The leader hums quietly. "I think we'll keep doing this for a bit, so you're really comfortable. They have a game in two weeks, so we're gonna get a new routine going for it."

Misaki agrees, feeling happiness warm her cheeks.

* * *

Ayato eventually teaches the snot a lesson, before the basketball team plays a game and calls it a day. After showering, Ayato lingers outside the girls changing rooms, nonchalantly leaning against the wall.

His target comes out in the usual school uniform, with her hair in a neat ponytail, though stray strands of dark hair curl around her face. She doesn't notice him as she walks right past, eyes down at her phone and checking her favourite idol's twitter.

Mildly offended, Ayato jogs a little to catch up, clearing his throat. "Yo. You're the new girl, right?" He asks, to catch her attention. His eyes sweep down her form, lingering at her breasts- fuck they were huge- before looking at her face.

Misaki glances up from her phone just a little too late to catch the once over. She smiles and cocks her head slightly. "Yeah, hi. I'm Misa," she says cheerfully, tucking the phone away and inclining her head in greeting. "What's your name?"

Ayato's lips spread and tilt up as he nods, "Ayato. Nice to meet ya." He says, green eyes keen. "So, did you get in? To the cheerleader team, I mean."

"Yeah, I did. It was kinda strange, I tried out yesterday and they came to a really quick decision. You... were playing basketball, right?"

Ayato's chest puffs up with pride at her noticing. "Yeah. I'm captain of the basketball team." He boasts, tone dripping with conceitedness.

She smiles. "Well, Kurako told me you guys have a game soon. I'll be cheering for you!" She says sweetly, clasping both hands behind her back.

Ayato grins. "That'll be damn encouraging. Oi.. You're real cute by the way." He says, unconcerned with how forward he was as they walked together down the hallway.

He watches as her cheeks redden and her eyes shift to the ground shyly. "O-oh... thanks," she mumbles, a flickering feeling in her tummy.  _There's nothing wrong with being cute, right?_

Ayato's grin spreads wider. Yeah, she was just his type. "Heh, that expression is even better. Oi.. Where you off to? You free?" He asks. Figuring, screw it. He had nothing to lose.

Her lips press together as she glances at him. "I... I'm free," she murmurs, cheeks darkening. She can't help but feel hopeful.  _If I make more friends, I'll be able to stay out more. That means..less time spent at home._

Ayato laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulders. "Awesome. Let's go to the mall then. It's my treat, so be grateful. Ore-sama will personally give you a tour." He says, leading her on.

Misaki blinks. "Th-thank you..." she stammers, a small grin creeping across her face.  _He is very cute, and he's been pretty respectful, even if a little forward. It can't hurt._

Ayato absolutely shows off and leads her outside to the limo. A few passing students make choice remarks, seeing Misaki with one of the infamous Sakamaki Triplets.

Her attention remained off them as she blinks, staring at the limo. "I've never been in a limo before," she says quietly, getting in and looking around with wide, glittering eyes. "You take this to school?!"

Ayato smirks and leans back against the seat once the door is shut behind them. "Yeah. It's pretty sweet, right? Usually have to share with my brothers though." He mutters, before someone knocks sharply on the car window. Ayato stiffens. "Shit! It's four-eyes. OI! DRIVER! Get going!" He yells at the chauffeur. The limo promptly speeds off, leaving a very annoyed Reiji in the dust.

Misaki giggles, shoulders shaking, but her smile slowly fades. "Is it really okay to leave them?" She asks worriedly. "I mean... I don't want to be any trouble."

Ayato tsks and ruffles her hair, gleefully messing it up. "Ahh don't worry about them. Just once isn't going to hurt. Besides, if I wait around to take you out, someone else will steal you away. I gotta show you the arcade." He nods to himself, removing his hand. Her hair was soft. He wanted to touch all of her already. Sink his fangs into her unmarked skin. He bet her blood tasted great.

Misaki smiles, shrugging. "Well, okay then. If you're sure," she says agreeably, reaching up to straighten her strands without a word of complaint. "Hey, how many brothers do you have?"

"Five. They suck. How about you? You got any siblings?" He asks. He knew he was being uncharacteristically nice, but the hotter a girl, the nicer he became until they were in deep. He'd butter her up, and do a load of stuff his pride wouldn't usually permit. His eyes never left her, already thinking about the rewards he'd reap.

She shakes her head in answer to his question. "Nope, I'm an only, and it's a fucked up little mess. I'm technically adopted," she mumbles, not elaborating past that. "Heh. Five sounds like a lot, but I'm still kinda jealous."

Ayato hums, pretending to care as puts his arm around the back of the seat. They arrive shortly at the 24hr mall, Ayato getting out and waiting for her.

Misaki climbs out after him and grins, looking around at the high ceilings and seemingly endless stores. "Do you know if there's any cookware stores?" She asks suddenly, looking a little hopeful as she rocks on her heels.

Ayato raises a brow. "Uh yeah? Second floor. You wanna get a slushie or something first?"

"Um, sure, we can do that," she agrees. "Mind if we go look after, though? I wanna see what they have for cookie cutters."

Ayato grins and nods, taking her hand boldly. "Awesome." He says, tugging her along.

Misaki's cheeks slowly redden again. _Okay. Sure. Why not. Isn't hurting anything, he seems sweet._  She matches his pace and laces her fingers with his.

After getting a bite to eat, going to the cookware store, a brief tour of the mall, along with a sweep of the arcade, Ayato finally leaned back in the limo, eyes glimmering. He'd been perfect all day. He mentally congratulated himself.

The girl beside him wore a very, very happy expression, with some new cookie cutters shaped like animals to show for it. "Thank you again for taking me. I had a really nice time," she smiles.

Ayato grins and pokes one of her cookie cutters shaped like a dog. "Just gimme one of the cookies you make with these and I'll call it even."

Misaki nods. "I can do that," her tinkling laughter fills the car as she taking another one out of the bag to look. "I can make a whole bunch!"

Ayato chuckles and decides to just goes in for it. He starts slow, brushing a few strands away from her face. He'd been patient all damn day, but he could keep at it. "Sounds good." He mutters quietly.

Misaki startles and blinks, stuffing the cutters back into the bag as wide eyes stare at him. "What are you doing?" She asks dumbly.

Shit. Maybe that was too soon. "Ah, sorry. You're just.. Really cute." He mutters, before drawing back and sighing, running a hand through his red hair. Maybe if he played off this way she'd overlook it.

She blushes and looks down at her knees. "People... keep saying that," she murmurs quietly. "I don't really see it. But... thank you."  _He isn't groping me and telling me I want it. I did have fun with him. Is a kiss not okay?_

At this, Ayato breaks his calm persona. "Wait, Hah? You don't see it?" He bursts out, playing to her ego. He then reigns himself in. "That's weird. Tch, thought a girl like you would know." He mutters.

She raises an eyebrow. "I'm so short," she points out. "I look like I'm twelve."

Ayato's eyes glimmer with mischief as he turns to her. "Oi, you shouldn't say that. Or I really will kiss ya. And it won't be a kiss twelve year olds use."

Her cheeks redden at that, once again. "I-I... b-but it's true," she trips over her words, shifting slightly. "I haven't grown in AGES."

Ayato sighs. "All right, that's it." He mutters, grabbing her around the waist and pressing his lips to hers. It was short, sweet and not enough. He then pulls away slightly, their breaths intermingling as he looks at her. "I'll do it again to if you don't zip it." He grins slightly.

Her face had become completely red now and she blinked, stammering incoherently. _I guess he isn't really interested in friendship._  She swallows quickly. "I-I..."

Ayato chuckles and kisses her again, surreptitiously inhaling her scent. He then sighs and pulls away as the car stops. A silence befalls them as he nods behind her to the door. "Heh, you can escape now if you wanna. You look like a tomato now by the way, hehe."

She claps her hands to rosy cheeks, turning her eyes toward the ground. "N-no, it was kind of... nice," she says shyly. She grabs her bag and springs up and out of the limo. "Th-thanks again!" She calls, walking quickly towards the house, even her ears red.

Ayato grins and watches her as the limo pulls away. He then laughed, and felt his abdomen tighten in anticipation. He breathed out, getting a touched aroused at the thought of eventually sinking inside her. He then shook himself. Dammit. He had to keep the nice act up until then.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Rated M

A soft hum escapes one of the students standing in line. There's three people ahead of her, but Misaki doesn't mind the wait. _The cafeteria at this school is quite nice, which is a welcome change,_ she muses. Her last school had the meagre extent of a kettle and some instant coffee powder. The night school's cafeteria advertises cappuccinos, lattes, and plenty of other things.

"Fufu. I know that song. Devil's Spire, right?" A voice speaks up from behind her, referring to her humming.

Miaski starts and turns around, quieting herself. She nods and smiles slightly. "Yes, it's one of my favourites," she says, taking in the green eyed boy.

 _He looks an awful lot like..._ "Hey, are you one of Ayato's brothers by chance?" She asks, taking a stab in the dark.

He smiles and tips his hat to her. "My, my~ I didn't know you and Ayato were acquainted. Laito Sakamaki." He says amiably, green eyes dancing with amusement.

She doesn't explain the depth of our acquaintance, only nodding. "I'm Misaki Hanyuu. Nice to meet you," she smiles. She moves up a step in line as the next person is helped.

Laito chuckles. "Yes, likewise. I don't think I've seen you around the school before." He says casually.

She lifts a shoulder. "That isn't too surprising. I'm a transfer from the North end. This is my first week, and today's my first full day of classes," she explains.

Laito hums as they move up in line again. "Ah I see, that explains things. Fufu, how do you know my brother?" He asks, eyes appraising her from head to toe quickly.

"Oh, um... he and I were practising in the gym together yesterday, and he took me to the mall," she murmurs vaguely. Her feet shift a little as her eyes glance away, unsure how much to divulge.

Laito snaps his fingers. "Ah! So you're the girl he took to the mall!" A chuckle escapes him soon after. "Well that explains things." He muses, before reaching past her and giving the cafeteria lady his money. "What would you like? The latte is very good if you want to be mature, but personally I like to indulge in the hot chocolate from time to time." He winks at her.

"O-oh, I was going to get a cappuccino," she stammers, pulling out her purse and fumbling with it in confusion. She couldn't tell if he just tried to pay or not, so she automatically assumes he didn't. "Double the caffeine, you know."

"Ah I see." He pats her hand holding the wallet down. He then orders it for her, getting a latte for himself.

"Th-thank you," she breathes, blushing slightly as the drink is made. "You didn't have to do that."

Laito smiles, covertly inhaling her scent. Virgin. Oh he'd have tons of fun with her. The only potential problem was Ayato. "Ah, not at all. Let's mark it as the start of our friendship. We have the same class after all." He says, nodding to one of her text books that was sticking out of her bag.

Misaki smiles and take the coffee as the staff passes it to her. "That's nice, then. Can I sit with you?" She asks, latching onto the idea of knowing somebody, so she don't have to awkwardly perch around.

Laito nods happily and takes his drink. "Of course~" he smiles, leading the way. A few girls send him hostile, wary, or love-struck gazes, which he notices and then ignores with dancing eyes.

Misaki takes a sip of the cappuccino. It's quite good, and she can already feel the money she'll be spending there every morning draining away. She thanks him, following him down the hallway to class.

Laito glances at her. "So, you're a Kou fan-girl, right? Fufu. He goes to this school you know. Sends all the frisky girls wild when he walks down a hallway. It's quite amusing."

Misaki blinks. "Wait, really?" Her voice squeaks, eyes lighting up. "Is he in our class?" She can't help but get a little giddy. _His music's fantastic!_ She coughs and feels her cheeks warm. "Well... not that it matters. I'm a fan, but I'm not gonna... swarm him or anything."

His eyes gleam with amusement as he chuckles. "He's not in any of mine, but perhaps you'll strike gold. If not him, then perhaps you'll be in a class with his brothers."

"Maybe." A small grin makes her lips twitch, and she takes another drink to distract herself.

Laito thinks privately to himself that he could do a lot with that mouth. He leads her into the classroom and pulls out a chair beside him, gesturing with a florish for her to sit. A few girls glance behind at her, their eyes practically screaming at her to not sit 'there.'

Misaki doesn't notice a thing as she happily takes the seat. She pulls her books and a pen out, putting the coffee on the corner of her desk and busying herself with finding the right pages.

Laito takes his seat and winks slyly at the girls, who whip their heads back to face the front fearfully. He pouts and cradles his chin in his hand, sipping his drink absentmindedly.

* * *

 

 _Wrestling practice was great today_ , a girl grins to herself. She hadn't been taken down once, even though it was a major practice and all the weights and both genders were mixed. _I'm a fucking boss,_ Annie congratulates herself, grin turning large and smug on her face as she walks back to the classroom to collect her things to bring home.

A lethargic yawn breaks through the heavy silence of the classroom, before a mess of blond hair becomes visible. Shuu straightens from his position on the floor to 'sitting up against the wall.'

Annie glances over at the movement and snorts quietly. "Oi. Class is over. You can go home now," she mutters dryly, shoving her things into her bag unceremoniously.

Shuu quietly hums. "Too troublesome. I'll just stay here.. until tomorrow." He mutters, closing his eyes and leaning his head back against the wall.

The girl shifts, a braid of red hair falling over her shoulder as she peers over the desk to look at him properly. "That can't be healthy," she says. "Can confirm, beds are more comfy than wood floors."

Shuu sighs lightly. "Mn.. Good point. I'll try to drag myself to the nurses station and sleep on one of the beds instead."

Annie groans and shakes her head. _I'm not his mom. I'm not gonna convince him to do anything_. "Suit yourself, but they're probably locked," she shrugs.

Shuu hums and scratches his forehead, movements slow, as though he were weighed underwater. "Where am I right now..? What classroom?" He asks quietly, cracking one eye open to look at the girl.

"2-B," she answers, hitching her bag on her shoulder. "And you ain't in this class, I know for sure, so your guess is as good as mine as to how you got here."

A yawn escapes him and his lips quirk slightly. "I don't know. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He mutters, preparing to go back to sleep by clicking on his music again.

She steps toward the door, hesitating. She then lean over the desk again and regards him curiously. "Wait... are you sick?" She asks carefully. _Maybe that's why he's so against moving._ "Do you need help?"

Blue eyes open once more, gaze half lidded. "...You don't look like the type to have a bleeding heart. Heh.. If you're concerned about me, will you assist me to the front door?" He asks.

Annie shrugs. "I got nothing else to do, so yeah, I guess," she agrees, setting her bag down and padding over, offering her hands out to haul him up.

Shuu raises a brow. Well this was a new development. He slides one of his hands into hers, pausing his music player with the other.

Annie uses both of hers to tug him up with a fair bit of effort. "What's wrong, anyway? Why can't you walk?" She asks as she pulls his arm across her shoulders for him to lean into her.

Shuu greedily leans into her as heavily as possible and rests his cheek against the top of her head tiredly. "Uh.." He trails off, putting one foot in front of the other slowly. "Would take too long to explain. We can go with.. I'm sort of.. narcoleptic." He mutters, making it up on the spot.

Annie nods, buying it just fine as they pad slowly from the room. "Oh, gotcha." She's no doctor. She doesn't know what the hell it means, but it sounds legit.

"Uh... you got a ride to get you home?"

His eyes drift shut, relying on her to guide his steps. "Yeah.. Think so." He mutters, staggering with her to the front doors of the school. His eyes open briefly to glance into the courtyard. The limo was already gone. He sighs, but tugs a lock if her hair lightly. "Thanks, I guess." He mutters, voice thick with lethargy.

"Yeah, happy to help," she says, setting him down on a nearby bench and frowning. "Welp... feel better, I guess. See ya," she turns away.

Shuu leans back against the bench. ".. Yeah." He mutters, looking up at the sky that was starting to turn grey with the threat of rain. He sighs heavily. What a pain.

Annie glances up at the sky as well, before back to him. "Do you need a ride?" Her tone bordered on exasperation, holding up a set of car keys.

Shuu judges the distance from there to the parking lot. "Are you trying to seduce me into your car? Planning to lock the doors and keep me trapped?" He teases, knowing it would scare her away. He smiles slightly at her.

She frowns and recoils. "Obviously not," she snaps, cheeks reddening. "Fuck, never mind then," her figure disappears from sight back into the school, leaving to fetch her bag. _What an ungrateful bastard._ She stomps right past him on her way back out without a spared glance, even as small drops of water begin to dot the concrete.

Shuu closes his eyes and breathes out. "You fuss too much." He utters quietly to himself, leaning back and trying to sleep, uncaring of the raindrops.

Annie ignores him and walks quickly to her car, which she feels really freaking lucky to have, considering she's technically Canadian and living alone. She almost drives right past him, were it not for the massive downpour that starts to flood the area. "Fucks sakes alive," she mutters, pulling over to the curb in front of him and rolling down the window. _This better secure me a goddamn place in heaven_. "Last chance, or ya might drown."

Shuu cracks his eyes open and leans his head up to look at her. Everyone else had left by now. He considers just staying and becoming completely frozen. He then sighs and stands slowly, padding over. He opens passenger car door and gets in, utterly soaked.

"There's a towel in the bag behind you if you want it," she mumbles as she pulls out again, signalling and turning onto a street. "Whereabouts do you live?"

Shuu fiddles with a piece of his soaked blonde hair, minding it from his eyes. "The mansion just outside of town. You know it?" He asks quietly, not reaching for the towel.

"Nope. Just recently moved here, haven't gone exploring." Annie turns down a street. "Just tell me where to turn," she shrugs. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Mn.. Go left." He sighs, as if it were a pain. "Shuu." He then adds, glancing at her. "What about you?"

She does as instructed. "Annabeth Broughton, call me Annie." She says, not taking her eyes off the road. _I really hate driving in the rain, but I suppose it's better than walking._

"An English name." Shuu mutters in plain English. "Mn.."

Annie glances over at him, surprised, before quickly looking back at the road. "Yeah. I'm Canadian," she answers back in English. "Good ol' Montreal."

Shuu hums. "Exotic." He mutters. "Turn right." He then says, glancing out at the rain. A fire truck siren sounds off in the distance, and his expression shutters. The truck drives past them on the opposite side of the road. "Even in the rain...Huh?" He says softly, almost to himself.

"Maybe lightning's struck something and it's fallen? I dunno," she shrugs, not thinking anything of it or catching his expression, due to her focus being on the road.

"Wonder how much rain it would take to put it out.." He mutters quietly. He then clears his throat. "We're nearly there.. Just follow this road."

They drive on, getting out of the city and more into the country, with buildings thinning out. Eventually, it was just them and the road, as the sky began to brighten, signalling morning.

Annie follows the turn when instructed, letting out a low whistle when a grand mansion comes into view. "Fuck, man, you must be frickin loaded," she says as they pull up the driveway and around the fountain, stopping before the doors.

Shuu smiles slightly, glancing at her with heavy blue eyes. "Well.. Annabeth. See you around."

"Yeah. Get some rest, feel better," she nods slowly.

Shuu gets out and wanders into the rain after closing the door. He pads up to the front doors and then disappears from view inside.

Annie pulls out of the driveway, a weird feeling in her stomach. She quickly writes it off and peels away, thoughts already refocused on what to make for dinner.

* * *

 

Misaki felt bad doing it, but she only said a quick hello to Ayato in passing during practice, before quickly retreating. She can't help but feel a little awkward. Finished now, she changes back into uniform and lets her dark hair fall loose around her shoulders, stepping out of the changing rooms just as the end of school bell rang. She walks down the hall, lingering outside a classroom to wait for Laito.

Ayato naturally assumes she's waiting for him. "Yo, how are ya?" He grins, walking up to her casually.

She startles and grins nervously. "I'm pretty good. How are you?" She asks, shifting her weight a little.

Ayato lifts a shoulder, grinning wider. "Heh, better now. Oi, let's go out again." He says, before catching a scent and frowning. Laito wanders out of the classroom, stopping beside Misaki.

"Hello all~" he says silkily.

Ayato glares at him in a knee jerk reaction. "Oi. Why the hell are you here?"

"Laito asked me earlier if I would go out to the movies," Misaki winces. "I'm sorry, Ayato." _It isn't wrong of me. I'm not DATING Ayato. He just... kissed me. And Laito's a friend._

Ayato's eyes narrow into slits, staring hard at Laito, who just smiles and lifts a shoulder. "There's no need for that. Fufu, excuse us a moment, would you brother?" He asks, sliding his arm loosely around Misaki’s waist and turning them away slightly as he leans down to her ear. "How do you feel about inviting him along?~" Laito whispers, in a very generous mood.

Misaki shakes her head. "Oh, n-no, no that's fine. I don't mind," she agrees. "More the merrier?" _It isn't like I'm really avoiding him anyway._

Laito chuckles as if thinking of a private joke. "Mhm. My sentiments exactly." He says, pulling away slightly and glancing at Ayato. "Come along then, brother. Let's go have some fun together." He says. Ayato shifts, confusion and distrust flashing on his face.

Misaki smiles and nods encouragingly. "Do you want to come too? We're getting ice cream first," she says kindly.

Bemused green eyes brighten slightly at that. Ayato forces a grin and nods. "Sure. Heh, of course the great me will accompany you." He says, striding forward until he passes them, leading the way. Laito turns, walking at an even pace as his eyes glitter with amusement. He'd never say that he actually quite enjoyed his brothers company sometimes.

Misaki smiles. "Yay!" She exclaims happily, walking with a spring in her step. _Three is better than two, I'm sure? And... Ayato probably won't try to kiss me with Laito there. Probably._ It isn't so much she minded, just that it had happened REALLY fast, and she remained unsure how to feel about that.

_I've kissed before, so it isn't like I feel my first kiss has been stolen or anything...but still, this is okay, right?_

* * *

 

When they arrive, Misaki gets out and adjusts the sleeves of her blazer. They had a good hour before anything was set to start. "I'm so excited!"

Ayato hums and glances at the ice cream parlour. "Oi, that's where you wanted to go, right?"

She nods. "If that's okay. Do you like ice cream?" Misaki asks, starting to walk towards it.

Ayato grins. "Yeah sure." He says, following. When they're closer to it, Ayato stops, looking at his phone. "Oi, Laito. Got a call from Reiji." He mutters quietly. Reading between the lines, Laito smiles evenly.

He glances at Misaki. "You order what you like~ we'll be right with you." He says encouragingly.

The girl looks between them for a moment and nods, forcing a smile. "Okay," she says, walking inside, though she decides against ordering just yet. She didn't want to start without them.

Ayato keeps the phone out as he glares with open hostility at Laito. "Alright, what the fuck?" He growls. "That girl is mine. I want her more, I saw her first, so back off." He hisses in a heated voice.

Laito pouts. "Ne~ don't be like that, Ayato. Can't we share the little Bitch? She's so cute. I'd hate to let her go." He sighs mournfully.

Ayato flashes his fangs. "I don't wanna share! Fuck..." He mutters, folding his arms.

A brief moment of silence befalls them, only broken by the murmur of passing humans, as Laito muses to himself.

"Well the way you're going.. Sharing might be the only thing you can hope for, without forcing it, of course." He says quietly, smiling at Ayato's answering glare.

Misaki peruses her options of flavours and toppings while waiting. _I think I'm going to get bubblegum, with little gummy bears and rainbow sprinkles on top. And caramel sauce. Fuck yeah._

Sunglasses are lifted up to perch on a mess of blonde hair. "Ahh strawberry is the best~!" A playful voice exclaims beside her. The blonde haired boy stares up at options adoringly, as if speaking to himself.

Her head snaps up, recognising the voice immediately. "K-Kou?" She stammers, eyes widening as a blush creeps across her cheeks. _He's here. Getting ice cream. Like a...commoner._

Kou blinks and looks at her, before he smiles. "Ah, hi there. Do I know you from school, cutie? Or are you a fan?"

A blush spreads and darkens her cheeks. "I-I'm a really big fan, b-but we do go to the same school," she stammers, unable to stop the excitement fluttering in her heart. She grins shyly. "C-could you... could you sign my bag?”

Kou smiles wider. "Ah! Of course I can!~ I'm real sorry I don't know your name though we go to the same school." He says, bringing out a hot pink permanent marker and gesturing for her to turn with a spin of his finger so he could sign.

She obediently turns, practically bursting with excitement. "It's okay, I'm super new. I'm Misaki Hanyuu, but please call me Misa!" She chirps, pressing her hands to blushing cheeks.

Kou chuckles as he signs. "M'kay Misa!" He grins. At this point, Ayato and Laito walk up quickly. Kou raises his head, right eye flashing red- before he straightens. Ayato grits his teeth, but Laito smoothly intercepts.

"Ahh you finally met the infamous idol." He smiles at Misaki.

She nods enthusiastically, not even trying to constrain her starstruck grin. "Yeah!"

Kou chuckles, knowing he's outnumbered and practically tasting the chilling-hateful aura rolling off the two. "Well, I'll hopefully see you around school, Misa." He winks, using her name very deliberately. He then leans down, quickly pecking the side of her head playfully. "Bye, bye!" He beams, straightening smoothly and walking away to buy his strawberry ice-cream.

Misaki flushes red all the way up to her ears as she stares at the ground, trying to comprehend what the hell just happened. _My favorite idol kissed the side of my head._ _Oh my actual god._ "I think I'm in love," she murmurs without realizing.

Ayato goes still, his eyes wide. Laito laughs heartily, shrugging it off as a minor blip. He then pats her head. "Come on, fanciful one. Let's get some ice cream."

She nods, pressing her hands to her cheeks as she tries to calm her blushing. They get into the line, and she collects herself enough to order a bubblegum sundae. This time, though, she pulls her wallet out and is far more insistent.

Laito smirks at Ayato, elbowing him in the side. "She's onto us, brother." He says, but Ayato just grunts, in a foul mood.

"What movie did you guys choose to watch today anyway?" He asks, trying to sort out his possessiveness.

Misaki pays for everyone's ice cream before taking her own. "Twilight," she announces happily. "They're doing reruns, and Laito said he had never watched it. Which is ridiculous.”.

Ayato goes still, shock and betrayal shooting through him. Then the fear set in. After that was a vaguely sick feeling. He looks at Laito sharply, and found him smiling placidly. He was evil. Pure unadulterated evil.

She takes a seat at a table close by, setting her ice cream down. "You'll like it!" She promises, taking Ayato’s hand and grinning as she tugs him to sit down.

Ayato blinks and his fingers curl around hers possessively. Laito remained placid and cheery, not reacting at all. "I have complete faith in you." He chuckles.

Misaki smiles and scoops up a bite of dessert. It's a very well-dyed blue colour, with little dots of rainbow gum inside. "So sweet~!" she says happily, slowly tugging her hand back from Ayato.

Laito eats some of his own, which was lemon flavour. He smiles and hums with satisfaction. Ayato, in a very bad mood now, shovels raspberry ice-cream into his mouth, one bite after the other. Laito inwardly sighs and distracts the girl. "Thank you for paying, though really, you shouldn't have, naughty girl." He says, eyes glimmering.

She shrugs. "I don't mind. You paid for my coffee this morning, and Ayato took me out yesterday. It's only fair,” she hums, scooping up a bite with a little red gummy bear. "Wanna try, anyone?"

Ayato tries to say something before clutching his head, making a low noise of pain as his teeth chatter. Laito grins. "Since my brother has brain freeze, of course I will." He says, guiding her hand holding the spoon to his lips. He eats the scoop with the red gummy bear, smiling playfully at Misaki. "Ah~very good."

She returns the smile and retracts the spoon when he's finished. "Bubblegum is my favorite," she declares, taking a bite with the very same spoon and thinking nothing of it. When Ayato groans, Misaki reaches over and comfortingly rubs his back. "Did you eat too quickly?"

Ayato winces. Her pity disgusted him. He nods, gritting his teeth. It hurt SO bad. Fuck, he had not signed up for this. All he'd wanted was to fuck a cheerleader, was that so hard? Laito smiles, privately amused. "Here, Misaki. Have some of mine. It's good." He offers her his spoon, which had a scoop of lemon on it.

She nods and drops her hand, leaning forward to eat off of Laito's spoon. "Ooh, it is!" she agrees, swallowing. "Awful sour, though."

Laito chuckles. "Yes, I find that the best things usually are." He says, eyes dancing with dark mirth.

* * *

 

Upon entering, Misaki felt shock at how empty it was, with the three of them as the only people in the theatre. They take seats at the back, Misaki finding herself nestled between them with a bag of popcorn on her lap for all to share, despite having just eaten. "Gah, I'm so excited~!"

Laito's lips curve up. Ayato takes some popcorn and shoves it into his mouth. "Mhm." He mutters, instead of saying - 'makes one of us'

"You're gonna love it," she promises for the millionth time excitedly. "Vampires are just _so_ cool. And they're really freakin hot in this."

Laito and Ayato smirk privately to themselves. "Yeah. They are pretty cool." Ayato snickers. The lights dim and after some adverts, the movie starts to play. Sprawling shots of gloomy forests light up the screen as melancholy music starts to play.

Misaki leans back slightly, settling. There's a nostalgic, happy smile turning up the corners of her lips. _I do love this movie, despite the bad rep._

As the empty headed, droning heroine narrated, Laito's gaze slides from the screen to the girl beside him. He then slowly shifts and leans in a little closer to her. When Edward was finally introduced, his hand slid onto her knee. Just resting.

Misaki looks up at Laito in surprise, the touch breaking her out of her engrossment in the movie. "Is there something the matter?" she whispers, wondering if he was trying to get her attention.

Laito glances at her, leaning in to whisper lowly. "No.. It's just.. Doesn't it make you feel a little lonely? Watching a romance unfold before you?" He asks, sighing and fanning cool air over her cheek. He weaves a certain power into his words. It was old. Handed down through certain bloodines. The power of Suggestion that gave vampires mental influence over prey. He couldn’t make her do amazing feats at the drop of the hat, but gentle nudges in the right direction made prey very...susceptible if he didn’t feel like stripping them by force. His words instantly worked to make her feel lonely.

Misaki swallows. "Yeah... I guess it does," she admits, a tightening in her chest beginning to demand attention. Her eyes dull slightly. "They are really sweet together."

Laito leans a breath closer. "It makes you.. _Crave_ someone, doesn't it? That closeness. That touch. You seek more of it, just like they do." He murmurs. His hand shifts slightly from her knee, caressing her thigh almost comfortingly.

She nods in agreement. "It is... a really nice thing," her voice murmurs, before lonely tears begin to well up in her eyes, heart tightening. "W-would you... hold me?" She asks smally.

Laito kisses her cheek. "Of course, come to me." He murmurs, stroking her arm and shifting closer. At this point, Ayato snaps his head up.

Misaki leans against Laito's arm, holding the popcorn with one arm and lacing the other around his as she watches the movie with a suddenly heavy heart. _I do want that. It's so unfair. People think I'm cute, so why does nobody ever want a serious relationship?_

Laito continues to kiss her cheek- ear- hair, whichever was accessible, murmuring honeyed words into her ear. Ayato straightens. "Oi." He growls. Laito glances at him in warning. Ayato tsks and shifts, grabbing the popcorn from Misaki and putting it down in order to grab her hand.

Misaki glances over at Ayato in surprise, before shifting the armrest up so that he can scoot closer. She then holds a hand up, trying to beckon him closer.

Laito decides to be very generous as Ayato shifts forward, wrapping his arm around her waist and resting his lips near her neck. "You feel relaxed. Nothing's wrong. We're here. Wherever we touch, how we touch you...isn't it natural it would feel good? That's all anyone wants.. to feel good." Laito continues to murmur into her ear, just as Ayato's lips peel back- revealing fangs. He sinks sharp teeth down into her neck, breaking the skin. Laito never once stops stroking her hair or her hand, looking at her with dark eyes.

A small squeaking noise escapes her as pinpricks of pain flash up her neck. Something starts to stir in her abdomen, making full lips part as a soft breath escapes them. _It hurts a bit, which makes it feel incredible. It makes me want more, but...why did he bite me?_ Misaki glances at Ayato dazedly. "What are you doing?" She asks softly.

Ayato drinks a little, holding back a groan of pleasure. He then pulls away slightly and smiles, kissing her neck. "You said you found vampires hot, right?" He asks, tugging some of her collar aside and biting her again. Meanwhile, Laito's hand caresses her thigh, before sliding his hand under her skirt and rubbing her panty covered entrance with his fingers. He kisses her ear, dragging his teeth over the shell of it."You want more...Don't you?" He whispers.

Misaki whimpers quietly, reality dawning as she looks between them. She swallows a lump in her throat thickly. "Is that... wrong?" She asks carefully. Her sex quivers under Laito's touch. "Th-that I want more?"

Laito smiles and strokes her chin, turning her face to him as he kisses her lips lingeringly. "Of course it's not. I want more too. _Always_." He murmurs. Ayato grunts, pulling away from her neck and licking the spray flecks of blood away. Laito rubs her a little more just as Ayato cups her breast shamelessly.

She blushes slightly and swallows once more, nodding slowly. "Then... yes. I do," Misaki murmur quietly, a little ashamed, but the feeling is significantly overshadowed by harsh desire.

Laito smiles and kisses her once more, slowly shifting down to kneel between her legs. Ayato distracts her by pressing his mouth to hers- tongue brushing her lips as he continues groping her breast, marvelling at the feeling. Laito lifts up her skirt slightly and leans under it, tongue drawing out to lick panty covered folds. He then clamps his mouth over the material, sucking her through it.

A muffled gasp bursts out against Ayato's lips, her hips bucking automatically. Misaki makes a small squeaking noise as she moves to pull away, before catching herself. _No, this is okay. It feels good, and I like being touched by them._ She kisses Ayato back and moves her hands up to cradle his hair.

Ayato smirks against her lips and draws his tongue into her mouth, groping both of her breasts and massaging them, very frustrated by her bra. Still, the size was damn incredible. Laito meanwhile, ensures that her panties are soaked, before grasping the material in his teeth and dragging it down her thighs. He then leans back up and kisses her entrance lovingly, licking her clit and suddenly prying his tongue inside. Deceptively strong hands grasp onto both of her legs, holding them apart.

Misaki gasps, hips inching forward against Laito's mouth, seeking more. Her legs tremble with need as she sloppily tries to keep up with Ayato's kisses. Her nipples harden with stimulation and a faint heat stains her cheeks.

Ayato gets frustrated with the bra and undoes a few of her shirt buttons. He then shoves his hand to her cleavage, touching her. His hands pry under her bra to cup her bare breasts, squeezing and pinching her nipples. Laito keeps teasing her, chuckling quietly at her reactions. He then pulls his tongue out of her sex and bites into her inner thigh, moaning.

Misaki makes needy squeaking sounds from the both of them, squirming uncontrollably. Her back arches slightly as she helps Ayato by just unclasping the damned bra, letting it fall forward- which makes Ayato grin and lean down. He kisses her cleavage and clamps his mouth over her breast, drawing his tongue over her nipple. He sucks and teases- biting down around it and grunting. Laito drinks his fill of blood at her thigh, sliding his fangs free and shoving his tongue into her sex much more roughly. His fingers start to rub her clit, touch harder.

This makes the girl gasp and cry out, pressing her lips together in a whimper. She reaches up and covers her mouth with a hand, embarrassed by how loud she was being. There's a strong pressure in her abdomen, and Misaki knows she’s getting close.

Ayato chuckles, the sound muffled by her breast, before he removes his fangs. He teases her hard nipple again with his thumb. "You're really feeling it now, huh? Is it from the biting or the other stuff?" He asks quietly, looking at her. He then leans up and kisses her neck. "Fuck.. I could touch you all day and not get bored." He mutters. Laito teases her entrance with his teeth until he starts sucking her ravenously, the force of his mouth no doubt painful.

Misaki gasps in short, needy breaths, whimpering and mewling as her hands knot in Laito's hair. Her thighs squirm on either side of his face. "B-both," she stammers out, unable to put her masochism into words. _Being hurt... it just feels good. It's exciting._

Ayato grins and bites the shell of her ear, inhaling her scent as he continues groping her breasts. Laito rubs her clit with his thumb, thrusting his tongue inside her sex and touching her inner walls, swirling it around inside to taste everywhere. "Cum for me, Little Bitch." Feeling her walls tighten around his tongue, he breathes out his request.

As if on cue, the pressure inside her snaps, and Misaki squirms uncontrollably with her release. She cries out loudly into the theatre as her back arches and hazy eyes squeeze shut.

Laito makes a pleased sound, collecting the evidence of her release onto his tongue and sucking a little more. Ayato chuckles at her reaction. "That expressions the best.. Never forget that feeling. Or which guys gave it to you." He utters in a dark voice.

Laito draws back from in-between her thighs and chuckles. "You did so well, Little Bitch."

Misaki pants as she looks between them hazily, fighting to catch her breath. Her body still trembles slightly, warm with release. "I-it felt... really good," she stammers, rubbing her eyes slightly. "How are you... I mean, vampires aren't real, though. But... you are. Is this a dream?"

Laito smiles sits back in his chair. He kisses her cheek mock chaste after what he'd just done. "It's whatever you want it to be. Now.. Don't fret." He smiles, stroking her collarbone in a lulling manner.

Misaki bites her lip, leaning her head against his shoulder and closing weary eyes for a moment. "If I... wanted it to be real, and continue... would that be okay?"

"Of course." Laito says coaxingly, just as Ayato mutters an 'obviously.' Laito strokes the inside of her wrist, his touches back to intimate and deceptively soft.

Misaki nods with a small, happy smile, and stays cuddled up to Laito. Her eyes remain closed though, and somehow, she falls asleep despite the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

After the escapades at the movies, Laito and Ayato had taken Misaki home. Upon waking, she couldn't remember how she got in her bed, but feels remarkably better than she has in a while. She sits up, rubbing her eyes and sighing softly.  _It isn't going to be awkward now, is it? They said it was okay, and they didn't say anything to indicate anything was off. I think I need to just take all of this at face value_.

Misaki climbs out of bed and pulls on a fresh uniform, before brushing her hair and tying it up in a high ponytail with a fat bow. She pads down the stairs, voices catching her attention and making her expression darken. She stills, staying behind the wall habitually so that she's not visible from the kitchen.

"She's going to keep whoring around," her stepmother spits, venom clear in her voice.

"Kaede, she's not a whore," comes the tired voice of her father. "You have no idea what she was doing with them. They seemed like nice enough kids."

"Oh, I have PLENTY of ideas. What kind of girl prances around in those little cheer-leading uniforms, and then comes home, PASSED OUT, with two boys? She's a slut, and you know it."

Misaki takes this brief pause to make her presence known as she walks into the kitchen. "At least I didn't sleep with a married man so I didn't have to get a job," shes says, voice practised sweet despite her words. Kaede pales, and growls.

"Misaki, apologise," her father snaps.

She glares at the both of them, shoulders turning ridged. "I'll apologise when she does. I'm your kid! You could pretend to care a little more," she grits out, dropping the sweetness. Her father makes a groaning noise, sick of this fight. "Not that it matters, but I fell asleep during the movie. They were just nice enough to bring me home. I didn't fucking do anything." A lie, yes, but she was past the point of caring.

"Even if that is true, you just can't keep your legs shut. Why don't you ever have girlfriends?" Kaede demands, crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"I DO. You just never notice because you don't care to," she snaps back. Although, it's true that girls she made friends with never tended to last long.  _Jealousy usually rears the second a boy gets involved, but that isn't my fucking fault._

She grabs her purse from the hook by the door and leaves without a goodbye, suddenly very much not wanting breakfast. Sighing heavily, she decides to start the walk to school.

* * *

Yuma wanders down the hallway, frankly a little bored. He had a free period, which meant he had time to spare. And he exactly didn't like being too idle. He draws closer to the gym, ears picking up a familiar sound. Walking in on one of the wrestling sessions, he leans against the wall and watches, folding his arms. He kind of preferred watching humans box, but wrestling was fine too. Heh...pity he couldn't join in and sprain a few of their tiny arms and legs. Humans were great when they tried.

Annie grins as she gets a guy about twice her size pinned down good. _It's all a matter of knowing where to balance your weight._  The coach waits a few seconds before blowing his whistle and Annie lets up, her ego just a little swollen. The guy gets up, muttering quietly and red faced, before shaking her hand. Annie smiles and claps him on the back, turning on her heel and padding over to the side to grab her water. She had a few rounds before it would be her turn again.  _Pity._

Yuma grins to himself, privately amused. He watches as two new humans start grappling for a hold, one of them throwing the other to the floor with a 'thud.' Yuma smiles slightly wider. "Ouch." He mutters, his blood singing with challenge. Damn it...He wishes he could fight someone. A good fight was rare those days.

Annie takes a long drink, glancing over at the guy, not recognising him.  _He isn't in this class, and he isn't on the wrestling team._  "Oi," she calls, drifting over. "You lost?"

Yuma glances down at her. "Nah. Just watchin'." He says, lifting a shoulder.

She nods and turn towards them again. One's quite well pinned, but still squirming pretty good. "You wanna try? Got a guy absent. And you look like you'd be fun to take down."

Yuma chuckles and grins wider. He had a glamour spell on him to hide his fangs, shaping them to appear like human teeth. Unlike Ruki, he smiled broadly a little too much. One of his canines hook onto his bottom lip briefly. "Banned from contact sports, unfortunately. Otherwise I'd take ya up on your offer."

"Awe, that just makes it even more of a shame," Annie laughs. "Gah, can't tell me that, it's no fair." She glances up at the area, and sees they're switching out. It was her turn again next. "Be nice to have a challenge, for a change."

Yuma lifts a shoulder, smirking down at her. "Heh, well I sent a guy to hospital last time. Stayed there for a week. Can see why the teachers are wary." He says, locking eyes with the instructor briefly. "Ah well.. You can show me from a distance what you can do if you wanna, little Red." He teases.

"I'm next, anyway," she mutters, looking away as a blush reddens her cheeks slightly. There was a distinct lack of gingers at the night school so while her hair was often commented on, she should be used to it, but found she wasn't. Annie pads up to where one of the thug kids, Ryuji, is waiting. He grins. "Ready?"

Yuma recalls seeing that guy before. He'd gotten in a few fights, and had busted up some guy's nose pretty good. Yuma looks at the girl, kind of hoping she humiliated him just for something amusing to watch.

Annie grins right back. "Ready," she confirms. Within moments, the whistle blows and they were grappling on the ground. She found him pretty strong, despite being a lanky guy. Still, he was over enthusiastic, and Annie manages to get him in a pretty good choke. He wheezes as she clings around his back, and he quickly taps out. A laugh escapes her as she releases him and stands, helping him up.

Yuma grins, appraising the girl. She seemed like a fierce little thing. If he were human, or able to control his strength better, he probably would have wrestled with her and tossed her around.

"That's all, kids," the coach announces, and they all head for the change rooms. Annie doesn't spare Yuma another glance, thinking nothing of it. She changes into the uniform and rebraids her hair, which falls to her waist.  _Really oughta cut it soon._  Walking back out, she grabs her bag, stuffing her water bottle into it.

Since Yuma wasn't particularly one for casually picking up chicks (they tended to be afraid of him, which he didn't really get) he only hung around outside to text his brothers about where they'd meet up. He spares the girl a glance when she comes out and tries to be 'nice'. "...Oi. You were pretty good."

Annie grins. "Thanks," she says, and pulls a phone out as well. She was supposed to make plans with a girlfriend, but they'd just texted to tell her they'd gotten a date. "Oh, for the sake of fucks," she mutters under her breath, scowling.

Yuma raises a brow, looking at his phone as he texts. "Your date cancel on you or somethin?" He says, glancing at her. "Heh...That's a pretty scary expression you got going on there."

"Exactly that, actually," Annie mutters, ignoring the second statement. "Augh. Women," she sighs, tucking her phone away.  _May as well go home and make food, I guess._  "Grocery store it is."

Yuma hums. Figures. The one girl who talked to him without fear was interested in women. He tsks at the mention of the grocery store. "You should grow your own stuff. Store bought doesn't compare when you grow it yourself." He says, believing in every word.

Annie glances up at him and snorts. "I live in an apartment. Ain't got room for a garden. Though, I used to have an apple tree back home, if that counts."

Yuma sighs. "That's a real shame." He says, as if truly disappointed for her. He puts his phone away. "Well, I guess I'll see you around, little Red." He mutters, starting to wander away.

"Yeah, see-ya," she mumbles, bristling slightly at the nickname, before pausing. "Oi, wait a sec. You said you were banned from contact sports at school, right?"

Yuma stops and glances over his shoulder at her. "Yeah?"

"So... you can scrap OUTSIDE of school, right?" She asks with a mischievous grin. "You free?"

Yuma blinks and tsks, smirking at her. "Sure. If ya don't mind possibly gettin' a fracture or two. Where do you have in mind?"

"I'm a brokeass student so there's absolutely no furniture in my living room. I'll even give you dinner~" she grins, crossing her arms.

Yuma raises a brow. "Ha? You'd do that? Heh, you ought to be a little more cautious, little Red. You even don't know me." He points out, turning to face her and putting his hands in his pockets.

The redhead snorts. "I can take you. You're tall, but y'aint that big. And stop fucking calling me that. My name's Annie," she says quickly. She didn't think he was that big, anyway. The folds of the blazer hid his muscles, so to her, he just looked normal, if maybe a little broader than average. In her warped vision, she was not a girl that struggled to open pickle jars, but a strong, capable one.

Yuma tsks. "Nice to meet ya, name's Yuma." He grunts, turning and starting to walk. "Alright let's go then. Next time ya might wanna change your wording though. If ya offer me dinner like that, ya might make me think it's a date or somethin'. If you don't swing that way it could get confusing." He teases, not even slowing his pace for her to catch up.

"Eh?" she says, frowning as she power walks to accommodate his stupidass legs. "The hell d'you mean? I'm not... uh..." her cheeks redden and she turns her face away. "It ain't a date if I'm inviting you over to beat you up, but I'm not... gay."

Yuma blinks and looks down at her. "Ah? You said before though.. Date.. Women." He trails off and blushes as well. "W-well! Tch! It's not like I needed ta know. I'm only gonna give you a concussion." He says, glancing away.

Annie bursts out laughing. "Fucks sake, don't read in so much. I was just being sarcastic. 'Date' being used very loosely," she chuckles, pulling out her keys as they walk into the lot. "Geez, dude."

Yuma huffs and grumbles to himself. "Wasn't readin' into it." He mutters. He then glances at her. "Oi, by the way, if you give me dinner, I'll let ya have some vegetables from the garden at home. I don't like gettin' free stuff if I can help it."

Annie returns his glance as she unlocks the car. "Wow, thanks," she says, never one to turn down free food. "Uh, I do need to stop at the grocery store first. What do you wanna eat?"

Yuma opens the passenger side and seriously hopes the ceiling isn't too low. "I ain't fussy. Just not spaghetti bologna if you can help it.. Or soup. I'm real fucking tired of both at my house." He grumbles.

"Interesting mix," she snorts. "Uh... I got leftover taco meat from last night. Nachos and wings sound okay?" She asks, turning on the ignition.

Yuma gets in and finds that he only has to bend down a little. It wasn't so bad. "Heh, sure." He says, before stilling. Wait...Was it his imagination, or was there a scent leftover in the car that was...off? He inhales softly. Yep. Vampire. No.. Wasn't from the woman. Male. He frowns slightly to himself.

"Cool," she nods, oblivious. She pulls out of the lot and drives down the street. She muses that it was nice, the store being right under her building, so it was real convenient. Though not so great for her wallet. "Any issue with spicy shit?"

Yuma winces. "My brother is a little too enthusiastic with that shit. I've got PTSD from the stuff that'll melt your tounge off, but anythings cool, really." He says. He wasn't one to pass up any food.

Annie gives a snort. "Meant, like, jalapeños, but okay." _Mental note; buy really fuckin hot wings, just to see if he's a bitch or not._  Truth be told...she didn't usually invite people over like this. _But Yuma is really fucking hot. And I did come to 'experience Japanese culture'._

Yuma shrugs. "So.. Where you from? I don't wanna know shit like your favourite colour, but you know.. I like to know the basics of who's ass I'm about to kick." He teases.

Annie laughs. "Welp. Annabeth Broughton, 17, from Montréal, Canada. Before you ask, yes, English is my first language, but French is a close second, and if you make fun of my accent, I'll bite you. Yellow is the best colour, hockey is crap, syrup is fantastic, and no- we don't have a moose as a president."

"I ain't gonna remember all that crap. But I am tempted to make fun of your accent now." He grins.

Dark eyes glance over. "You wanna get bit?" she asks warningly. "I'm not gonna go easy on ya."

Yuma only grins wider. "I'm a big believer in fairness. If you bite me, I'll bite you back. Can't promise you'll enjoy it." He chuckles.

 _Actually to be honest, I probably will. This is flirting, right? I can flirt._  "Yeah, well... I'll fight you."  _Nailed it._

Yuma laughs. "Ain't that the reason I'm goin with ya?" He teases. "Oi.. I'm curious though. If you know I'm banned from contact sports why did you invite me to fight? You like the danger or somethin?"

"I like the challenge," she mutters, pulling into the lot and parking near the doors. "Fuckin nobody can beat me on the wrestling team. It's real frustrating. So... maybe this's gonna be more fun."

Yuma hums and gets out. "Hope ya can take it like a champ if I hurt you." He mutters, waiting for her as he closes the car door.

Annie climbs out as well. "For the last time, you're not gonna hurt me. I'm not that puny," she sighs, locking the car up and tucking the keys away. "Heh. All this ego, whatcha gonna do if I hurt YOU?"

Yuma cuts his eyes to the sky. "Unless you get in a cheap shot and kick me where it hurts, there's nothin' a hu- er-  _girl_ , can do to me." He shrugs, smiling darkly at her. "You ain't gonna fight dirty now are ya?"

Annie snorts. "Don't need to. I'll be fine,"

She leads the way to the grocery store, grabbing a basket and starting in the produce aisle. "Anything ya don't like?"

Yuma follows after her casually, hands in his pockets. "Nope."

 _Well that's different. Most people at least have SOMETHING they don't like. I mean, I won't touch mushrooms, fish, peas, or spinach even if someone paid me._  She shrugs it off and starts piling peppers into the basket, as well as a tomato.

Yuma glances at her, focusing on the sliver of skin at the nape of her neck where her hair had parted at the back. His tongue involuntarily touched the back of a fang briefly. He then glances away. "So. Outta curiosity. You don't know any of the Sakamakis do ya?" He asks point blank.

Annie glances at him as they drift towards the snacks aisle, grabbing a bag of nachos. "Uh, nope, don't think so," she shrugs. "Don't really know too much of anyone outside wrestling, though." She pauses a moment. "Wait, nope, that's a lie. There's twins in my first period class by that name." The only other redheads.

Yuma frowns slightly to himself. "Ayato and Laito?" He checks. No.. It hadn't smelled like them in her car. He had a pretty good sense of smell. The hentai always smelled like sex, and the other one smelled like the gym.

She nods. "Yeah, think so. They sit across the room from me, though, so I don't really pay attention, and I've never talked to them. Why, you guys friends or something?"

Yuma let's out an unexpectedly loud bark of a laugh, shaking his head. "Nah. Nothin' like that. Don't get on with that family too well is all. They're all a bunch of high class shits."

Annie startles at the noise, before a grin spreads across her face. "Heh. Fair enough," she mutters. Finishing the rest of the shopping quickly and paying, she finally leads Yuma over to the elevators. "Eh, don't expect much outta the place. I don't really use the living room, so I told mum and dad not to worry about furniture for it."

Yuma shrugs and pauses at the edge of the elevator, looking down distrustfully at the edge of the two platforms. He then steps inside it. It better not break like the last one. He'd had to climb out and everything. "It's a home ain't it? You got a roof over your head. That's enough."

Annie nods. "Exactly. Just wanted to warn you, though," she explains, pressing the button. She readjusts the bag in her arms and leans against the wall as she waits for the elevator to climb up the twenty or so levels.  _I'm getting pretty damn excited._

Yuma picks up her scent and glances down at her. "Heh. Why are you all excited?" He asks.

She grins. "It's gonna be pretty great for bragging rights if I manage to kick your ass," she points out, exiting the elevator and unlocking her door. Turning on the lights reveals a tatami-covered empty living room.  _Freakin perfect for scrapping._

Yuma ducks under the doorway slightly to walk inside. He inhales slightly, not finding any trace of the vampire's scent from the car. He relaxes a little more. "So. You wanna do this now or dinner first?" He asks.

"I'll put it in the oven, then we can scrap," she nods, kicking her shoes off carelessly and padding into the kitchen. She flicks the lights on and goes about preheating the stove. "Uh, you want a drink or anything?"

Yuma's teeth briefly caress his lip. Yes. But not the type she was offering. He didn't mind the thought of holding her up against the wall and sinking his fangs into her collarbone. He scratches his cheek instead. "Water." He mutters.

With a nod, she grabs a glass and fills it, soon handing it to him. She makes dinner pretty quickly since there isn't much involved, and puts it in the oven. "Gimme a sec to change. It's not fair if I'm in a skirt," she says, padding into the bedroom.

Yuma's fangs flash briefly. Well that was entirely her fault. Heh...he'd kind of liked to have seen her all rumpled, skirt hitched up. Crap. Now he was picturing what colour underwear she had on. Fucks sake. He shook himself.

When the door is shut, Annie allows herself to blush darkly.  _Fuck, he's attractive. And fucking massive. I would climb that fucker like a tree._  She dresses quickly in leggings and a loose t-shirt, cheating by making damn well sure it's a v-neck.

"Ready?" She asks, wandering out.

Yuma takes off the school jacket that hung off his elbows and discards it, ensuring his sleeves were rolled up. "Sure. I ain't exactly professional at your stuff by the way. Just to warn ya."

"Yeah, whatever," she snorts, going over to the tatami. A wide, somewhat dark grin spreads upon her face. She can't lose in this situation.  _If I win, I win. If he wins, I get a pretty hot guy crawling all over me. I'm set._

Yuma raises a brow as he steps onto the mat after taking off his shoes. He gives her a bit of space and grins, standing across from her and rolling his shoulder. He then raises his hand slightly in a 'come here' motion. "I'll let you go first, little Red." He smirks.

"I'm not even little," she mutters as she blushes slightly. Stepping forward, she darts quickly behind him and pulls him by the neck for a classic choke-hold, seeing if it would work.

Yuma casually reaches up and behind him, grabbing her arms and quickly yanking up just as he lent forwards. He drags her with his strength from behind and flips her over his head, breaking her hold and sending her to the floor.

Light blue eyes widen as she's slammed onto her back on the floor. Her startled face looks up at him for a second, before her mouth stretches into a wide grin- kicking her legs up. Almost like a backwards somersault, she gets her legs around his neck and locks her ankles, twisting to the side to try and throw him to the ground as well.

Yuma grins and grabs her ankles, breaking her hold easily- hands squeezing and no doubt leaving bruises as he forgot to manage his strength. He then straightens to his full height, still holding her before him by her ankles. "Heh...That's an interesting view, Red." He teases, looking down at her.

Her eyes widen and Annie flushes bright red as she realises her shirt has fallen past her chest, revealing a yellow bra. "O-oi!" She gasps, hurriedly shoving it back up and awkwardly holding the fabric there. "Ch-cheater!"

Yuma laughs. "Well ya did say it was your favourite colour." He smirks, throwing her onto the mat. "Want me to come after you this time, Red? Or ya can keep trying to floor me." He teases.

Annie's cheeks burn even darker. "I fuckin dare you to try," she mutters, not quite ready to give up.

Yuma lifts a shoulder and walks forward, pursuing her. He grabs her by the front of her v neck and pulls her up to him, their faces almost level, before he smirks and throws her over his shoulder, holding her around the waist like she was a sack of potatoes.

Annie makes a very undignified squawking noise as she squirms.  _This isn't a wrestling move! I don't know what the fuck to do with this._  She flails around, kicking and pummelling his back, getting absolutely nowhere.

"You give up yet, little Red?" He teases, chuckling. He bounces her on his shoulder.

Her face burns right up to her ears. She keeps struggling for a second, before going limp and groaning. "...Yeah."

Yuma hums and flips her back so that she's facing him. He holds her under her knees, suddenly leaning down and dropping her onto the mat. His body leans over hers as he smirks down at her. "By the way.. Your accent is dumb. It's too polite. And uh.. Yeah... _Dumb_." He nods, grinning.

Her eyes narrow.  _First off, how fucking dare he. Second, I say 'fuck' like every four words._  Wordlessly, Annie leans into his forearm and, as promised, bites down. Not hard enough to break the skin- more playfully than anything.

Yuma chuckles and leans down to her ear. "You've wanted to do that for awhile, huh Red?" His voice pitched low and rough, before he moves to her neck and sinks his fangs into her flesh.

Annie's eyes widen as a breath catches in her throat. That was not normal. Teeth weren't supposed to be that long, or pointy, and he was... sucking.  _He's fucking drinking my blood._  "OI!" she yells, panicking and thrashing under him now despite the increased pain it causes.

Yuma growls into her neck, clamping his large hand onto her shoulder and holding her down as he drinks her blood. Once he'd taken his fill, coating his tongue with her blood, he pulls away slightly, looking her in the eye as the glamour wavers, revealing fangs.

A whimper escapes her and she shrinks back against the ground, eyes wide and face pale. "Th-that isn't... possible..." she mutters faintly, starting to tremble somewhat.

Yuma grins widely at her fear. "Heh, it ain't so strange. You were all bluster a second ago. This enough to rattle you?"

Annie swallows and fall silent, body freezing up.  _He's a fucking vampire, and he claims it isn't so strange? Bull fucking shit._

Yuma tsks and leans forward, inhaling her scent from her neck and moving to bite her ear, teasing the shell of it between his teeth. "Pity. Ah well.. You're still pretty cute as you are now. All quiet-like." He hears his phone go off with a text message and sighs into her hair, knowing what it would say without reading it. "Just don't tell anyone, Red." He mutters.

"This isn't possible," she says suddenly, forcing the words out. "Vampires aren't real."

Yuma chuckles and leans back just slightly, grasping her wrist and tugging her arm up. He bites into her flesh light enough for her to see his fangs this time. He then pulls away, letting his tongue drag over the skin. "That proof enough for ya?"

Annie presses her lips together into a thin, grim line and swallows thickly. "Yeah," she whispers, eyes wide and terrified. "O-oi... o-on a scale of Edward to James... how likely are you to kill me?"

Yuma blinks and looks at her plainly. "Ha?" He says intelligently.

"Y-y'know. Twilight. The... fuck, never mind. Are you gonna kill me?" She asks plainly.

Yuma bursts into a laugh, easing away from her. He stands up and stretches. "Not unless ya go round' the school tellin' everyone. Trying to keep the secret under wraps ya know. Argh. Ruki is gonna be pissed at me if he finds out. Wasn't supposed to bite anyone at school."

She swallows a lump in her throat as she sits up slowly, touching the marks on her neck and wincing. "I...see," she mutters, slowly picking herself up. "That... explains why you're so strong, then, I guess."

Yuma sighs, checking his phone and finding three messages from Ruki. A warning. One message from Kou, no doubt laughing at him for the lecture that was coming. He puts his phone away. "Well, you're clearly spooked. I'll get going." He says, lifting a shoulder. "Can't guarantee that I won't bite ya if I stay. You smell good." He says plainly.

"You should go," She agrees quickly. Maybe too quickly.  _Fucking hell, what if I see him at school? Do I pretend not to know him? Will that make him angry? A-and...if he says I smell good...will he be back?_

Yuma smirks at her. "See ya, Red." He mutters, before nonchalantly heading for the door and opening it.

Annie watches him leave, staring at the door for a long while, until the smoke alarm goes off. "CRAP!" She swears, dashing to the kitchen. She opens the oven and groans.  _Guess it's tinned soup, after all._


	5. Chapter 5

Changing seats hadn't been too difficult to arrange, so Azusa now sat directly behind Arika. He cleared his throat, trying again: "Miss...Amane. Please...you're disrupting me." He says, hoping for a reaction for the umpteenth time.

Arika turns around and gives him a death glare, sick to death of his shit. "Shut up, dumb puppy," she growls. Her hands curl into fists, shaking.

A sigh escapes him as he leans his chin on his hand. "Please... I could be...your stress relief. I used to be...useful to my...other friends that way."

Subaru glances over at him. "You're being creepy as hell." He grunts.

Arika startles at the sound of his voice, reddening slightly. "Yeah," she mutters, before turning back in a hurry. A desk over, Misaki's doodling absentmindedly. She can't help but wish Laito and Ayato were in this class. She's a little shy about what they had done, but reasoned that if everyone was happy with it... it isn't hurting anyone.

Azusa turns his sights to Subaru. "Ne, you're strong, aren't you? Will you...hit me?" He asks quietly.

Subaru blanches. "Ha?! I ain't gonna do that. It's not like you've pissed me off." He mutters, making Azusa frown to himself.

"Oh...how would I...anger you?" He asks curiously.

Arika shrinks down in her seat, wishing to be anywhere but in front of the emo vampire wannabe, and the freak with the mafia brother. She rests her head on her bent arms, sighing and glancing at the clock.  _Almost done._

Subaru huffs. "I ain't that much of a loose cannon."

Azusa tilts his head consideringly, and then begins rifling through his bag. The teacher closes his book, stepping outside the classroom for a moment and muttering about fetching some homework sheets. Subaru breathes out, thinking he's finally been left alone, before he freezes. A tiny ball of paper had hit the side of his head. Azusa lowers his straw, looking at Subaru expectantly. Automatically, Subaru's hands clench into tight fists. "Don't you dare..." He warns lowly as Azusa goes to fire another one.

Arika glances behind her and pales. "No, Azusa, don't." She whispers, eyes widening.  _Subaru might freak out into emo-dom again and try to 'drain' Azusa of his 'life force'. And the kid's annoying, but he doesn't need to get fucking bit._

Half lidded lilac eyes slowly glance at her, the straw already in his mouth. He then fires it, and Subaru springs up from his chair as it hits the bridge of his nose. "Alright, what the FU-"

"Is there a problem, Sakamaki Subaru?" Comes a calm voice. Ruki approaches from the open door, stepping silently over to them.

The girl swallows and shrink down in her seat, staring at the desk.  _Not at Ruki. I won't look. I didn't fucking do anything wrong._

Misa, however, DOES look. It must be something in the water at this school, because the boys are all hella fine. She'd tap it.

By some cruel fate, or perhaps Ruki saw her discomfort, he stops beside Arika's desk. Subaru growls. "It was his fault! He kept egging me on!" He points accusingly at the doleful looking boy, ready to fight.

Ruki just looks at him calmly. "I don't doubt that. Azusa...don't try to get a rise out of your classmates." He mutters quietly. Azusa sighs, but nods.

Arika shrinks to the side a bit, looking away from Ruki and glaring at the ground just as he places his hand on the corner of her desk.  _Self important, overpowered bastard. I hate him._

"Can I not.. Be hit by Miss Amane...though? She's my friend." Azusa speaks up, as if it justifies it.

Ruki sighs lightly. "No, Azusa. That would likely result in a punishment." He says in his usual way, steel wrapped in velvet.

"And who are you to act as punisher?" Comes a low mutter from Arika, finally turning her eyes up to narrow at his. She stands slowly. "Who do you think you are?"

Ruki moves ever so slightly, so that he's looking directly down at her. His cold gaze stays locked with hers as they darken, lips curving just slightly at the edges. "Good. You raised your head. I'm glad you bite so easily."

Her teeth grit together. "Don't patronise me. I asked you a fucking question," she growls, sick to death of his self important attitude.

Ruki raises a brow. "I owe you no explanation. Take heart though, I'll be the stand in for your next detention as well." He mutters quietly.

Blazing eyes narrow farther, until they're essentially slits. "That a threat?" She asks coolly. "I'll beat your shit, pretty-boy. You look like a scrawny little bitch, anyway."

His own dark eyes dance with a strange quality. "If you want to try your luck, you can always find me on the third floor library. And no...That wasn't a threat. You'll know when I make one of those." He says softly, fingers curling on the desk.

"Ah! Mukami Ruki, I don't believe class has ended yet." The surprised voice of the teacher interrupts.

"Tch," Arika grunts, glaring at the teacher. She gives Ruki one more look before sitting down and crossing her arms and legs. _I'm going to wreck this fucker. I hate his attitude._

Ruki keeps his eyes on her, until he turns and leaves without a word of apology to the teacher.

* * *

Arika sits in a happy medium for detention this time- not too close to the back, so that there's no reason to talk to the weird emo, but not front enough to be anywhere near Ruki.

The object of her hatred chooses that moment to walk in, a folder under his arm.

She automatically narrows her eyes. He doesn't spare her a glance, looking at the class and addressing it. "I just want to remind you that if I hand you a test, it is not mandatory. You can choose to ignore it. It'll be as if I never arrived. Or, you can humour me and go home early again."

Ryuji shifts, feeling the tension in the room and sharing a glance with her. She'd ended up swallowing her pride and had been staying the night at his place.  _His mom's a real sweetheart, and hasn't asked for anything. Still... I told him not to piss off Ruki. That would be my job._

Once the tests are passed out, everyone in the class starts writing. Arika, however, does not.

Ruki finally looks at her and smiles slightly. She was very predictable. He takes out a book, and starts reading.

 _Oh, for the love of fuck, I would do ANYTHING to wipe that stupid smirk off his face._  Growing angrier by the second, she balls up her test and whips it at his stupid head.

Ruki senses the change in the air and catches it before it can make contact. He then lowers his hand, setting his book down and smooths out the test, before folding it and putting it in his pocket. Standing smoothly, he decides that she was not going to stop being a thorn in his side until he took action. "Arika. Let's have a word outside. Alone."

"My goddamn pleasure," Arika growls, standing up and stalking to the door.

Ruki follows her and slides the door shut behind them. He then calmly walks down the hallway a fair distance, before stopping and looking at her. "What is your weakest subject in school?" He asks plainly.

Arika stops a reasonable distance, narrowing her eyes. "What?" she barks, not sure what the hell this is about.

"Answer the question. It's not too difficult." He mutters. "What subject do you have the lowest grades in?"

"Math, but what the hell difference does that make?" Arika snaps, taking another step in, closing the gap. She tries her damn hardest to intimidate him, despite being a solid head shorter.

Ruki looks down at her levelly. "Yes. And did you spare your test a glance today?" He brings out the crumpled paper and holds it up. Math questions awaited her. "Ryuji struggles in History. If you'd looked, you would have seen his test tailored to that as well, just like it was last week. And this week, his test score will improve." He says curtly.

"I don't need your fucking help," she mutters, turning away as her face reddens. "I don't know who the hell you think you are... but mind your damn business."

Ruki folds the paper again. "You'd like that, wouldn't you? You'd prefer that useless old fool who smokes pot. Then you could do as you pleased. Never changing, stagnant. Are you so opposed to a person in authority taking an interest in you?"

She avoids eye contact for a moment, gritting her teeth. "You're only doing it to mock me. Besides," she mutters, turning back. "People in power... only ever disappoint you."

Arika doesn't wait for a reaction before walking off down the hall. _I'm not writing his stupid test, or sitting in that stupid room. I'm sick of this shit._

"Do you think that because of your mother?" Ruki asks point blank.

Her body freezes mid-step. "What the fuck did you say?" She breathes lowly, but clearly, venom practically dripping from her voice. She doesn't turn around.

Ruki regards her back quietly. "Your mother gave you those bruises. Which is why you react so badly to those with authority. You can attempt to run from this...But it won't change anything." He says, anticipating her anger. She reminded him somewhat of Kou; not honest in the least about their true selves.

Her frame begins to tremble, hands shaking. _He knows. I worked so hard to make sure nobody knew. Never had kids over. Never let her come in for interviews._  "What the fuck do you know?" She whispers lowly. "You're just a pretty-boy with too much fucking time on your hands."

A hand snaps out and turns her around. Now facing him, she watches as his eyes change slightly. The glamour spell is briefly peeled back to reveal fire and brimstone burning in his gaze. A very non human depth of hatred. "You know nothing about me. I've seen things you couldn't even imagine." He says softly, an image flashing in her mind's eye that he ensured she saw, just a sliver of horror.

Arika recoils as her heart thuds with terror. She stares at his eyes, mutely swallowing a lump in her throat as she tears her gaze away again. "You don't have any authority. I don't understand why you can't just leave us alone."

Ruki straightens slightly, the calm student once more. "...You're right, I don't. No teacher has given me permission to be here."

"So why the hell are you?" She growls, still feeling shaken. "Do you get some sort of sadistic pleasure out of thinking you're better than us, or something?"

"For precisely the reason that the teaching here is so lax that they'd allow 10 students to fail just because they don't fit a certain quota." He mutters, referring to the detention class. He then glances away. "You wouldn't understand. But I can't be a teacher, or anything other than a student. I will be one for a long time." He mutters quietly.

"How very noble of you," Arika sneers.  _I have a hard time believing he's writing ten different tests a day out of the goodness of his heart._  Her hands curl into tight, shuddering fists. "I'm done. Give me whatever fucking extra detentions or whatever, but I'm going h- I'm leaving," she grits out. Arika turns away again, escaping down the hall.

Ruki let's her go this time, frowning slightly. Huh. She knew he hadn't been telling the truth. Or at least, not the full story. He tsks and walks back to class.

Frustrating girl. He truly wanted to see her break and reshape her from scratch.

* * *

When Arika finally comes out of the bathroom, her eyes are pink and puffy. She felt she should be able to drive to Ryuji's okay, nonetheless.  _Fucking asshole. That had nothing to do with him._

Ruki walks down the hallway and heads towards the front entrance of the school after detention had long been dismissed. Once outside, he glances up at the miserably grey sky and risks waiting outside for his brothers. He walks from the entrance and through the courtyard, lingering under one of the side buildings.

Arika exits out of the main doors and groans.  _Of fucking course he's there._  She pulls a scarf tighter around her, tugging the material to just under her eyes, hoping he wouldn't notice as she walks past.

He says nothing, glancing at her and then looking towards the courtyard exit, his eyes dulled with thought.

Arika makes it to her bike before dropping the scarf. She tucks it away in the back, before pulling on her helmet, which does a fine job covering her eyes. A vague feeling of being stuck weighs into her.  _I can't even go home to sort out my pride. Ryuji's been awful kind, and I don't want to draw attention to myself by crying in his spare room._

There's a fast movement from the corner of her eye, and Arika raises her head. A familiar car hurdles into the lot, stopping with tires squealing in an almost cartoonish fashion. She grits her teeth.  _Shit._  The window rolls down and her mother beckons to her lazily with a finger. Arika takes the helmet off and pads forward, expression dark and heavy. "What?" She barks, not getting in the car, but standing next to her window with her arms crossed.

"Be a little more polite to your mother, first off," she snaps. "Second, I finally sold the house. Don't bother trying to come home."

Arika shifts uncomfortably. "I wasn't gonna. You made yourself pretty damn clear." She mumbles.

Her mother nods, clearly pleased. "Where you staying?" she asks, voice almost curious.

"If I said the street, would you be pleased?" Arika asks dryly, watching her mother's expression drop. "Nah. Staying with a drug dealer. Want me to hook you up?" She mocks, tone turning sharp. Her mother's eyes widen and she snarls- lunging her arm out the window. Arika steps back.

"Bye, mom." She says quietly, turning around and walking back to the bike, a sick feeling in her chest. Hearing the engine rev, Arika turns back in surprise, eyes widening as she sees the bitch gunning it in her direction.

Ruki had watched the entire episode. It was almost comical, but he found himself moving. It was simple really, he still potentially had a use for her, that was all. His hand locks on her elbow and and drags her out of the way, his grip tight.

Arika's frozen body follows his as if drifting in water, swayed by the current instead of her own actions. The car barrels through, swerving just before hitting her bike to exit the lot. Her eyes open and close in a slow blink.  _W-what..._

Pale fingers stay locked around her elbow, Ruki's eyes following the vehicle as it leaves. He then glances down at her, hand pulling away.

A soft whimper escapes her as Arika slowly looks up at him. Wide eyes fill with tears again and her head bows, shame washing over her. "Thanks," she mumbles grudgingly, voice shuddering.

Ruki's face remains unreadable. He then puts his hands in his pockets, turning slightly. "Follow me." He mutters.

She doesn't even consider arguing as she follows him, wiping her eyes and trying hard not to cry, but obviously failing. There's a sick, fragile feeling in her chest, like she were paper that had been folded over too many times.

They walk back into the school and head to the nearly empty cafeteria. Ruki buys two warm drinks and seats himself at a table in the corner, looking at her expectantly.

Arika sits down opposite, unable to look at him. "You gonna tell anyone?" She asks in a subdued voice.

Ruki pushes the drink to her and cradles his own in one hand. "No. I take it you don't have anywhere to stay?"

"Staying with Ryuji, but I can't stay there forever," she mutters, pulling some coins out for the drink and pushing them to him out of habit. "I'll figure something out."

Ruki pushes the coins back towards her with a vaguely annoyed look. "I'm going to be frank here, since you never seem to appreciate it when I try to be discreet." He says, eyes narrow. "There's things I need done, that neither my brothers or I can do. If you agree to it, I'm prepared to negotiate a deal with you." He says, looking at her levelly.

Arika leaves the coins right where they are, too proud to take them back. "What do you mean?" She asks, slouching down a bit.  _The way it's phrased, he sounds pretty shady._

"You can stay with me." He says, taking a sip of his drink languidly. "For a roof over your head, what I need from you is fairly minor." He mutters. "You won't have to pay any money for food or lodgings."

Her brow furrows.  _That sounds like a really terrible idea. This is Ruki, the self important bastard that can't mind his own business. Though... I suppose he did save me. Ought to humour him._  "Uh... what would that be?"

Ruki glances at her and smirks slightly, as if reading her thoughts. "I need you to monitor someone for me. Do you think you could do that?" He asks, prepared to shut down the conversation if she said no. He hardly cared what became of her if she didn't want to cooperate.

"What, like spy on them?" She asks, more confused than anything. Leaning her arm on the table and cradling her chin on her hand, she finally registers the drink. Taking a sip, she's a little pleased it's coffee.  _No tea bitches here._

He lifts a shoulder. "Anyone could do that. I want you to talk to them as well. If possible, to strike up a friendly relationship. I'll tell you the full story if you want. But the person I need you to monitor...is Sakamaki Subaru." He says, after making sure none of the Sakamakis were around.

Arika visibly pales. "You know that dude's fucking weird, right?" She whispers, leaning in slightly. "This sounds nuts, but...the other day, I was smoking on the roof, and he fucking bit me. On the neck. He deadass thinks he's a vampire."

Ruki smiles inwardly, but masks his expression. "I figured as much when I saw your neck. Knowing what you do about him, do you still think you could talk to him?" He tilts his head just slightly, regarding her quietly.

She presses her lips together, thinking for a moment.  _I really can't ask Ryuji to board me forever. And if Ruki's offering... I may as well. Much as he's an annoying prat, a home is a home._  "Yeah, I guess," she nods finally. "Why do you wanna know about him, anyway?"

Ruki glances behind him. "...I'll tell you that when we're somewhere more private. Do you want to come back with us now, or collect your things first?"

"If you give me the address, I can load my things on the bike and meet you there," Arika hums. "I didn't exactly bring much."

He nods and brings out a pen from his breast pocket, clicking it and writing on a small piece of paper. He slides it across the table to her and stands. "I'll leave you to it then."

Arika nods. "Thanks," she mutters, sighing. "Can we just... not make this awkward, though? I won't call you a self important bastard or anything if you don't bait me."

Ruki's lips tilt up and spread into a slight smirk. "If your reactions weren't so entertaining I'd agree to that. But, there's no need for feelings of awkwardness. Let's call this an...alliance for now, if it makes you comfortable."

"Yeah. It does," she admits, mentally noting that Ruki totally admitted to being a shit disturber. She stands, rubbing her arm. "Thank you, for everything. Kinda hate that I owe you my life, though."

Ruki hums and slides his hands in his pockets, glancing at the money on the table. "You can make it up to me by accepting just a little of what I do." He says, picking the money up and nonchalantly pushing it into her side pocket. He then steps away. "There's no other authority figure under my roof besides me. It's up to you whether you can trust that." He says, glancing at her, before leaving.

 _No parents? That's definitely weird._  She pats the money in her pocket and sighs, before heading back to the bike.  _I'm lucky the bitch didn't mow it down._

* * *

Two hours later or so, her bike pulls into a driveway. Arika frowns behind her visor. She'd put the address in the gps, so it should be right. Yet somehow, she looks up at some huge fucking mansion. She parks the bike, making a very intelligent 'hah?' sound.

The front door opens, and Azusa lingers in the entrance, peeking around the door at her and smiling faintly. "Ah...Miss Amane." He says quietly.

Arika gets off the bike, pulling her helmet off. "Nice place," she says faintly, looking around. She puts the helmet on the seat and pads forward. "Christ, man."

Azusa fiddles with his hands, murmuring a thank you. He then turns slightly. "We're...just having food. Are you...hungry?"

She looks down, wincing. "Yeah, I am," Arika admits, grabbing her bag from the back and locking up the bike. "I'm sorry again for hitting you," she says awkwardly.  _Honestly, for all the families to take me in, it had to be them._

Azusa blinks and shakes his head. "N-no, please do it again sometime." He smiles warmly. He then pads inside, waiting for her to follow.

 _He's still weird._  Sighing quietly, she walks inside, shifting her bag on her shoulder. "I'm not gonna hit you." _Ruki might actually kill me._

Azusa sighs in disappointment. "That's...a shame," he mutters quietly. He leads her through the house, the smell of hot food luring them to the dining room, where an argument had broken out.

"THIS IS WHY RUKI MAKES SOUP ALL THE DAMN TIME. YOU TAKE TOO MANY PORTIONS IF IT'S ANYTHING ELSE!" Yells one.

"Ahh~ it's not my fault. I've been working all day and you know things have been tough for me! Just one more..." the voice trails off. The sound of a slap, no doubt on the wrist, echos through the hallway.

Arika blinks and glances at Azusa.  _The street sounds really good, suddenly. I can deal with thugs. I AM a thug._  Still, she peeps her head in the doorway, taking in the group of boys.

Ruki glances up from where he was seated. "Come, sit." He says, before looking at the two boys. "Yuma, Kou. That's enough." He mutters quietly. The two wince, glaring at each other distrustfully. Kou quickly snatches one of the bread rolls and grins at Arika. "Hi there~ so you're the girl Ruki said was going to be staying with us."

She pads over, taking the empty seat between Ruki and Yuma. "Yeah. Thanks for having me," she murmurs, uncharacteristically complacent as she lowers her head slightly. She glances at Ruki. "Ya didn't tell me you're loaded."

Ruki's eyes glitter slightly with amusement even as his expression remained unchanged. "Something tells me you would have hated me more if I had." He says, before continuing to eat. Yuma sneers at Kou, grabbing Arika a plate and loading it with food, seemingly if only to spite Kou. He then puts it down in front of her without a word or question if she'd eaten, ripping some of his own bread off with his teeth and eating it.

"Thanks," she says to Yuma, glancing down.  _Pretty nice spread, with bread, meat, vegetables._  She starts eating slowly, unable to help feeling awkward.  _This is so weird. I had wanted to kill Ruki, like, three hours ago._

Azusa takes his place at the table and begins eating. Kou chews, swallowing and tilting his head slightly. "So. Why are you staying with us? Ruki didn't say. Are you two going out? Friends with benefits?" He asks plainly. Ruki stiffens and sets his water down. "Kou." He says quietly, tone slightly different.

Arika bristles.  _Ugh, I would honestly rather die._  She looks at Ruki, trying to decide if she honestly had to tell him or not, before sighing.  _Haven't got anything to lose, anyway._  "My mum tried to plough me down with a car this afternoon," she mutters stiffly. "Ruki... pulled me out and saved me, and is giving me somewhere to stay."  _Not too detailed. It should do._

Kou hums, nodding enthusiastically. "Ooh I see~" He shares a look with Ruki, which makes him promptly shut up.

Azusa smiles faintly. "We're... happy to...have you."

Yuma tsks. "Pretty fucked situation if you ask me." He says plainly.

This makes her finally crack a grin. "Yeah. It kinda is," she laughs shortly. "Ahhh. I'm not even surprised, to tell the truth. Heh, first time she's actively tried to kill me though. Normally she just kicks me out a couple days."

Ruki glances at her. "And your father?"

Yuma growls as Kou takes another damn piece of bread.

"Haven't seen him since I was nine," she shrugs. "He ran off to be with mum's old friend. Last I heard they'd had a kid. I dunno."

Ruki wipes his mouth on a napkin. "I see." He says, before standing, done with his food. "When you're done, you can find me in the study two doors down to further discuss things." He mutters, taking his plate and glass.

Arika glances down at her plate, still having a good half of food left. "I'll be there shortly," she nods, feeling the need to clarify some things.

Once Ruki leaves, Kou continues scoffing down his food, in contrast to Azusa, who picked at his. Yuma sighs in annoyance with them both.

Soon enough, Arika found herself knocking on the door Ruki had instructed. She'd enjoyed dinner and had put her dishes away, after being shood and told she wouldn't help clean up tonight.  _That'll have to stop. I won't be a freeloader._

Ruki raises his head, slightly surprised by her manners. "Enter." He says, organising some papers on his desk, which he sat behind.

She comes inside and closes the door behind her, sighing quietly. Her whole person seemed rather subdued. "Hi. Thanks for dinner," she murmurs.

Ruki gestures to the seat in front of him. "You don't have to thank me. Actually I'd rather you didn't. It's a little creepy after the hours of glaring." He smirks slightly.

Sitting down, she suppresses a smirk.  _Well, at least he's self aware._  "That's fair," she hums. "Uh, so...you said you would tell me later why you're so intent on me getting information on Subaru. He's just an emo, you know. Hope you aren't expecting too much."

"You shouldn't underestimate him." He mutters quietly, before minding some files aside and bringing up a magazine clipping of Kou. The title read as; 'Idol Attacked.'

Ruki looks at her levelly. "My brother was attacked not too long ago and certain...evidence, narrows my suspicions down to the Sakamakis. Unfortunately, my family is regularly discriminated against because of...well, I'll say for now our blood. I want to confirm if the attack was from the Sakamakis, tied to something deeper, or another family."

Arika frowns at the clipping.  _It sounds kind of insane. Maybe he really IS in the mafia._  "Ruki... are you sure you aren't reading too much into this?" she asks, but her tone isn't condescending as she looks up at him. "Subaru's...really weird, and kind of nuts, but I don't think he's the type to send people out to attack others."

He lifts a shoulder. "I don't doubt that he isn't behind it. But his brothers could be. If I appear overly cautious, it should clue you in to how seriously I take it." He mutters, threading his fingers in front of him.

She sighs, nodding. "No, it's fine. I'm not going back on my word. I'm just saying," she says, leaning back in her chair. "I'll do my best."  _I just hope the fucker doesn't try and bite me again. That was weird._

Ruki nods, pleased. He then allows her to leave, going back to his work. Tired eyes stay trained on the page long after she'd left.


	6. Chapter 6

Without the usual wrestling that day to entertain her, Annie faced the very grim reality that she hadn't been at the night school long enough to establish much in the way of friends. She sighs as she comes out of the school doors, before her eyes lock on narcoleptic blondie. "Oi," she calls, padding over with somewhat of a smirk. "Get ditched again?"

Shuu looks up from his position, his head tilted back against the bench as he practically sprawled over it. "Mn. I think I should be offended, but it's usually noisy in the car anyway." He drawls, eyes half lidded.

She snorts. "Gotcha," she says noncommittally. "Why's it so loud, anyway? Got a lot of siblings?" Uncaring of his position, Annie sits down on the bench in the one spot he isn't taking up.

"Five. None of us get on." He yawns, closing his eyes briefly. "Lots of arguments. It's tiring." 

She pulls a face. "Ugh. I know that feel," she mutters, wincing. "I've got two older sisters. My sympathies."  _Good god. Five._

Shuu hums as his lips quirk. "That why you moved to another country? I'd do the same, honestly."

"Heh. Part of the reason," Annie grins. "Reagan was downright pissed. I kinda get along meh with her, at least. It's the oldest, Victoria, who's the absolute worst. I feel real bad for her fiancé."

He raises a brow slightly and seems to be about to say something before a loud voice makes him wince. "Oi! You."

Annie's eyes widen and the colour visibly drains from her face. Shit. She quickly unties her braid protectively, to let her hair loose around her neck, though she had covered the spot with makeup pretty good.  _Not him. Fucking shit fuck._

Shuu catches sight of the faint suggestion of marks before they're covered over. With her hair down though, his gaze lingers on her a little longer than necessary. This prompts an annoyed Yuma to nudge his leg with his foot. "Oi, I'm talking to you," he mutters, sparing Annie a glance. "Hey, Red," he grunts, turning back to Shuu, who sighs and finally looks at him.

Annie quickly stands up, intent on just nopeing out. She pulls out her car keys, holding them tightly as a sort of anchor, uncaring when they dig into her palm.  _Why's he being so casual?_

Yuma glares down at Shuu. "So it was you. Ya make it a habit to hang around with her or somethin?" He asks, finally solving the mystery of who was in her car. "I'm tired. Don't talk to me." Shuu mutters lethargically, closing his eyes. Yuma starts and growls. "Ha? Tch, you're supposed to be the eldest right? But you're just a damn NEET."

Shuu yawns as if he'd heard it all before, and tugs Annies sleeve. "Take me home." He says, nonplussed.

Annie swallows a lump in her throat. "Yeah, okay, Just hurry the fuck up," she mutters, grabbing his arm and pulling. She glances at Yuma nervously, noting that anger had darkened his features..

Shuu stands up without a fuss and follows after her tiredly. Yuma clicks his tongue and growls. That little shit. He was pretending to be normal and nice to butter her up. "Damn NEET." He growls.

Annie hurries to the car, pulling Shuu along after her. "Get in, that psychopath's dangerous," she mutters once she's in the driver's seat. She double and triple checked the entrance to make sure Yuma hasn't moved.

Shuu leans back in his seat once he's inside and glances at her. "He your ex or something?"

"N-no. Look. If I tell you something insane, do you swear you'll believe me?" she asks, pulling out of the lot quickly.

Shuu hides an amused smile, curious about where she was going with this. "Sure. Probably." He shrugs.

After a few moments, Annie pulls over in an empty parking lot of an abandoned department store and turns to him, a grave look in her eyes. She licks her thumb before pushing her hair aside to rub at the spot on her neck, revealing the bites. "Look, I know it's impossible, but Yuma's a vampire."

Half lidded blue eyes stare at her, before his lips turn up at the edges. Shuu promptly bursts into laughter. Ahh, it was so good.

Annie drops her hair and turns away, face flushing. "O-oi. I'm serious. He pinned me down and everything. I-I'm only telling you because I don't want him preying on you because of your narcolepsy."

Shuu leans closer, brushing her hair aside and holding her chin as he tilts her head slightly to look at the marks.

She stiffens under his touch, but doesn't pull away. "Don't touch em, though. They hurt. Starting to bruise, even," she murmurs. "Just be careful, okay?"

He sighs, his breath fanning over her skin. "Does he have a bad personality outside of being a vampire?" He asks plainly.

She blinks and shrugs. "I-I dunno. What kind of question is that?" _I mean... I did have fun until he bit me. I had even found him hot._

Shuu looks at her levelly. "What's it matter if he is one? Did he try to kill you?" He asks, removing his hand from her chin, but drawing his hand away from her hair slower.

Annie frowns at him as she turns her head to watch him. "Well... no. But... shouldn't it matter? This ain't normal, man. He bit me. You can't bite people."

A quiet chuckle escapes him. "Well it depends what you're into." He muses dryly, drawing back slightly. "I know about vampires too. And you're right to be scared. But well..." He lifts a shoulder. "Desensitised to it. So...I don't know. Haa I'm tired..."

She sighs and ties her hair back up into a ponytail. She signals and pulls back out of the lot. "Is that a... common thing here, then?" she asks, voice strained. "I mean... vampires. Shit, man."

"There's ten of them around. I think you're the only one at school who knows though." He closes his eyes and leans against the window.

Annie almost chokes. "How the hell do you know that?" she asks, glancing sideways at him. "I feel like there's something you're not telling me..."

He makes a noncommittal noise, taking note of their location. He still wasn't home yet. "Things tend to happen a lot around you when people think you're comatose. Secrets get shared...and other stuff." He muses.

"Heh. I guess that makes sense," she says, but her expression remains dark. She lapses into silence until she pulls up the driveway again. "Just be careful, okay? I can get away, but I don't know if you can."

Shuu chuckles, the sound dusty with disuse. "You underestimate me a lot. Do you even see me as a man, or as an invalid?" He teases quietly.

She grins as she parks in front of the door. "An invalid, obviously," she says, equally teasingly.

A sigh escapes him as he glances at her. "Want to come in?" He offers randomly.

Annie pauses. She doesn't have anything else to do. "Sure, why not?" She shrugs, taking off her seatbelt and getting out of the car.

After doing the same, Shuu pads over to the front doors and opens them, with Annie following. No one is around, though he's not surprised.

"Your house really is big," she hums. "The hell do your parents do, anyway?"

He pauses thoughtfully, before looking at her. "My father is a King." He says with a straight face.

Annie snorts. "Heh, I could believe that," she mutters, assuming he means the 'king' of some sort of corporation.  _Must be, for them to be able to afford this._  "So...whaddya wanna do, anyway?"

Shuu lifts a shoulder and walks towards the kitchen. "Want anything?" He asks lethargically as they enter. He opens the fridge. "Ah...Kanato has some pudding left." He picks one out and glances at her.

She shakes her head. "Nah, I'm good. Got plans to make pizza for supper, so I don't want to spoil my appetite. But thanks."

Shuu lifts a shoulder and thinks better of antagonising his brother for now. He already had a meal anyway. He closes the fridge and wanders over to the kitchen counter, pouring a glass of juice if just to distract himself a moment. Urgh...how best to go about it so that she couldn't run?

Annie rocks on her heels, nicely oblivious and glancing around.  _Fancy kitchen, too. Jeez. I mean, my family is pretty wealthy, but high class Montreal penthouses have nothing on this mansion._

Shuu looks at her as he leans heavily against the counter. "So...that guy. Were you interested in him, before you knew he was a vampire?"

Her cheeks redden and her shoes suddenly become very interesting. "I...dunno. Not anything serious. I thought it was cool that he's strong. And he has pretty hair. But I met him like, two hours before he bit me."

Shuu sips his drink. "Ahh.. I see, you're into that kind of thing." He mutters quietly, thinking her a competitive little thing. He sets his glass down. "Oi. Come here a sec. I'm gonna lift you."

Red cheeks flush to a darker shade. "Wh-what? Why?" She speaks, recoiling and definitely not stepping forward.

He sighs heavily. "You think I'm weak, right?" He mutters, raising a brow as Reiji walks past the kitchen door. Predictably, his brother backtracks and glares at him. "I see you finally made it home." He snips with obvious distaste.

Annie bends slightly to peer through the doorway. "Hiiii," she murmurs faintly, trailing off as the guy's words register.  _He sounds like a douche._  Shrugging at Reiji's answering silence, she pads over to Shuu, frankly just wanting to see if he can.

Shuu rubs the back of his neck. "Haa...carry on Reiji." His eyes remain apathetic in contrast to Reiji's sharp distaste. His younger brother leaves with a sneer, shoulders stiff.

"Hn...your sister anything like that?" Shuu asks her casually even as he leans down and wraps his arms under her knees, lifting her up suddenly so that she was looking down at him.

Annie blinks with surprise that he could actually do it. She holds onto his shoulders for support. "Uh... kinda. Victoria's more likely to be a fake bitch, though," she admits. "Heh. You're stronger than I thought." As if she weren't a tiny thing.

Shuu hums, his grip slackening so that she slowly slipped down. Pressed so close, he felt the heat from her body and the curves of it, before setting her on the kitchen counter.

Her frame stiffens slightly, wondering why the hell he didn't just put her on the ground. Or why he's so close. "Whatcha doing…?"

His brow raises. "Flirting. You should join in sometime." He says, before sighing heavily into her hair. "Ah.. no good though. I'm tired... and thirsty." He mutters, lifting her hair from her neck and leaning in. His body moved in suddenly, trapping her legs as he sank his fangs into her neck, on the other side from Yumas marks.

Annie's eyes widen and her breath catches in her throat, lips stretching wide into a scream. "N-no!" She yelps, pushing hard against his face and letting out a cry when it makes the pain sharpen.

Shuu's hands clamp over her wrists as he drinks, finding the quality to be quite fine. It tasted bitter, but also somewhat sweet. He sucks a little more, feeling her blood warm his throat as it slid down.

Annie tries to twist her hands in his grasp to scratch at him, but finds she can't reach. "S-Shuu... s-stop..." she whimpers. She can't even kick him, her legs being on either side of his waist. Panicking, she does the only thing she can think of. She physically tears herself away, effectively ripping the skin of her neck, and headbutts him. Hard.

Shuu winces, but he would have let go without the damn headbutt after she'd ripped the skin so badly. He releases one of her wrists and growls lowly in annoyance, pressing his hand over the wound. The skin had been torn badly. "You idiot."

She whimpers and shrinks back, staring at him with wide eyes. "G-get back," she whispers, blood soaking her neck and the collar of her shirt. "D-don't touch me."

Shuu groans as he wraps his arm around her waist, tugging her off the counter. "You pain in the ass. It's your fault if you bleed out..." He mutters, still holding her neck to try and stop the bleeding as he awkwardly manoeuvres her to a cupboard. It really doesn't help that she keeps struggling away from him.  _He's going to kill me! This whole damned town is filled with vampires that want to eat me._

Shuu sighs and leans down to look her in the eye. "You feel calm. You're going to stop struggling and making work for me. Nothing is wrong. You're fine." He mutters, using Suggestion.

She automatically stills, even as her brain screams to run. "O-okay," she swallows. Her eyes remain wide, face pale, but at least she stops struggling.

Shuu let's go of her neck and leans down, clamping his mouth over the wound and licking the excess blood. He then pulls away, taking her hand and pressing it against the wound as he brings out a box, opening it to reveal bandages and such. Eventually he manages to stop the bleeding, sighing with annoyance.

She blinks at him as the effects of Suggestion begin to wear off. "You're not trying to kill me, either," she mutters, not really getting it. "I don't understand. I'm not complaining, obviously, but... aren't vampires supposed to be all white lace and stone altars?"

Shuu takes her bloodied hand and licks it, uncaring of how obscene it might look. "Mn. Some still dress like that in the demon world. I'm not going to kill you, idiot." He mutters. "Unless you do something like chop my headphones with scissors... that might piss me off enough to do it." He shrugs, dropping her hand.

"So why do you all keep suddenly popping up?" She asks, fingers curling. She winces.  _Freakin gross._

Shuu chuckles and looks at her plainly. "Because we get hungry? It's your fault for letting out such an appetising scent."

Her nose wrinkles as she tentatively touches the bandages around her neck. "Can't you just bite deer and shit like they do in Twilight?" She asks, frowning. She tugs her hair forward to try and cover her neck.

Shuu tsks quietly. "That damn movie.." He says with soft disdain. "They don't taste good, that's why. I've attempted it before. Threw up." He mutters, easing away from her.

Annie shys back. "Aren't there... blood bags, or something? Or do you just grab random girls all the time?"

He hums, still tasting her on his tongue. "We have blood bags.. But they don't compare." He mutters, looking pointedly at her and sensing her fear. "So.. you'll be my personal blood bag now. I don't much like scavenging for prey. It's a pain. So.. you can give me blood. You know everything now."

She startles, shrinking back as her eyes widen. "E-eh? N-no... no I..." she stammers, trailing off.  _Shit. If I say no, will I piss him off?_  She swallows a lump in her throat, staring at him in horror. "D-do I have to?"

Shuu smiles, a sadistic light curling in his eyes. "Heh, that's a pretty good expression." He steps closer and curls his fingers through the ends of her red hair. "Yeah.. don't fuss so much. All you have to do.. is offer your neck to me."

Annie takes a small step back and winces when her hip hits the counter. "O-okay," she murmurs automatically, catching the look in his eyes. Her courage fails her, stomach plummeting.  _Shit._

Shuu strokes the skin of her neck briefly, avoiding the marks by a hair's breadth. "Mn..." He caresses the skin lightly, half lidded gaze clouding with thirst once more.

* * *

There's a faint impression of a body curled under sheets as a small whimpering noise escapes from beneath it. Misaki curls around a pillow, wincing. Cramps suck. _I have the house to myself, at least, but I feel like a total loser for taking a day off school for this._  She had texted Ayato and Laito that morning to let them know she wouldn't be there.

Without her knowing or permission however, a limo soon pulls up outside her house. Two boys with red hair climb out, shutting the door behind them.

Giving in to boredom, Misaki pushes earbuds into her ears and starts watching some cake making videos on YouTube, moaning softly as another round of pain makes her shudder.

When the girl does not answer the door despite their knocking, Ayato and Laito materialise inside the living room. Ayato glances around. "Huh. Small place."

The corners of Misaki's mouth twitch up. _Absolute amateurs are using store bought fondant for the cake. It isn't even that difficult to make, with the right technique._

Laito makes it upstairs first, catching a certain scent that reveals the answer for why she'd not gone to school. He opens the door silently and eases inside, approaching her distracted form. He leans down and draws his tongue out, licking her neck. His hand slides down her waist as the other takes out her headphone."Hi there, little Bitch~" he breathes into her ear.

Misaki stiffens with surprise, heart skipping a beat, before a warm smile crosses her face. She turns around to lie on her back, the pillow still hugged close. "Hi!" she grins, unable to contain just how pleased she is to see him. "What are you doing here?"

Laito chuckles and lounges on the bed next to her. "You didn't come to school, we were worried~" he purrs silkily. Ayato tsks as he appears on the doorway. Since they'd begun their weird...sharing thing, Laito always seemed to catch her attention a little more. Ayato walks forward. "So it's that time of the month huh?" He asks gracelessly.

She nods, cringing. "Yeah," she sits up, scooting over to make room for Ayato. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry anyone..." She keeps the pillow clutched to her, as more of a comfort thing than anything else. She glances down, before blushing darkly. "O-oh, now I'm embarrassed. You should have texted me to tell me you were coming. I would have dressed a little better." She wore a childish pair of pajamas, blue with yellow ducks on them, and no bra. Comfort jammies.

Ayato grins and sits down close to her, poking one of the ducks. "Heh, yeah you shoulda worn somethin sexier."

Laito waves it off. "Ne~ I don't think so. Fufu, you look plenty cute little Bitch." He says, stroking her collarbone. "Mn.. are you home alone?"

Misaki looks between them and laughs quietly, nodding. "Dad and the hag won't be home until six," she giggles, knowing exactly where this is going.

Ayato grins and leans down, nipping her ear. "Looks like ya got free time then." He says quietly, automatically loosening the top buttons of her pajama top. Laito strokes her inner thigh. "Is it painful, little Bitch? Fufu.. that tight knot in your stomach that twists and  _twists_. We can take your mind off it." He murmurs, lifting her hand and kissing her wrist, before biting down.

Any doubts of this weird thing they had going on had been erased from her mind.  _The fact is, it feels good. They get blood, I get a distraction. It's nice. Symbiotic._  Her lips part in a quiet mewl as she settles back, moving the pillow from her stomach to behind her head. "It's... awful painful," she murmurs, closing her eyes.

Ayato tugs on a lock of her hair. "Oi. What you gettin' all comfy for? You're doing stuff this time, and we're going all the way." He grins, putting her hand on his growing erection as Laito chuckles, turning her over so that she was on her stomach.

Misaki's eyes blink open and stare up at Ayato as her fingers trace his bulge. "E-eh?" She stammers, slowly going red. His words sink in and only serve to darken her cheeks further. "U-um. Okay. Just... I haven't... before," she confesses, blinking down.

Ayato grins, lips spreading wide to fully reveals his fangs. "Heh, I know that. And Ore-sama will be your first." He says proudly.

Laito blinks. "Eh? That's not good, Ayato~ I want to take her cute little virginity. Besides you much prefer Little Bitch's top half." He chuckles.

 _Oh dear._  Sensing a storm brewing between the two, she speaks up. "A-Ayato, you can use my breasts too," she offers, trying to win him over to avoid a conflict. "I'll make sure it feels super good!"

Ayato tsks, frowning down at her. He then reaches for her, grabbing the front of her shirt and kissing her hard on the lips. "Tch...fine. Just remember who you really belong to." He mutters, before loosening his pants and forcing her hand to wrap around his freed erection. Laito sighs and kisses the nape of her neck as if in reward. "Such a good little girl." He praises while his hands smooth down her waist, cupping her ass.

Misaki blink in surprise at the size of him, before shifting so that she was nestled between his legs, her face quite close. She pumps the length a little before reaching up to cup his tip with one hand. She squeezes her ass tightly under Laito's touch, giggling.

Ayato inhales and threads his hand in her hair, clenching the strands slightly. Laito massages her ass, cupping it firmly. Lithe fingers slide in between her legs and start to rub. "Fufu, you might feel the pleasure more keenly today, Little Bitch. Hope you don't mind." He teases, making her giggle and blush. A jarring roll of pain shoots through her abdomen however, and Misaki is forced to release Ayato, curling inwards on herself. She whimpers quietly and pales.

Ayato tsks and shifts, annoyance evident in his eyes. "Oi, no one told you to stop." He mutters. Laito pauses consideringly.

Pain filled eyes glance up at Ayato as she winces. "Can we... not?" she asks quietly. "I-it really...hurts..."

"Ah? You agreed to this." He points out, eyes narrowing. Laito smoothes his hand over her side, inwardly smirking. "Now, now brother~if she doesn't feel like it, it's fine." He says sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she says honestly, sitting up on her knees slightly. "It just...really hurts."

Ayato tsks and takes hold of the back of her hair. "At the very least you're giving Ore-sama some blood." He mutters, leaning down and sinking his fangs into her neck. Laito hears the click of the front door opening downstairs, and subtly closes the door to her bedroom with his foot. Seeing the situation laid out before him, he pushes just a little further. "Aw, Ayato, you can't do that." He chides, holding Misaki's hand. Ayato stiffens. "Ha?!" He growls, drawing away from her neck. "You can't give orders to me."

Misaki whimpers and squeezes her eyes shut.  _I don't want to upset him, but he is being selfish._  "I-its okay," she mumbles, closing her eyes and just trying to endure. "I'm the one being rude."

Ayato loosens a few more buttons of her pajama top, touching her cleavage. Laito hears steps ascending the stairs. "Better stop now, brother." He warns, voice slightly more serious to prompt Ayato to remove his fangs from her neck again, just as the door opens.

Misaki's stepmother's eyes widen, before her face pales at the sight of the exposed teenager, Misaki's cleavage, and the second, calm looking boy.

"I knew it," she sneers, taking her cellphone out and taking a picture. "Put your goddamn dick away." She snarls at Ayato. "Misaki, your father isn't going to doubt you now," she spits. "This why you stayed home? So you could make a whore of yourself?"  
Misaki had turned pale, trembling slightly. "N-no, I th-thought..."  
"Shut up. Fix your damned shirt and get out," she snarls, leaving the room and slamming the door.

Ayato tsks and adjusts his clothes, fixing his appearance. "Damn it..." He mutters sourly. Laito glances at Misaki. "So, by 'get out' was she referring to you.. leaving permanently or..?"

"Probably," she mutters as she fixes her shirt, staring down at the bed. Her eyes slowly fill with tears, though she blinks them away. "W-was a matter of time, anyway."  _Shit. Fucking shit._  She sniffles and draws her knees up to her chest.  _I'm not a whore._

Laito files all this information away silently. His hand flexes wide, before reaching for her and drawing her into his side. "Don't fret, little Bitch. You can just stay with us. Come now~ let's gather your things. It's no problem." He soothes. Ayato's eyes narrow slightly. He was being way too nice. "Yeah." He agrees, for the sake of convenience. "You can totally stay with us."

Misaki snuggles into Laito for a moment, oblivious to any ulterior motives. "Really?" She asks softly, closing her eyes. "Thank you," she sighs. They stay like that for a moment, before she staggers to her feet, drawing a suitcase out of her closet. Maneuvering it onto the bed, she starts loading clothes inside, still sniffling quietly and trying to suppress any crying.

Laito and Ayato linger in the entrance to her room. Ayato tugs him outside into the hallway slightly, speaking lowly. "Don't think I haven't noticed." He mutters quietly. "Noticed what, dear brother?" Laito smiles. "Tch. You. Acting creepily nice. You're trying to take her for yourself, aren't ya?" He accuses, making Laito's expression become scandalised. "Perish the thought. Besides, you and I both know that you have more of an issue with sharing than I do~"

Misaki finishes packing, changing quickly into leggings and a very large sweater. She discards her pajamas and comes out into the hall. "I'm ready," she mutters. She'd managed to sneak in a good short cry, with the little bit of privacy, and her eyes are still red and puffy.

Ayato awkwardly pats her head, before leading the way down the stairs. Laito leans down and kisses her cheek, briefly tasting the aftermath of her tears. He smiles slightly and guides her down the stairs.

Misaki's stepmother had gone to the kitchen to tattle to her father over the phone in a very loud yelling voice. Misaki winces and leaves as quickly as possible. "Do you live far?" She sniffles, unable to keep herself from latching onto Laito.  _He's being awfully kind, and I hate to be clingy, but I feel shaken._

Laito inwardly chuckles at the poor thing. "Not really. Here look, the limos already arriving." He says, and as if on cue, the limo pulls up in front of her house. Ayato climbs in. "Tch...your Stepmother seems like a real Bitch." He mutters.

"She is," Misaki gets in as well. "She hates me, because I'm a reminder of my other dad. I... have I ever actually explained my family?" She asks, realizing she probably hasn't. "Like, ties and crap?"

Laito climbs in after her and shuts the door. The limo pulls away as he pretends to think it over. "Hmm~ no, I don't think so?"

"Mkay. Well. Basically, my dad... the one married to the hag... well, he's bi. He and my other dad adopted me when I was a baby, so I've never known my birth parents. Which is fine and alright, I don't care. But they split up, and my other dad left, since the courts gave this dad full custody and he was bitter. My stepmom has some sort of vendetta against me, because she wants a 'perfect' family, and wants to cover up my dad's last marriage," she explains, covertly inching closer to Ayato and leaning her head on his arm.

Ayato's ego returns to him and he shifts, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her in a little closer. "Sounds like a shit show." He mutters. Laito hums in agreement, his green eyes appraising her."She's been looking for this opportunity then. Hm. Oh well, all the more reason to stay with us~ will your father not persuade her to take you back?"

"Probably not," her voice comes out muffled as she burrows her face into Ayato's side. "I imagine she'll twist the story to make it sound even worse than it is. And... I dunno if he even wants me anymore, anyway," she adds, very quietly. Misaki closes her eyes and lets out a sigh, just wanting to be held.

Ayato grins viciously, resting his chin on her head. Laito had the same feeling. Poor, _vulnerable_  little girl. They'd have tons of fun with her. Ayato holds her close, his arms wrapped possessively around her waist. They ride in the limo for a few more minutes, until they reach the mansion.

Her eyes blink open when she feels the car stop, and squirm a little to look out the window. "You live here?" She asks quietly, taking in the size of it.  _I know they have a limo, but I hadn't realized they were THIS rich._  "Wow."

Ayato chuckles and shifts, opening the door and keeping his arm around her waist as they step outside. "Yeah, it's pretty sweet." He says, leading her towards the house. Laito follows along behind.

"You sure you don't mind me staying here?" Misaki asks worriedly. She knew they had more brothers, and really didn't want to be a burden. "I can at least get a job and help pay, okay?"

Ayato chuckles as they walk inside. "You pay fine by giving us your blood." And other things, he thinks. Laito makes a noise of agreement. "Don't pay any attention to what Reiji might say by the way. There's plenty of room here."

"Okay," she murmurs, but makes a mental note to at least help with chores. "I can at least help cook and clean, though."

Laito smiles and nods, just as Kanato stops and looks at them as he was walking from the kitchen.

"Oh...who's this?" He asks quietly, squeezing Teddy in his arms.

"That's precisely what I'd like to know." Reiji says, appearing from around the corner. He wouldn't have said anything, Laito and Ayato often brought girls home for.. _.late night amusement_. But this girl had a bag, which made his eyes narrow.

Misaki can't help but retreat slightly behind Ayato, blinking out from his side. "I'm Misa," she whispers, voice cracking. It occurs to her that they're all vampires, but they aren't necessarily as nice as Ayato and Laito. "H-hi."

Laito chuckles. "She's going to be staying with us. Don't worry, Reiji. She won't be any trouble." He smiles evenly, green eyes flat. Reiji sneers. "So instead of bringing girls here for flings, you've found a toy to keep. Well.. just don't make a spectacle of yourselves in public." He mutters, before turning. Ayato tsks and tugs on Misaki's bag. "He's got a stick up his ass. Ignore him. Let's go to your room."

She turns tired eyes downwards. "I'm not a toy," she murmurs, honestly believing it as she lets him take her bag, before worming a hand into Ayato's free one.  _I don't know what I would call this, but it's got to mean more than that._

Ayato takes hold of her hand firmly as he leads her up the stairs. Laito tips his hat. "I'll catch up with you later, little Bitch." He smiles, the curve of his lips thin. The expression never warms his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Annie glances behind her nervously as she pushes a door open and steps through. She'd been avoiding the front entrance since yesterday, knowing Shuu thinks she goes that way. She figures, if he can't find her- he can't bite her again, and that just sounds like a good idea. Annie sneaks out the back entrance over-dramatically as she tiptoes under windows and makes sure her bag doesn't poke up. All the bite-marks had been covered with makeup, but the sore on her neck is too raw to cover with bandages. She hated scarves, but hadn't been able to think of anything else.

A hand snaps out and grabs the end of her scarf suddenly, tugging. "Oi, you running off to see him again?" Asks a gruff voice. Yuma frowns down at her.

Annie gasps and stares up at him, the colour draining from her face.  _Shit._  "N-no," she stammers, trying to tug the scarf back. She winces as it rubs against the marks. "Let go."

Yuma tsks. "Could've fooled me. You were actin' pretty cosy with im' last time." He mutters, keeping hold of her scarf.

Annie swallows and drops her hand, giving up. "I didn't know he was a... too," she mumbles. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Yuma narrows his eyes. "So he bit ya, huh?" He grunts quietly. "Well, it's not like I care, but I did it first. That means you're my prey, I claimed ya. Dunno who that damn NEET thinks he is, thought he woulda got that through his skull."

Her eyes widen, mind racing back to Shuu saying she was to be his 'bloodbag.'

"I can't... y-you aren't honestly suggesting th-that you're gonna bite me again, right?" She stammers.  _I do not want to be the centre of a turf war between fucking cannibals._

With a yank, Yuma drags her to him. "Course I am. That guy... He's definitely used to getting what he wants. Damn aristocrat- spoiled brat. I ain't letting go of you for shit," he mutters, removing her scarf. He then rubs the makeup away that was hiding Shuu's marks, making her wince.

 _I'm getting real sick of being pushed around like a piece of meat._  Gritting her teeth, Annie shoves against his chest. "Let go!" She shouts, deciding making a racket and trying to draw attention to herself might be an actual decent course of action. "OI!"

Yuma covers her mouth with his large hand, sinking his teeth into her neck, right over Shuu's marks.

Her eyes widen and she cries out, before biting down hard on his hand, not quite ready to give up. She stomps on his foot for good measure.

A small grunt escapes him and Yuma uses his other hand, grabbing the front of her uniform and lifting her up. Her body is drawn up, enough to make her struggle to stay on tip toe as he leaned her into the side of the building, his chest meeting hers as he drank.

Annabeth shrieks into his hand and waivers, whimpering. She squirms under him even still, trying to get any amount of give she can get. She can't keep getting pinned like this.

Yuma chuckles quietly, the sound muffled. He slowly removes his fangs and mutters into her ear: "You know ya can't beat me Red, we proved that last time," he says, removing his hand from her mouth.

She grits her teeth and growls softly. "You can't just push me around, though," she mutters, not stopping her squirming. "I'm not... a piece of meat."

Yuma tsks. "Maybe I'd treat ya slightly nicer if you had some damn loyalty about you."

Her eyes widen. "I'm not going to be 'loyal' to someone who's trying to eat me! I don't want EITHER of you to bite me!" She hisses.

Yuma tsks and lets her go suddenly, not caring if she tripped as he stepped back. "Well, nothin' you do is gonna change anything. Humans can't accomplish shit without power. That's why I turned." He shrugs, putting his hands in his pockets.

Annie catches herself before she falls and growls, clapping a hand over her bleeding neck. "Shut up. You're annoying," she mumbles. "Leave me alone."

Yuma narrows his eyes at her. "You don't get to decide that shit," he mutters, materialising behind her and grabbing her close. They appear on the roof in a matter of seconds, feet touching down. Yuma turns sharply and grabs the scruff of her collar, pressing her to face against the iron bars that separated them from falling. "If you struggle too much I could get annoyed, you damn Sow. It's a long way down, ain't it?" He breathes into her ear, looking down at the school courtyard they'd just been standing in.

She swallows and goes still. "I... can't," she whispers. "Don't. I'm sorry." She stares down, trembling slightly.  _It really is a long way down._

Yuma moves her hair aside and loosens her uniform enough to bare the skin where her neck met her shoulder. He then leans down, wrapping his arm around her waist, skimming his fangs over the skin. "Heh...you should be a little more cautious next time about who you invite over," he mutters, licking her skin, before sinking his fangs in again.

Annie whimpers and squeezes her eyes shut. She clamps her hands around the metal bars as she tries to breathe slowly, just trying to endure.

Yuma removes his fangs and licks the angry looking marks. He then growls lowly into her hair. "This doesn't have to be difficult ya know," he mutters, befoe releasing her and bringing out a jar from his pocket. He opens it and eats a sugar cube, crunching it under his teeth.

 _Oh for the sake of fucks._  "You're pinning me to walls and threatening to throw me off a roof. How could we possibly make this 'not difficult'?" She was running her mouth again, she knew, but feels unable to help it.

Yuma tsks and shoves a sugar cube to her lips, his thumb forcing it into her mouth despite her squeak of protest. "Ah, just shaddap," he mutters.

Annie's eyes widen in surprise, slowly narrowing as she crunches it down.  _I cannot believe he just forced me to shut up with fucking sugar._  She chews and swallows. "What the hell do you expect me to do, anyway? Humour me."

Yuma closes the jar and returns it to his pocket. "The hell makes you think I know? I just like your smell, and the the taste of your blood. Heh, attitude isn't so bad ethier. Just submit to my feedings and ditch the NEET. That's all."

"Kay, so that's cool and all, but then HE is gonna get mad at me," she says, exasperated. Never mind the fact she doesn't want EITHER of them to bite her. "So then what? Just tell him no? Tried that with you, bud."

Yuma hums and turns away from her. "Well when I can buy that you wanna be loyal to me, then maybe I'll kick that guys ass and steal you away. Till then..." he shrugs, walking away towards the roof door.

 _I don't want to be loyal to fucking either of them. Fuck, there's way too much drama with all of this._  She doesn't stop him. _I'm gonna fucking cry._

Yuma opens the door and leaves, walking down the stairs. Dumb little Red.

Annie waits a while before sighing and heading back downstairs.  _This is real bad. This last week seems like the plot of some terrible Twilight fanfiction._  She pads down the stairs and even makes it to her car without incident, relieved Shuu wasn't waiting on the bench. She figured he must have gone home. She gets in the driver's seat, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey," Shuu drawls, leaning against the window as he sits in the passenger seat.

Annie's head snaps to the side as she visibly bristles. "The fuck?" She whispers, heart sinking. She quickly opens the door, moving to get the hell out.

Shuu grabs her wrist and tugs her back. "Stay here, and close the door. It's cold," he mutters.

Swallowing, she meekly closes the door. Her heart pounds in her ears and she stares out the window, wondering if anyone would hear her if she screamed.  _Doubtful._

Shuu sighs and curls his fingers into her hair, glancing at her neck. "He showed up again, huh? Troublesome."

"He said to not let you bite me," she mutters. "And that he wants to fight you to 'steal me away.' Can you two just fuck right off, please?"

A quiet chuckle escapes him. "Who knew he was so possessive. Sounds like Ayato or something." He yawns, dropping his hand. "Well, whatever," he says, closing his eyes.

Annie shrinks back against the door and glares at him suspiciously. "Can you get out please?" she asks stiffly. "I need to go home."

"Go home then. I'll just crash at yours. You're very generous to suggest it," he says, lips curling up slightly.

She grits her teeth. "I'm  _not_  offering to let you stay over," she mutters, reaching for the handle again.  _I'll just take a bus. He's not a fast guy, if I go quickly enough, he won't catch me._

Shuu smiles slightly wider and opens his eyes. He shifts and grasps her chin, turning her face to look directly at him. "Take me to your place," he says, using Suggestion.

Annie's hand shakes on the handle as she swallows. This is that same damned compulsion she felt in the kitchen. "Fuck you," she mutters as she slowly turns on the ignition and pulls out of the lot.

Shuu privately thinks that he wouldn't mind _her_  doing that, but wisely says nothing. He folds his arms and rests in the seat. "You're cute when you're angry. I guess I'll be seeing that face a lot, won't I?" Amusement dances in his half lidded gaze.

"Not if I cut your eyes out," she mutters, hands shaking slightly on the wheel. Minutes later, she's pulling into the lot of her building.

Shuu raises a brow but doesn't say anything. He looks at her. "After you," he says, waiting for her to get out of the car first.

Annie sighs as she turns off the ignition and exits the car. _I feel like I'm walking to my own doom._  She waits for him to get out before she locks it, and walks quickly to the doors. _Heh, maybe I can outrun him. If he doesn't make it to the elevator, he won't be able to get to my floor._

Shuu follows her at a sedate pace, yawning tiredly. She glances behind her, a burst of adrenaline making her break into a sprint- hitting the button. She glances behind her nervously several times, until it arrives. She climbs in, tentative relief ebbing at her as the doors slide shut. She swallows. She did it.  _He doesn't have a key._  Annie leans against the wall, feeling like a weight's been taken off of her, and closes her eyes.

Shuu blinks, before sighing at the stupidity of mortals. What a troublesome woman.

Annabeth eventually reopens her eyes at her floor and pads into her apartment with renewed vigour. She locks her door, just in case, and comes into the tatami-clad living room.

A pale hand sweeps over a soft surface. He notes the sheets were of a good material. Shuu snuggles under the covers, breathing in. Hn... she didn't have a bad scent, he supposed.

Annie hums quietly to herself and checks the fridge.  _Crap, out of food. Guess I'm ordering pizza tonight. Oh no._  She distractedly pads into her bedroom and freezes at the lump under her sheets, before losing her shit and screaming.

Shuu lifts his head slightly from her pillow, opening one eye. "Hahh...Do you have to scream?" he asks lethargically. All in all, he looked quite comfortable bundled under her covers, the picture of lazy contentment.

"Get OUT of my bed!" She yells, done with this crap. She stomps forward and yanks the blanket off of him.

Shuu sighs and closes his eyes. "I don't see what the big deal is."

Annie holds the blanket to herself protectively. "I do. Get out," she sniffs. "Do I not get a single fucking moment without you freaking cannibals? I AM NOT MEAT."

He looks at her tiredly. "I'll leave tomorrow. I'm a Vampire, not a cannibal. And I never said you were. Steak doesn't complain half as much as you. Now... sleep with me," he mutters, tugging the blanket lightly.

She narrows her eyes. "You're out of your damned mind," she spits, dropping the blanket and stalking into the kitchen. She opens a drawer hurriedly and pulls out a knife. It isn't big, but it's the best she's got. She pads back into the bedroom and holds it in front of her. "Get.  _Out._ "

Shuu sits up slowly at this, blonde locks dishevelled and curling around his cheeks. He looks at her with steady half lidded eyes. "Make me."

Annabeth swallows a lump in her throat and a flicker of doubt passes over her face, before she jabs the knife towards him. It's clear that she doesn't know what the hell she's doing, as she gets on one knee on the bed to get a closer reach.

Shuu's hand snaps out and grabs her wrist, twisting so that she's yanked onto the mattress, landing on her front. Shuu keeps her down by putting his knee onto her back, holding her wrist into the bed which held the knife. "Heh...you really don't know when to quit, do you?"

Light blue eyes widen and she whimpers, hand straining around the knife as she clutches it tightly. "Let me up," she whispers, realizing just how stupid of a thing she just did. She trembles under him, muscles twitching.

Shuu chuckles darkly, yanking the material of her uniform down to bare her shoulder. He then steals the knife from her easily. He keeps one hand on her arm as he trails the blade over the back of her neck lightly, moving her hair aside. He licks the shell of her ear as he does so. "You're kind of a dumbass when you freak out. Hah... 'Fraid I'm not letting you off without a response from me," he mutters, the knife cutting into her skin.

Annie shudders violently as dark beads of blood begin to dot the path of the knife. "S-stop it," she whimpers, squeezing her eyes shut. She turns her face away so that he gets a mouthful of hair, instead of her ear.

Shuu blows out, her hair sticking to his bottom lip. He huffs again. "Pain can feel good you know...maybe I'll teach you that," he mutters, leaning to her ear again. "You crave the pain. Your lower stomach is heating and twisting with need for it. Your heart is beating faster... cheeks heating up. You want it. The blade... my fangs...they're going to feel so good..." he breathes, trailing the knife over her shoulder.

Her eyes widen as she feels a needy sensation tighten her abdomen. "Shuu, stop," she whispers with renewed franticness. Her cheeks start reddening as she shoves her face into the bed to muffle a moan.

Shuu smiles slightly into her hair. "You need to learn..." he mutters quietly, dragging the blade in so that more beads of blood rose to the surface of her skin. His mouth soon followed the path, collecting it on his tounge.

Annie keeps her face where it is as she draws in a shaky breath. The scent of her somewhat forced arousal begins to fill the room, and she squeezes her eyes shut. Her hands tighten in the sheets. She moans again, louder, before just biting down on the sheet to stifle herself.

Shuu chuckles and leans down to press kiss her shoulder. He then sinks his fangs in, grunting, lean body pressing into hers from behind.

She makes another sound, uncharacteristically- a mewl. Her hips automatically squirm under his almost sensually. She flushes darker, her blush colouring even her ears as Shuu removes his fangs, breath dancing over her bared skin.

"Heh, what a lewd woman. Your reactions are very telling. You want more... don't you?" he asks quietly, dragging the blade into her skin again as he bent to suck lightly at the wound.

Annie clenches her ass and grits her teeth. "No," she lies, as she feels a trickle of something down her thigh. She winces and buries her face in the bed again, groaning.  _Yes..._

The dark figure at her back smells her arousal and chuckles quietly, making his hips brush down slightly, his crotch against her ass. He nips the wound. "So dishonest with yourself. I wonder what wound you so.. _.tight_ , that you can't speak the truth to me," he murmurs, before biting her again.

She cries out audibly this time as her back arches. Her body shudders violently.  _This isn't me. It's his goddamn powers, it's gotta be._  "I-I am not... g-giving you my virginity," she grits out, shuddering with want.

Shuu drinks some of her blood, before pulling away and licking her marks, his tongue drawing into them briefly. "Mn. You don't have to give that to me on order to get relief. But... I suppose this is enough," he mutters, sighing as his hand curves down her back briefly.

She shudders as her body screams for more. It's the damn compulsion. She's starting to feel less like a person, and more like a freaking rag doll for all of them. "Whatever," she mutters unsteadily.

Shuu chuckles and leans down to her ear. "And by the way, those words I used to get you wet...they wore off a few minutes ago." He smiles, before easing away from her. He gets off the bed and takes the knife with him, licking the blood from the blade.

Annie's eyes widen as she shakily sits up and looks at him. "D-don't say that. You're wrong," she stammers, going a dark red.

Shuu groans and avoids looking at her for the first time. "Don't look at me like that if you don't want to get attacked. Geeze…" he mutters, rubbing the back of his neck as he pads from the room.

She watches him leave, glaring at the door, before she springs up. She wants to make sure he's actually leaving. Annie pokes her head out the door carefully. "Oi. Y-you're going home now, right?" She calls.

Shuu glances at her as he puts the knife in the sink and shrugs. "If by home, you mean a bath. Then yes. I'm walking home right now," he mutters, heading towards her bathroom.

Annabeth groans audibly and leans against the doorframe maybe a touch dramatically. "Do what you're going to do," she mutters, giving up. "I gotta go get dinner. I'll be back...eventually."

Her unwanted guest hums and and walks inside the bathroom, only partially closing the door, for reasons left unsaid. The sound of running water becomes apparent.

"Don't you DARE use my vanilla soap," she calls as an afterthought, grabbing her keys and listening.  _This is so damned weird._

He huffs from inside the bathroom. "What's so special about it?"

"It smells good and I don't like you enough to share it," she snaps. Honestly, there's nothing special. She's just petty.

Shuu hums. "Stingy. If you're so possessive of it, maybe you should come in here to check if I'm using it or not," he says teasingly.

Annie's eyes widen and she quickly turns around to physically kick the door open. It hits the wall with a loud bang, and she points her finger at him warningly. "Cut the crap," she growls.

Shuu blinks languidly from where he stood, or rather leaned on her bathroom counter, inspecting her prized vanilla soap. And he was naked. His clothes were scattered around in disarray, and he still had one sock on. But other than that. Naked.

"Hey," he drawls casually.

Annabeth's eyes widen to a very round shape, almost cartoonish in nature, as she lets out a soft whimper and goes a dark, dark red. She turns right the hell around. "Put. It. Down," she mutters gruffly.  _He's fucking huge._

Shuu smirks and materialises behind her, not touching- but he leans down nonetheless and murmurs: "Make me."

She automatically takes a step forward, but she doesn't run yet. And she doesn't go back to grab a knife, because that didn't fucking work. "PLEASE put my soap down and put some clothes on," she mutters, trying a cleanly opposite tactic.

Shuu sighs. "Well putting clothes on would defeat the purpose of having a bath. And this is rare, coming from me." He says wryly, looking pointedly at the bath water. "You could join me you know. I know you came in here wanting to see me naked. Pervert," he teases, the smile evident in his voice.

Somehow, Annabeth manages to blush darker. "I DID NOT!" she gasps, clapping her hands over her eyes. "You fucking baited me in here! You're the pervert, pervert!"

Shuu chuckles quietly. "Blushing so much...it's just proof. Haah, really, I feel like I'm being taken advantage of," he says, before taking her hand from behind. He pulls it away from her eyes and forces her to hold her hand out behind her. He purposefully pauses, as if waiting to do something lewd- letting her imagination race- before he puts the vanilla soap into her hand. He briefly inhales her hair, before letting go of her hand.

Annabeth swallows when she touches something, but recognizes the cool feel of the plastic and breathes a small sigh of relief. "Just hurry up. I'm leaving," she mutters, stalking from the bathroom and tossing the soap bottle on her bed. She makes a beeline to the door and tugs her shoes on.  _Stupid naked vampire._

Shuu smiles slightly, before he turns and steps into the bath. He then submerges himself under the water. He usually didn't bother with undressing but he had felt like he'd be able to bait her into the room.

Annie can't get the goddamn dick out of her mind.  _It was just there. Like... some kind of weird noodle. But it was big. And weird. To be fair, all dicks are weird. There's no such thing as a not weird dick._

But she had never seen one in real life, and it was just...there.

* * *

There's absolutely no reason she buys sausage for dinner, other than she wants goddamn sausage. Absolutely nothing to do with anything at all. She kills as much time as possible in the grocery store, until the sky grows dark and she gets too hungry to be stubborn.  _With any luck, he's left._  However, when she enters her apartment again, she decides luck isn't real and she's living a special kind of hell.

Shuu stands in her kitchen, reading one of her books. He was shirtless, and still had a towel over his wet hair. He slowly rubbed the top of his head, before looking up from the book. "This novel is kind of trashy, you know. Didn't think you were into this kind of thing."

Annie flushes red. Again. She stalks over and sets the bag of groceries down with a growl, before jumping for the book and failing. "Give it back. That's private," she mutters, gritting her teeth. "And put a shirt on. If I can't walk around with my tits out, neither can you."

Shuu smiles, in a way that was clearly perverted, but his handsome, princely features made it almost charming. "No one's stopping you," he says softly, holding the book just out of reach so that she'd have to physically touch him if she wanted it.

She curls her hands into tight fists. "Put. A shirt. On," she mutters, jumping once more, vainly. "And don't go through my damn stuff."

"Too troublesome. Put a shirt on me if you're that lust ridden you can't control yourself," he says, putting the book on her head. He then glances behind them. "Not that I care... but why don't you have any furniture in here?" He asks, looking at her bare living room.

Annie growls and turns to the groceries, setting the book on the counter. "Didn't see a point. I have the dining room, and I just watch tv in my bed, anyway," she answers grudgingly. She pulls the sausages out, and the pasta, putting a pot of water on the stove.

Shuu lifts a shoulder. "Hn...makes sense," he mutters, rubbing his hair some more, before shifting against the counter and resting against it, eventually sinking down to the floor. He then yawns. "Oi...dry my hair for me. I'm cold and tired."

She glares down at him. "Make me," she mocks, if only to be petty, more than an actual challenge, turning back to the stove. _I'm fucking hungry, and don't have time for a giant baby._

"Haa... cruel woman. I suppose you're going to exclude me from your meal too." He sighs. "You're a terrible host. Interrupting guests in bathrooms and now denying them reading material, comfort and food," he gripes, before sneezing unexpectedly.

She glances back down at him. "You can have food," she mutters, turning back once again to slice the sausages. "I just don't want to hear any crap about it not tasting good or being too spicy. And you wouldn't be so cold and uncomfortable if you didn't insist on bearing your boobs to the wind."

Shuu hums, closing his eyes. "I don't complain about food. But, again...you could help me out with the 'cold' department," he says, falling silent almost as if drifting into sleep, before cracking one eye open. "Unless, of course, you're so affected by me that touching me to help me into a shirt would make your ovaries combust. I understand. You don't have to explain."

Her hand tightens on the knife. One good whack, and she could get the job done. "If I told you I was gay, would you go away?" she growls.  _I mean, Yuma believed it. God, I shouldn't have corrected him._

Shuu pulls himself up into a stand tiredly, as if sensing her murderous intent. "I'd never believe that after seeing your expression in the bathroom," he says silkily, before padding over to her small window. He glances outside it briefly.

"You were BUTT ASS NAKED," Annie yells, losing it and chucking a wooden spoon at his head as her face flushes red again. "I was embarrassed!"

Shuu sighs after it hits him and rubs the spot, as if offended. "You're naive if you think that's all you felt. Pretty sure I sensed something telling from you...and it wasn't leftover from the knife play," he says, folding his arms.

Annie sighs and keeps her back to him, even though her blushing is clear by her ears. "I don't have to justify being turned on to you," she mutters, adding noodles to the water. "I don't like how you're treating everything like a game."

"...You wouldn't like it if I got serious. It's better this way," he says soberly. He then pads from the room, only returning when he had her blanket wrapped around him. He then leans against the wall and sinks down it, closing his eyes.

Annie doesn't say anything to that, and finishes cooking in silence. Still... it's uncomfortable. If he's that intent on being flirty and pervy this early on, she shudders to think what's going to happen as things progress. "Oi. How much you gonna eat?"

He doesn't open his eyes. "Just.. medium. You're a human after all."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow. "What?" she asks, confused. She grabs a couple of bowls. "The hell does that mean?"

"You need it more than I do. I'm a Vampire after all. You're a mortal," he points out. His bare toes twitch, and he glances down at his feet.

She shrugs. _Kay then._  She fills both bowls, and finding there's still some left, as she tended to overcook. "You eating there?"

"Where do you eat, usually?"

"The dining room," she answers dryly. "But I'm guessing that's too much effort you to walk there. And no. I ain't carrying you, and if you ask, I'll hurt you."

Shuu shifts, folding his legs. "I'll just eat here," he mutters, deciding not to tease her this once. She passes him his bowl, and happily skips off to the dining room to eat alone. He let's out a huff. "You looked a little too happy there," he mutters, before holding the bowl and digging in.

"That's because you're super annoying," she calls from the dining room, not giving a shit that her mouth is full.

"Thanks for the food," he snips back, before concentrating on eating.

She mutters something unintelligible but definitely snarky. She eats quietly after that, only returning when finished.

Shuu sets down his bowl and rests without a word until he hears her doing her nightly routine before bed, brushing her teeth and whatnot.

Annabeth spits into the sink and rinses it down, before rebraiding her hair. This is important. Because it's a curly, long mass, it tangles very easily- if left loose overnight, as discovered, it takes a very,  _very_  long time, and a fuckton of detangler to fix. Once done, she pads right past Shuu to the bedroom, closing the door behind her and locking it. It's been made clear she can't kick him out, but she's sure as hell not letting him sleep in her room. She has to draw the line somewhere.

Of course, Shuu likes to think of 'the line' as something you can move, dance over, or maybe  _under_  like a limbo pole.

As soon as she's settled into bed, Shuu stands up, looking at her locked door pointedly.

Annie closes her eyes, but she's distrustful.  _He's already proven twice that locks don't fucking work._  In defence, she had worn a bra to bed, and the least sexy pajamas she owns- basically just a jogging suit.

His body on the other side of the door shifts, and soon enough, the blankets previously covering her  _move_  as a body appears underneath them. Arms wrap around her waist and pull, so that she's nestled into his bare chest. Shuu curls his pale body around her, seeking her warmth.

"Nope nope nope nope," Annie grits out, squirming automatically. She pushes at his legs with her feet and arches her back as she tries to pry herself away. "Firm no. Firm no."

Shuu chuckles and whispers into her ear: "You're relaxed and calm. You feel comfortable and drowsy. Hah...see? The tension in your body is easing," he says tiredly, using Suggestion, before he nips her ear hard for moving.

She makes a small, delayed noise of complaint as a sleepy feeling washes over her and she settles back against him. "Cheating," she mutters, too sleepy now to be angry. Or at least, act angry. It occurs to her that earplugs would solve this issue.

Shuu pats her head, perhaps a touch patronisingly. "You'll live. G'night," he mutters, closing his eyes.

It only takes Annabeth a few minutes to fall asleep, despite the worries having him so close ensure. Subconsciously, she notes he is kind of comfy, for an asshole.

Shuu's fingers curl in her hair slightly, before he becomes frustrated with the lack of give from her braid. He pulls it out once she's asleep, and buries his hand in her loose hair. Better.

He then drifts off into heavy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Arika cringes as she listens to the announcement in class. A culture festival, really? _REALLY? Maid Cafes and food stalls are a pretty shit rendition of culture, if you ask me._  And, worse, students were told to make pairs. She glances around the room, before Ruki's request comes to mind. _Ugh. Guess I'd better._

Subaru avoids looking at anyone in the class, finding the whole thing a pain. He folded his arms and gave off an overall unsociable air.

People start pairing off with friends, and Arika grits her teeth.  _Fuck it._  She grabs her desk and forcibly turns it around so that the edge of the wood touches Subaru's. "We're working together," she announces in a very friendly tone, in her opinion. In truth, it comes out more as a hiss and sounds reasonably threatening.

Subaru blinks, as the last voice he'd expected to hear reaches him. He then slowly shifts and looks at her with narrow eyes. "Ha? What? You avoid lookin' at me for a week but now you wanna do this together?"

She glares menacingly, before forcing a smile. It looks more like she's baring her teeth. "Y-yup."

Subaru glances her over evenly, before his lips curve up into a smirk. "Heh...really? You must have liked being bitten more than I thought." He leans forward slightly, tone dark, teasing and unconvinced. "You into that kind of thing after all?"

A blush touches her cheeks. "No. Look, we have to fucking make groups, and everyone else is partnered up by now," she mutters, motioning around the room before turning back. "Neither of us have a choice. So we can make this easy, and you can leave your weird biting fetish at the door, or you can keep making stupid cracks and I'll beat you up."

Subaru tsks, his teeth flashing. "Like to see you try, but you'd probably die," he mutters, glancing away. "Fine. Whatever."

She rolls her eyes.  _I swear to god, this is the most emo fucker I've ever met._  "Pumpkin, y'know, if you stopped pretending you were a vampire, that would be great. It's just weird."

Rage swamps him and he makes a fist, glaring at her witheringly. "Hah? Shut up. You wanna die?" He asks lowly, hackles raised.

Arika faceplants into the desk, groaning. "Stoooooooop beeeeeeeing soooooooo eeeeedgyyyy," she moans, already feeling like this would be a very, very long week.

A short while later, Subaru had insisted that they work alone in order to figure out just what the hell they were supposed to do. Because while they'd been dawdling with threats, the events had been handed out, along with the roles. Unfortunately, they'd been handed the bottom of the barrel.

"THE MAID AND BUTLER CAFE!? NO. FUCK IT. I'M NOT DOING IT." Subaru yells, glaring at the card in his hand as they stand on the school roof.

Arika rolls her eyes as she sits against the fence, doodling in a notebook. "You are, actually," she says dryly, before smirking. "Aweeee. You can be an emo butler. Heh, do you have any piercings? I feel like you probably have piercings."

Subaru growls at her. "No I don't. Sides' you call me edgy, but you own a damn motorbike and was gonna start smoking. Hypocrite," he snarls, jabbing a finger in her direction.

"The motorbike is cool, and the smoking is a long story that I don't care to share. At least I don't think I'm a freakin vampire," Arika snorts.

Subaru runs a hand over his face, his fangs aching. "... I'm seriously gettin' tired of hearing that shit from you. I'll bite you again if you bring it up one more  _damn_  time. Got it?" he growls.

Arika rolls her eyes. Quite frankly, kind of itching for a fight. She stands up, setting the book down, and takes a step forward, smirking. "That sounds like something a wannabe vampire would say."

Subaru's eyes widen. He then slowly turns to face her fully, a ripple of something affecting the air. "You asked for it," he says quietly, red eyes narrowing as he starts towards her.

She grins.  _Time to beat the shit out of the edgelord!_

Once he's in range, Arika drops down some and kicks her leg out, trying to knock him over. Subaru's hand snaps out and catches her ankle. He then grabs her shoulder and shoves her back into the iron fence.

He keeps hold of her ankle, making her leg bend at the knee, his hand on her shoulder to keep her off balance. Arika yelps and her hand of the shoulder he's grabbing latches onto the fence for support, before her other reaches out and pushes his chin upwards and outwards.

"Off," she growls.

Subaru snarls and yanks his face away, only to bite down into her hand. He looks straight at her as he does so, the size of his canines apparent. There was no doubt they were fangs sinking into her flesh. Blood rises up to greet his teeth.

Arika's eyes widen and she pales, stilling. "That's impossible," she breathes, unable to stop staring at them. She finally peels her eyes upwards to meet his.  _"How?"_

Subaru growls lowly, the sound muffled as he drinks, before he releases her hand and moves his own off her shoulder. He then grabs her wrist, which was still frozen in the air, and forces her fingers to trace the outline of his bloodied fangs. "They real enough for you?" he mutters. "Or do you want more proof?"

A whimper shudders out of her as her fingers curl after a moment. "No, I believe you," she says softly. Her face had turned quite pale, and beads of blood pearl up on her arm where he'd bit her. "I just...don't understand...how you exist."

His tongue draws out to lick the blood away. "Existed for a long time. You humans just pansied us up, making us romantic. Tch, makes me sick."

Arika swallows a lump in her throat. "Now what?" She asks carefully. "Are you...gonna kill me?"

Subaru tsks and hitches her bent knee up a little more with his grip around her ankle. He then leans down to her knee, scraping his teeth over the skin. ".. I don't have a reason to. Just don't piss me off too much." he mutters, before biting down.

She makes a small noise that she suppresses in the back of her throat. It doesn't occur to her that he could see up her skirt from this angle. It hurts, in a sharp stinging sort of way.

Subaru isn't in a particularly playful mood so he doesn't comment on the colour of her panties, though he does make a note of them. He closes his eyes and focuses on sucking the blood, eventually pulling away, dropping her knee. He breathes out, the haze of thirst fading slightly. Arika whimpers and cracks an eye open.

"Are you going to bite me again?" she asks outright.

He straightens and steps away from her. "I'm fine. You've sated me for awhile, I think."

She sighs and rubs her knee with a wince. _That's going to be hard to hide until I can find a bandage._  "A while?" she presses, meaning more long term.

Subaru glances at her and smiles slightly. "Well.. You DID insist we be partners for this thing. Plus you know everything now. Having a meal at school sounds pretty good to me," he says, before bringing out the card again. "Tch...can't believe I gotta be a damn butler."

Arika makes a small, strangled noise at the back of her throat as she visibly wilts a little.  _Crap. This might be in a little deep for my liking._

* * *

A few hours later, Subaru found himself, once again, in detention. He leaned his chin on his hand, bored already as he lets his mind drift.

Arika had been warned shortly beforehand not to make anything obvious about her new living arragments. Which is fine, because she can totally play a bitch when it comes to Ruki. He doesn't even have to know if she means it or not. She stays in her seat, back to astutely ignoring Subaru.

Ruki busies himself with instructing one of the thugs about English, having not handed out test sheets today. He spoke English quite easily, but broke it down patiently with syllables. He simply thought of it like he were teaching one of his brothers. He then straightens once he was done, and glances at Arika, who feels his stare but doesn't look up.  _That's the easiest way to 'not acknowledge' him._

She has her phone out, texting openly, which Ruki sighs at inwardly, wondering whether to bite his tongue, before a guy on the second row pipes up. "Oi, how come I can't have my phone out, but she can?" He gripes.

Ruki glances at Arika. "I take it Miss Amane doesn't want to leave early, that's why."

Arika glances over at the mention of her name. "Eh? Oh. Nah. Fuck the system," she mutters distractedly before going back to her phone, settling over the top of her desk.

Ruki glances back at the boy. "See? You'll be going in an hour and she'll still be here in four. Completely fair," he mutters.

She sighs and stands up. "Going to the bathroom," she drawls, leaving without waiting for a response. _Going to get a soda, more like._

Blue-grey eyes narrow when other thugs start taking their phones out. "A word, Miss Amane." He mutters, walking out of the room and following her.

Arika sighs and waits for him in the hall, out of earshot from the room. She leans back against the wall and crosses her arms. "It isn't convincing if I can't cuss you out," she complains quietly.

Ruki stops a respectable distance from her. "Well, feel free to do so. But you'll have to suffer the consequences. I can't just give you a pass. Perhaps the punishment will give you more material to work with," he says, though it wasn't clear if he was joking.

Arika snorts. "Slow down, I'm gonna start thinking you've got a punishment kink, or something," she mutters dryly. _He always does seem to jump to that._  "I'm getting a drink. Do you want anything?"

Ruki raises a brow, looking her over with a brief glance. "A coffee... though I'm uncertain how you'll give it to me. Besides that, perhaps you should slow down. I'll start to think you're going soft on me," he says, eyes glimmering slightly. He blinks when he hears something, and turns, seeing that one of the thugs had wandered out of the classroom. Ruki didn't even pause." That is to say: that your manners are deplorable. Are you sure you weren't raised in a barn?" he asks, voice dropping into cold tones.

Arika suppress a grin at the very sudden change. "Are YOU quite certain your mother wasn't a dancing whore?" She shoots back, mentally smacking herself after.  _I'm wittier than that. Maybe I am going soft._

Ruki's eyes reveal that he felt the same, unimpressed by her quip, but going with it. "You have no respect for authority. I'll be certain to sign you up for after school remediation classes."

She winces, now just embarrassed. "Do what you want. I won't go to them," she shrugs, turning her back and starting to walk away.  _I'm guessing he's a plain cream kind of guy. I think he might consider sugar a kind of poison._

Since the thug was still loitering, Ruki mutters after her. "You are a decidedly  _plain_  girl with nothing... added in," he says, inwardly wincing at how terrible that was worded but trusting she'd understand what he'd meant.

 _That was clever_ , she gives a small snort of approval. "Fucking rude," she scoffs anyway, making her way to the cafeteria. She orders a plain, black coffee for the wannabe Christian Grey, and a root beer for herself. She's always been more partial to very sweet sodas- root beer, Dr. Pepper, cream sodas, despite the fact that otherwise, she doesn't really like that many sweet things.

She wanders back afterwards and mulls over how to go about this, getting an idea after a moment. She pushes the classroom door open with a slam and pastes on a dark grin as she opens the lid of the coffee. She approaches Ruki, trying to motion with her eyes to take the damn cup before she dumps it on him. That would be more believable than her actually getting him one.

Ruki blinks, wondering what led her to  _this_  conclusion as the best method, before he takes it from her with narrow eyes. "I think not," he mutters lowly. "Go sit. Now. " He pitches his voice into a low murmur, which usually made his brothers shrink.

She stills, bristling.  _That's actually kinda scary._  Arika then returns to her spot and leans her head on her arm, top half sprawled on the desk as she looks out the window.

Ruki sneers and sips the coffee, which make his shoulders relax slightly, revealing his enjoyment of it. He then stands and starts handing out tests again, reiterating his usual speech. When it came to her test, he taps it once lightly to gain her attention, before moving on as if nothing had happened. Instead of the usual questions, they were engineering ones, specifically to do with motorbikes.

THAT certainly catches Arika's attention. She glances down at it, half tempted to actually do it. She does know the answers. Ryuji glances over, frowning when she fails to crumple it up. His face darkens, and he turns back wordlessly.

Ruki returns to the front desk, sitting down and watching Subaru for a moment, who tried to write a bit of the test, though it pissed him off to do so. Ruki's gaze travels down to his book. He was uncertain if trying to get information from the youngest Sakamaki was the best method. He dimly thought back to the concert Kou had been attacked at. It had definitely been done by a familiar from a vampire. Magic had been involved. What puzzled him though, was that it wasn't bat familiars that he'd found trace of at the scene, but black crow feathers.

Arika takes out a pencil and actually starts writing it, deciding to say it's out of boredom if asked. Ryuji visibly startles, his expression tightly controlled, but noticeably unsettled. She doesn't see it.

Ruki sips his coffee, not noticing anything amiss, but slightly amused. At least there was one sure fire way to get her to write a test. Difficult girl. Once the time was up, he walks to the different desks, excusing some students once he'd read their answers. Ryuji is one of the ones to be dismissed, and he leaves quickly and without discomfort for a change. Arika glances up and pushes her test forward a little, expectant.

Ruki glances at her, picking up her test sheet and reading through it. He then sets it down and takes her pen, circling two answers. "Just two off. You could do better, but I suppose you're excused," he says, eyes as usual revealing his thoughts and apparent curling amusement.

"Lit," she mutters and stands quickly, taking her soda. Several people blink, clearly shocked at this. She pays them no mind as she drops her empty can in the recycling. She stalks down the hall to her locker, quickly clearing out what she needs, and makes her way back to the bike, revving it up.

It had made more sense for her to carry on with her own transportation, so as not to arouse any suspicion by travelling with the Mukamis. She kicks off and starts towards the mansion.

* * *

Later that evening, once Ruki arrived back at the mansion, he dimly noted her bike, and walked inside, followed by Yuma and Azusa. Kou had stayed home, on account of his having an interview a few hours earlier.

Arika is up in 'her' room, studying for a change. Math, even. She's lying on her stomach on the bed, tracing out graphs of asymptotes.

Ruki leaves it about half an hour before he knocks on her door and opens it, still retaining his usual blasé attitude about others privacy.

She glances up and slams the book shut, blushing slightly. He doesn't need to know, or he might get bigheaded. "What?" She barks.

He raises a brow, wondering if she were embarrassed about studying. "How did it go today? I noticed your knee. I take it he got a little overly friendly again?" he asks, walking inside, the smoke of a smile lingering on his lips.

Arika sighs. She hadn't forgotten, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. She sits up to show him the bite, and rolls her sock down, which had been the best she could do to hide it. "Yeah," she mutters, sighing. "He isn't just an edgy emo, though. I... don't know how the hell it's possible, but... fuck, I sound insane," she complains, pressing her palms to her eyes. After a beat of silence, she grits her teeth.

"Subaruisarealvampire," she mutters, barely coherent.

Ruki sits on the side of her bed. "I take it there was something intelligible mixed in there?"

Arika drops her hands and glares, turning her knee up towards him so he can see the clean holes. "Vampires don't exist. But... they do. And he does. And it's fucked up. But it's true."

A pale hand reaches out and settles on her knee, not embarrassed in the least to inspect it. "So, he told you. I'm surprised."

She bristles at the touch and goes red. "Why aren't you fucking bothered by this? It's nuts!"

Ruki's head tilts up to look at her and he smiles slightly. In between one moment and the next- he grabs her by the wrist and pins it above her head, leaning over her. "Why do you think? I'll give you one chance to answer. If you get it wrong, you get a penalty, Miss Amane."

Arika's eyes widen and she automatically pries at his hand with her free one. Her face drains completely of colour and she stiffens. She almost smacks him, before remembering how well that had worked with Subaru. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," she whispers, voice cracking.

Ruki's smile morphs into a dark smirk. "I'm afraid that's not the answer I was looking for," he says quietly, moving down her body and lifting the hem of her shirt. He sinks his fangs into the soft flesh of her stomach, quickly grabbing her free wrist and pinning it to the bed.

Arika grits her teeth as she makes a small, strangled noise of pain. Her hands curl into tight fists, the muscles drawing taut under his palms. She can't help but squirm. "St-stop," she groans, squeezing her eyes shut.

Ruki drinks, his eyes sliding shut at first, before they open, watching her reactions. He then removes his fangs, tongue drawing over the marks to lick away the blood. "You might not think so, but I ultimately did you a favour by not telling you."

"How the hell do you figure?" she asks, cracking one eye open to glare down at him. Despite the lick, little pearls of blood draw themselves up again to bead taut over the marks.

Ruki watches the blood rise up. "Had I done so, you wouldn't have agreed to any of this, and you'd be back at square one. But more than that... had you known about the existence of vampires before Subaru told you, he would've been suspicious of your lack of genuine surprise. Suspicious enough to investigate perhaps, until you were outed as a sort of spy from me. I doubt the Sakamakis would have taken kindly to that," he mutters, tongue drawing out again, sweeping over the marks.

She squirms and opens her eyes properly. "Stop licking me. Feels weird," she complains, adjusting her hips so that her tummy is scrunched. "Look. Y'all shouldn't exist. And you have got. To stop. Biting."

Ruki smiles at her vulnerable state. "Unfortunately I can't bite you any more than this. Subaru might discover the marks..." he mutters, leaning up suddenly so that they were face to face. "It's a pity," he says, looking down at her and keeping her pinned a moment. They stare at each other in silence, before Ruki pulls away and releases her wrists, standing from the bed.

Arika sits up and quickly yanks her shirt back down. "No, it isn't. I'm not letting him bite me again, either. And I don't know how the hell I'm supposed to get him to talk, especially now."  _I mean, I guess the maid cafe is a thing, but I really do not want to go near him._

Ruki raises a brow as he flips through her maths book casually. "You act like you have a choice in the matter. If he likes the taste of you, he'll be biting you again. As for getting him to talk.. I'm sure you can use your natural charms," he says, before looking up at her. "Page 325 has the example graphs you're looking for," he adds, drawing his hand away from the textbook.

She grits her teeth, before grabbing the pillow from the end of the bed and whomping him with it in frustration. "I! AM! NOT! FOOD!" she yells, punctuating her words with whacks.

Ruki grabs the pillow and takes it from her, before pinning her back down onto the bed, though this time it's a lot less elegantly as he leans the pillow onto her chest, keeping her weighed down with it as he leans on one arm.

He sighs. "You really do force uncomfortable situations onto yourself. Humans are nothing but livestock, helpless against vampires. But if I regarded you as completely expendable, you'd have been hit by that truck," he mutters, looking down at her.

She flushes scarlet as she stills, before turning her face to the side and looking away uncomfortably. Arika makes a noncommittal grunting noise in answer. She doesn't have words that could really answer that. She does, however, worm her arms under the pillow to jab him in the ribs. "Off."

Ruki smirks slightly, before he grabs her hand and raises it, his intention lost as he shifts, looking at it and removing the pillow. "Hn. He bit you here too. I missed this one," he says, face unreadable a moment.

"Vampire or not, the fact that you're on top of me, in a bed, keeping me pinned down, is fucked up and full of some pretty naughty implications, so if you would hurry up and get off, that would be great," Arika mutters dryly, trying a different angle and hoping, probably vainly, for just a little bit of shame.

Ruki blinks and looks down at her, probably giving the opposite reaction. "Oh? I hadn't noticed. Since you mentioned it... are your thoughts already full of them?" He asks with a velvety voice. "Those... _implications_?"

He leans further down towards her, breath fanning over her neck. Arika stills beneath him.

Unnoticed by both, the door swings open, and Kou steps inside.

"Hey Ruki, I was wondering if you- oh!" He blinks, looking at them, before his face morphs into a mischievous smirk. "So it IS that way between you too?"

"NO!" Arika yells, and quickly shoves her way out from under him, red faced and glaring. "No, at BOTH OF YOU!" Her heart pounds in her ears, and she's screaming internally. _Self important, taunting, fucker of a bastard._

Ruki sighs and stands from the bed. "Easy to bait as usual, Revolution," he snips, turning. "Kou, don't taunt the girl," he mutters, walking to the door.

"Pfft, right, cos that's your job." Kou snorts, backing out of the doorway and leaving the flustered girl alone.

* * *

There's something very wrong. Not only does Annie feel trapped, but her hair is a mess. She can feel it sticking to her neck. She cracks an eye open suspiciously and squirms, making a growling noise when she feels arms encircling her waist and a body pressed against her back. She starts prying, knowing damned well it's Shuu. _Fucking prick._

Shuu sighs into her neck, eyes still closed. He shifts at her squirming, shifting his leg that was slightly between hers, their feet touching. He had very cold feet.

Annie grits her teeth. He had a warning, technically (he didn't.) She doesn't care. She shoves her elbow back into his ribs as she tries to physically pry herself away. "Letgooooooo," she whines, squirming harder.

Shuu wheezes, and cracks his eyes open, biting her neck. "Bad girl," he mutters, before shifting her underneath him and resting his head on her shoulder. "Five more minutes..."

Annie makes a squeaking sound as she's pressed into the mattress. She squirms under him anyway, stretching her neck a bit to avoid getting his hair in her face. It's too damn fluffy, and everywhere.

"I have to get ready for school," she whines, stretching and grabbing her phone. Seeing he doesn't move, she makes a noise of complaint and uses his head as a handrest to scroll through a news app.

Shuu sighs heavily into her neck. "Call in sick or something. Stay here..." he mutters, sleep clogging his voice to make it sound more softer than usual.

"I have wrestling. Don't wanna call in. Get off so I can shower," she says, squirming hard again now that she can't find anything to read. Truth is, he needs to get off of her before she gets any ideas. If it weren't for the fact he's mean and bites her, he would be rather cute. She doesn't wanna deal with that.

Shuu hums. "Was that an invitation?" he asks quietly, shifting off her slightly to give her room to get out. The squirming was annoying and would only serve to... complicate things, judging by how it was stirring him up.

"Not a fucking chance," Annie mutters, taking the opportunity and scooting right out. Not that Shuu was warm, but it hits her kinda hard, the sudden removal of another body. She forces herself to shake it off as she pulls clean underthings and a uniform out from her closet. "And I swear to god, if you come into that bathroom while I'm naked, I will find some goddamn way to murder you."

Shuu chuckles tiredly, looking quite at home in her nest of blankets. "You need to work on your pick up lines."

"It wasn't a pickup line," she snaps, before shutting the door, and going into the bathroom. Moments later, the sound of water running fills the apartment.

Shuu lifts his head slightly from the pillow, hair in disarray. He then yawns, debating. Hn... Too troublesome to torment her right now. Maybe another time. He stretches and slowly pulls himself off the bed, scratching his stomach.

Annie showers quickly, trying to take as few chances as she can, and dries and dresses quickly. She opens the door to let the steam out once she's fully clothed, starting to blow dry her hair and watching the mirror. Shuu pads in behind her and blinks, before leaning down and sniffing her hair.

She yelps and turns around, back against the counter, and points the dryer at him accusingly. "The fuck?" she scowls, frowning with irritation.

Shuu hums when the dryer blows in his face, sending blonde locks into further disarray. He then turns it off. "You're out of butter. For starters. Secondly... What's that smell?" He mutters, sniffing delicately again. "Hn.. Vanilla. Oh, I see. This is why you were raving about it," he muses.

Annie sighs and sets the dryer on the counter. She does like to have her hands free around him, in case anything needs to be pushed or slapped. Like his face. "There's more in the cupboard. And yes. I like my soap. Stop being weird."

Shuu lifts a shoulder. "Subjective opinion. To another vampire, if I said they smelled good, they'd take it as a compliment," he says, turning away.

"Do people really smell all that different?" Annie asks suddenly, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms. "And... is there like some differentiation or whatever between blood?"

Shuu nods tiredly. "Always. Everyone. Unless they change it, like with that soap. Your natural scent is pretty good though," he tugs a lock of her hair. "You should wear it down more, by the way."

Annie is not entirely sure why she's blushing again, but she turns the hair dryer back on and points it at him as if banishing Shuu from the room. "CAN'T HEAR YOU," she yells over it, turning back to the mirror and resuming drying her hair.

Shuu looks at her, before his eyes wander down. He was gonna do it. By the time it must have registered that he had indeed pinched her backside, the vampire was gone from the bathroom.

Her eyes widen as she goes an even darker red. She slowly turns off the dryer, setting it down carefully on the counter, and braids her hair. She even unplugs the device, the picture of calm. She then walks into the kitchen with very, very careful control and roundhouses Shuu in the ass.

Shuu had been minding his own business eating toast, before he stops. He then stares at her levelly. One second later, and he's calmly turned and approaching her.

Annie stands her ground and juts her chin up, crossing her arms and glaring at him challengingly. "Don't touch my butt," she growls.

Shuu looks down at her with an expressionless face, until he grabs her by the arm, swiftly turning her to face away from him. He then puts his hand over her eyes and leans down, biting her hard on the ass. It was a little less effective with her being clothed, but still.

A loud noise fills the apartment as she feels the sharp nip even through the thick skirt. "OI!" Annie yells, blushing darkly. Her leg kicks out behind her blindly, trying to topple him.

Shuu grunts, wincing as they're forced to lean precariously against the wall. He then leans up and kisses her neck. "You're blushing again," he says quietly, before releasing her.

Annie rubs her ass, wincing with pain. "You're such a fucking pervert," she mutters, turning away to hide her face as she quickly goes to the fridge. She cringes at the contents, pulling out leftover takeout noodles.

"You can have my toast if you want.. It's cold now but.. Yeah." He winces, before going over to his discarded school jacket and putting it across his shoulders.

Annie shakes her head. "I wouldn't want to get whatever nasty gross pervert disease it is you have," she sniffs pettily. Cold noodles are fine. She grabs a fork and starts shoveling them as unsexily as possible.

Shuu smirks, looking at her. "I've never wanted you more than in this moment," he drawls, going to the bathroom.

She glares at his retreating figure with her hanging mouthful of noodles that looks kind of reminiscent of a beard.  _Annoying._  She eats quickly and discards the box, setting the fork in the sink.

"Hurry up," she calls. "I'm leaving in thirty seconds, and there's no way in hell you're staying in my apartment all day."

Shuu reappears, leaning against the door frame and casually brushing his teeth with her toothbrush. "Take it you're not inviting me over again," he mutters, before disappearing back inside the bathroom.

Annie's eyes widen, going still. "WHAT THE FUCK!" She squeaks, chasing him into the bathroom, clearly very angry. She can't tell if he's done it to be annoying or if this is some kind of fetish. "SHUU, FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK!"

Shuu sets it down after washing it, apparently done. "It's just a precaution, don't fuss so much." He lifts a shoulder, the corner of his chin still holding a trace of toothpaste.

"A precaution for WHAT?" She demands, anger dissipating into exasperation.

Shuu leans against the sink. "In case he comes around again," he says simply. "I'm not exactly interested in fighting. It's tiring. This way, in case he comes back... he might second guess things. My scent is everywhere."

She looks pointedly at the toothbrush, taking a guess at what he means, and wordlessly pulls out a stick of gum. She pops it in her mouth, cringing, but it's better than nothing. That explains why he had been so annoying, though, at least. "And whatcha gonna do if he doesn't care and pulls the same shit as you?"

Shuu sighs heavily at the prospect. "Urgh… Rain check," he mutters, scratching the back of his neck.

 _So, nothing, probably._  Annie rolls her eyes. "Bet he wouldn't bite me on the ass," she mutters under her breath. She's taunting him, maybe a little bit on purpose. He's certainly had his fair share of teasing.

Shuu walks past her. "Hn. Sounds boring for you, since you clearly liked it," he mutters, before stopping in front of her front door. He glances back into her apartment. Well...Yumas scent was completely gone. Not that he really cared much, but her apartment was flooded in his scent.

"I did not," she blushes again as she stomps past him with the keys. She opens the door and waits for him to get the fuck out. _I did. A little._

Shuu snorts and chuckles quietly. "Did you just.. stomp?" He asks, walking out of the front door.

"No," Annie snaps, locking the door. "Fuck off." She st- trudges down the hall to the elevator, half hoping he would keel over with exhaustion before reaching it.

Shuu does not keel over and instead pads over to the elevator, lethargically pressing the button once they were both inside. Whatever was going to happen at school, he did not feel even slightly awake enough for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Warning -** this chapter features non/con towards the end.

-

The drive passes without much incident, though Annie feels too annoyed to really make conversation. She parks and gets out, ignoring him astutely.  _Assbiter._

Shuu climbs out of the car, closing the door behind him. He was about to ignore her, and maybe find a corner of the music room to relax into- when he notices a certain car pull up. Yuma gets out and straightens to his full height, their eyes locking instantly. In the blink of an eye, he appears right next to Annie, glaring down at her.

"Oi. Why the fuck do you smell so much like him?" He asks lowly.

Annie glares pointedly at Shuu. "Ask blondie," she growls, walking away from the car and trying to just brush them off. It ain't her damn fault anyway.

Yuma turns sharply and grabs the back of her uniform, lifting her up. "Tch, you ain't walking away from this one Red," he mutters. He then re-directs his glare to Shuu. "You damn NEET. You even gonna do anything while I steal her?" He sneers.

Annie yells and struggles, clutching at her collar to avoid being choked by the material. "YUMA, LET ME THE FUCK DOWN!"

Blue eyes stare at Yuma as his features bled away in Shuu's mind. Something about the way he'd just moved, his mannerisms...it was just like...

When Shuu doesn't say anything, remaining frozen, Yuma disappears to avoid the subsequent attention from her yells. Shuu remains as he is, gaze blank, before he turns to find somewhere to sleep and shake off the smell of burning corpses that had been triggered in his mind.

Yuma appears on the school roof just as before, but this time he lifts her up, hanging her from one of the iron spikes on the fence by the back of her school jacket.

She narrows her eyes at him. "It's not like I 'let' him," she scowls, jumping the gun. "The hell was I supposed to do?" Annie can't help but get defensive. Somehow, she finds Yuma scarier than Shuu.

Yuma tsks, his lip lifting in a sneer as he moves forward- instantly sinking his fangs into her neck. He only sucks her blood briefly, before easing back slightly and muttering: "He hasn't taken your virginity at least then. Tch...dammit. Could've fooled me, what with how you're smelling." He says, pulling away and looking at her.

Her eyes widen just as pale cheeks flush darkly. She's starting to actually get used to the feeling of being bitten, gross as that is. "Is there NOTHING off limits to you two?" She hisses. "Plus, how the hell can you tell?"

Yuma raises a brow. "Your blood would have changed if you'd lost it. It becomes.. 'different.' Argh! I don't know how to describe it." He grumbles, rubbing his shoulder.

Annie looks away as her cheeks flame.  _I don't know why I actually kind of expected Shuu to do something._  "Can you let me down?" She mumbles. "This is uncomfortable."

Yuma leans forward, breath fanning over her neck. "Can't rightly let ya run off if you smell like that. Gimme a sec." He mutters, biting her again with a grunt. His arm wraps around her waist and lifts her slightly so that she was supported.

A soft whimper of pain shudders out of her. "Can't I just wear perfume?" She mutters.  _Shuu DID say that soap played a pretty big role in scent, and perfume is even stronger._

Yuma lifts her off the railing, holding her a moment. He sucks her blood, before pulling away and frowning at her. "You're coming with me later."

Annie makes a small half groan, half whimper. "For what?" She asks exasperatedly.

He sets her down, large hands remaining on her arms. "I wanna know if it's worth it to completely obliterate that guy... Actually I know it is. But still. You..are.." He looks at her fiercely, before seeming to rethink something, or perhaps, struggle with saying it. "You're just coming with me after school! You got it?"

Her eyes narrow and she squirms, wanting to step back some. "Fine, fine, I get it," she mutters, kind of scared to say no.  _He did just hang me from a rail, and he's kind of scary when he's mad._

Yuma let's her go and straightens to his full height. "Good. Just leave your car here...I'll take ya somewhere and drop you back to it after." He nods, turning and jamming his hands into his pockets as he wanders away.

 _Just because I agreed doesn't mean I'm going to go through with it._  Annie makes a strained noise as she nods and forces a smile. Wrestling practice would have to make due without her for a change.

* * *

She doesn't waits for school to start before sneaking back to her car, opening the door and quietly climbing in. _I deserve a day off. A me day, if you will. All these assholes constantly biting me, I deserve self love. Self care, I mean. Self love is probably something different._

Yuma leans against the side of the school, hidden in the shadow cast by the building. "Oi Azusa. Cover for me." He mutters.

Azusa hums at his side. "Uh... How?" He blinks.

"Gah! I told you; Just tell a fib to Ruki when he asks where I am. Right now though - throw a damn illusion spell in front of the windows over there, the ones overlooking the parking lot!" Yuma gripes, disappearing.

Azusa sighs, fiddling with a vial that contained a spell from the Demon Market. "Alright..."

A few moments later, and a dust cloud had completely enveloped the windows. It climbed up the walls and blocked out all sight from potential eye witnesses inside the classroom. Annie's car starts to shake slightly, the metal seeming to tremble. It began to rise up into the air, its tires leaving the ground.

Her eyes widen and Annie screams as she clutches the steering wheel for dear fucking life. She hasn't even turned the car on yet, so it isn't surprising that braking isn't making the scary thing go away.

Yuma lifts the car up and over his head, before snorting and grinning up at the metal above him. "How ya doin' in there Red?" He calls, bouncing the car up slightly and letting it fall into his hands almost playfully.

Annie screams again, louder, as she squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers with terror. "PUT IT DOWN!" She yells, losing it and bursting into terrified tears, as if it had all become far too much. Her knuckles turned bone white on the steering wheel as the car swayed.

Yuma hears her sobs and pauses. Huh. Girls were weird. He rolls his eyes, sighing, before he sets the car back down with a soft thud. He then opens her door. "C'mon enough of that. Your punishment for tryin' to leave is over. Let's get going."

Annie shrinks back further into the car, practically heaving as she sobs, the tears running hotly down her faces. She climbs over the seat even, in an effort to keep well away from the giant scary vampire.

Yuma tsks and sits in the drivers seat. He brings out his sugar cubes and eats one calmly, before looking at her. "Wasn't that scary was it?" He asks, dumbfounded.

She kicks open the passenger door, swiping her keys as fast as she can- and gets the hell out of the car as an answer.

Yuma blinks and tsks. He then puts his arm up on the rest and inspects a sugar cube. Shame. She'd been kind of fun before she'd found out and that damn NEET had gotten involved.

Annie sprints from the car, barely able to keep her shit together. Her eyes are red and puffy, body visibly trembling as she makes a beeline from the parking lot, crossing the street and keeps going, going deeper into back roads and keeping to alleys, just in case.

Yuma climbs out of the car. It wasn't in him to just let prey go...right? But did he even want her? Yuma decides not to investigate that thought too much as he decides to pursue her.

Annie eventually gets herself to stop crying, a few soft hiccups escaping her.  _It's done, it's over, right?_  She doesn't see him anywhere and it had been some time, so it looked like he probably wasn't going to follow her. She walks out of an alleyway to find that there was a lot of people around, so she figured he couldn't just grab her in plain sight. She comes out into a plaza with a coffee shop, and feels her shoulders drop in relief, deciding caffeine would be a great plan right now.

Just as she reaches the entrance, a random passerby staggers as she bumps into him, spilling his drink onto the floor.

Her eyes widen and Annie freezes, paling a little. She quickly bows her head. "I'm really sorry!" She whimpers, voice wavering.

The guy stops and blinks at her. "Woah...you okay? No use crying over spilled milk right? Heh, get it?.. Like I know it wasn't milk but.." He trails off and waves it away.

Annie swallows as tears prick at her eyes again, feeling her face grow warm as a prelude to tears. "Yeah," she whispers. "Did a-any of it get on you?"

He raises a brow, looking her over. "No? Come on...you look like you could use a drink. Not hitting on you or anything, but.. yeah." He mutters, throwing something over his shoulder carelessly as he urges her gently over to the coffee shop.

She doesn't exactly have the willpower right now to say no, so she just swallows, nodding meekly. "I'm sorry," she mumbles, roughly rubbing at her eyes with shaking fists.

He looks at her and motions to an empty table and chairs. "Use the menu to hide if you.. you know.. wanna let out feels. If you cry while waiting in line with me, I might have to brand this as the most depressing day ever."

Annie finally lets out a breathy laugh. "I'm not going to cry," she mumbles, but it only sounds more like she's convincing myself. She slides into the seat and looks at the menu, though, before glancing up at him. "I'm Annie, by the way. Sorry. You really haven't caught me at my best."

He smiles slightly. "Nah. It's all good. I'm actually not supposed to be here. Long story. Running away from private school. So you can just call me John Doe." He says, before walking to the counter and buying a drink for them both. He then wanders back over and pushes a caramel latte over to her. "This OK? Took a guess but realised that was kind of a dick move."

She blinks as she looks at the writing on the side indicating the contents. "No... this is actually my favorite," she admits, impressed. "Thank you." She quickly digs in her purse and pull out a bill, shoving it towards him. "To make up for the one I knocked, too."

John winces, minding some dark hair away from his eyes. "Ahh Annie, really, you keep it. Buy...chocolate or something with it. Or a knuckle duster, for whoever it is that's made you *not* cry." He mutters, sipping his own drink and sweeping through his phone at the same time.

Annie bites her lip, shifting uncertainly, until she sighs and relents, tucking it away. "Thank you, then," she mumbles, taking a sip of the latte. "Why are you running away, anyway?"

John sets his phone down, grinning. "Got a little too chaotic for their tastes. May have hacked into somewhere I shouldn't have. That's why you never saw me." He mutters quietly, winking. He then leans forward and rests his chin on his hand, looking at her pointedly with unusually coloured eyes. "No but seriously, Annie.. are you okay? Are you okay Annie?" He asks, managing to keep a straight face.

She sure as hell can't, and her lips split into a grin, looking down shyly. "I guess you could say that after... he came in through the window, there was the sound of a crescendo. And then I ran into the outway." She pauses a moment. "Except he actually came through a door, the only sound was yelling, and I ran into an alley. But close enough."

John's face twitches, before he bursts into laughter, earning a few looks. He then shushes himself and her, frowning super seriously. "Ahem yeah. Tell me about it. You weren't hit or struck by a smooth criminal I take it? Are we talking a jealous ex, stalker or...?" He trails off.

She sobers immediately.  _I don't know how much is safe to tell._  Automatically, she does a sweep of the room, almost subconsciously. "I... would sound crazy if I told you," she admits quietly. "Stalker would be the closest fit, though."

John looks at her over the rim of his steaming cup. "You'd be surprised how many crazy things I've heard. But hm.. stalker huh?" He mutters, thinking to himself. "Guessing you can't tell anyone about it either, and that's why you're telling me."

Annie sighs and slouch down in my seat. "Yeah. Guess so," she mutter,s rubbing her eyes again. It doesn't even occur to her that the plethora of fresh marks on her neck are clearly visible to his gaze.

John Doe's eyes shift, looking out of the window. He sees a big guy looking around on the streets. "Oi.. That the guy you were talking about?" He asks casually.

She glances in the direction and freezes. "Yep," she whispers, not even caring how weird it looks when she quickly slides under the table and covers her eyes with her hands.  _Shit. I think I'm going to cry again._

John's hand touches the top of her head. "...This kind of thing doesn't suit you. Come sit with me. He can't see us." He murmurs in a slightly different voice.

"He will if he comes in," she mumbles. It's gonna take more than that to coax her up. _Yuma lifted a goddamn car._

John sighs and shifts, until he was sat down beside her under the table. "...Heh.. Look, someone doodled their number under the table. Think I should call them?" He asks, showing his phone and smiling as if he didn't have a care in the world.

Annie whimpers, not understanding how he can be so carefree. "...I don't think you understand, i-if Yuma comes in here and sees us, you're in danger, too, John. Th-this is really, really bad."

His arm slides around her shoulders. "Nah.. You should trust the total stranger sat with you at the moment." He says, before looking up. Yuma happens to walk in, glancing around the area. John's arm tightens around her shoulders. "Don't say anything." He mutters quietly.

She stiffens and hide her face behind her hands, focusing on just breathing.  _I'm too fucking scared._  It doesn't occur to her that John is way too chill about all of this.

Yuma glances around, before leaving. He passes by the window, obviously intent on the next store or cafe. John hums and strokes her head. "Nice one champ." He says awkwardly, as if not used to giving praise.

Light blue eyes are revealed from behind her hands as she glances up at John, very, very pale. "How did that work? He should be able to smell me..." she whispers, thinking nothing of her words.

"I'd sound crazy if I told you." He smiles slowly, echoing her words.

Annie swallows and slowly crawls back up. She can't help but think maybe he knows more than he's letting on, but doesn't know how to go about pressing without giving away her own position. "I...see."

John stands. He drinks some more of his drink, before setting it down. "Well Annie who isn't okay, I should probably go. Oh, and you're scentless right now. You will be for about half an hour more." He shrugs. "Do as you will. As for your stalker problem..,maybe try to think about what 'position' you are on the game board." He says, putting his phone away.

Her heart quickens.  _Oh, he definitely knows something._  "Thank you," she whispers.

 _Position on the game board... wherever I am, this morning proved I am not with Yuma. Terrorizing me in a car isn't going to do. Shuu... may be a safer option, if this is even a choice. Yet, he did nothing to stop Yuma, and only served to piss him off farther_. "How am I supposed to think about my position when I don't even know the rules of the game?" She asks quietly.

John takes her hand and leans down, kissing the back of it and winking at her. "That'll become clear the longer the game goes on. It's about surviving until then. I'll be seeing you again, Annabeth." He grins, straightening. He then turns and pads away.

 _I never told him my full name._  Her eyes widen and she watches him go, swallowing the words she wants to say.

* * *

Laito wanders through the hallways of the mansion, having been lured down the stairs by a sweet smell after he'd finished practising piano.

Misaki fusses about, making macaroons. After Laito had told her they were his favourite, she'd decided to try and return the kindness he'd shown her. She'd made takoyaki before for Ayato, so it felt only fair.

Putting the treats in the oven now, she contents herself with washing the dishes. He lingers silently in the doorway a moment, watching her. Laito smiles as he appears behind her, and tugs on one of the apron ties at her back.

"Hello little Bitch...what are you doing?" He asks silkily, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

Misaki giggles and nuzzle his shoulder, best she can reach. "Making desserts~" she answers, reaching to a bowl and pulling out a spoon. She raises it to his lips. "Wanna taste? Guess what they are."

Laito smiles and licks the spoon in a lascivious sweep of his tongue. He then closes his eyes and chuckles. "Ah~you're too kind to me. Why make these in the first place though? You're not trying to butter me up are you? Fufu.. That kind of thing isn't necessary." He purrs, kissing her neck.

She puts the spoon in the sink and shrugs, sticking her arms out awkwardly to continue washing dishes despite him playing jet pack. "Not butter you up, no, but I really do appreciate what you've done for me."

Laito hums and continues kissing her neck. "Ah I see.. Well you can always show your appreciation  _this way_  too.." He smiles, sliding his hands under her apron and touching everywhere. "You look pretty sexy in an apron, little Bitch." He breathes into her ear.

Her cheeks redden and Misaki slowly places the cloth down, drying her hands on the apron before turning around in his arms and leaning against the counter.

Laito kisses her lips and presses his tongue past her teeth, brushing it against hers as he pins her hips against the counter. He makes a satisfied noise against her mouth as his hips rock into hers. Misaki's lips part obediently for him, as she closes her eyes. Her hands reach up to cradle his head, fingers threading through his hair after setting his hat down.

Laito smiles against her lips and hitches her legs up to wrap around his waist, moving and lifting her up onto a free space on the counter. He then slides one hand between their bodies and hooks underneath the apron and her skirt, stroking her clothed entrance.

A small gasping sound shudders against his lips as Misaki cracks an eye open in surprise, feeling his fingers brush harder. "L-Laito, shouldn't we go to a bedroom?" She whispers against his mouth.  _I mean, after I get the macaroons out, anyway._

Laito smiles and kisses her, this time sloppier, full of want. "Mn? Aren't you alright doing it here? After all~ someone could walk in at any moment.. Their eyes on you little Bitch. Ahh.. what a wonderful thing that would be. The sight of your face fighting against embarrassment and desire." He slides his hand down under her panties now, rubbing her bare sex.

She makes a more desperate whimpering noise as her eyes squeeze shut. Her cheeks are reddening slowly. "B-but that would be bad," she whispers, getting nervous. She doesn't stop kissing him, though, and her ankles hook together behind his back.

"Fufu, oh yes~ so terrible. But you're getting wetter little Bitch. Are you as turned on by the thought as I am? You're so perfect." He sighs against her lips, erection quite apparent as he removes his slick fingers and rocks his hard on into her clothed sex. He then pulls his mouth away from hers and brushes his coated fingers against her lips, pressing them inside her mouth.

Blushing darker at this, Misaki obediently suckles his fingers, licking at them with her tongue and keeping eye contact.  _Damn masochism, I shouldn't be enjoying this._  But the feel of his hardness, even clothed, pressed against her, is intoxicating.

Laito continues to smile, he hadn't stopped once since they'd started, as if he were incapable of any other expression. He then leans down to her neck and licks her skin, before biting down. He then pulls her skirt down, along with her panties, his erection rubbing harder. "You want to feel good, don't you little Bitch? Fufu, then help me out." He mutters after removing his fangs, guiding her hand to his pants.

She squeaks with the bite, but doesn't push away. Hesitant fingers reach out and touch his hardness through his pants experimentally, almost a caress. She keeps looking up to check his expression.  _I've been kissed, groped, touched long before meeting him, but I've never actually done anything without clothes._

He smiles and kisses her cheek mock tenderly, urging her to continue. "More little Bitch.." He mutters, shifting his hips forward into her hand.

Misaki nods, glancing downwards again and just going for it. Undoing his button and zipper, she pushes the fabric of his pants and boxers down enough to free him. "You're really big," she murmurs, tentatively touching the tip with the pads of her index and middle fingers.

Laito lets out a breath, moaning quietly. He shifts into her hand again, utterly shameless about his reactions.

She cups the tip now, leaning forward and kissing his neck slowly.  _I don't know what the hell I'm doing, but he doesn't seem to care as long as he's being touched._

Laito chuckles as she reaches a ticklish spot, derailing his thoughts a moment, until he touches her sex and slides two fingers inside her, starting to pump them.

She gasps in surprise before trying something a little different, and biting him for a change. It's more of a nip than anything and doesn't break the skin, but she feels curious as to his reaction.

Laito doesn't even pause as he smiles and nips her ear, taking the shell of it between his teeth and sucking. "If you bite me little Bitch, I'll bite harder." He murmurs, before pumping his fingers harder, faster, wet sounds filling his ears.

Misaki gasps and release him, before squeezing his base and ducking her head against his shoulder. He removes his fingers from her sex and minds her hand away from his erection. He then rubs it against her sex. "Don't hold back any noises little Bitch~ I want to hear it all." He murmurs, starting to push inside her.

Her eyes widen as she trembles and feels him part her.  _It's definitely not what I imagined it would feel like._  She finds herself pressing her lips together tightly despite his words.

Laito bites her ear a little harder when she doesn't make a noise, and urges himself further inside. "Ahh~ you feel amazing. So tight.." He murmurs, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She parts her lips, allowing a soft breath to escape, which bleeds into a mewl. It's an extraordinarily tight feeling, bordering on painful. Yet somehow, she was enjoying it. Her fingers reach up to clutch the collar of his shirt, knotting into the fabric.

Laito slides further inside and then moves his hips back. He thrusts inside her sharply with a groan, feeling her clench him tightly like a vice. He releases an unsteady breath.

A cry fills the kitchen as Misaki locks her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. She bites him again, lightly, again to stifle myself.

Laito sinks inside her, thrusting continuously. He groans, cupping her ass and squeezing, their bodies pressing close to each other. "More.." He groans, bucking harder.

Misaki cries out loudly against his skin. It feels very intense, if nothing else, and she's soon rocking her hips with his. His hands leave pink marks on her skin, blemishing the paleness of it.

Laito moans and pins her hips down against the counter. He then grabs her under her thighs and spreads her legs as much as he can, thrusting harder inside her- hitting a spot that had him groaning into her neck.

She gasps and arches her back to press herself tighter against him, body beginning to tremble with want, control absolutely slipping away.

Laito's fingers dig into her thighs as he starts to thrust faster, roughly moving his hips against hers. He moans openly, a blush on his cheeks as green eyes glimmer. But beyond that, a heavy stillness watched her reactions. He was also utterly unsurprised when someone made a noise of disgust behind them.

"How shameless.. Teddy agrees. Reiji wouldn't be pleased to know this was happening." Kanato mutters from the kitchen entrance.

Misaki's eyes fly open as her face reddens to an impossibly dark shade. "K-Kanato," she whispers, embarrassment flooding her. She quickly ducks her head against Laito's shoulder, trying to hide her face. She swallows, trying to control her humiliation.

Laito chuckles. "Saying another guys name while I'm inside you? How shameless, little Bitch." He murmurs into her ear. Laito then thrusts again and keeps moving, uncaring of the audience. Kanato clenches Teddy harder in his arms.

"You  _worm_. Fine, parade around with your whore. Teddy and I are leaving." He mutters, disgust in his tone as he turns and leaves.

Misaki's eyes widen and any arousal she had felt is immediately gone. "I'm not a whore," she whispers, as her eyes begin to fill with tears. She presses against Laito's shoulders, suddenly feeling stifled by the closeness.

Laito crashes his lips to hers, as if to stifle her words. He then bucks harder, groaning into her mouth as he feels himself getting close.

She turns her face away, letting out a frustrated whimper. "Laito, stop!" She complains, shame eating at me now. "I-I'm not a whore. I'm not a fucking whore."

Laito's hand wraps around her throat suddenly. "Don't struggle now, Little Bitch. Or - gn! I'll be cross. You're mine, sink down to the depths of where I am.. Drenched in sin. That's.. your true face." He moans, bucking harder and harder, until the room was filled with wet noises.

Her heart skitters in her chest and fear flickers at my stomach for the first time. Misaki's face pales and she falls silent, but she doesn't respond to his touch anymore. It finally occurs to her that she may be in too deep.

Laito groans, his grip tightening around her throat as he finally slams his hips forward and releases inside her, cumming hard with a moan.

She chokes out a breath, prying at his hands. "Lai...to..." she whimpers, tears blurring her vision now. "St-st...op..."

Laito gasps out a breath, his eyes filled with a depth-less inhumanity that made his features at once beautiful and terrible. He peels his hand away from her throat, grabbing her by the back of her hair instead as he kisses her hard. "I love you, little Bitch." He breathes, sounding utterly genuine.

Stiffening, Misaki gasps for breath around his lips. She swallows with a bit of a ragged effort. "Wh-what?"

Laito catches his breath, staring down at her as he smiles, lips jagged. "I love you. Fufu, so stay with me." He breathes, slowly pulling out of her.

She winces and swallow again, throat not feeling quite right. "Wh-why didn't you stop?" She whimpers, voice fragile.

Laito hums in satisfaction, adjusting his clothes, before grasping her chin lightly. "Who'd stop when they were feeling such pleasure? Fufu, you felt it too, little Bitch. Don't pretend otherwise."

She doesn't tear my chin away, though the urge does occur to her. "I was," she nods, my voice staying soft. "At first, anyway. B-but then... I was just scared. There was nothing pleasant about that."

Laito smiles, swiping his thumb over her mouth briefly. "Be as scared as you want. It won't change anything. Deep down you still wanted it. You want me now too. Your body knows it even though your mouth protests. Fufu..." his green eyes appraise her with cruel amusement. "But I don't mind you being dishonest. I'll love every part of you." He murmurs, before drawing away from her.

_This is a very different side of Laito I hadn't expected to see..._

Misaki frowns, but says nothing. It's enough to have given her a kernel of doubt, but what she would do about it remains to be seen.


	10. Chapter 10

Arika stirs, waking up groggily to the sound of her phone alarm. She slowly rises, turning it off just as the irritating sound grows louder, and forces herself out of bed. Feeling a strong thirst, no doubt dehydrated from all of the bloodsuckers taking liberties with her person, she makes her way down the stairs, holding the railing and shuffling sleepily.

She stops short in the doorway to the kitchen, somewhat amused by the sight that greets her. "What are you doing?"

Ruki manoeuvres between several different pots and pans, though despite their number, he seems to manage them easily. Theres bento boxes lined up for dinner, which he scoops some boiled rice into. He then turns to the array of plates lined up for breakfast, scooping a fried egg onto each of them.

"Fishing." He mutters, glancing at her, his eyes sweeping her from head to toe. He takes in her checkered pajamas bottoms and a baggy, ugly shirt. Best, though, are the giant slippers shaped like bunnies that dwarf her feet. "...Go sit at the table. It'll be ready soon."

"Uh..." Arika trails off, blinking tiredly, before trudging off again.  _Guess I'll sit._

Ruki smiles slightly to himself. Unguarded livestock...she was somewhat amusing. He carries on preparing their meals.

Kou and Azusa are already sitting down by the time she pads in at a sedate pace. Azusa smiles at her groggily, rubbing his eye with his sleeve. "Good morning... Miss Amane." He greets.

"Morning," she mumbles, too out of it to correct him on her name. She all but flops into a chair and yawns. "...Does Ruki play mum every morning?"

The idol laughs to himself. "Every time, without fail. Every breakfast-"

"Dinner..." Azusa cuts in.

"Any meal, really. He'll make a good domestic husband one day~ Heh, I'm not so great with the cooking." Kou chuckles.

She snorts at that, cracking an eye open and getting a bit of a smirk. "Fucking dork," she mutters, greatly amused now. "I saw the apron. Should have gotten a picture."

Ruki walks in, carrying the plates and balancing them on his arms. "Gotten a picture of what?" He asks quietly, setting their plates down. He glances at her as he puts hers in front of her. Though, he neglected to set a place for Yuma.

"You in an apron," she answers honestly, before frowning. "Where's the big guy?"

Ruki raises a brow, sitting down at the head of the table. "Yuma can make his own meals today." He answers frostily. Kou snickers and whispers to her. "He's in trouble because he lifted a car at school!"

Arika snorts.  _That does sound like something he would do. I'm assuming he isn't here because he's off pouting, which is hilarious to imagine in and of itself._  "Well, thanks for the food," she shrugs.

Ruki hums, the rest of the Mukamis starting their meals after also thanking him. Kou pipes up while scoffing down some food. "So! What's everyone doing for the cultural festival?" He beams. "I'm gonna throw a brief performance!"

"I'm...going to be helping a food stand." Azusa murmurs, thinking of the hot sauce and chili peppers he had stashed for the event. He really wanted everyone to try spicy cotton candy.

Ruki sighs briefly. "Tabletop games event. I'm...challenging people at chess." Unfortunately he'd been too busy to choose one, and that event had fallen to him.

Arika swallows a bite of food rather forcefully as the conversation comes up. She winces and shrink down in my seat. "Maid cafe," she mutters darkly. "H-hopefully kitchen duty."

Kou bursts out into laughter as the others smile. Ruki looks at her with amusement curling in his eyes. "Ah I see. I'll have to pay you a visit during the event."

Her eyes narrow. "Don't even think about it," she snaps. "I'm not gonna do it, anyway. I'll probably just skip or something."

"A great shame." He says, attention drawing back to his food. Kou hums in agreement, smiling as he happily eats his food. Eventually, he and Azusa excuse themselves from the table.

Arika glances up as they leave her alone with Ruki, still barely half done with her food. About to say something, her mouth clicks shut, and she eats faster.  _The eggs are pretty good, as far as eggs go._

Ruki notices but doesn't comment. "I've heard some new information from Yuma, that Shuu Sakamaki is involved with a girl at school. It would be appreciated if you could befriend her, if you start to feel like Subaru isn't going to yield information. Apparently she doesn't have many friends."

This causes her to frown and swallow. "Oh yeah? What's her name?"

"Annie Broughton. I take it you have questions?" He asks, not pausing from his meal.

"Yeah. What am I even doing, anyway? Befriending these people on the off chance they slip and tell me they attacked Kou?" She mutters, frustration becoming evident in her voice.

Ruki sets his chopsticks down, not appreciating her tone. "Are you offering your blood to me, Arika?" He says quietly, looking at her.

She narrows her eyes, tensing. "No? That doesn't even make sense," she snaps, hands protectively clamping around the sides of her neck.

His form shifts, the air even feeling slightly colder as his blue-grey eyes pin her in place. "Well, if you're not here to offer me blood, and we're not friends or lovers, then obviously you're here because we made an agreement."

"Oh, for fucks sake, Ruki, I'm not going back on shit," Arika growls. "I'm just trying to figure out how exactly you're expecting this to work, because it isn't exactly the safest thing to just prod the edgy emo with questions. I'm not this master manipulator you seem to be expecting."

Ruki laces his fingers together in front of him on the table. He then looks at the window, gaze shifting over the greenery outside. "I know that. But I need to do  _something_. Yesterday...when Yuma was searching for Annie in the city... A flock of crows swamped the central square. Crows are notorious for being used as familiars by certain isolated vampires, and Yuma felt the air was...changed. When Kou was attacked, there was evidence of a crow familiar left behind."

The frown remains on her face, deepening slightly. "So... okay. What do you expect the girl would have to do with it?" She asks, leaning forward on her arms.

Ruki glances at her. "Yuma wasn't able to find Annie. Don't you find that strange? She's just a regular girl like you. There's no way Yuma would be able to lose her. Unless.." He trails off, trying to get her to catch his line of thinking.

"Unless something weird happened," she guesses, filling in the blanks. "Wait, wouldn't she have a scent or something? Y'all are like bloodhounds."

"Exactly. It's just a theory...but a vampire must have masked her scent. It's the only explanation. Therefore, given the crows, I think whoever attacked Kou, is the vampire who masked Annie."

Arika nods slowly. "So... befriend her and see what I can do," she lets out a sigh.  _I don't make friends very easily..._

A smile curls the side of his mouth. "From what I hear from Yuma, she sounds like a fiery girl. I'm sure you'll get along." He says, before standing and taking both their plates. He then carries them into the kitchen, clearing the table in order to wash the dishes.

Arika helps carry some stuff in, setting it on the counter. She turns to leave, before hesitating in the doorway. "...Do you want some help?"

Ruki stops, looking at her with vague surprise, which didn't happen often. He then nods slowly and reaches to grab a dish towel. He hands it to her wordlessly so that she could dry as he begins to wash the dishes.

She takes her place beside him, taking the cleaned dishes and drying them before setting them on the counter. "Yuma picked up a fucking car," she snorts, unceasingly amused. "I would pay so much to have seen that."

Ruki smiles slightly. "I'm sure he could demonstrate it again by lifting your bike." He teases lightly, slowly sobering as a thought occurs to him. "Annie was.. in the car at the time. As you can imagine, she was quite terrified. Explains why she ran."

"Uh, yeah," Arika winces. "Hey. You said she was involved with, uh... Shuu? Why was Yuma lifting her car?"

"My brother is quite terrible at showing his interest in girls. Let's put it that way." He sighs, handing her a plate.

A smirk immediately touches her face. "Awww. Does wittle ickle Yuma-kun have a cwush?" She asks teasingly, taking it and drying it. "Awwwww."

Ruki cuts his eyes to the ceiling and flicks water at her. "Yes. Exceptionally cute. It inspires him to lift cars and terrify said crush. Perhaps you should give him pointers on how to win her favour."

She scoffs. "Yeah, because I'm so much better at flirting. I don't know what the hell to do either," Arika laughs.

His his glitter and narrow at her. "You mean to say that you weren't flirting with me all this time? How disappointing." He says in his usual way.

Arika tsks and flicks him with the cloth, rolling her eyes. "Nope," she mutters, turning away a little as her cheeks redden. "Not at all."

Ruki hums. "Well you certainly know how to keep eye contact. Next time you're attracted to a man and you want his attention, I recommend dropping your eyes to his mouth. You'll find it can be quite effective." He says, before taking the dish towel from her and wiping his hands. "Just a suggestion." He smirks, looking at her pointedly, before turning. "Your bento box is on the side. Don't forget it."

Her shoulders tense and she softly thwacks him as she trudges past for the bento. "I'm not attracted to you," she lies grumpily. "Self important cannibalistic brat."

He smiles in a self satisfied manner. "I never mentioned me. I said next time you're attracted to a man. Thank you for your honesty though, Livestock." He says, brushing past her before exiting the kitchen and leaving.

Arika's cheeks flame up completely as she freezes. "RUKI I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR SHIT!" She yells, voice cracking.

Ruki smirks to himself as he continues walking down the hallway, hands in his pockets.

* * *

Yuma was damn irritated.

Subaru was damn irritated.

Both of the boys were currently facing off in the courtyard of the school. Their tempers flared, but each of them somewhat understood without words what was going on. Yuma had knocked into the youngest Sakamaki's shoulder in passing, not really on accident. Irritation thrummed through each of their veins, and something was needed to take the edge off. They were pissed off and needed a good fight to clear their thoughts.

Subaru didn't hesitate any further to leap forward towards the taller vampire, fist raised. They'd have to keep things tame in case the humans saw, but still, he'd fight as hard as he could without putting his cover in jeopardy. Yuma barely held himself in check as he blocked his arm and jammed his own fist into Subaru's stomach.

Completely oblivious to any scrapping, Annie unlocked her car. She had dragged her ass to school even despite her fears, and things were looking up as she slides into the driver's seat without issue.  _The whole school day has passed vampire fre-_

Shuu rests against the window inside her car, lounging in the passenger seat again.

Annie stares at him and sighs. "No," she mutters right off the bat. She hastily comes up with a lie on the spot. "I'm on my period and bled everywhere. You can't come over, or you might go into heat, or whatever."

"I'm not asking to come over. Just take me home." His eyes open slightly. "...What happened to your car, by the way?" He asks. "There's a hand dent."

She swallows. "Don't you have a limo for that?" She snaps, ignoring his question.  _I don't wanna deal with it, or rehash it. Frankly, saying Yuma's name might summon him or some shit._

Shuu sighs. "You're angry about the other day, aren't you?"

"Wow, what may have given you that idea?" Annie asks sarcastically, starting to counting on her fingers. "You did some stupid mind control shit, made me SEE you NAKED, forced me to sleep with you, and BIT my ASS."

Shuu raises a brow, blinking. "...You're angry about that stuff? I was talking about when Yuma showed up."

Letting a hard breath out through her nose, she glares. "I'm GETTING to that," she growls, before turning to him properly. "If you're going to do all of the previously listed shit, you don't get to... to..." Annie trails off, not sure how to even get what she was trying to say out, so she huffs and changes tactics. "Look, he literally played with my car- me inside, like a toy. If John hadn't done... something, I think I would be presently very dead."

Shuu looks at her levelly, filing the..  _John_  person away for later thought. "Do you want me to.." He trails off, glancing away, as if struggling with something. ".. If he approaches you again..do you want me to.." He's cut off from saying more as there's a knock on his window. Reiji stands outside it, face expectant. Shuu sighs and presses the window, making it lower. "What?" He grunts.

Annie's mouth tightens. She wants to know what the hell he was trying to say, so with the driver's controls, she rolls the automatic window back up. "Finish," she barks.

Blue eyes blink and he smiles slightly at Reiji's highly offended look. Shuu then turns to her. "You're scared of him...aren't you?" He asks, not needing to say who he was referring to. "Next time...do you want me to do something?" He asks, looking at her.

She presses her lips together into a thin line. The choice seems weightier than she would like it to be, but she nods slowly. "He's a bear, or some shit. I can't help but be afraid of him. He hung me on a goddamn fence spike on the roof, Shuu."

Shuu glances her over. She hadn't complained overly much about the knife thing he did...she must have been scared of the Mukami. His eyes watch her, before he sighs and nods slightly. "Troublesome." The simple action was supposed to be an answer for her.

Reiji gets impatient however, and opens the passenger door.

"Shuu." He grits out. "You're needed. Subaru is fighting with that Mukami dolt. Yuma, or something. You will step in." He mutters lowly. Shuu sighs, before glancing at her.

Annie bristles. "Hi. No offense meant about the window, by the way, this dork was in the middle of something not completely irritating," she says by way of explanation, before sticking her hand out. "Annie. What's your name?"

Reiji blinks at her, distaste curling his lips as manners alone made him grasp her hand and shake. Shuu snorts in amusement. "This is Reiji. Younger brother." He mutters lethargically, when Reiji doesn't immediately answer.

Annie nods and pulls her hand back.  _Another vampire, I'm guessing._  "Nice to meet ya. Shuu, go beat up Yuma. I'm gonna go home. If you kill him, I'll be pleased and probably won't fight you if you whine about blood again."

Shuu tsks and reaches over, patting her head. "No, you're coming with me. Then you can go home." Reiji lifts a brow, perplexed as Shuu sighs at her hesitance. "If you don't go, then I won't."

"Fine," she mutters.  _Frankly, if one of them dies, it makes my choice a little clearer._

Annie gets out of the car, waiting for him to follow suit, and then lock it.

Shuu sighs heavily and pads forward. Reiji looks on, utterly amazed his elder brother was actually moving.

Meanwhile, Subaru's fists were caked with blood as he continues to punch Yuma. The larger vampire remained on the ground, having let his guard down for a second as Subaru bares down on him. Yumas grin stays glued to his face however, even as his face snaps to the side, face heavily bruised. With a deceptively simple motion, Yuma suddenly kicks off the younger Sakamaki, sending him across the courtyard floor

The Mukamis linger among the small crowd that had gathered, looking on at the fight. Ruki said nothing, watching intently. They were both holding back their powers, so he had no complaints.

Annie gives a wince as she sees Subaru be thrown back.  _I thought this was looking promising, too. Damn._  She glances up at Shuu, not sure what the hell he's gonna do between them. _I dunno what power levels exist, but surely to god, the perverted narcoleptic isn't going to be able to do more than yawn._

Subaru stands up again, wiping his bleeding mouth with the back of his hand, smearing blood over his chin. Yuma stands up as well, panting heavily but grinning. They then rush towards each other again, scraping violently.

Reiji folds his arms and glances at Shuu. "They're bound to get out of hand soon. You know how Subaru is." He mutters.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Shuu sighs. "What a pain...yeah yeah...I know." He mutters, padding forward tiredly.

Annie stays back with Reiji. "Shuu's gonna die now, isn't he?" She asks, emotion not touching her tone.  _Frankly, I would rather deal with him than Yuma, so him dying would be more an inconvenience than a tragedy._

Reiji raises a brow. "I trust you haven't known him long?"

At that moment, Subaru feels himself be yanked back by the collar. Subaru immediately rounded on Shuu, snarling out of instinct and raising his fist to hit him. Shuu visibly sighs, before Subaru is suddenly sent to the floor. As soon as he hits it, his eyes close, unconscious.

The redhead blinks. "Apparently not," she says faintly, staring. Maybe it isn't Yuma she ought to be afraid of, after all. "Hey. You seem like a smart guy. If you were me, would you be booking a flight back to Canada right about now?"

"You'd be killed before you reached the airport."

Annie wilts. "Figured as much." She mutters, watching as Yuma turns to face Shuu, his eyes narrowing. A thought occurs to her. "Would...Shuu be the one to..." she trails off.

"It's not him that would do it, probably. You see, since we're Princes, we're often monitored by the officials in the Demon world. No doubt they're aware of you and your involvement with him. If you ran away they would kill you because you know our secret. Why do you think the mass population hadn't caught on to our existence?" Reiji says, as nethier vampire moves.

Their bodies then blur, and Shuu is sent staggering back, blood running down his face from a head wound.

Wincing in response to Shuu's injury, Annie swallows. "Yeah, but I gotta go back eventually anyway, running or otherwise," she says quietly, getting nervous. "My being here is really only quite temporary...I'm assuming there's vampires outside of Japan?"

Reiji smiles sharply. "Yes, that's right. If you continue to stay by Shuu's side and ask nicely, perhaps he'll be generous and let you go." His eyes reveal it was unlikely, despite his words.

Shuu is sent stumbling back again as Yuma punches him in the ribs, and then a third time, sending a hard hit to the shoulder. Yet oddly Shuu doesn't fall down. He then moves slowly, disappearing from sight.

Yuma lands on his back on the floor, hitting the ground heavily. Whatever it was Shuu had done, it was the same move he'd used on Subaru, as the taller vampire was knocked out cold, his face bruised and covered in cuts and stray flecks of blood. Shuu's eyes remain hidden by his hair, expression closed off as he looks down at him. Blood drips off his chin as he turns and starts to pad away, holding his shoulder.

Annie blinks.  _That worked? How the hell did that work?_  She stares at Shuu as he comes closer. "Bad time to ask for an arm wrestle, huh?" She asks.

Shuu doesn't even look at her as he passes, a foreign, cold air surrounding him. He pads away wordlessly, fingers digging into his shoulder.

Reiji sighs and adjusts his glasses. "I suppose I'll drag this cretin back to the mansion." He mutters, nodding to Subaru, before he leaves Annie's side. The Mukamis also walk over to the fallen Yuma.

She swallows another comment. The rational, sane part of her screams 'hey! Chance! Get in the car and drive, Narcoleptic isn't bothering you! Smart Annie! Do the thing!'

Instead, Annie follows after Shuu, catching up, despite having no fucking idea what she will or should say. She stays by his side wordlessly as he pads down a hallway, but he soon pauses when he notices her. His expression stays unreadable, but a touch of pain crosses it.

"Take me...back to your place. I need a favour." He mutters quietly, still holding his shoulder.

She nods slowly. "You okay?" She asks carefully, despite the fact he is very clearly not okay. Leading him back out to the car, she unlocks it. He materialises inside it instead of opening the door, not because of laziness this time.

Once she's in, his lips thin. "Dislocated shoulder...or something like that. If I tell you what to do...you can set the bone back in." He mutters, heedless of her eyes widening.

"Uh, do you really want to wait until we're at the apartment for that?" She squeaks, panicking a little. "Want to, like, go to a hospital or something? I might fuck it up worse..."

Shuu chuckles humorlessly. "I'm a Vampire. It's fine. If I went to a hospital, it would just complicate things. You can do it. If you're that scared...I'll just use Suggestion on you." He mutters, shifting a little and wincing. Annie holds in a sigh as she quickly turns the car on and peels out of the lot.

* * *

The ride passes mostly in silence.  _I shouldn't care whether he's hurt or not. He beat Yuma, I should be more afraid of what he's capable of._

Shuu holds his shoulder the whole way, and once they arrive he materialises into the elevator, waiting for her as he leans heavily against the side and breathes heavily, died blood clinging to his face.

Annie hits the button once she's in. "I'm... kinda surprised you pulled that off," she murmurs quietly.  _That's the closest he's getting to a compliment._  He hums, the sound slightly more strained than usual.

"You thought I'd die, huh?" He asks, lips quirking slightly.

"Lil bit. I dunno. I was kinda hoping you wouldn't," she shrugs. It isn't a lie, but her expression remains guarded. His head remains against the wall of the elevator, harrowed eyes falling shut.

"...I wasn't." He says very softly, almost lost by the noise from their ascent. Her eyes snap toward him.

"Wait, what?" She blinks, frowning. She can't help but take a small step forward, feeling a sudden seriousness in the air.

He just sighs. "It doesn't matter. None of it. If I'd died it would've been fine for me." He mutters, just as the doors open. He then shuffles forward to exit the elevator tiredly.

"Don't say that," Annie says quietly, following him out. "That's... that's a whole other level of bad. I... I can honestly tell you..." she trails off, something knotting in her stomach. "Do we need to talk?"

Shuu chuckles quietly, glancing at her. "Are you my therapist now?" He quips calmly, walking to her apartment door. "There's nothing to talk about. Just forget I said anything. Haa troublesome.. I don't usually say that stuff out loud."

Her frown deepens as she let them in. Dropping it for now, she can't help but feel concerned. She throws her keys into the dish by the door, before kicking her shoes off. "Kay, so how you wanna do this? Lying down, sitting?"

"Sitting is.. probably best." He mutters, wincing. Kicking the door shut behind him, Shuu walks in and sits down on her tatami mat. "Want me to use Suggestion?"

"Yeah, might be a better idea," Annie admits. _I don't want to get nervous and fuck up._ "This is the only time you're allowed, though."

Shuu smiles slightly. It wouldn't be the last time he used it. He sighs and winces again. "Alright, come here." He mutters, using it already. "You're calm, and confident. You've done this loads of times. There's nothing out of the ordinary going on." His voice still manages to sound soothing.

Annie kneels behind him, touching the muscles in his shoulder lightly. She's quite close, but she tries not to think about that as he closes his eyes. "You're going to have to use a lot of force. Don't over think it. Just get a good grip."

It takes some manoeuvring, and instruction, but Shuu manages to get Annie to hold it in the right position. He then talks her through it, gritting his teeth and making a low noise of pain as muscle and bone shift. The whole process was slow until everything snapped into place with blinding pain, but at least his shoulder was set back into place.

Shuu pants quietly, keeping his eyes squeezed shut. Annie sits back on her heels, wincing.

"Sorry," she says awkwardly. Standing and padding into the kitchen, she returns with a glass of water. Plopping down cross legged in-front of him, she offers it. Shuu accepts it but sighs.

".. I could use a different kind of drink honestly." He mumbles, but drinks the water. Annie cringes. She did tell him she wouldn't argue the next time, so she grudgingly pushes her braid aside and leans forward.

"Just be gentle," she avoids his eyes. Shuu wastes no time in holding her shoulder and bringing her toward him, his other arm wrapping around her waist. He sinks his fangs into her neck, the bite slightly softer than usual.

Annie makes a small noise, squeezing her eyes shut and just staying good and still. She rests chin on his shoulder and shudders but not resisting. Shuu sighs into her skin and pulls her closer still, until she's properly straddling him. He leans into her warmth, his hands not wandering for once, as he simply holds her and drinks with quiet grunts.

She can't help but wince, squirming only slightly on his lap. She did not sign up for this, but she doesn't argue.  _I should be way more afraid of him than I am, especially now that I've seen his power._

_...Especially as I've been told I can't leave._


	11. Chapter 11

"...You should wear your hair down more, I did say so before." Shuu mutters tiredly, tugging on her now loose hair as he stays leaning against the wall, holding her after feeding.

Annie blinks when she realizes her braid's out, and reddens slightly. "Oi," she draws back a little. "It takes so freakin long to get decent. Stop tugging it out," she mutters, automatically reaching up to fix it.

"You fuss too much." He drawls, leaning forward and sliding his hand into her hair, minding her own hands away. He touches it, rubbing some red strands between his thumb and fore-finger, but his eyes soon glaze over, as if he'd seen something. His hand draws away, eyes closing as he fully releases her from his arms. ".. Troublesome." He mutters quietly.

She slides back onto the floor and frowns. "What?" Annie cocks her head slightly.  _That was the best I had ever behaved for him, and he has the gALL to call me troublesome?_

Shuu sighs and pats her head. "It's nothing. Better run off now, or I'll attack you." He mumbles lethargically, half lidded eyes not making him look convincing.

A giggle escapes her as she stands up. "Yeah, sure, okay," she says teasingly. "I don't think you're moving for a lil while."

Shuu looks up at her, eyes dark, but a slight smile touches his lips, appearing oddly genuine. "You're probably right." He then closes his eyes.

Annie sighs and touches the new marks on her neck. "I take it you're staying again tonight?" She asks, though the exasperation is missing from her tone."Hn. Won't touch you tonight...but I'll take another bath to get the blood off."

She raises a brow. _That's new._  "Go ahead," she frowns, realizing Shuu's acting real weird.

He stays where he is for several moments, before shifting and pulling himself up with obvious effort. He then pads tiredly through to the bathroom, shutting the door this time. The sound of water running becomes apparent.

Deciding to let him be for a while, Annie goes about cooking dinner. Several things weigh on her mind, but his comment about being indifferent to death strikes her the heaviest. _It isn't like I care about him- he's a pervert, a pain in the ass, annoying, and altogether undesirable to deal with._  It isn't like he's even done anything particularly redeeming.

Yet somehow, Annie looks over her shoulder at the bathroom door.

Lips thinning, she returns to cooking. It takes a while before she realizes Shuu isn't going to come out. Dinner's ready and getting cold, and her worry is increasing. Knocking loudly on the door, she tries calling for him.

Shuu lies suspended in a great ocean, or at least it feels that way. It was the most peaceful feeling he could come close to, along with listening to music, sex and drinking blood. Those were the only things that were able to rouse him into waking and staying lucid for a time.

He doesn't hear the knocks on the door as he lies still, as though dead under the water, head resting against the bottom of the bath. He didn't even feel the luke warm water.

Deciding that enough is enough, Annie opens the door. Although she shields her eyes carefully at first to make sure she doesn't see him naked, she glimpses clothing and her eyes widen.

He looks quite not alive, fully clothed and submerged in water. Annie gasps before lunging forward and grabbing him by the front of the shirt, trying to drag up. He remains unresponsive as she yanks him up, his head breaking the surface of the water. Her eyes widen and she lets slip a whimper of fear.

"Shuu, wake up!" Her voice cracks. She shakes him, causing Shuu's head to lull back, unresponsive and body only held up by her grip on his shirt. She starts breathing weird as she hauls him up and drags him out of the bath, uncaring of the water as she lies him flat on the tile floor.

Annie whimpers quietly and starts pumping his chest, before lowering her lips to his, and starting to give mouth to mouth.

Shuu's eyes finally peel open. He shudders and leans up, moving his face aside to cough as his damn heart starts beating and air is forced into his frozen lungs.

Annie leans back up, swallowing with a little difficulty. "What the hell happened?" She whispers to him. Shuu continues to cough, catching his breath slowly.

He minds his hair from his eyes and leans up to sit. "Ah.. Must've drifted further than I meant to."

She blinks, pressing her lips together tightly, before leaning in to uncharacteristically hug him tightly. "Be more careful," she mutters, clothes well and truly soaked.

Shuu blinks, caught a little off guard. He registers her warmth however, and wraps his arm around her shoulders, breathing in her scent as he leans into her neck, resting against her and not biting down for once.

"You're such an idiot," she mutters, closing her eyes.  _I'm in too deep. Too damned deep._  "Don't... don't fucking do that."

He sighs. "Didn't want to think anymore. Too troublesome." He mutters, though there was an odd weight behind his words.

"You can't...do that, though," she mumbles, not yet pulling away. "Shuu, do you think you should maybe... get help, or something?"

Shuu strokes her back. "I'm a little too old to change now. Heh, I'm over a hundred years older than you, it's a bit perverted if you think about it." He mutters quietly. He then leans away slightly, looking at her. "I'm not narcoleptic you know.." He states out the blue.

"Old fart," she mumbles. "And yeah. I kinda figured. If nothing else, I don't think you would have gone to a doctor to get a diagnosis." She goes quiet for a moment, until a blush reddens her cheeks and she recoils ever so slightly.

Blue eyes blink, water dripping down from his hair. "Oi, what's wrong now?"

"N-nothing."

"You're blushing..." He trails off, sliding his hand into her hair. "Which reminds me, I still need to thank you." He breathes.

She reddens darker and shrink back farther. "Thank me by getting up so we can eat dinner while it's hot," she says quickly, hoping to diffuse the atmosphere.

Shuu smiles slightly, looking at her with half lidded eyes. "You might enjoy this one. Just hold still a moment." He mutters, leaning after her and bringing her closer by his arm around her waist. His breath ghosts her cheek, before he kisses her blush.

Annie squeezes her eyes shut and makes a small squeaking sound as her body shivers.  _Fuck. I do like it._

Shuu presses his lips to her cheek once more, taking liberties even when he was supposed to be thanking her. Well, she should know his nature by now. He then leans back slightly to look at her lips, his eyes raising slowly to her face.

"You can go now, if you want." He says quietly.

She considers it, cracking an eye open uncertainly. "Do I have to?" Annie asks quietly, shifting a little.

He pauses and looks at her, before he leans forward and tangles his hand in her hair fully, lips pressing to hers this time. She make a small squeaking noise as if surprised, but allows it. She even rests her hands on his shoulders, closing her eyes again and kissing back takes this time. His mouth moves against hers to coax her into parting her lips as he pulls her in closer, their bodies meeting as his fingers clench and ease in her hair.

Annie lets her lips part and allows her tongue to dart over his lower lip.  _This is dangerous, I'm sure, but I don't care right now._

He takes the initiative to brush his tongue inside her mouth, meeting her own and teasing it. He then kisses her deeper, fingers clenching in her hair and pulling back to bare her throat and arch her body slightly into him, her chest pressing against him.

She shifts her arms behind him to lock around his neck tighter, hips shifting to a more comfortable, intimate position on his lap. He tastes like something sweet, something familiar, though she can't quite put her finger on it.

Shuu shifts his hands down to her ass, squeezing slightly in a playful manner that has him smiling against her lips. Annie's eyes open and widen as she makes a muffled squeaking noise against his mouth. Cheeks reddening to a very dark colour, she grab his wrists as tightly as she can, trying to tug them off as she squeezes her eyes shut. He chuckles quietly against her mouth and bites her bottom lip lightly, before shifting and grabbing her wrists, bringing her hands to his chest, his shirt still soaked.

Her own clothes are damp and wet due to their proximity. Shuu draws back from her lips and presses kisses to her neck, paying special attention to the underside of her jaw. He scraped his fangs lightly over the skin there, stroking his hand up and down her sides. Annie makes a breathy sound, pressing her lips together to muffle it some.  _This isn't fair. If he's going to be this attentive, if it's going to feel this good, How the hell am I supposed to make myself resist?_

Shuu slides his hand under her shirt and touches her stomach, stroking along her ribs. He continues kissing her neck, moving to her collarbone and shifting against her. "Haa...don't think I didn't hear that sound.." He smiles slightly, kissing her again. "Looks like you're enjoying it after all." He teases.

"Shut up," she mutters, reddening to an impressive shade. "Y-You used that stupid mind control thing again, didn't you?"  _That's totally why I feel strange in my abdomen._

That makes him hesitates a moment, drawing back to look her in the eye. "I seem to remember someone protesting about leaving when I offered them an out." He mutters, taking her hands and putting them onto the buttons of his shirt. He then scrapes his fangs over her ear. "Are you sure that you don't want to take advantage of the situation?" He whispers.

"Nope," she mutters. "But I swear to god, if this is going to be a thing and we're going to do the sex, I am absolutely not doing it on my bathroom floor."

Shuu smirks. "Heh, you actually said it." He shifts, holding her under her knees and standing from the floor, before he winces and sets her down. "Actually, you walk. My shoulder should be properly good in...five minutes."

Annie straightens and nods. "Would it be better to eat dinner first, anyway? It's gonna get cold," she points out.  _Fuck romantics, gotta be pragmatic._  "Plus, that way we can plan out how we're gonna do it."

Shuu blinks. "You know if you wait that long after sex has been offered on the table.. Usually one of you overthinks it. And I've never planned it before..." He says, slowly smiling. "Who knew you were interested in getting so detailed. Heh, sure, I'll humour you." He says, before turning and making his way to the kitchen.

* * *

Annie soon plates two servings of stir fry she had made with leftover steak and peppers. "It's still decently warm," she mutters as she brings it over to the dining room. Shuu actually registers what she'd made as he sits against the all. "Is that.. steak?" He asks quietly. Annie glances at him and raises a brow.

"Yeah?" She notes his expression as she sits down in her chair. "Favorite food, I take it?" She guesses, tone teasing as he comes to sit down.

"No." He mutters, busying himself with lifting the side of his shirt to reveal his ribs, which were still healing as well, the purple bruising receding.

Annie frowns at them. "Ouch. Cool you can heal real fast, though," she points out. "I would prolly be dead from that."

Shuu lifts a shoulder and drops his shirt. "It's because I had your blood. If I hadn't, the healing would take longer."

She nods and starts eating the food. She'd used noodles instead of rice as the carb, finding them far superior. "Heh. Kind of ironic that a vampire likes steak. Get it? Cuz stakes?" She cracks a smile.

He eats his food, and chews thoughtfully. Dork. He supposes he could answer her. "You could say that being a vampire sucks. Or is a pain in the neck. Take your pic."

Her mouth twists into a very cheeky grin. "Careful, too many puns might drive you... batty," she whispers, before dissolving into giggles.

He chuckles, eyes half lidded yet watchful. This was...strange. He didn't exactly know what to make of it. He could talk to humans though, it wasn't like he was going to get attached. In his mind, this was just a fling. Still... "Do you know what they call a criminal vampire?" He asks.

Annie shrugs, stuffing a bite of food into her mouth and chewing. "I dunno," she answers after swallowing.

"A fangster." He says, completely seriously, taking a bite of his steak. Annie giggles again, leaning over the table as her shoulders shake.  _Whatever higher power exists fucked up big time by making me a girl, because my affinity for dad jokes is above par._

It takes her a moment until she collects herself and picks herself up, lips still twitching. She takes another bite, sobering a little. "Uh, back to the matter at hand. Uh. I have not yet done the sex. Do you have a condom?"

Shuu sighs. "First of all...no more calling it 'the sex'. It's sex. Second of all, no. You're not going to get pregnant from me. So it's fine."

"Yeah okay that's cool and all, but a lot of guys say that. 'Unnnngh, my pullout game is strong, unnnngh', its such bullshit. No condom, no sex. I don't have time for a baby. No way in hell," she says firmly, sitting back and crossing her arms as he sighs and turns his head slightly, tapping his earring.

"Magic. I can't get you pregnant, and even if I took this out..dhampires are really rare."

Annie sighs and deflates a little. "Kay, I guess, but you better not be lying," she mumbles. "Uh..should I, like, shower first? Is that a thing? I mean, I showered last night and all."

"No you smell good." Shuu says, as if he were casually mentioning the weather. "So, you got any preferences?" He asks, a perverted tilt to his lips.

She cocks her head and hums softly, trying to think of the best way to answer it. "I dunno," she admits. "Lack of experience and porn only makes me laugh, for the most part, so can't use that as a guide."  _Most part being key, here, but he doesn't need to know that._  "Ooh, but I've always wanted to try it in a desk chair!"

Shuu blinks. This girl was weird. "And you want to lose your virginity that way? Different I suppose." He muses. This wasn't how he'd pictured 'discussing' the details.

Annie sinks down on the table and sighs, finished eating. "Ugh. Good point. It isn't very normal," she hums. "Maybe just the normal s-sex then? Whatever the hell that is?"

Shuu nods. He then frowns slightly. "No candles." He mutters. "And by preferences I meant.. you got anything you don't want to do?"

Her cheeks warm.  _Oh. Well. He should have just said that._  "No butt stuff. And no, like, super weird stuff. And maybe leave the knives in the kitchen."

"You were into that." He mutters. "Fine." He says, before standing."Any special stuff you want to do to you...Lewd woman? Try telling me a little differently." He says, leaning over towards her with a different sounding voice.

She blinks at the change, taking a wild guess that he's trying to shift the tone. Putting on a fake confident, slightly smirky expression, she leans forward as well. "Oh, yeah, totally. I want you to... touch my butt. Lewd man."

Shuu is somehow utterly unsurprised to learn that she was awful at dirty talk. He sighs and moves, sitting down close to her. "I'm going to have to teach you how to talk first." He mutters, taking her chin in his hand.

Reddening slightly, she shifts her gaze towards the table, not at him. "Yeah, uh... I'm pretty sure gags were invented for idiots like me," she mumbles. "N-not that you're gagging me. Just... yeah. Go on. I'm gonna shut up now."

Shuu picks her up, inwardly prideful that his shoulder was fine now. He then carries her to the bed, setting her down on it. "No...a woman's voice when she's feeling pleasure is better than any music. Your voice is something that I want to hear. So...just listen to me. For dirty talk, you say something along the lines of: Need and want, and then... attribute it to something hot." He says, leaning over her on the bed and causing her to frown.

"But that sounds so cringey," she points out, scooting back to give him more room. "Like, by that logic, I could say crap like 'I want you to spank me', and that just sounds lame."

Shuu groans quietly. "You make it hot by making it personal." He mutters. "Here, I'll show you." He follows her further onto the bed and slides his hand through her hair. He leans down and inhales the strands tucked behind her ear, lips grazing her skin. "Oi.." He mutters quietly, before kissing her neck. "Your scent...it's driving me crazy you know? Heh.. But you can't tempt me forever Annie. I want to see you on your back.. right now." He breathes, fangs scraping her ear.

 _Ooh, I have an idea. It isn't exactly like what he told me to say, but it should increase tension, which is hot, I guess._  "Make me," she mutters against his cheek.  _That should do it._

He blinks, and forces her onto her back a moment later, smirking down at her. "Short, but effective." He breathes. "Still.. Don't think I'm letting you off the hook." He says, undoing two of her shirt buttons. "You try."

Annie reddens, mentally reminding herself that the underwear under her uniform isn't terrible. It doesn't match, but it isn't bad. "Uh... I want... I want to... feel you touch me."

Shuu hums, undoing three of her buttons and nipping her cleavage. "Not bad words for a starter, but you need to work on delivery. To sound like you want it. You don't even have to be confident, just wanting will do. Like you'd care if I stopped."

"But I do care," she frowns. "I've turned down the golden opportunity of making a Twi- crappy vampire reference so as not to turn you off. That's real big, bud." She pauses a moment, sensing an opportunity and suppressing a giggle. "Bet it ain't the ONLY thing that's big, though."

Shuu smiles slightly and kisses her neck. He then leans up and pulls off his shirt, before turning and shifting their positions so that she straddled him. "Heh... That's a cute expression." He mutters, kissing her cleavage again and cupping her ass shamelessly.

Annie startles as leans up so that she's sitting upright, of course blushing. "Oh, shut up," she mutters, looking clearly panicky. "And no. Get back on top. This ain't gonna work. I can't do that dominating thing. I cannot lead."

Shuu smiles wider, shifting his hips against hers. He then kisses her neck. "Who says you get to lead if you're on top?" He asks quietly, removing her shirt and tracing the line of her bra. "You should know..that your blushing turns me on." He mutters, his slight hard on between her legs only making her blush darker.

"Y-Yeah, well, your hair is fluffy and I like it," she mumbles. _Feels good to get that off my chest._  She glances down when feeling the hardness and her eyes widen. She suppresses the urge to say something incredibly stupid as she freezes up. "Should I... touch it, or something?"

Shuu kisses her neck and takes her hand, but puts it into his hair instead. "Don't other think things. Just do what feels good." He mutters quietly. He then strokes the bare skin of her waist, feeling her slowly stroke his hair.

Annie closes her eyes for a moment, leaning down to wrap her arms around him in a tight embrace. It feels a little strange to be shirtless and touching and petting and all of this, but blocking everything out, just holding him and inhaling his scent, is the most intimate part yet. "I want to make each other feel good," she murmurs quietly, before kissing his cheek and causing him to smile slightly.

He holds her and turns them so that he was back on top again. "I did say I'd be generous with you." He mutters quietly, looking at her as he slides his hand down her navel and under her skirt waist band, touching her panty covered sex. He keeps his other arm around her waist, capturing her lips as he rubs. Annie's eyes flick open and she makes a small noise in the back of her throat, muffled by the kiss. Touching only draws attention to the needy, growing feeling between her legs, and within mere moments, her panties are sticky with the wetness she's tried to suppress.

Shuu kisses her, before he pulls away and smirks at her knowingly. He then moves down her body, grasping her skirt and pulling it down along with her panties. He teases her by kissing her navel and hitching her leg up, licking her inner thigh and drifting maddeningly close to her sex. Annie's breath hitches and her eyes widen.

"Y-You don't need to do that," she stammers, squirming from the licking. She can feel herself twitching with want as Shuu's lips curve up, his fangs flashing briefly.

"I want to see what kind of face you'll make." He mutters quietly, before his head descends and he teases her clit with his tongue. He then clamps his mouth over her entrance, not hesitating to lick inside her wet folds. He holds her thighs, hearing Annie let out a strangled moan, her hips bucking against his face automatically.

Her cheeks redden to a very dark pink colour, and she squirms uncontrollably. "Sh-Shuu..." she whimper,s a little concerned by how damn good it feels. He only works his mouth harder, blue eyes darkening as he watches her. He removes his tongue from her sex to suck at her clit, fangs scraping her sensitive bud. Subconsciously done, her hands shift to tangle in his hair, mainly for the purpose of keeping him tighter against her as her hips stutter. Her breathing picks up and she makes small, needy moaning sounds with every movement of his tongue.

Shuu continues to alternate between forceful, teasing and soft. "Your taste.. Heh.. I could get hooked on it." He then slides one hand to her clit and rubs her with his thumb, thrusting his tongue inside her again and prying deeper. Her back arches, fingers tightening in his hair and she makes a very strained whimpering sound.

"I-I'm gonna... gonna cum," she stammers out, gasping and writhing. He pins her hips down against the bed as he continues to suck her clit, rubbing her with his fingers. He chuckles slightly against her sex, the sound muffled. She was pretty cute on the edge.

Annie cries out loudly as the pressure snaps and she squirms hard against his hold. Her eyes squeeze shut, tilting her chin to the ceiling and whimpering. It takes her a minute to slowly pry her hands from his hair, breath returning to normal with a shivering, shaky quality to it. Shuu smiles, trailing his tongue up from clit to navel and kissing her flushed skin.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asks silkily. He leans over her and curls his fingers into her hair.

She blushes darkly and turns her face away. "It was okay," she mutters shyly. It felt amazing, and my body is still shaking slightly, but he doesn't need to know that.

He smirks, nipping her neck. "Oi...I want you to look at me...when I take you."

Annie turns back hesitantly, cheeks still very warm, and nods. "Kay," she whispers, grabbing his cheeks and pulling him down to kiss him once more. Shuu responds by wrapping his arm around her waist and undoing her bra clasp. He then slides his cold hands over her warmer body, breathing in her scent and causing her to shiver.

She immediately wonders if his dick is gonna be cold, but suppresses that lil comment. Her nipples harden under his touch and she smally shifts, as his clothed hard-on rubs against her inner thigh. He then reaches down and frees his length, distracting her with kisses as he rubs it against her slick entrance.

 _So nope, not cold._  Annie shivers even still, hyper aware of the foreign sensation of allowing another person this intimacy. She kisses him back anyway, bending both legs at the knee on either side of him. Shuu cups her breast as he enters slowly, circling his thumb over her nipple as he eases in, breaking the kiss for a moment to clench his teeth as he felt her gripping him tightly.

"You're.. So warm and tight. Heh- gn...you're pulling me in deeper even as your body protests."

Annie makes a small squeaking noise. "You're stretching me," she whispers, voice fragile and breakable. She squeezes her hands into the blankets and moans a much louder groaning noise as he eases past her resistance. Shuu stills above her as she tensed. "Relax.. It'll feel good as it goes on." He says quietly, continuing to kiss her bared skin.

"And if all else fails I can just bite you on the ass, that seemed to get you going." He tries to lightly tease. Annie giggles with that one, though there's still a small tenseness to it. She squirms her hips a bit to try and accommodate him, and finds that angling herself upwards actually feels really, really good.

"Just move," she mutters, thinking that would help. He nips her ear as he starts to move slowly, burying his nose in her hair. His cock slides in and out of her slowly, her inner walls clenching tight but very gradually easing slightly. Annie lets out a breathy sound as it starts to feel nice. She latches a hand in his hair, keeping him close to her and practically mewling. Shuu chuckles quietly, his lips parting as he starts to thrust more naturally, becoming a continuous pace.

"Haa.. Wrap your legs around me." He mutters, hitching one of her legs around his waist to lure him deeper inside her. She curls the other one around him with a bit of effort before locking her ankles together to be safe.

"I-it feels good..."

Shuu slides one of his hands under her ass, cupping and massaging it as he continues to thrust. "Heh Gn- lewd woman. I can tell...you're so wet for me." He murmurs, pressed close against her- their breaths intermingling as he started to pant.

"Y-you're r-really... hah, you're really... hard," she moans, still trying her best to talk dirty. She arches her back and squirms under him, begining to feel a hungry feeling, at the point now where she wants more. "I-it feels like you're tearing me in h-half...!"

Shuu grunts and smiles, panting as he moves, before he turns them again, making a low noise when her body straddles his. He looks up at her with a sensual curve to his lip. He then grabs hold of her hips and starts thrusting into her sex as he rests back against the headboard. Annie's eyes widen and she cling to his shoulders for stability. She wants to argue, but when she part my lips, all that comes out is a moan. She squeezes her eyes shut as her cheeks redden again, just focusing on staying upright.

"Hah- good girl-gn! Move with me." He grits out, bucking his hips up continuously and easing her hips down to meet his thrusts. Annie grits her teeth and adjusts her hips and knees so that she won't fall over, before slowly moving her hips with the rhythm of his thrusts. Especially with the change in position, there's a throbbing pressure within her. Shuu pants, groaning as he moves, his teeth scraping her neck and clamping down onto her cleavage. He sinks his fangs in deep, grunting into her skin as he continues thrusting, picking up the pace, his cock throbbing inside her.

Annie's eyes widen with the bite and she lets out a small cry, keeping herself hunched over his body instead of upright so as not to tear the skin. She shuts her eyes tightly as it becomes overwhelming, feeling him suck her harshly and she peaks, sex squeezing him tightly as she releases. Shuu removes his fangs from her and pants, his hands clamping down hard on her hips as he loses it and rams inside her, thrusting wildly and trying to put off his orgasm, before he hits a sweet spot deep inside her core and releases, filling her.

Shuu let's out a long, satisfied groan, his eyes dark- fangs still stained with her blood.

She makes a small noise when she feels it, but she's already collapsed on his chest. Letting out a shuddering breath, she keeps her head nestled on his shoulder. A wave of exhaustion rolls over them both as Shuu pants, trying to catch his breath, before he pulls out of her, wincing at the loss of heat.

He then wraps his arm around her waist and leans down properly, not minding her being sprawled out over him. He looks up at the ceiling, before his eyes drift shut. Part of Annie wants to say something romantic, or wrap it up in some way. _I really should at least kiss him_...but the other, clearly more in control part of her is already asleep as the room becomes quiet once more.


	12. Chapter 12

The long since dreaded day of the infamous cultural festival finally arrived. Food stands were arranged outside, summer festivities planned by excited students. Inside the school was a bustle of activity.

Subaru hated all of it. Most of all, he hated how he looked. He tugged at his waist coat, glad that the mock cafe wasn't open yet. The door to the classroom was locked tight, the inside having been completely transformed.

Arika sits on the top of a desk, face stony. Despite her speech about not caring about if she cosplayed or not, when it came down to it, she was so not here for this.  _There's so many damned ruffles, and the thought of Ruki popping in and seeing this is making me want to throw up. I just KNOW he's going to say something weird._

And of course...every good ship needs a captain. Subaru physically winces when the door is clicked open and Reiji enters smoothly.

"I don't see why you gotta help. You're not even in this class, or grade!" Subaru snaps. Reiji adjusts his cufflinks. "I'm only here to help for a few hours to get you on your feet, precisely because you're all inept choices to be serving the public."

Subaru tsks and looks at Arika, before glancing away. She glares over at Reiji, but says nothing, already convinced he's going to be an asshole. She tugs the front of her dress up as her narrowed eyes shift back to the door.  _This shouldn't be legal._

Reiji looks on as two other female students join them, acting as other maids. He then clasps his hands. "Time to get started. You there, off the table." He snips, frowning at Arika. "I'm going to give you a brief run down of etiquette. The bare bones unfortunately. Now.. Since this is a maid and butler cafe I trust you know what to say, no matter how degrading you might find it."

Arika gets up and crosses her arms, cringing as she gives a curt nod.  _Welcome home, master, and all that shit. I can't do this. Fucking hell, I don't want to do this._

Reiji nods, and looks at Subaru, who blinks. "Uhh..." he trails off.

The elder brother sighs. "When a girl enters, you say: Welcome home my Lady. You then guide her to a chair and pull it out for her. Once she's seated you push it back in." He says curtly.

Subaru blushes and growls. "I-I can't do that shit!" He bursts. Sure he'd thought it'd be similar to that but...saying 'my Lady?'

"It's fucking better than 'Master'," Arika snaps. "Don't be a pussy. If the rest of us gotta say this shit, so do you."

This prompts him to snarl at her as Reiji sighs. "Why don't we practice? You there, girl. What is your name?" He asks patiently.

She grits her teeth. "Arika Amane. I don't want to practice, I got this. And if I don't got this, I'll jump out the window or something."

Reiji frowns slightly. "I wasn't referring to _you_  needing the practice." He mutters, looking at Subaru, who tenses and mutters under his breath. Reiji directs his gaze to Arika. "Go and stand near the door. Then walk in as if you've just entered as a guest. Subaru, you will receive her." He says clearly.

Pulling a face, she pads over to the door. Slowly, Arika starts to realize that this could be a great thing, gaining a wicked grin. "I'm home~" she sing songs, smirking big. Subaru blinks, expression darkening- filled with hate as he forces himself to pad over.

Reiji makes a gesture to bow, and Subaru gives a curt one very stiffly. "W-wel..." He mutters, before catching the gloating look in her eyes and growling.

"Try again." Reiji sighs.

Subaru's lips thin. "Welcome.. home." He says quietly.

Knowing she was totally going to regret this later, Arika nonetheless crosses her arms and juts her chin out. "Welcome home WHAT?" She presses, milking this.

Subaru glares at her, rage making his jaw clench. Reiji clears his throat. "The repair cost from your last tantrum can be forgotten if you perform well for our school today." He mentions, trying to use incentives to stop his brother from killing the girl.

Subaru breathes out, clenching his fists. "My.. Lady." He forces out. "Now come in and sit your ass down!" He barks.

Letting the slip go, she followed him in, flouncing somewhat. She then waits in front of a table for Subaru to pull the chair, smirking as he yanks it out for her and gestures to sit, glaring all the while. Reiji allows it if only to speed up the process.

"I think the only way we're going to pull this off is if we do that trite thing where we brand ourselves."

One of the girls watching pipes up. "Brand ourselves?"

"Yes. Such as...Subaru being a Tsundere butler." Reiji muses, making his brother blanch.

"What the fuck?"

His older brother adjusts his glasses, looking at the other two girls and pointing at one. "You will be the little sister type."

Subaru makes an undignified noise and whispers in horror. "How do you know about this stuff?" He asks thinly.

Reiji looks at the other girl. "You will be the kuudere type. I unfortunately, will just have to fill the role of typical megane." He mutters, lips turning down into a sneer.

Arika grits her teeth, on the defensive again. "I don't know what the hell I would be," she mutters, making another girl giggle darkly.

"Cutesy type!" She snickers, and the other begins to agree just for shits and giggles, nodding enthusiastically.

"Come on, Reiji-san, don't you want to see Arika being cute with pigtails and such? She's so small, she could be adorable!"

Reiji looks at Arika. "Well miss Amane can certainly be branded as such.. if she misbehaves." He mutters with warning.

Arika narrows her eyes. "Oh, suck a bag of dicks," she mutters.  _God, he's like Ruki, but worse._

His eyes narrow slightly in answer, he then looks at Subaru. "From here by the way Subaru, once the girl is seated, you take her order. If it's tea, I will step in for you to serve it, but in general some things to remember, no matter your character is to please who you're serving. If they drop a utensil, you stop them from picking it up, and get a new one. Now as for you.. " Reiji's eyes stray to Arika and the girls. "Can you competently serve tea from a pot in front of the customer?"

Arika scoffs. "The only proper way to serve tea is to tell the idiot customer that coffee is the only true beverage, and remind them not to be a leaf-water peasant."

Reiji folds his arms slightly over his body. "You're being the cute type." He says flatly, making the girls squeal happily.

"I am NOT," her cheeks redden slowly and she glances away, re-crossing her arms.

Reiji smiles, fine red wine eyes glittering cruelly. "Oh no, I insist." He says with a velvety voice.

"And I INSIST you suck a bag of dicks," she mutters right back. One of the girls pads over and leans on the desk, frowning.

"Come on. We need a cutesy type," she says, pouting. "And you're so pretty! We can do your hair, and your makeup, please? We need to work together to make the festival a success."

Arika glares at her for a moment, until she sighed, seeming to deflate a bit.

"Yay!" The peppy girl giggles, and drags her up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, her uniform has been changed to something pink and somehow frillier that the last one, with a fat, stiff bow at the back above her backside. Her hair had been done up into soft pigtails, and the girls had even fixed her makeup in a 'cute' way.

Arika barely recognizes herself in the hand mirror. Subaru blinked and snorted upon passing by, dissolving into laughter.

She grits her teeth and whips a hairbrush at him. "Shut up!" She barks, blushing darkly.

Subaru catches it, eyes dancing. "We're opening now." He says in between chuckles.

Reiji and the others stand by, waiting as the door is opened and a group of three girls walk through, along with a lone guy. Subaru folds his arms as Reiji greets them first, giving them a low down of which personalities they had. Of course, Subaru was selected. His face darkens in response.

Arika stays way at the back, seeing no point in making her appearance known until she had to. The less people that saw her like this, the better.

Subaru bows stiffly to the group, nervousness apparent in his eyes, which was quickly stifled and replaced by anger. He took them to a table and gave them their menus, the sheer force of his bitterness actually helping to see it through. When they selected their meals, he bowed stiffly again. "Alright, I'll get them or whatever." He mutters, walking to the sliding door where the kitchen for food prep was situated.

Reiji glances at Arika. "You brushed it off before but CAN you actually make different blends of tea?"

"Don't you just dunk a bag of marijuana looking stuff in hot water and call it a day?" She asks grumpily, sinking down in her seat. He glares at her, turning to face her fully.

"No. You do not. Tell me, do you brew Green tea for a short time or a long time to get the right flavour?" He asks, firing the question.

Arika blinks. "...long time?" She guesses. "I mean, the longer you leave it, the stronger it tastes, aye?"

Reiji adjusts his glasses, the light hitting them to mask his eyes as he suddenly slams his hand down on the table nearby- or rather, a ruler from no where, on the table, creating a loud slam that made her jump. "No. Green tea must be brewed only over a short length of time. If you leave it in too long the flavour suffers." He mutters quietly, with seriousness. He then frowns. "What kind of tea pot should you brew tea in, if you want to sustain the heat inside it for longer? A Chinese iron pot or a traditional porcelain one?"

She makes a very pained face. "You don't get out very much, do you," Arika sighs, leaning her cheek on her hand. "I'm gonna just assume at this point that you have a bathroom reader on tea trivia. That isn't a hobby, my guy."

Reiji looked half a second from pouring hot tea on her himself, when a male customer arrived. Reiji's lips thinned. "You can go greet our new guest. Please try your upmost to be endearing. I know that will be difficult." He snips.

Arika bristles. "Oh, fuck you. I'll be the most charming charmer to ever charm," she snaps, rising. She flinches, however, upon seeing the guest in question.  _For the love of God, why?_

Ruki raises a brow, looking her over with a slow drag of his gaze- right down her legs, before his eyes rise to her face. He looked at her expectantly, one of his hands casually stuffed in his pocket.

Arika's shoulders stiffen, and collecting herself, takes a deep breath before stalking forward and pasting on a very wide, fake smile. "W-welcome home, master!"

Ruki's mouth tugs slightly upwards at the corner, until he smooths his expression and inclines his head. "It's good to be back." He answers the greeting.

 _Oh, he's totally enjoying this and I'm going to beat the crap out of him when we get home, so help me._  "Please let me show you your table!" She turns around, glad for the moment to collect herself without him seeing her pained expression. She leads him to a table in the corner of the room, somewhat feeling like he'd enjoy it more there.

Ruki takes the opportunity to look down the form of her back- and then further still, catching sight of the bow. Well, wasn't she adorable.

Death. Death is the only suitable subject on her mind as she pulls his chair out for him and forces another smile. She cocks her head slightly as well.  _Ugh, I can't tell if I want to spite Ruki or Reiji more. That's really what this is, because no matter what I do, one of them is walking away smug. Shit._

Ruki sits down. "Thank you." He says, pulling himself in and sparing her that small detail. His eyes follow her everywhere as she shifts, passing him a menu.

"Do you know what I can get you, or do you want to think for a little?" Arika asks, clasping her hands in front of her. She's fully aware he's staring, and feels bloody unclean.

"What would you recommend?" He asks, smiling slightly. He rests his chin calmly against the back of his hand, elbow on the table and completely disregarding proper etiquette, poking holes in his image as a gentleman, if such an image existed.

"Coffee," she says automatically, if only so she can rub it in Reiji's face that NO, not everyone is a tea-loving fuck.  _That in fact, coffee is a far superior beverage, and tea is pathetic and TEArable._  Her lips twist a little at her own mental pun.

Ruki smirks and sets his menu down. "I trust your judgement, go ahead." He says calmly.

She nods, turning. "Kay," she goes back to the kitchen, one small win brightening her mood. "Coffee," she barks at the staff, before smirking at Reiji. "Not leaf water."

Reiji frowns at her. "Did you even ask him how he takes it?" He snips.

"He takes it black," Arika says tiredly, before catching herself and wincing. Shit. She shouldn't know that.

He raises a brow. "Seems like a rather bold assumption to make." He mutters, placing a small pot of milk onto the tray to be added if it was needed, along with two pockets of sugar. He then hands the tray to her with a cool look.

Arika accepts the tray, deciding to just roll with it. "Kay, my bad," she mutters, quickly coming back out and padding to Ruki's table. "I'm sorry for the wait, Master~!"

Ruki's hand unexpectedly clenches on the table, his eyes becoming slightly darker, visibly changing. He shifts his hand aside so that she can place the tray down. "Not at all." He mutters.

Catching the reaction, she startles a bit. Was she...unsettling him? Arika purses her lips and cocks her head a bit before crossing her legs. "I-is something displeasing my Master?" She asks in the cutest voice she can muster.

Ruki looks up at her levelly. "Yes. Something is. Would you do something for me?" He asks in a calm, quiet way.

"Yes, of course," she answers, now a little nervous as to where he's going with this.

Ruki's lips curve slightly, tasting her nervousness, his control back. "Those..pigtails. If they were down, I think you'd be more comfortable."

Arika lets out a sigh. "Yep, probably. Ain't my choice, though," she shrugs. She had done well to cover marks on her neck with makeup, so unless it's just that her neck itself bothers him, Arika didn't see the issue.

"No?" He asks quietly. "If you said it was the desire of your Master, would you not be allowed to?" He asks, taking his coffee and sipping it.

She paused, raising a brow. "I mean, I guess," she says slowly. "Where are you going with this, though?"

"No where at all. I could always request kitten ears to be perched on your head though." He smiles sadistically.

"Drink your damned coffee," she mutters flatly, turning an impressive shade of red and stomping away. Yanking the pigtails out, blonde hair falls loose down her back as she breathes out. Ruki 's eyes glitter with amusement over the rim of his coffee cup. He sips it and glances impassively at the menu. Sweet things...Hn. He wasn't overly fond of them.

Checking on a few other tables, Arika makes her way back to Ruki. "Do you want anything to eat?" She asks, now that she's in control of her expression again.  _I still have every intention of dumping arsenic in his soup when we get home, or something._

Ruki hums. "...Carrot cake." He blurts. It was a dessert. It counted. Damn them for only having desserts.

"Alright," she says, before going to the back. Desserts were already set out on plates, ready to go, so she just has to grab it and bring it to him. "Do you need anything else, Master?"

Ruki's hand accidentally knocks down a fork, sending it to the floor. Ruki looks down at it in surprise. "No, thank you." He mutters.

Stifling a groan, Arika leans down to pick it up, unknowingly flashing one of her thigh suspenders at Ruki- before tucking it into her apron pocket and pulling out a clean one. "Be more careful, Master."

Ruki's fingers brush against hers as he accepts the fork from her. "It's a pity.." He mutters almost to himself.

She frowns. "What's a pity?" Her hand draws back maybe a little too quickly from his.

He smiles slightly. "I'm afraid etiquette prevents me from saying it. But, should you find yourself bored on your break, you'll find me on the third floor. Perhaps we could make a wager of some kind. Unless you're not up to it."

Her eyes narrow. "I get a break in twenty minutes. I'm intrigued," she mutters quietly, for once, being the one to lean slightly over him. "Eat your damn cake and I'll see you then."

"I look forward to it." He mutters in reply, looking up at her unflinchingly before lifting some of the cake onto his fork and pushing it into her mouth- making her squeak with outrage.

* * *

Arika finishes the rest of her 'shift' with several customers but few issues. Because she had to come back after about a half hour, she decides to just leave the costume on when going upstairs to meet with Ruki.

Ruki sits in the established 'game room' sitting with a book in front of a chess board and ignoring people on a day he was supposed to be sociable. He glances up the moment she enters.

She raises an eyebrow at the setup as she pads towards him. "Kay, so what the hell do you want?" She asks grumpily, dropping the persona now that Reiji isn't around to bitch.

Ruki smiles slightly at the loss of pretense. "Play a game with me. That's all. If you win, it would be more interesting if you got something, so let's wager."

 _I'm not bad at chess._  Arika slides into the chair across from him, frowning suspiciously. "If I win, I want you to swear you will never bite me again," she says, quietly enough that others in the room can't hear.

He smiles at her. "Are certain that's what you really want?"

Arika nods curtly. "Yes."  _I don't like his smile. It means he's thinking. And he's awfully annoying when he thinks._ "And if you win?"

Ruki's thumb passes over his lips briefly as he shifts his hand from his chin, which he'd been leaning casually on. He then straightens in his chair and looks at her calmly. "Be my personal maid for the day, at home." He says quietly.

Her shoulders visibly stiffen. "I-isn't that a little extreme?" She asks, shifting uncomfortably.

"It's as extreme as the concept of never biting you again. Thoughtless to one. To the other...well." He says, being obviously vague. "Do you accept?"

She sighs. "Fine," she mutters, figuring it's probably worth it to not get bit. She squeezes hands into fists before releasing.

"White go first. Go ahead." He says calmly, looking at his own black chess pieces. Arika moves her knight first, as she always tended to do. One of her greatest failings at chess is her lack of using her pawns.

Ruki moves his black pawn, drawing her into conversation. "I was surprised to see you today."

"I didn't have a choice," she mumbles, moving the other knight into the game. "It was awful."

"What happened to you skipping today? Didn't you say you would?" He asks, pushing his Bishop behind his pawn that had moved.

"Couldn't. Teacher basically told us we're suspended unless we had a verified absence," she says, voice dropping. "Can't even mimic the old bitch's voice. I've done it so often they caught on." She moves another piece.

Ruki pauses. "You could have asked, you know." He mutters, before moving his Rook, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Asked what?" She asks, taking his pawn with her knight and getting a small smirk.

"For me to bend the rules a little." He mutters, taking her knight with his Rook as she'd taken the bait, him sacrificing the pawn on purpose.

She sighs. "Didn't even think of it, but I wouldn't wanna owe you anyway. You're awful annoying, no offense," she says, tone slightly teasing as she presses forward.

Ruki's eyes lift from the game to meet hers. "Hn. I would've asked for something in return. "But...while we're being honest, I didn't know if you were here today, yet I stopped by the cafe anyway." He smirks a little. "I'd say it's a good thing you didn't skip, even if you don't."

"Couldn't resist the chance to gloat, hm?" She asks, a little annoyed. She decides to just pull her queen out, knowing she would do the most damage. Hopefully.

"You knew I'd come." He mutters, moving his Knight out. "You could almost say that you were waiting for me."

"That's a little presumptuous. If we took the same bus and I still went to the stop, despite knowing you would be there, that doesn't mean I'm waiting for you," she mumbles, blushing faintly as she lines her queen up for his knight.

Ruki smiles slightly, moving his Knight out of the way but leaving his pawn vulnerable. "Are you certain that you weren't sometimes looking at the door? Heh.. At the very least once they dressed you up like that you must have been dreading it. What they did to you was.. Disappointing however." He mutters, looking at her frills and bows with mild distaste."That's why you should be allowed a do over."

"You are reading WAY too far into this," she mutters. In her flustered state, she actually takes the pawn, while she would normally think it over a little better. "You got a maid kink or some shit?"

"I'm just thoroughly interested in seeing your composure break." He says, just as he takes her Queen with his Rook, in a move that mimicked the one which took her Knight. Distraction, decoy, then capture.

Arika makes a small strangled noise, feeling like the game probably just went to shambles in that one move. "Well that's rude," she mumbles as he sets her white queen down along with her other lost pieces and contemplates them for a moment.

".. After reviewing the situation by the way, I've decided that you should just focus on Annie as your target. You don't have to befriend the youngest Sakamaki anymore." He mutters quietly.

"That's fine," she murmurs, sighing. "She's probably easier to deal with, anyway."

"Mn." Ruki looks at her. "Are you going to give up?" He asks, glancing at the board. She shakes her head and moves another piece.

"I would actually rather die."

Ruki's expression changes slightly, as though pleased. "He was looking at you, you know." He says offhandedly.

"Who was?" She asks, glancing up at Ruki from over the game.

"Subaru Sakamaki." His eyes remain contemplative as he looks at the game in front of them.

Arika pulls a face. "Course he was looking at me. I piss him off all the time," she shrugs, nothing occurring to her that he's implying something else.

Ruki looks up at her suddenly. "You're not that naive are you? He quite clearly has an attraction of some sort towards you."

She bristles. "I'm not naive. He's brutish and weird and aggressive. That isn't how people behave when they're attracted."

"We aren't  _people_  though, Arika. You seem to keep forgetting that. We're vampires. Him, being older than both you and I. When you've been set in your ways for a long time...attraction can be manifested into other ways."

"Regardless. I'm not interested in him," she sighs, voice quiet. "I... can't be with someone that shows their affection by attacking me."

Ruki stops and looks at her. "...Were you frightened of him when he bit you?" He asks, no judgement in his tone, simply asking.

Arika sighs and moves another piece. "...Yeah," she admits. "It...isn't exactly normal, Ruki, much as you think it is. If I just came up and nommed you on the neck, you wouldn't just sit there and take it. Probably. I dunno what you're into."

Ruki moves another piece. "No, I wouldn't be pleased. But, without Subaru biting you, I hope you realise that I won't hesitate to be the one to do so. Unless you win..." He mutters.

She blinks up at him. "I'm not a bloodbag," she mumbles. "Even if you try, I'll fight you. Don't think THAT'S gonna go away."

Ruki looks at her. "That's fine. I don't want you completely tamed. If that pride left your eyes...it wouldn't be as interesting. But that doesn't mean that I won't monopolise you for myself now. My brothers won't touch you. Understand? If they do...you're to tell me."

Taking his bishop with her own, she scowls. "No. Fight me," she mutters automatically. Arika slouches down in her seat some, giving the impression of pouting. "You sound like... you're trying to be my weird vampire boyfriend or some shit."

Ruki raises a brow. "Oi, you're not making yet another reference to that  _terrible_  movie, are you? Kou might have laughed the other times but he's not here right now." He mutters, taking another of her pawns but disinterested in it. He wanted her King now.

Arika shakes her head, face a lot more serious than usual. "No. I'm asking why the hell you think I'm going to just... let you do what you want with me. 'Monopolize me'."

Ruki looks at her levelly. "The conditions when you came to stay at our house was to gain information, and give your blood. If I didn't monopolise you, you'd be bitten by all four of us. Unless you've formed an attachment to my other brothers... _I_  will keep you." He says in a calm manner. "Do you want someone else other than me to bite you?" He asks.

"That was NEVER agreed upon. You just said information. I didn't even know you were a vampire when I made the agreement," she points out, ignoring his question.

Ruki smiles, fingers curling. She was sharp. "Well then...do you want to leave?" He asks suddenly.

Her eyes narrow. "No, I don't. You seriously gonna take that angle?"

He raises a brow. "No. I can give you my word that I won't threaten to kick you out. I'm just saying: If the pain of being bitten by me is so terrible, then leave. It's that simple." He mutters, taking her King via his other Bishop. He then looks up at her.

Arika shifts uncomfortably as her expression darkens. "You never expected I had a chance to win, did you," she asks softly, not looking up.

Thin lips tilt up to smile slightly. "I was born less than a decade before the second world war, I've had quite a few years of practice."

She blinks up at him now, slowly smirking a little. "Fuckin grandpa," she mutters teasingly.

Ruki hums, cutting his eyes to the ceiling briefly. "Kou is only a year younger than me but he says the same."

She snickers quietly. "You're all fuckin seniors. Heh, you should see if you can get a senior's card."

"Not all of us can be edgy teenagers miss Amane." He teases lightly, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Oh, fight me," she grumbles. "Speaking of which. I'm totally going to fight you when we get home, outcome of the game aside."

Ruki glances at the clock on the wall. "Then I have something to look forward to. I suppose your break is over now." He says, before shifting and taking her hand. He then smiles and leans down, pressing his lips to the skin of her knuckles. Arika startles and redden, quickly yanking her hand back and rising from the chair with a loud scraping sound.

"Oh, FUCK you," she mutters, hurrying from the room while clutching her hand.  _He's such a self important bastard_.

Ruki tsks. Annoying. He'd been just about to bite her. He leans back in his chair and regards the empty doorway. He hoped she understood the consequences if she did follow up on her words and tried to fight him. Foolish Livestock.


	13. Chapter 13

Misaki has a different shift, an evening one, and it's only her and one boy, as it's expected to be much slower. Difference is, she LOVES the uniform. She looks adorable, and she knows it. Clad in a light blue dress with a white apron overtop, Misaki was told to play an Alice inspired maid. And, just for shits and giggles, wears bunny ears. The role fits her like a glove, and she gives the appearance of the perfect maid.

Subaru walks in, still dressed in uniform. He'd had a shift in the morning, but he still had to work the evening. Still, he had some free time before he started, and he was damn well using it. He stops in the entrance of the classroom.

Misaki pops over and gives a very cheery smile, taking him as a customer. "Welcome home, Master~!" she says brightly.

Subaru's lips thin, his eye twitching as his cheeks warm slightly. This was so damn embarrassing. "Ah, yeah. Look, I'm workin' here in 10 damn minutes but I've been working in this hell all morning. S-so. I'm a customer right now. Alright!" he says, perhaps with a little too much force.

Misaki giggles.  _Awe, he's shy._  "Of course, master~! Come sit down. Misa-Misa will take care of you~!" She leads him over to a table.

Subaru grits his teeth. From his perspective, he just wanted to understand the appeal of these... weird places. He felt kind of sorry for the girl, she must have been scared shitless and forced into doing such an enthusiastic role. He sits down, sighing. "So...did you see Reiji earlier?"

Misaki taps her lip. "The boy with the glasses, right?" She clarifies as she sets a menu in front of him.

He nods. "Pain in the ass of a guy. Pushes people around... generally has a stick up his ass. He teach you this stuff?"

She shakes her head, raising an eyebrow. "No? I thought he was pretty nice," she shrugs. He hadn't done much except tell her that she was doing fine.

Subaru blinks. "Oh. Tch..." he sighs. "Least Arika ain't here anymore," he mutters, looking at the menu.

Misaki cocks her head and rocks on her heels. "Why, do you not like her?" she asks. "She's in one of my classes."

Subaru nods slowly. "Right... I'm in it too. She's just difficult. Tch. You ever tried talkin' to her?"

Misaki shakes her head and winces. "Well... no. I get the feeling she doesn't like me very much," she admits. "She seems kind of scary to approach."

"Well... doesn't much matter if she doesn't like me. Tch, anyway... I don't have a sense of taste- f-for food!" He adds in quickly, in case she said a quip about his fashion. "So...I can't taste much stuff. Just order me anything," he mutters, putting down the menu.

Misaki nods. "The cream parfait has a very nice texture, maybe you would enjoy that!" She suggests, smiling and shrugging as she writes it down. "I designed it, actually. Surprise!"

Subaru blinks. "Ha? You did?" He scratches his cheek. "Alright, I guess," he mumbles, before lifting a shoulder. "I'll just have any drink."

Misa nods. "It would go nice with something less sweet," she hums. "Do you like cappuccinos, master?"

Subaru starts, lulled into conversation, he'd kind of forgotten she'd refer to him like that, even though he'd heard it all day. "They're okay," he mutters, looking at her. He absolutely refused to look away out of weakness, dammit.

Misa smiles and bows her head to him. "Please wait just a moment, then," she says sweetly, before sweeping back to the kitchen. She sticks a little chocolate heart into the cream of the parfait, which is layers of strawberry and white, and quickly makes a cappuccino with a heart made of cocoa. She brings it back, smiling as she sets it in front of him. "Can I get you anything else, Master?"

Subaru blinks and looks at her. "Ha? No. I'm fine," he mumbles. "You're kind of... decent at this huh? I suck at callin' girls 'my lady'," he mutters.

Misaki shrugs. "It's lots of fun. And maybe it's wrong of me, but I like the attention. And being dressed up and fussed over."

Subaru hums and drinks his drink, before flinching after drinking too quickly. "Fuck," he mutters, his tongue burnt.

Misaki leans down and sticks her lip out, cocking her head. "Poor master, did you burn yourself?" She asks, reaching up and stroking a piece of his hair behind his ear.

He instantly flinches and draws back, looking at her with dark, wary eyes. "Thought I recognised your scent… you've been in the mansion before right?"

She blinks and quickly straightens. "Wait, are you Laito and Ayato's brother?" She asks, thrown.

"Ah... yeah. You the girl they hang around with, huh?" He mutters, glancing at her neck.

She nods and winces. "Yeah," she says softly, not elaborating. "Heh. Weird I'm only just meeting you now."

"Oi.. Do you actually like hanging around with them two?" He asks quietly.

Misaki blinks at him and nods slowly. "Yes, of course. They're kind to me," she murmurs. "They really helped me out."

Subaru tsks, taking a bite of the parfait and hesitating, feeling the texture. His frown softens slightly.

Ignoring form, since nobody else was there, Misaki plops down across from him and puts her cheek in her hand. "Do you like it?"

Subaru blinks and swallows. "It's alright," he mutters. "It's not weird or anything. Tch... annoying I can only really taste differences in blood and not food."

Misa frowns and makes a small noise. "Yes, that's real sad," she sighs. "Why is that? Does blood work different or something?"

Subaru lifts a shoulder, eating some more of it. "I dunno. It just tastes different because of different stuff.. Diet, health, emotions.. Er.. And if a girl's a virgin." He mumbles the last part.

Misaki giggles and crosses her legs. "You're awful shy, aren't you?" she asks, ignoring his ensuing growl before glancing at the clock and sighing. She stands back up. "Gotta go get ready."

Subaru nods, eating the rest of the parfait. He sips his drink, glancing at her. "I ain't shy," he mutters, before standing.

Misaki smiles and clears his dishes. "Okay then," she shrugs, but she doesn't know that she believes it. He's certainly more shy than his brothers. Subaru shifts, glancing at the door as a few girls walk in.

He steels himself, before walking over. "Welcome back... my lady," he says, his performance had improved significantly through practice, even if he still hated it.

Misaki giggles and drops his things off in the sink before returning and going through the motions with a group of male customers. Subaru leads the girls over to a table and takes their order, his shoulders tense the entire time. He hated the attention from them as they giggled, whispering to each other. He stiffly turned to walk to the kitchen.

Misaki smiles at Subaru as she passes with a tray of parfaits, but when she goes to wiggle around him, she loses her footing. Misaki's eyes widen as things seem to go in slow motion, the tray leaving her hands and falling towards the ground. The sound of the tray hitting the floor rings in his ears as Subaru thoughtlessly turns, his arm wrapping around her waist. But the sudden turn sent him off balance, his foot catching on a nearby table leg as his eyes widened, falling with her in a tangle of limbs. He grabs the table to try and steady himself- but he only succeeds in dragging the table cloth and vase of flowers down with them. He hits the floor hard and groans, the noise drowned out by the clatter of porcelin breaking.

Misaki makes a small squeaking noise as she finds herself overtop him. She blinks, the tablecloth covering their forms. "Are you okay?" She whispers, eyes widening as she hurries to sit up. Subaru hisses as the motion has her hips accidentally moving against a certain area and he quickly shoves that thought down. Still it was kind of difficult to once he saw her atop him, the white table cloth reminiscent of bedsheets. He had a sudden urge to stain it red as the thirst in his throat flared.

"Ah... tch. Why'd I do that?" he mutters to himself.

Misaki's cheeks redden. A moment later, two of the male customers hurry over. One removes the cloth while the other helps her up.

"Misa-Misa, are you okay?" He asks worriedly, and Misaki smiles.

"Thank you, I'm fine, Master. I won't make a mistake again~!"

"My, my Subaru!~ Attacking a poor defenceless girl in front of everyone! How shameless you are," purrs a familiar voice from the entrance. Subaru pulls himself up to stand, glaring at Laito.

"Fuck off, I didn't attack her," he growls. Misa shakes her head.

"He didn't attack me," she confirms. "He was very nice, actually, he cushioned my fall. Thank you, by the way," she adds, bowing slightly to Subaru.

Subaru visibly looks thrown, his anger lost into confusion. Laito walks over and slides his arm around Misaki's waist, which Subaru's lips thin at. He then tsks and walks away.

"Yeah, yeah," he mutters, going to grab a damn mop to clean up the water and such.

Misaki blinks, not understanding where the sudden attitude is coming from. She glances up at Laito. "I should go help him," she says quietly. "I made the mess, after all. I'll come serve you after, k? I made sure to put aside macaroons for you."

Laito smiles and nods. "Of course~" he says, before taking a seat and admiring her ass. Misa smiles and flounces off to the back to help the disgruntled younger brother.

* * *

Shuu lazily leans against a wall, eyes closed. The bustle of the festival held the day after the cultural event at the school was annoying to him. He sighs, cracking an eye open and looking at the array of stalls lined up. Banners hung overhead along with streamers and bright lights. There were so many humans.

Annie sits beside Shuu, growing increasingly uncomfortable. She had worn a kimono and everything, trying to get as into it as possible, but he was just... sitting there. Refusing to do literally anything else.

"Do you want to at least get food?" She asks smally, after her offers of games and walks had gone sour.

"You can get some if you're hungry. I'm fine," he says lethargically, folding his arms.

Annabeth goes quiet for a minute. "Do you even want to hang out at all?" She asks, a funny tone to her voice.

"You're the one who wanted to come here, figured you'd be off looking at the stuff. Haa.. I'm too tired to move," he mutters.

"I want to, but I want you to come with me," she whines, starting to tug at his arm impatiently.

Shuu sighs and tugs his arm back. "I'll just wait here. Quit with that. Annoying," he mutters, leaning heavily against the wall.

A flicker of hurt passes over Annie's face as she pries herself up. "Fine," she mutters, hands drawing into tight fists at her sides. "Fuck you too, then." She turns on her heel and stalks off, headed towards the stalls.

Shuu's eyes slide open, watching her leave. Troublesome. Didn't she already know that he'd be like this? A wave of tiredness washes over him just as he thinks of possibly moving, and he closes his eyes again, exhausted.

Annie suppresses tears as she stomps away. She shouldn't be this hurt. _Nobody technically said anything about dating, I guess, but he didn't point that out when I let him fuck me. I don't know why I thought things would be different._

She goes and gets a stick of colourful dango, maybe a little more intensely than meant, because the guy looks a little scared as he hands it to her.

Across from the dango stall, a shadowed tent could be seen. An old man sits behind a table top inside a tent filled with ancient knick-knacks, talismans and dream catchers. He adjusts his hat- which looked more like a witches hat than a wizards, and scratched his white beard. He then presses a button on the aged CD player to his left and a random song happened to play. Smooth Criminal.

The song catches Annie's attention, because it's really rare to hear English music in Japan. Taking a bite of her sweets, she waddles over, her face still the picture of grumpiness.

The old man adjusts his hat and waves at her as she enters the tent. "You there, miss! You appear to be lost on the path of life. If you'd like, I could read your present and future with the power of the cards!" He says enigmatically, pulling out a deck of tarot cards and shuffling them using a card trick.

Annie's lips twitch with amusement. "Sure," she mumbles, plopping down on the seat across from him. She hasn't got anything else to do, anyway. "Your music choice is excellent, by the way."

The old man nods sagely. "A little biased, methinks? Miss Annie?" He asks, before presenting the backs of the cards to her. "Please, Pick 6."

Annie blinks.  _I didn't tell him my name. Heh, maybe he really is psychic!_  With a grin, and new enthusiasm, the red-head pulls six cards from the deck.

The old man puts the deck away and lays the six cards she'd chosen out in front of her face down. He then turns the first one over, revealing Death. He strokes his majestic beard thoughtfully. "Hm.."

Annabeth blinks. "Uh. That's not good, right?" She asks nervously, shifting a little in her seat.

He leans back in his seat slightly. "Ah? My friend Death is a good guy. He's not what you think. Not everything is as it seems," he says sagely. "Death means Change. Things have changed suddenly lately or will do so."

Annie blinks. "Well, yeah, that's true," she mutters. _Shuu existing has definitely been a change, at least for me._  "Okay."

He turns the next card over. Which showed the Devil. "Ah..." he winces. "Now see, this guy is just plain bad."

Annabeth stiffens. It occurs to her briefly that this old man talks really strangely, for an elder, but she doesn't say anything about it. "What does he mean?" She asks carefully.

"Entrapment. He signifies a situation from which there is no escape," he drums his fingers on the table top. "You could say...Like a stalker maybe?" he says, his eyes, the colour of red wine, flash at her under the rim of his hat.

Annie's eyes widen. "What's your name?" she asks softly, suddenly. She recognizes those eyes. It's just the face that surrounds them that's all wrong.

The old man smiles, before removing his hat and putting it on her head, his face disappearing from sight momentarily as he pulls the rim down. When the hat was adjusted up again, John smiled at her.

Annie blinks at him, somehow not really all that surprised. "Why do you always show up when something bad is happening?" She sighs.

John sets the beard down on the table. "Serendipity. How's things going?" He asks, before grinning. "Hey, touch the beard, it's super soft," he chuckles, taking her hand and making her stroke it.

Annie laughs softly as she strokes the beard. "Yeah, yeah. Soft. Not good, not to complain," she sighs. "How's you?"

John grins. "Better. Still playing incognito though," he winks, his hand sliding from hers slowly. "Stalker guy gone yet?"

"Uh. One of them seems to be. Well, the other isn't a stalker, I guess. I dunno what the hell he is," she says grumpily, pulling her hands into her lap as her face darkens. "All I can say is that boys suck. No offence."

John Doe calmly turns over her third card. His face darkens momentarily, before he stands, leaving The Tower card. "You look like you could use a distraction. Allow me," he says, walking to her side and offering his arm.

Annie stands up and blinks, glancing at the card. "What does that one mean?" She asks as she takes his arm. "Your face went funny."

John smiles slightly. "I'll tell you later. Now's about distractions," he says, leading her from the tent. "Ooh check out those masks," he leads her over to an array of oni masks.

Annabeth decides to just roll with it. "Heh. They're pretty weird," she says, grinning slightly. "Oi, you're not very normal, are you?"

John smiles and chuckles. "Nah. That's okay though, right?" he grins, before putting on one of the blue masks and laughing, the sound muffled.

Annie giggles, shaking her head. "No, that's fine. Not what I meant, though," she murmurs, growing serious again. "John, you're a vampire, aren't you?" she asks point blank. John removes the mask soberly, setting it aside.

"Um... was I that obvious?" he asks with a weak smile. "Kind of wanted to go Dracula on your ass, but it's probably a good thing I didn't. You'd punch me, and my good looks are my only redeeming quality," he says, wandering with her past the masks.

Annie shakes her head. "No... I wouldn't have known if I hadn't had to deal with Yuma and... uh, well, nah. You're fine. Just... are you planning to make things difficult too?"

John glances at her. "How do you mean, difficult?"

Annie crosses her arms. "So, no filters, two of those fucks decided they were gonna have some little battle over me, or some shit. Yuma got jealous, then Shuu got... well, I had the sex with him, and now he won't pay attention to me and he probably hates me because I suck," she mutters in a rush. "Difficult like that."

John tenses. "Wait you... had the sex with...  _him?_ " he mutters quietly, before pasting on a smile, swiftly turning so that she wouldn't see his expression. His lips bent into a jagged shape. "Not to worry- I am completely chaotic neutral.. That's how that works, right?"

"Yeah, totally," she mutters. "That's totally how that works." Annabeth glances up at him and lets out a sigh. "For the record, I regret it."

John reshapes his face into a placid expression as he looks at her again. "Aha. Yeah... anyway! Back to what you were saying about you sucking," he mutters, pulling something out of his pocket and jabbing his thumb onto her sweater just above her heart. He left behind a sticker that said - 'You're da best.'

"John can be your friend," he nods to himself.

Annie laughs softly and glances down at the sticker. "Thanks," she says quietly. She touches the sticker lightly. "A friend would be real good."

John smooths some of his hair to cover his eye, burying some part of himself, before linking his arm through hers again and texting on his phone. "Come on. You're not very easy to distract you know?"

"Nope. Am not indeed. I'm what the kids call a total fuckin brat," she snorts. "If you could put a five year old in the body of a teenager along with a crap attitude and the mouth of a forty's sailor, that's me."

John smiles to himself, as though privately amused. "Eh, that's fine. Hey, I know something that a five year old would enjoy." He elbows her in the ribs as they reach the top of some outdoor stairs, leading to another part of the festival. He hands her a stay large cardboard box that had been set aside and looks at her pointedly.

First Annie wonders where the hell the box came from, but she frowns and opens the top. "The fuck?" she asks.

John happily unfolds it to make a sled type of monstrosity, bending the cardboard to suit his needs. "Stair surfing, or stair sledding. I'll make sure you don't die. Come on," he grins. "I'll go first. These stairs are narrow, so they'll do great."

A slow grin spreads across Annie's face. "Oh, fuck yes," she mutters. "You're a wonderful influence, clearly." She lets the box down and climbs on the back of it, holding her arms out for him to come sit in front.

John looks at her and smiles slightly, before he sits down and shuffles them close to the edge. "Alrighty, hold on. Pay no attention to the mortals watching. They're fools who don't understand art."

"Yo, I'm a mortal and I barely understand," she giggles as she wraps her arms around his waist. "I'm no fool, fool."

John feels her warmth but keeps his mouth shut, he then chuckles and dips the cardboard forward, so that they were sent over the edge of the stairs. John laughs as they flew down at quite a speed, feeling the bumps of the stairs under the cardboard.

Annie makes a loud shrieking sound, but it's riddled with giggles and happiness. She holds on tightly, her kimono riding up her calves as she keeps them wrapped around his waist.

John sticks his feet out once they hit the floor and they skid. He then stomps down and laughs as they grind to a halt, nearly hitting several people wandering by. John doesn't care in the least.

Annie giggles and gives a half assed apology. She pries her arms and legs off and scoots back. "That was fun," she laughs, eyes bright.

John takes her hand, helping her to stand up, his hand going to her waist briefly to steady her. "That's how we take the stairs," he laughs, before leading her over to the carnival stall games.

He gasps and races over to one of the games wherein you had to hit down the three cans in one shot. Of course, he dragged her with him. "Mother of guava. They have a…a- Monokuma plushie." He grins widely, taking a photo of it on his phone. "I am winning that."

Annie raises an eyebrow. "Huh. You never struck me as the plushie sort. Nice," she says appreciatively. She straightens her skirts, realizing they're ruffled from the cardboard ride.

John notices, but looks away. He's handed three small balls to hit the targets with by the vender. John squints, loosening up his shoulder, and throwing- only to completely miss. "Crap." he mutters, shaking the image of... other things from his mind. He then tries again and hits the target, but only makes one of the cans fall over. On his last attempt, he gets two down. John tsks and sighs. "Oh well," he mutters.

The vendor laughs. "Never mind bud, here- have this lil Akita one for coming so close," he says, passing over the dog plush.

Annie snorts. "Fucking amateur," she mutters, elbowing him out of the way and pushing some coins to the guy. "Lemme try."

The man laughs, but gives her the three balls. She smirks at Kino and sticks her tongue out, before whipping the ball at the cans and knocking over all three in one shot. "Boom, bitch."

John just smiles and scratches the back of his neck. "Ahh, I'm not even surprised," he chuckles weakly.

Annie points out the toy she wants, and the man brings over the Monokuma plushie. She hands it to him, unable to stop smirking.

John smiles and accepts it from her, before he looks at the Akita plushie. "A megalomaniac bear is waay better than a dog plushie, but hope this suffices as a trade," he says, handing her the Akita plushie. "Name him Hachiko or somethin."

Annie giggles and takes it happily. "Will do, will do, my thanks," she laughs. _It is a cute bear at the very least. Or, dog, I guess._

John hugs Monokuma to him briefly. "Fufu, thanks back at you. Hey, there any rides you wanna go on?"

"Mm, not really. Want to go get bubble tea, though? As a weeby white person, I've only ever had crappy Canadian versions," she grins.

With a smile, he nods, re-taking her hand. He felt he had graduated from the arm holding. He took her to a mini outdoor cafe that sold bubble tea.

She can't help but be a little uncomfortable with this. That's three boys that feel entitled, but it's John, so she supposes it's less terrible. She sits down and grabs a menu, inspecting it, before a question demands an answer and she smacks it down abruptly. "John, do I smell particularly strong?" She asks.

He raises a brow. "Uh... you smell nice if that answers the question. In a non creepy way. Wait.. Is there a way to say that without sounding creepy?" He muses.

Annie ignores that. "I'm just wondering, since literally three of you have approached me. That isn't very normal, I don't think. So I was wondering if it's a scent thing."

"Well, yeah your scent is pretty good." John waves it off. "Not to worry though, I made you scentless again. Those guys can't smell you while you're with me."

Annie blinks. "Oh, sweet, thanks," she nods. "Uh... all filters off, should I worry about anything else? Are you gonna be nice to me for a little bit and then attack me too?"

John texts on his phone. "All filters off is a very dangerous mode, honey. Let's just say.. John is your friend," he says, looking up at her with no emotion.

Annie blinks up at him. "Honey?" she asks, smirking slightly. She shakes her head and brushes it off. "Look, I'm not trying to be annoying, just, you're kind of an enigma and it's driving me a little nuts."

John does some serious cringe inducing winking on purpose. "Mysterious isn't it?" He chuckles. He then frowns slightly. "No but seriously Annie...maybe think about forgetting that Shuu guy. I mean.. Do you two even have anything in common?"

Annie sighs, not laughing at the wink as she squeezes the akita plushie to her chest. "I dunno," she mutters miserably. "I thought I liked him. I still do, I think. He just... He's so damn apathetic, and it really hurts, after he was so..." she trails off, wincing.

John nods slowly, before standing. He goes over to order, forgetting that she hadn't told him her chosen flavour as he brought back her favourite bubble tea. He pushed it toward her and drums his fingers on the table. "It's a tricky business," he mutters.

Annie blinks.  _Mango. Impressive._  "Yeah, it is," she mutters. "Sorry for putting it all on you. I know we barely know each other," she cringes. "You're ridiculously easy to talk to."

John sighs, hand drawing into a loose fist on the table. "Look.. I'm going to level with you...me and you-" He was cut off as a mop of blonde hair hurried past them. Blue eyes didn't even notice them, obviously relying on scent. John's hand tightened into a shaking fist as Shuu looked around, searching.

Annabeth's eyes widen and she stands up, anger clearly etching on her face. "Oh, NOW you'll move?" she yells across the room, making no move to hide. her face slowly reddening to an impressive shade.

Shuu turns, his eyes finding hers as he moved with inhuman speed, appearing in front of her. He then touched her shoulder, eyes far away, as if he'd seen a ghost. Something vulnerable was glimpsed in his eyes.

"You idiot... your scent disappeared," he mutters quietly. He glances at the seat opposite her- only to find it empty, an abandoned Monokuma bear tipped over on the seat.

Annie blinks at the empty chair. _Where the hell did John go?_  "Yeah. My FRIEND covered it," she growls, turning back to Shuu. "Go away. Maybe he'll come back."

Shuu removes his hand from her shoulder. "I thought you were..." he trails off, shaking himself. "I see you're still mad," he mutters.

"I'm tired of you only caring about me when you want something," she snaps. "Blood, rides, se- whatever. I can't... fucking commit to either of you when neither of you give a flying shit about me!" She turns away as hot tears begin to fill her eyes again, blurring her vision. Her hand snaps out and grabs the bear John had left behind, stalking towards the doors.

Shuu's hand latches tight around her wrist, tugging her back as he looks down at her. "Thought you were dead. When your scent disappeared...that's what I thought," he mutters quietly, something old in his eyes. His hand around her wrist loosened.

Annie blinks, and tears roll down each cheek. She swallows thickly as something chokes her throat. "Sh-Shuu... I-if you're just saying that..." she whispers, trembling slightly and not tugging her wrist away.

Shuu's hand tightens around her wrist again, shaking slightly. "You idiot.. I've been looking for you for 20 minutes now," he grits out, drawing away a touch. "This is why...I don't like to get attached to things. You just... make me worry. It's a pain. I don't need it...or want it."

Annie sniffles, hesitating just a moment longer, until she leans in and hugs him tightly. She buries her face into his chest and squeezes her arms around his middle. "Sorry," she mumbles, barely audibly, closing her eyes.

Shuu loses the strength in his legs as exhaustion threatens to take him, sending him to his knees as he hugs her, taking her with him. He holds her loosely as he rests his chin on her shoulder and breathes in her scent that came rushing back, flooding his grateful senses.

Unbeknownst to both, a certain boy watched them. His eyes shook slightly with a depthless emotion, before his lips turn up into a cold grin. "This is fine," Kino grits out. "Totally fine." He then draws away, melting into the shadows.


	14. Chapter 14

Arika had been extraordinarily unnerved about Ruki's promise to 'monopolize' her, finding it fucking creepy. So, she had made a few changes to her tactics.  _I'm not stupid enough to fight Ruki head on. No, no. Gotta be sneaky with vampires._

She had offered to make a nice dinner, which was just about ready. She smirks, stirring her creation.

"If there's poison in that, I'll be able to tell, you know," Ruki mutters from the kitchen entrance. He had his arms folded, leaning against the door frame.

Arika smiles sweetly at him over her shoulder, revealing an array of new jewelry. Silver earrings, a necklace, and rings. "Oh, no. I would never. Hope you like Italian, though, there's a fuckton of garlic in it."

Ruki's eyes narrow slightly. "Really? Want me to taste test? Or are you that confident in it?" He asks silkily.

Arika falters.  _Fuck, I was expecting hissing or something._  "Go nuts," she sighs, holding a spoon out to him.

He walks over, accepting the spoon. "You're not dressed as a maid," he points out.

"How very observant of you," she mutters dryly, stepping aside. "I burned the costume."

Ruki tastes the sample of food and shifts, grabbing some herbs off the shelf and only sprinkling a tad in, mixing it, before leaving it alone. "So, do you intend to go back on our wager? You did agree to be my maid for the day."

Arika scowls. "You didn't specify which day," she mutters. Fuckin rude ass, messing with her soup. "Didn't think you meant right away."

Ruki chuckles. "Just so long as you don't forget, it's fine. It's a good thing you burned that one actually...it didn't suit you." He heads to the cutlery draw to set the table.

A loud groan escapes her. "You said that before. Shit like that never suits me, anyway. Don't get your damned hopes up that a different dress is gonna change anything."

Ruki smiles slightly. "They made you look too young, for the cuteness factor. That's why it didn't suit you," he mutters, lifting a shoulder. "Fight me," he teases.

Arika blinks.  _Shit, that's an invitation, right?_  "Man, don't tempt me," she whines. "You're just gonna cheat and use your vampire strength shit and bite me if I do."

"That's right," he says honestly, walking out of the kitchen and setting the dining room table. "Thank you... For making dinner. Even if it was an attempt at poisoning via garlic," he adds, once back in the kitchen.

"In my defense, there is also garlic bread and garlic bread is delicious," she shrugs, denying nothing. Arika pulls it out of the oven and starts putting soup in bowls.

Making a non-committal noise, he walks over, helping her take it to the table. "I will be feeding from you later. Just forewarning."

"Nope," she smiles breezily. "No can do, sugar plum honey my darling dearest. If you try, I'll fight you."

Ruki winces. "Was that as painful to say as it was hearing it?" he asks dryly, taking a seat at the table. Yuma wanders in, sniffing, as though lured by the scent.

"Yes," Arika cringes and sits down with a small pink tinge to her cheeks now. "Hi Yuma. I'm going to help you garden all night, k?"

"No, you're not," Ruki cuts in. "You're busy."

Yuma blinks slowly, lifting a shoulder. "I'm not even going to ask," he mutters, turning to his food. Kou flounces in, having heard.

"Ooo, lovers quarrel~" he sing songs.

"Ah, that's it! I'll be busy helping Kou with... whatever the fuck it is Kou does when he isn't being a div- idol," Arika corrects quickly, smiling ever-so-sweetly.

Kou blinks and chuckles, sliding up to her and putting his arm around her shoulders. "Of course cutie~ you can help me out anytime! Be sure to give me a lil taste of your blood, k?" he grins.

Arika makes a loud groaning noise and throws his arm off. "Ugh, nevermind, defeats the whole fucking purpose," she pouts, slouching down in her seat and glaring at Ruki. _Buttnugget._

Azusa pads in quietly, taking his place. "Oh.. the food looks.. very nice," he murmurs softly. He nibbles on a piece of garlic bread as Ruki looks at the girl plainly.

"You'll get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that. But the pout is somewhat adorable," he flashes his fangs briefly, knowing she'd hate such a word. "Perhaps Reiji was on to something when he forced that frilly outfit onto you."

Yuma laughs and elbows her with a bit too much force. "It seriously had frills? Heh, you have my pity." He chuckles.

"It had so many frills," Arika mutters, shuddering.  _Crap, now I gotta think of a way out of getting bit, because fuck that noise._

"And bows," Ruki adds on, sipping his soup.

The group continued to eat in relative silence, except to chat about their day. Azusa had helped as best he could on the food stall, and Kou had enjoyed performing for his fans. Ruki listened to each of them and murmured back replies, while Yuma was largely quiet, mulling over the Sow and the Neet. An annoyed frown marred his brow, but a disloyal Sow felt a little dumb to pursue. Still pissed him off to leave her in the Neets hands though.

Arika kind of half pays attention to the chatter, but not really.  _I could go out, but that would be pretty obvious. I could just go to bed really early... I don't think he would wake me up. He seems to like his manners, maybe he'll put it off till tommorow. That might actually be for the best._  Ruki notices her lack of attention, which meant that she was planning something. Good, he was planning something too. Once they were all finished, Azusa helped him gather the dishes.

Arika mumbles something half assed about having done her duties by cooking, and nopes out real fast up to her room, where she quickly changes into pajamas. She turns the lights off and dives into bed, looking very convincing as she feigned sleep.

Ruki calmly finishes his duties, in no hurry. If she actually fell asleep, then it hardly mattered. He then walked to his room to prepare.

Snuggling a pillow to her chest, she sighs contentedly.  _This is nice_ , she guesses.  _Going to bed early counts as self care, right? Actively not getting bitten probably definitely counts, if not._

Ruki, of course ruins this by appearing at the foot of her bed. A slight smiles curls his mouth as he grabs her wrists, pinning them above her head in less than a second. A click reveals that of handcuffs, before he tugs her to lean up into a sitting position. "You didn't forget about what I said earlier did you? More than that.. You need to be punished."

Arika's eyes widen and she tugs against the cuffs, panicking. "O-Oi. I-I'm tired. I just wanna sleep," she says in a rush. "N-not this Fifty Shades shit."

"You should have thought about that before attempting to poison us," he mutters, standing with her and materialising them into his room. He tugs her to a long link of white rope that had been suspended from the ceiling.

"H-hey. Weaken, not poison. If you're weak, you can't bite me. Probably. It seemed logical at the time," Arika mumbles, paling. She starts squirming in his arms violently, trying to slide her wrists from the cuffs.

Ruki uses his strength to yank her arms above her head, securing the cuffs to the rope with little difficulty despite her struggles. He then leans down and looks her dead in the eye. "You didn't know what could have happened.  _Never_ involve my family in those affairs, Livestock. If you want to kill me, then target me. You should know by now not to touch them. Mild sickness to a bad reaction.. anything.. I would not have been pleased if they'd experienced that."

She turns her face away and scowls at the ground. "That's fucking rich," she snaps. Her expression darkens and she stills, before looking back up at him levelly. "You... constantly try to push some sort of... fucking power over me. You seem to get this weird pleasure out of having some... dominance, or whatever, and I'm sick of it. I don't want you to fucking bite me. It's not some small, insignificant thing. It hurts, and it's uncomfortable for you to be that damned close when we aren't even dating or whatever."

Ruki raises a brow and blinks at her flatly. "Do you want to date me?" he asks plainly.

Arika's cheeks redden impressively. "No," she barks.

He gives a low hum, stroking his knuckles down her cheek. "Then there's nothing to rectify that last one," he mutters, circling around and stopping behind her. He then leans down, sinking his fangs into her neck without preamble.

Arika cries out. Her eyes squeeze shut and she presses her lips together, but the sound still escapes. Her wrists strain against the metal of the cuffs, becoming painful as she tugs. Impatient with them, she jams her foot back to kick him in the shin.

Ruki sinks his fangs deeper in reprimand, his arm snaking around her waist to pull her back against him. Arika's lips part in surprise and she lets out a louder, more desperate sound, not unlike one of a frustrated, wounded animal.

"St-stop!" she gasps, whimpering and freezing now. Ruki removes his fangs, licking the wounds. "What happened in that house? The one you lived in with your mother..." he murmurs quietly.

She cracks an eye open, thrown. "Wh-what?" she asks, voice cracking, but quickly collecting herself. "Y-you're gonna have to be more specific as to what you're asking. A lot happened."

Ruki walks around to her front to face her, adjusting the rope and cuffs so that her arms were slightly lower.

"Anything. Everything. What did she used to do to you?" he asks, his fingers ghosting the front of her neck where the bruises he'd once found used to be.

Arika swallows and looks to the side, anywhere but at him. "Pull my shirt down," she instructs quietly. "Not too low or anything. You'll know when to stop." Ruki blinks, but obliges, shifting the fabric of her shirt and pulling it down, until he pauses.

"It's fucking ugly, isn't it?" she asks, venom lacing her voice. A long scar runs across her skin, a healed but lasting pink stark against the pale white. "That was the first time I ran away. She pleaded and cried to the cops, and they brought me back. She said I was a 'troubled child', and so they didn't believe a fucking word I said. When they left, she slashed me with a knife in the kitchen. I had run because she kept beating me. When I showed my bruises to the cops, she cried and said I had done them to myself. Think she fucked one of them, too, as 'thanks':"

Blue-grey eyes run over it, slowly shifting to the three circular marks he could see. He lightly traced them with the pad of his thumb. "Cigarette burns too," he mutters. It isn't a question.

"Lots of those," she mumbles in answer. "Look. I know you like toying with me. I get it. I bite easy. I just... nobody wants me, and I get I'm a complete leech. Just... I can't throw away all of my pride."

Ruki leans down and presses his lips to the long scar. It wasn't a peck, more like a long, lingering kiss. His hands smooth down from her shoulder blades, running slowly down her back and stopping at her waist.

"What the hell are you doing now?" Arika asks tiredly, exhaustion seeping into her voice. "Stop that. You don't get to start acting weird after I tell you something serious."

Dark hair caresses her skin as he leans up and looks at her. "I am being serious. The way I work is usually on a reward and punishment basis. You do something wrong- you get punishment. You do something I ask for, you're rewarded. But... I wanted to kiss you. I have my pride too... Don't make me say more than that," he mutters, stroking one of her scars again, almost absent mindedly.

Arika blinks in surprise. Slowly, realization spreads across her face and reddens darkly, looking away again. "Shut up, annoying bastard," she mutters, reverting back to the tsun.

Ruki smiles slightly and leans down to kiss each of her cigarette burns. He then pulls away and leans up to bite her neck again, making her jump. He sucks the blood, drinking with a quiet grunt. He slowly reaches up, and she hears a click, feeling her wrists slip out of the unlocked cuffs. She blinks in confusion.

"You can be let off easier today, for your honesty to your Master," he mutters.

Arika rubs her wrists, wincing. "I didn't do anything with the intention to kill anyone by the way," she murmurs. "I don't... hate any of you. Annoying as you are... I don't."

He looks down at her, expression unreadable. "I believe you. I also don't hate you," he says, before smirking. "Annoying as you are."

Arika rubs her eyes and takes a step back. "Mm. Can I go?" she asks tiredly, touching the marks at the back of her neck and wincing. Ruki follows the step and takes her wrist, materializing them into her room. He then steps away. "I could have just walked," Arika mutters, still thrown by the fact these fuckers can teleport. She lets out a sigh and pads over to the bed, flopping down without caring about his presence.

Ruki cuts his eyes to the ceiling and drapes the blanket over her form, covering her head. "Get some sleep," he sighs, materialising away.

* * *

Misaki makes a desperate whimpering noise as she clings to Ayato's shoulder, her back against the cold tile of the bathroom wall. She keeps a hand over her mouth, afraid to make any noise much louder than she does already for fear of being discovered.  _This feels very, very wrong._

Ayato groans as he bucks roughly, pumping inside her and leaning forward to bite the hand over her mouth. He hated her being quiet. Besides, what did it matter? They were in the girls' bathrooms on the second floor, which were out of order. No one was gonna interrupt. Not that he'd stop now anyway. He lets out another groan, ramming his hips to hers as he finishes inside her. A small noise shudders out of Misaki, her eyes squeezing shut as she feels him pool within her.  _I didn't cum. Not once._

She slowly drops her hand and blinks up at him after a moment, swallowing the words she wants to say. She's starting to think he isn't interested in them.

Ayato grins and pants, "h-hah. You always feel amazing.. fuck." Pulling out of her, he was uncaring of their combined juices sliding down her inner thighs. He adjusts his clothes and kisses her cheek. "Had fun. Gotta run now, got practice."

"Have fun," she whispers smally, watching him leave. Slowly, she pries herself up from the wall and pads into a stall to clean the mess from between her legs. She tells herself it isn't so much that she minds having sex with either Laito or Ayato, but that it feels wrong to do it there. They could get caught, and as she learned when Kanato walked in that once, that's an awful feeling.

Ayato walks down the hallway, satisfied and grinning. She was a really good fuck. If she wasn't so loose about accepting either him or Laito and just devoted herself to him, he'd treat her a tad nicer, maybe. But as it was, he had no reason to. As he passes a hallway, a certain Mukami watches him go, holding a cup of hot chocolate.

Azusa tilts his head, before walking down the hall Ayato had just come from.

With a sigh, Misaki pads out of the bathroom, rubbing her eyes. Her shoulder meets something, and she shifts back in surprise. Her eyes widen with horror when his cup falls, and she grabs for it, missing by a fraction of an inch as it connects with his front.

"I-I'm so sorry," she whispers as it stains his clothing.

Azusa blinks when it splashes onto his hand as well, the hot beverage scalding his skin red. He lifts his hand and watches it dazedly. "Ah.. No that's fine. How.. pretty," he murmurs.

Misaki quickly pulls a napkin out of her pocket and dries the liquid from his hand, not understanding his comment. "I'll buy you a new one," she promises, a dullness to her eyes.

His gaze lifts to hers, and he stills, finding the mirror that he always subconsciously searched for in every person. It was in Arika's eyes too. Along with this girl. He glances down at the bite marks on her hand. "You're in...my class, aren't you?" He asks quietly.

She nods. "Yeah," she tucks her hands behind her back almost subconsciously when she was done, wincing. "I'm really, really sorry."

Azusa fiddles with the ends of his bangs as he thinks for a moment. "No.. thank you for... seeing me," he mutters, before bringing out a colourful band-aid and sticking it on his burn, despite it not being very effective. He then calmly takes her hand and sticks one on her bite marks, smiling slightly.

Misaki blinks and visibly pales, staring at him in mute terror. "I-I just... had a sewing accident," she squeaks lamely. That's the only reason she can think of for the small holes.

The boy tilts his head slightly. "Mn, sewing 'accidents'...look different. The holes are closer together. The punctures...thinner. It's alright.. I know," he murmurs, lifting his lip and tapping his fang lightly.

Her shoulders relax as she lets out a breath. "Oh," she reddens slightly. "I didn't know. B-but, I suppose you expected that."

Azusa smiles faintly and nods. He then releases her hand and inclines his head. "Azusa. Ne...who are you?" He asks in his usual slowly worded way.

"My name's Misaki," she says softly. _It's strange, he's a vampire, but he seems far gentler than any of the Sakamakis._

Azusa nods. "Well.. do you want to walk to class? If you want...I can walk five paces behind you.. to make it look like we're not.. going together.." he mutters, starting to walk to class, unconcerned with the stain on the front of his shirt.

She automatically frowns. "No, of course not, that's silly," she says. "We ARE going together."

Azusa waits for her to catch up with him, his hand covering 'Justin' on his arm. "Oh, alright," he murmurs. "Ah, Miss Misaki... earlier...you seemed sad."

"Just Misa," she murmurs offhandedly. "Um... I'm not sad. Just... thinking about things. Please don't worry about me!"

Azusa pads down the hallway with her. "Mn.."

He takes out another band-aid and casually puts it on her shirt, right over her heart, before smiling slightly and continuing on. Ruki had said that the bad kind of pain didn't work like that, but he liked to try.

Misaki blinks in surprise, as a very unsettled feeling begins to grow in her stomach.  _He... Azusa is the purest thing I have ever met. I know there's rumours in the class that he's weird, and I get that's true, but... shit._

Azusa readjusts his bandages as they walk to class, and finally stop in front of the door. He then pauses and looks behind them, stilling as if something had caught his eye.

Laito smiles from the end of the hall, disappearing out of sight between one moment and the next.

Misaki doesn't notice in the slightest as she walks into the classroom. "Thank you for the bandages," she murmurs, before heading to her seat, ignoring stares. The cheerleader and the weird boy? Impossible. Coincidence, they whisper.

Azusa murmurs something, heading to his seat and sitting. He hoped they could be friends. Maybe if she did buy him a new hot chocolate, she'd pour it on him and he could be useful to her. It was a pity about Arika, who he waved to in front of him.

Arika sighs and half heartedly waves back. She knows better than to be a dick to him. Ruki always seems to pop up, no matter what.

* * *

Shuu runs his hand down his face briefly. This had been a poorly thought out plan. Since the awkwardness of the festival, they'd been kind of...  _off._  So he'd taken her out for sushi. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic about it, but he'd done it anyway, and she'd seemed happier because of it. Now though... he wasn't sure what the hell was going on. He watched as she downed a shot in less than three seconds. In hindsight... maybe he shouldn't have taken her to a bar.

 _This tastes like happiness._  Annabeth has never drank before, and while whatever the fuck liquid it was he had ordered for her burns a little, it's a nice kind of burn now. Cheeks reddened, she smiles at Shuu drunkenly.

"You're so pretty," she sighs. "Man. Sober Annie is  _SO_  mad at you right now."

Shuu blinks languidly and rests his chin on his hand, his elbow on the table between them. "Oh really?" He drawls. Fuck it, he'd just go with it.

Drunk Annie nods astutely. "She's super mad. She thought you liked her, but you only like her butt and stuff. She's scared that you're gonna keep bugging her for her butt, but you don't want her heart, and she's real sad." She pauses for a moment and leans in with a shit eating grin. "Wanna hear a secret?"

Shuu raises a brow and leans forward as well. "Sure, might as well," he mutters, looking at her red cheeks.

"She like, LIKE likes you," Drunk Annie giggles. "She likes your fluffy hair and your fluffy butt. She was super happy when you thought she was dead and got all scared. She's, like, Like-liked you for a real long time cuz of your fluffy hair and fluffy butt."

Dusty amusement shifts in his eyes as Shuu curls his fingers through her hair distractedly. "I.. see," he mutters, putting that piece of information away for later. "Oi, Drunk Annie. Tell me something: Who's this John guy she keeps mentioning? She like him?"

"Johnnyboi is a manigma." Drunk Annie frowns for a moment. "Emigna. Maginama. Um. He's a migmigma. She likes him. He bought her bubble tea and knew EXACTLY what flavour she likes. He's a good boy."

Shuu hums and frowns slightly. "I'm guessing he hasn't said what he wants. Haa.. Troublesome. He hasn't bitten her, so it isn't blood- unless he's playing the long game. He made any moves on her?" He asks, continuing to pet her hair.

She shakes her head enthusiastically. "Noooh. But he did tell her to leave you. She didn't know what to say to that."

Shuu tsks softly. "Sounds like he wants her butt to me," he mutters. "This is annoying. Just got rid of the last guy who wanted her blood.. Now this." He sighs, tugging a lock of her hair sharply. "What do you think?"

"I think your hair is fluffy and I like your butt, too?" She drawls and snuggles up to his arm. "I also think you gotta be more honest with Sober Annie, or she's gonna be sad still. She's real scared lately, and she really wants to latch on to something."

He pats her head. "You're surprisingly astute, Drunk Annie," he murmurs."She does get that I'm super old and tired right? That kind of thing isn't going to change in me."

"You gotta try anyway," Drunk Annie insists and closes her eyes. "She's a stubborn lil butt too, so just... be firm and it'll be okay."

Shuu hums and sighs. "You want a drink of water or something? Humans need that kind of thing after alcohol."

Drunk Annie grins and sits up, looking at him and licking her lips suggestively. "Haaah... YOU sure are a tall drink of water."

Shuu blinks and chuckles, his expression subtly changing into a leer as he leans in. "I see someone's more open in the flirting department while drunk as well," he murmurs, their breaths intermingling.

"Hey... Shoe. I wanna line up a pick. You. Pick a you line. Haaaah. If you were a Pokémon, I would choose you," she slurs super sexily.

Shuu bites back a sigh. "Some things don't change," he chuckles, leaning down and biting her bottom lip lightly, his tongue sweeping out, before he pulls away. "I wish I could figure out...what exactly I want from you," he mutters quietly, looking at her dazed eyes.

Drunk Annie blinks slowly. "I don't have any money. Well, a little. But you can't have it. I need it for very important things, like cake and taxes."

He traces her mouth with his thumb. "I don't want your money… haa, idiot. You look so out of it. Let me get you that water," he mutters quietly, shifting away and standing.

Drunk Annie watches her Shoes dance away and leans on the table, half heartedly stuffing a sushi roll into her cheeks. _I hate it when he leaves, but I love watching dat ass go._  Another man sits down next to her once Shuu was out of sight. He looks at her with an unreadable expression, before cracking a smile.

"Hey beautiful."

Annie blinks for a moment- shooting upright and swallowing. "John!" She squeals excitedly, hugging his arm. "Shoes went to go get wataaaaaaa. He's gonna come back. I picked up a line for him."

John chuckles and brings out a pen, twirling it around his fingers. "I know. So how goes it, Drunk Annie? You always were a flirt," he says playfully, his eyes drinking her in with less restraint than usual. He touches her hand and strokes it.

Drunk Annie yanks her hand back. "Good! I am good! Shoes bought me sushi and burn juice and uh..." she zones out for a second, glancing around. "Not water. He has a fluffy butt and pretty hair. No. Hairy butt and pretty fluff. No. Fluffy butt and..." she screws up her nose, trying to concentrate.

John's face flashes with something like hurt, before he clicks the pen. "Fascinating. You still love him, huh?" he asks quietly, taking her hand back and starting to write on the back of it. "Gimme a sec here, Buttercup. Just writing something super important, keep talking."

"Nooo. Sober Annie loves him," she corrects, glancing down. "Ooh. Are you giving me a tattoo? It doesn't hurt like needle tattoos prolly do. They're all EVIL POKEY POKEY STAB STAB. This is just whoop woop penny pen."

John finishes writing the message, before he takes her chin in his hand, grip surprisingly firm. "I love you, dork...don't forget that," he mutters plainly, eyes unreadable. He then leans back, releasing her. "Mr. Steal yo' girl out." He grins, materialising away and leaving an empty seat.

Drunk Annie makes a sad sighing noise. "John, come back," she whimpers lamely at the absence of anything, and when he doesn't immediately return, stuffs another piece of sushi in her mouth, chewwing mournfully.

When Shuu returns, he doesn't sense anything amiss, aside from her slightly down mood. He sets her water on the table. "Oi, why the long face?" he asks, noticing her hand and squinting slightly, taking hold of it. "What's this?"

"John gave me a tattoo," she says simply, lifting the glass with her other hand and taking a drink. "But he popped away. Meanie."

Shuu stared down at her hand. It was at that moment that he knew without doubt that one: this guy was a little shit. Two: he wouldn't be quitting like Yuma anytime soon. The writing simply said - _John was here._

Drunk Annie glances down as well. "John was here," she repeats and giggles, leaning against Shuu's arm. "He's so nice. You would like him. We went cardboard surfing."

Shuu's lips thin. He then holds her hand more firmly, lacing their fingers together. "I don't think I would get on with him. He sounds too lively," he mutters.

"He's a hoot and a half," she murmurs and nuzzles his arm. "Oi, Shuu... you like Sober Annie right?"

Shuu glances down at her. "What of it?" He asks, rubbing the pen marks away covertly. She'd barely be able to feel it in her intoxicated state.

"You gotta ask her to be your gurlfriend. You never did. She doesn't get it," she says and closes her eyes. "Ugh. Shoes, I'm sleepy."

He sighs and shoves the water into her hand. "Drink, Drunk Annie. I'll take you home after this one," he mutters, stroking her hair again.

"Don't wanna," she mutters, sound muffled, as she turns her face into his sleeve. "Just wanna snuggle."

Shuu sighs and tugs a piece of her loose hair. "Oi, no snuggles until this water is gone. I'll... even let you pet my hair in bed. Alright?" He adds quietly.

Drunk Annie's eyes widen and her hands snap out, chugging the water. She slams the empty glass down soon after. "Cuddles now, Shoes."

Shuu chuckles and wraps his arm around her waist, before standing and awkwardly shuffling with her out the door. He then materialises them down the street, and then another few times, until they made it back to her apartment. It's only when they're collapsing onto her bed does he curl his body around her and holds her closer. "Haa...You really are troublesome."

She snuggles him closely, practically purring like a cat. "I'm not. Don't be mean," she mumbles, closing her eyes. "I'm your favorite."

Shuu hums and shifts, making good on his promise as he promptly puts his head on her chest- forcing her hand into his hair. He then closes tired blue eyes. Drunk Annie strokes his hair happily for a little while, her hand slowing after a bit and stopping altogether as her breaths even out and she falls asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Attempted suicide and yeah, all the warnings brought up in chapter one apply. Please only read if you are not sensitive to these issues as they are crudely handled here. This is the last time suicide crops up as a subject matter but it was necessary for a certain character, so please feel free to skip to the end of the chapter if you feel uncomfortable. There's nothing explicit but I just thought I'd mention it.

Once Arika had arrived home from school for the day, the usual routine was disrupted. Azusa was waiting for her with an oddly pensive look. "Ah...Miss Amane. Ruki...wants to talk to you. He's in the study," he murmurs.

Arika blinks. "Uh, okay," she says, having given up on reminding knife-boy of her name. She pads up the stairs and knocks on Ruki's door, not sure what the hell this is about. I haven't done anything particularly stupid lately. Ruki watches the door for a moment, muttering his usual - "Enter."

She does so with mild trepidation, shutting the door behind her and putting on her confident front. "I didn't punch him," she promises. "I swatted him a little when he kept bugging me to punch him, but I didn't punch him."

Ruki's lips do not curve as they seemed to have lately in her presence. He stands from his seat behind the desk and turns to face the window. "I'm glad to hear it. But this isn't about that," he mutters, pausing a moment, before sighing. "Are you a vengeful person, Arika?"

She raises an eyebrow. "Um... I guess so?" she says, not sure where the hell he was going with this. "If you're gonna bite me, I'm gonna kick you, if that's what you're asking."

Ruki doesn't look at her. "I  _am_  a vengeful person. I've experienced something similar to you, and had I the means back then, I would have pursued my idea of justice and taken my revenge. But...I sense you don't want to take it that far," he utters, glancing at her over his shoulder.

"Your mother is here."

The colour visibly drains from her face, and she blinks swiftly. "A-as in... here here?" she whispers, voice cracking. "I-in the house?"

Ruki keeps his eyes on her. "She's in the dungeon. You don't have anything to fear from her."

Arika swallows. "You put my mom in the dungeon?" she asks smally, before collecting herself.  _Of course he did. She tried to plow me down with a car._  "I-I want to see her."

Ruki nods sharply. "I want you to seriously consider what you want to talk to her about first. That's the entire reason I did this. After today ends, her memory can be erased, and you'll never need to see her again. I'm giving you something I never received," he mutters, figure unnaturally still. "Closure."

Hers lips press together. "Okay," she nods after a moment. "I don't plan things good, anyway. I'm ready anytime."

Ruki walks over to her and pauses in front of her, glancing at her expression. He then passes by her and opens the door, walking down the hallway to the stairs. She follows him down, a certain heaviness in her chest.  _I should be happy. He won't let her hurt me, and I can say whatever the hell I want._

The vampire leads her to the first floor and opens a dulled metal door with a key. Arika blinks, watching the door reveal a stone staircase that spiralled downwards. It was lit up with a few torches, so Ruki descended first. At the bottom of the staircase was a line of lonely cells. The dungeon awaited them. Arika recognizes the feeling in her gut now as apprehension, and she follows him sombrely. She almost wants to hold his hand. Almost. The sound of a woman crying echoes around the stone, and she visibly stiffens.

Ruki glances at her, "I can stay or leave. It's up to you," he mutters as he leads her to a certain cell, looking at the woman through the bars.

"Stay," Arika whispers automatically. She stares at the woman. "Hi, mom."

"Ungrateful, fucking bitch," she hisses, shaking hands wrapping around the metal bars. She's lost a little weight, and there's something unhinged in her eyes. "Let me the FUCK OUT."

Ruki smiles slightly from behind Arika, the light playing unnatural shadows upon his face. He didn't exactly hide the malice in his eyes. Cruelty was etched into his calm features, "I'm afraid that can't happen yet. Calm down. Your daughter is here to talk to you."

"Not my daughter," she spits, and Arika visibly flinches.

"I-I am, though," she whispers smally, the strong words she had wanted to say turning to ash in her mouth before they can leave her tongue. She's pale and practically trembling.

"You're HIS fucking spawn. God, I shouldn't have listened. I should have just gotten rid you like I wanted to, while I had the chance."

Ruki senses Arika's hesitation and eases forward to her side. He locks eyes with the mother. "You're going to be silent now. If you speak, I won't be pleased. You've said your piece. Now hold your tongue until she's spoken..." he utters quietly, voice wrapped in steel.

Arika is mute with horror anyway, unable to say anything if she could have even mentally formed the words.  _She was going to abort me._  Her shaking hands automatically go to her throat, the first time in forever it's been free from bruises. Tears well up in her eyes and she swallows once more before turning her back.

Finally, the full force of her mother's hatred hits her like a tangible wall, and she sways a bit on her feet, a shudder wracking her body. "I don't understand what the hell it was I ever did to you to make you hate me so much."

"You ruined my fucking life. I never should have taken my panties off for that bastard. The child support is shit, and you're too fucking old for me to get anything anyway," her mother hisses.

"I get that," Arika says forcibly. "So just… why the fuck didn't you abort? Or put me up for adoption? Or just… something, hell, why didn't you just kill me and hide the body or some shit?"

"Fucking ridiculous. I couldn't have done that," she mutters. "For one thing, that's insane-"

"What the hell is so insane about it?!" Arika shouts, turning around. "Why the fuck is that such a step? You were fine to bloody me up and hurt me, why not just finish the fucking job?" Arika pauses a moment, until her eyes harden. "Never mind," she mutters, swiftly turning and walking back to the stairs.

Ruki watches her with slight disbelief. A part of him had expected her to revel in a measure of power over her mother. Exploit it. Enjoy it, like he would. He looks down at the mother with open contempt, her image bleeding away to reveal a face he only remembered properly from a photograph now.

Arika makes it up the stairs and to the next flight leading up to her room before she dissolves into gasping, broken sobbing.  _It feels like I'm going to throw up._  There isn't anything beautiful or poetic about her cries, they're mournful, miserable, painful to hear and to create.

A dark figure lingers, like a spectre shifting outside her door. Ruki hesitates, before drawing away, leaving her alone.

* * *

Arika doesn't wait to see if things smooth over. _I'm not wanted._   _There's no damned point staying if I'm just a burden to everyone._  She had manoeuvred her way up to the building around the staircase, wind ruffling her hair as she looks over the metal railing with an empty kind of apathy in her eyes.

The school is empty of students. Ruki sensed no life in the building's hallways or classrooms. His Livestock had fled from the mansion out of hours, so naturally he'd pursued. When he senses her up on the roof, he materialises up to it, before glancing around, unable to see her. He then shifts his gaze up to the door which led to the staircase, and further still to the raised platform overlooking the metal railing. It's then that he sees her.

"Oi...what are you doing?" he asks quietly.

She sighs and peels her eyes away from the sky to glance down at him. "Go away, Ruki," she murmurs softly.

Ruki does the opposite and casually steps up onto the platform, a little ways behind her. "You never ask for help. I've noticed that. It's quite annoying, but I think it stems from your issue with authority figures, rather than pride." He muses, hands in his pockets.

She sighs again and turns around to face him. She shakes her head, a bit of a wry smile on her lips. "I don't want help. I don't want to be a... a leech anymore."

Ruki raises a brow. "You're hardly a leech," he mutters, looking at her levelly. "Livestock. You're not seriously considering what I think you're considering, are you?" he asks, but makes no move to stop her. They were just talking, that was all they seemed to do.

"Even your stupid ass name for me makes it damned clear," she spits, turning away.  _I won't cry again. I won't fucking cry._  Her lungs burn with every breath she takes, begging for release. "Ruki. Go. Away."

"...Arika," he says quietly. "I believe in extinguishing a beings soul when they've lost their freedom completely. But you're not tamed." He looks at the sky. "Have you never wondered why Azusa begs you to hurt him?"

"Yes. I don't care. Don't you dare make me care," she grits out, tightening her hands into shaking fists.  _It's now or never. I did warn him, I didn't want him to watch this, but I won't let him talk me down._

"Look away, at least, dumbass," she murmurs, heart pounding in her hearts- before she does a quick run and jumps past the bars.

Ruki watches her with a cold look in his eyes. He allows her to feel the sensation of falling for a moment, even flirts with the idea of letting her be. She was only one human after all.

And yet.

He can hear her heart thundering too quick in her chest, and there's fear on the breeze, regret-

Ruki steps off the platform and appears in mid air with her, grabbing her close and turning in the air to fly back up to the roof. He then touches down softly on the same platform they'd been standing on.

Arika let's out a whimper, and it takes her a moment to place that she's not dead. She cracks an eye open. "Why?" she whispers, starting to tremble again. Tears prick her eyes.

Ruki looks down at her. "Your life belongs to me now, since you've clearly taken it for granted," he mutters cooly, shifting her in his arms and sitting down, their position more intimate than intended as she was placed on his lap. "Azusa begs you to hurt him because he interprets pain as affection, after a childhood of being conditioned to feel that way," he looks down at her. "Yuma lost his friends in the war, and Kou has faced horrors you could never imagine."

Arika leans her head against his chest, unable to contain it any more as she begins to sob again. "Just let me go and you'll be rid of me," she manages out between breaths. Her lungs still ache, and while she would normally complain about the position, she can't summon the strength to now. "Goddamnit, Ruki, just let me fucking die! I've had enough!"

Ruki's fangs sink into her neck, frustrated by her words, but not being able to offer what humans called sympathy. His arms tighten around her, holding her to him as he swallows the electric rush of her blood. "You're not the only one who has been dragged through the underbelly of hell, you foolish girl. If I hadn't of made a deal, I would have died a long time ago. No more than a worm," he grits out. "Because I took the deal...I am where I am today. I will force you to survive it, Arika. You will live  _for me,_  if you can't live for yourself."

Her eyes dull as she pulls back from his chest. "If I said I wouldn't go speak with Annie anymore, you wouldn't be saying this," she mutters. "You only care as long as I'm useful to you. I'm done. I don't want to do anything anymore. Just let me go."

Ruki snarls at her, shaking her shoulders as his fingers dig into her arms painfully. "You don't have a lot of sense, Revolution. I could use literally any human girl to get what I want. I assigned that role to you because I needed to justify taking you in. You've fulfilled your role. I kept you because you're annoying and frustrating," he trails off, glaring at her.

Arika startles, her eyes briefly lightening, before they dull again. "I can't name a single person who's better off with me here," she says quietly. "Even Ryuji's stopped speaking to me."

Ruki grits his teeth and leans down to eye level, his own darkening. "You're as frustrating as my brothers, but not as vengeful as me. I thought giving you that type of closure with your mother was the right thing. Naturally...my inclination is to go for the cruellest option." He breathes out, voice quiet and hushed. "I see now, that was... wrong. Your heart is softer than I thought," he mutters, before covering her hand with his own, colder one. "I'm not soft. You will most likely hate me, but I intend to make good on my word. I will keep you. Because I want you."

Arika blinks and hot tears roll down her cheeks as she stares at him, startled. Slowly, hesitantly, she leans forward- suddenly pressing her lips to his in a rush as if acted upon by something else. She doesn't even register the kiss as her lips move against his and she lets out a shudder.

The lips under hers freeze, before a hand slides into the hair behind her ear, cradling her as he returns the kiss. He tastes her tears and feels her slightly chapped lips pressing against his.

Arika pulls back after a moment of this, keeping her eyes shut as a blush rises to her cheeks. "I-I, um, want you too. I don't hate you. By the way," she says in a soft, fragile tone.

Ruki breathes out, keeping her from moving too far away with his hand gripped in her hair. "We need to work on our communication," he mutters, but his lips curve slightly in his usual way.

She snorts slightly despite her tears. "Maybe just a bit," she mutters back, acting as though she wasn't trembling. "I vote notes with 3-5 business days of pending time to avoid heat of the moment stupidity."

Ruki hums and adjusts her on his lap. "I agree," he looks at her cheeks and traces an old tear line with his thumb.

She sighs and ducks her head against his shoulder to hide her eyes, fingers clenching tight in his clothes. "You're gonna have to give me some time," she says quietly. "I-I think I might need some help, maybe."

Ruki settles his hands on her waist. "I figured as much. Things can be done about this sort of thing, which helps humans cope," he says. "She's... gone now. If that puts you at ease."

"Did you kill her?" Arika asks quietly.  _Frankly, I wouldn't be surprised if he had. Seems like a Ruki thing to do._

The hand stroking up and down her back felt comforting as it traced the line of her spine through her clothing. "Would you be upset with me if I did?"

Arika stiffens a little, "um... no. I don't know. I would feel like I SHOULD be upset with you, in the very least."

A slight smile touches his lips. "I didn't kill her. She's been set free, back to where I found her. Her memory has been wiped of the past few hours. Though... she did have to get some medical treatment after finding a few wounds and cigarette burns," he mutters quietly.

Arika lets out a sigh.  _I won't thank him for that, but I can't find it in me to be upset, either._  "Let's just go back. I wanna go to sleep," she mumbles against his shoulder.

Ruki kisses her neck, breath fanning over her skin, "you're staying in my room." He lifts her up slowly and materialises from the roof. He then sets her down in the back of their car, glancing at her bike that she'd used to get there. She'd just have to pick it up later. He sits in the back of the vehicle with her as a familiar drove.

Arika sighs and just leans against his arm, being uncharacteristically touchy. "Whatever," she mutters, closing her eyes, but not sleeping. "No perving on me."

He huffs, "you're the one who dressed like maid. If anything, you were trying to entice me with that. You still could have skipped," he says, not believing her story, though his words had no bite in them.

"I wasn't trying to entice you, I had no fuckin idea you had a maid kink," she mutters. "I dressed like a maid because I HAD to. I think you were hoping I would."

Ruki strokes her arm absent-mindedly. "I like being referred to as Master. I don't see why you can't just admit it. You wore it for me to entice me." He leans down to her ear. "It worked," he murmurs,

Arika goes a dark red colour. "I'm not calling you Master," she turns her face away, straightening so as not to lean on him. "Fucks sake, Ruki. I did not. I had to talk to a lot of people that day."

Ruki pulls her back in, but doesn't touch her any more than that. "Mhm. Fine," he mutters, gazing out of the window. "Did you blush for them too, or was that just for me?" he asks silkily.

"Ruki, I swear to god, one more word and I'm gonna fight you," Arika mutters, but she doesn't have the same venom as normal to her tone. He just smiles slightly as they eventually pull up to the mansion. He opens the car door and waits as Arika climbs out and glances around. _Didn't expect to be back._  She sighs and rubs her eyes, trudging towards the door.

Ruki follows her in, before stopping to take his shoes off. He then notices how tired she is, leaning against the wall in her fatigue, and he grabs her ankle just as she's bending to take off her own. He then calmly slides her shoe from her foot and sets it down, before picking up her other ankle.

She blinks with surprise but stills, curbing her gut reaction to fight him. "Thanks," she says quietly. She still leans on the wall, resting her head back against it as well. Ruki takes off her other shoe and then straightens, leaning up over her body and touching her hand to materialise them into his room.

Her voice is soft, "why did you do that?"

"You're not taking off your shoes today," he murmurs in answer, referring to something that he'd rather not think of for the rest of the day.

Arika blinks, letting out a sigh and leaning forward to embrace him. She buries her face into his ribs and just stays there for a moment. "I don't suppose it would be worth apologizing, would it?"

Ruki holds her with one arm, his eyes dark as the other settles on her head. "No, it wouldn't. Just don't complain about tonight. That's all I want," he mutters, picking her up and settling her down on his bed. He remains over her a moment, before he pulls away to arrange the bed, pulling back the covers.

Arika frowns. "Why, what do you mean?" she asks quietly, crawling up to scoot under the covers, before realizing she's still fully clothed. She sighs and stands up again, unsure of if he would let her go for a set of pajamas.

Ruki hands her one of his shirts before she can ask. "I'm just going to be quite close. No perverted intentions, I assure you," he says, smiling slightly.

Arika blushes just a little, nearly imperceptibly. "Oh," she mutters stupidly as she takes the shirt. She pads into his bathroom and changes quickly before coming back. It's long enough to cover her ass and the tops of her thighs, but it exposes another slew of cigarette burns and other various scars all over her legs that she makes a distinct point of ignoring.

Ruki had changed into some pajamas. He adjusts his shirt just as she comes out of the bathroom, and acts as if he hasn't seen the marks. Arika sits on the bed for a moment, staring ahead of her tiredly. She then crawls under the covers and lets out a sigh, "so, when you say close..."

He dims the lights and pulls back the covers on his side of the bed. "Calm down. We're just sharing," he mutters, settling down. He lays on his side, facing her. "It's doubtful I'll sleep, but if I do...Do not touch my back, Arika," he warns quietly.

Arika turns to face him as well, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Okay," she answers, glancing away as she blushes slightly.  _It's not like I'm gonna tell him I want to be held. Fuckin piece of work._

Ruki hums and drops her gaze. "It's similar to these..." he mutters, touching her collarbone briefly and looking at the marks.

Understanding enters her gaze, and she nods. "Fair enough," she answers. "Hey, uh... thanks for giving a shit," she says slowly, shifting just a lil closer.

Ruki reads her intent, or rather desire, and smiles slightly. She really could have just asked. Foolish girl. He sweeps his arm out and wraps it around her waist, drawing her into him. "Mn. Don't do that again. I'll be less forgiving if it does," he mutters quietly, a warning in his voice.

Arika snuggles his chest and closes her eyes. "Something tells me you're gonna start looking for even more reasons to punish me."

He makes a non-committal noise. "Within reason. As for the punishments themselves, I wouldn't do...what she did. You understand that, don't you?"

Arika sighs and nods. "I get it. Kinky punishments. Not mean ones," she murmurs, only able to utter the words because he can't see her face.

"Mn. You might find yourself enjoying them." He chuckles, stroking her hair briefly as his eyes start to drop. "Get some sleep now," he says quietly.

Arika nods and closes her eyes as well, pulling away just slightly, as her face feels hot. "Night," she murmurs, yawning quietly. Ruki shifts her so that she was resting against him fully again, before he shuts his eyes. He drifts for a long while, as was quite typical for him, waiting for sleep to claim her before allowing himself to follow suit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Annabeth makes a low noise as she wakes up besides Shuu once again, this time with clothes. Her head hurts like hell and her body feels heavy, somehow. Shuu shifts, his eyes sliding open slowly. His hair is rumpled and falls into his eyes as he shifts, murmuring a sleep filled: "Hey."

"Hi," she whispers, wincing, and closes her eyes again. "I got really drunk last night, didn't I?"

He chuckles quietly. "Mhm. Lightweight."

"Shuu, look at my height. This shouldn't be surprising."

Shuu pats her head, only to realise that his fingers had tangled in her long hair, connecting them like a puppet on a string. "Don't worry. You weren't that embarrassing. Drunk Annie told me lots of things."

Annabeth blinks and a look of horror slowly transforms her face. "What kind of things?" she asks suspiciously.

Shuu untangles the hair wrapped around his fingers in a blasé manner. He tugs it free and flexes his digits. "Stuff about me. We're dating now, by the way. Unless you've got some complaints."

Annie blinks again and goes red. "U-uh. No. Thought that was implied when we did the sex," she mutters, drawing the covers closer to her. "What kind of stuff?"

Shuu raises a brow at her assumptions. Well, she was still quite young. "That you  _like_  liked me. Oi...Don't you remember any of it?"

"Nothing," Annie winces. "Did you say you liked me too?" she shifts a bit, pulling another pillow behind her to prop herself up.

He breathes out, rubbing the back of his neck before running his fingers through his dishevelled hair. He then looks at her. "I like you. In a.. Girlfriend way. I'm not...in love with you right now though. Least I don't think so..." He trails off, sighing. "That okay?"

"I probably don't love you either," Annie shrugs, not taking very much weight to the words yet. However, something gives her pause and she looks down at her hand where there's still the smudged but undeniable writing. A flash of dark hair resounds in her mind. "John...loves me. I think he told me that. He was there yesterday. R-right?"

Shuu sighs and shifts to stand from the bed. "Looks like it. I didn't see him. Just left a note saying - 'John was here.' Tch, he's going to be annoying, I can tell," he grumbles.

"He's so nice, though," Annie frowns, and sits up as well. "He isn't really the type to be a pain," she pauses. "No. That isn't true. But he's still nice."

Shuu glances at her, padding out of the room. He returns shortly after and shoves a glass of water into her hand. "Annie...do you even know anything about him?" he asks quietly.

She takes a drink of the water and shrugs, "I know he saved me from raging Yuma. And bought me bubble tea and a latte and knew my favorite flavours without asking, which means he has excellent taste. And he was nice when you were being a butt."

Shuu's lips thin. "He's obviously a vampire. Take it from one: We're never nice to a stranger without ulterior motive. You learned that from Yuma, right?" he asks, scratching his neck. "Well whatever...just watch yourself around him."

"I guess," Annie mutters, but she doesn't want to believe him. John felt like  _her_  thing, an untainted memory of a mischievous grin. "Getting real tired of everyone who approaches me having ulterior motives, though."

Shuu lifts a shoulder, not commenting on that. "I'm gonna take a shower...or bath or something, wanna come?" he asks, with oddly no lewdness in his eyes.

"Yeah," she nods, standing and stretching. "After I take an Advil. Please don't let me drink again," she groans, padding into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle.

Shuu locks eyes with the dog plush she'd kept in her room, sitting innocently on her chair. His stomach twisted a touch. "I make no promises," he mutters, squinting at the Akita, before he left the room and went to the bathroom, deciding on a bath as he started the water.

Annie takes the pill and comes to join him, rubbing her temples. "Was it really bad? Other than the whole telling you I like you?" she asks with a small sigh, leaning against the counter.

Shuu sits on the edge of the bath, feeling the steam from the hot water start to curl in the air as he smirked at her. "No, you were sexy in a dorky kind of way." He chuckles, half lidded blue eyes glittering. "You commented on my ass a lot. At least now I know where your attention is, lewd woman."

Annie reddens. "Oi. Least I don't go around biting it. Fuck right off," she mutters, pulling her sweater off. "I never even look at your ass. Drunk people never make sense."  _Probably._

Shuu slowly unbuttons his shirt tiredly, feeling his slow fingers protest. "You enjoyed that, don't pretend you didn't. If you complain about it anymore, I'll do it again." He smirks, finally sliding the shirt off and discarding it carelessly.

Annie shifts uncomfortably. "Did not," she mutters faintly. "This feels weird," she changes the subject suddenly, hesitating to pull off her shirt. "Getting nakey, I mean."

Shuu raises a brow, taking in her figure as she hugged her arms, staying rooted in place away from the bath. He stands without much effort and pads over to her, leaning down and pressing his lips to the side of her head. His fingers slip under her shirt, cold on her heated skin. "Not shy, are you? Heh...not after everything we did last time?" he asks quietly.

"I am," she admits. "I know it's weird. It's still new to me, though. I'm not an old fart like you with loads of experience," she mutters. "So just be patient, Kay?"

Shuu leans further and kisses her neck. He then pulls her shirt up slowly, fingers grazing her skin until he lifted it up over her head. "I like you this way.. Heh...when you blush, the redness creeps so far down..." he mutters, regarding her bra, before his fingers hook behind her- snapping the back of it against her skin and making her jolt. He smirks and pulls away to turn off the water of the bath.

This of course makes Annie go redder, gritting her teeth. "Oh, shut up, fucking pervert," she mumbles and crosses her arms over her chest almost subconsciously. She pads over and drops an arm to give a generous squirt of vanilla bubble bath to the water. "Before you say anything, I'm only sharing  _because_  I'm going in too. You may have a cute butt, but you haven't unlocked the soap."

Shuu cuts his eyes to the ceiling and almost in revenge, he starts undoing his pants. He slides them off and kicks them away, before turning to give her a view of his ass as he takes off his underwear and steps into the water.

Annie squeaks and looks away, reddening darker. Deciding to just get it over with, she strips from the rest of her clothes as unsexily as possible, highly aware of his lazy gaze. She climbs into the tub and curls up on the opposite side from him. "Hi."

Shuu's hand raises to wave her over tiredly as he lounges on the other side of the tub. "Come over here. Idiot." He mutters, leaning his head back against the side.

"Don't wanna. Too naked. You'll just perv on me," she sniffs, as if they hadn't already had sex.

Shuu rolls his eyes. "If I say that I'm not turned on, you'll just take that to mean you're unsexy, right? And if I say you look good, you'll call me a pervert. Really...I can't win." He chuckles.

Annie blinks, letting out a sigh.  _Oops. Cornered._ She slowly drifts forward and snuggles over the top of his lap, making a very concerted effort to stay away from his crotch.

"Dork," Shuu hums and wraps his arm around her waist, drawing her into him, skin against skin. He rests his head against the back of her neck and breathes out. "Oi...that other guy...do you like him in that way too?" He mutters into her hair.

"No?" she says automatically. "I just thought he was a cool friend. Though, to be fair, thought the same thing about Yuma, mostly. Why, you jealous?"

Shuu drags his fangs lightly over her heated skin. "Dunno. I don't really get what's going on with me right now. This is kind of...weird new territory. I just.. I don't know.." He mutters quietly, eyes dark.

Her body shivers, unable to see his expression, but definitely feeling the fangs. "Oi. Don't even think about biting," she mutters, scrunching her neck. "You bite, your dick is within reach to be tugged off."

Shuu drags his tongue over her skin instead, not responding to her quip, which showed how far his mind had drifted. His fingers twitched at her waist. He then breathes out and buries his nose in her hair, holding her closer. Annie makes a small squeaking noise, but otherwise don't complain. With a sigh she changes the subject.

"I think I'm gonna cut my hair," Annie declares. Shuu nips her skin, drawing his lips away.

"Not a fan of that plan." He mutters tiredly.

"But it's annoying," she tugs it over her shoulder to absentmindedly finger comb the curls. "Keeps getting everywhere. And some jackass I know keeps pulling out my braids."

Shuu tsks. "I need it. Don't cut it." He says, looking away. Annie raises an eyebrow and squirms to try and turn around to look at him.

"What do you mean, you need it?"

Shuu avoids her eyes, grabbing a plastic cup filled with water off the side. "Nope. Too heavy." He mutters, easing away and pouring it over her head.

A dramatic gasping sound escapes her. "Rude!" she sputters, before twisting away and splashing him back, making a mess as water sloshes over the side of the tub. She grabs a handful of bubbles and blow them at him for added chuckles when they blew in his face. Shuu cracks an eye open, the suds sticking to his hair and face. He blows them away, before grabbing her close, kissing her lips and leaning her down into the water so that her hair was submerged. He smiles against her lips. Annie makes a small sound, before squeezing her eyes shut and wrapping my arms around his neck to cling to him.

She melts into the kiss, parting her lips to allow it to deepen. Shuu brings her back up from the water, feeling it lap around them as he lets her straddle him. He holds her around the waist, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He brushes it against hers and draws it back, urging her to explore his mouth. A stupid masochistic inclination causes her tongue to trace his fangs, recoiling at their sharpness. She keeps her arms locked tight around his neck, hooking her ankles together behind his back. He groans against her mouth, having quite enjoyed the sensation of her tongue tracing them. His enjoyment of it had an impact, as his hips shifted against hers, his growing erection becoming apparent.

He breaks away from her lips briefly. "Hah...you barely do anything but I'm already like this...you're a terrifying woman." He chuckles, kissing her hard. Annie's eyes widen and she glances down into the water.

"O-oh. Um." She probably should have expected this, in hindsight. "Um. That is a penis. A clearly excited penis."

Shuu hums, looking at her with open lust. He takes her hand and kisses it. "You wanna do anything about it?" He asks quietly.

"Uh, what do you WANT me to do?" she asks, shifting. Shuu a raises a brow and brings her hand down to where his cock was starting to strain for attention. He kisses her neck as he makes her touch him. Annie's fingers initially recoil, before grasping the tip lightly, cupping it in her palm. Her cheeks redden to an impressive shade. "I-if you sit up on the side, I can suck it or whatever..."

Shuu blinks, his shoulders jumping as he avoided her eyes, a very rare blush heating his cheeks. "Alright..."

Annie startles.  _He's actually fucking adorable when he blushes._

"Aww. We match," she giggles, reaching back up to cup her own cheeks. The vampire tsks and looks at her again, smiling slightly at the picture she made. He grasps the back of her hair and kisses her lips, before letting go and shifting to move onto the side.

Pressure became very real feeling when the thing was right in front of her face. "And I DO NOT under any circumstance bite, correct?" she nervously checks.

Shuu chuckles and threads his fingers through her hair. "No. Definitely not. Don't think too much about it, you'll...understand where and how to touch me from reactions and stuff." He mutters, still slightly blushing. He was by no means a prude, he just hadn't been expecting her offer.

She nods and stares at it for a moment, before tentatively reaching out and touching the very tip of her tongue against his slit. Her eyes stay glued to his to check for reactions. Shuu inhales, his eyes half lidded as he watched her intently, fingers curling in her hair.

"Sensitive?" Annie asks a little teasingly, kind of enjoying his expression. She ducks her face closer and licks along his shaft, hearing him breathe out.

"Heh...no. I've just imagined you doing this sometimes...Never could recreate your scent. The sight of you is very arousing." He murmurs.

She blushes a bit at that and decides to try a thing. She takes his head into her mouth just as she lowers her fingers to her sex, pressing around her clit as she sucks.

Shuu's eyes flash with an inhuman light as his lips lift, inhaling again as he smirks darkly. "Heh.. You knew exactly what I wanted...you lewd girl." He mutters with a dusty voice, his hand tightening in her red locks. Annie's eyes widen and she makes a small squeaking noise against his skin. Her fingers move a little harder as she take him a little deeper. Shuu groans, shifting his hips slightly and watching her fingers intently. His expression was drenched in sin as he took in her expression. Annie's other hand wraps around his base as she finally lowers her eyes and sucks a little harder. Her finger moves in rapid circles around the small, sensitive area, making her give small mewling groans. Shuu grits his teeth and tightens his grip in her hair. "Move...more.." He mutters quietly, before taking the initiative and just moving her head up and down, using his grip on her hair.

He hisses in a breath and closes his eyes just as hers widen and she gives a small squeaking noise, pushing against his thighs to make sure he doesn't go too deep, despite my feeling him at the back of her throat.

Shuu let's out a breathy chuckle. "Don't...panic. I know your limits...don't stop touching yourself." He mutters, before moving her head again, mindful of her gag reflex. He groans as he feels her lips drag along his shaft. Her mouth felt hot and wet. Annie slowly moves her hand back and forth again, blushing once more. Shuu keeps moving her, until his hips join in, creating a rhythm as he bucks into her mouth just as he draws her head back to prevent her from choking. He peels his eyes open to watch her, panting and groaning now.

Annie makes a loud noise as her hips shift forward into her hand as well. Hazy light blue glance up to meet his dark ones, a clearly lewd expression on her face. Shuu pants out a strained laugh, his fangs on full display.

"A-ah...I can smell it...your desire. Are you enjoying- gn! Yourself, little slut? Hah.. When I cum...you'll take it all." He grits out, utterly overwhelmed by the sheer want of her. His cock throbbed in her mouth. He moves her slightly faster, watching her eyes widen as she removes her fingers to clasp against his thighs. Shuu tilts his head back slightly and watches her as he shifts continuously. He then let's out a long groan, his fangs caressing his bottom lip as he grit his teeth and released with a harsh sound. He made sure to pull her head back so that she wasn't overwhelmed when he came, panting hard. Annie makes a loud squeaking noise when she feels it pool on her tongue, and panics a little. Her gut reaction is to spit, but she catches herself just in time, eyes locking with his as he strokes her hair.

"H-hah...swallow it." He pants, catching his breath as his grip tightens on her locks. Annie pulls a face, not sure if she's really into that, but swallows when it's clear he isn't letting go of her hair anytime soon. Shuu smiles slightly, perversion clear in his gaze as he lets go of her and shifts back into the water beside her, his lips pressing against her collarbone. "You want something specific from me now?" He asks quietly.

Annie blinks for a moment, thinking. "Well we could always leave the bath. Sex in here just seems... super impractical."

"I'm not against it," Shuu cups her ass casually. "The water is starting to get cold anyway." Well more like lukewarm.

He shifts and brings her closer, holding her as he stands from the bath and manoeuvres them out of it, before setting her down. He sets a towel onto her hair like a veil and smiles down at her.

Annie grumbles and rubs it half heartedly. "Oi. Stay off the bed, though. Mattresses are expensive."

Shuu raises a brow and suddenly lifts her up onto the bathroom counter next to the sink.

He leans over her and smirks. "Make me. Maybe I'll go there right now.."

Annie blinks before leaning forward and biting his shoulder reasonably hard. "Don't be a butt," she mutters against his skin. Shuu hisses and growls quietly, his hand finding hers as he lifts her wrist and bites into it. His hips pin her legs on either side of his waist, causing Annie to yelp, immediately regretting that. The butt.

"Stooop," she whines. "I-I'll ride you!"

Shuu rubs himself against her wet entrance. "Promise you won't cut your hair," he mutters after removing his fangs from her wrist. He licked around the marks, keeping eye contact. Annie blinks with surprise, raising an eyebrow. "I won't cut my hair," she confirms. "Uh. Actually. I say that a lot, but never actually do it, just so you know. Will be a common thing."

Shuu hums and shifts, resting his forehead against hers. "...You asked me before, why I needed it. It's because.. Something happened a long time ago. It's the reason why I'm...like the way I am. Your scent...It soothes me. I don't feel so tired sometimes because of it." He mutters, before rubbing his fingers against her sex, as if to try and distract her from his baring a part of himself.

Annie doesn't allow this as she sighs, reaching up to cradle his face.

She kisses his forehead almost uncharacteristically sweetly. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I whisper. "I... know it was made clear we aren't in love, and I'm not going back on that. But... I'm here. You got time to bare your soul, if you choose to. I'll be patient, Shuu."

Shuu blinks, his fingers stilling at her sex. He slides his hand up her back and strokes her hair. "I don't...know your favourite crap like that other guy...I'll probably mess up a lot." He sighs. "Just- don't die. I promised myself never to get attached to another person.. But this has happened now...so just don't die."

"I don't plan on dying," she says dryly, leaning her forehead against his. "Gah. You made me get all sappy. I was trying so hard to be the sexy, too."

Shuu sighs and closes his eyes. "My bad." He mutters, stroking her bare thighs. "I killed the mood. I'm a mood killer."

Annie kisses his nose with a sloppy 'mwah' noise. "All good. Just do that thing where you call me a 'lewd woman' or something, I'll blush, and then we'll be back on track to do the do."

Shuu chuckles. "Or I could do this for a little while.." He mutters, hitching her leg up onto his shoulder and letting his head descend to her sex.

He licks her entrance and holds her around the waist as he pries his tongue inside her. Annie jolts and her head falls back to rest against the mirror, back arching. She lets out a soft mewl and rolls her hips forward, a hand descending to tangle in his blond hair. Her movements only send his tongue deeper, prying everywhere inside her slick folds, before he retracts it and sucks noisily on her sex, clamping his mouth over her clit. He hardly cares about the obscene noises, consumed by the taste of her.

Annie cries out loudly and sits up straight for a moment, gasping for breath at the feel of him there. It's exquisite. "Th-that," I stammer, moaning and leaning forward to essentially hug his head and move her hips against his face, squirming uncontrollably. It's like every nerve in her legs is on fire. He chuckles, the sound muffled as he gropes her ass, cupping her in his palms as he works his mouth harder. His teeth scrape over her entrance as he teases her with his tongue, feeling her tremble.

 _I won't be able to hold out for very long at this rate._  She tugs his hair a little, practically doubled over-top of him, and mewling desperate noises. Shuu smiles slightly, waiting for the moment she was close to the edge. He then shoves his tongue inside her sex again, rubbing her clit hard with his thumb.

Annie gasps as eyes widen, feeling her release. Her hips shake against him, and Shuu draws his head away from between her legs- instantly grabbing her under her thighs as he straightens, slowly shoving his hard length into her now very sensitive, wet opening. He groans and kisses her lips, making her taste herself. Annie squeaks, blushing and gasping for breath against his lips. Her hips squirm against his as she pushes forward, wrapping her legs around his waist weakly. Sensations overwhelmed her then, jolting as Shuu draws his hips back and snaps them forward, moving slightly harder than he had last time. Annie's lips part in a silent gasp, fingers digging into the skin of his shoulders.

"Sh-Shuu..." she moans, ducking her head to rest against the crook of his neck. Shuu leans down slightly to grunt and pant into her neck, feeling her grip him tightly. His lips part- fangs sinking into the space between her neck and shoulder without warning. His noises were muffled as he continued to thurst, heedless of Annie's eyes widening and body stiffening, until her sex inadvertently clenches around his cock because of it. She let's out a small, strangled cry, and in answer he chuckles thinly, removing his fangs.

"Ah-I felt that. You liked it, didn't - hah- you?" He asks, prying his tongue into the marks briefly, before he bites into her neck and thrusts quicker, pinning her hips down. Annie's throat becomes hoarse as a loud moaning sound escapes her, tightening her arms around his neck. Shuu buries his nose in her hair, clinging to her as he moves. Annoyingly, he doubted he'd be able to last long. She'd done a number on him with her mouth...but somehow it just felt different. He didn't know why he was so turned on.

"... I-I'm gonna cum," Annie whimpers against the side of his face, legs are trembling on either side of him.

"Hah- good." He mutters, panting. He picks up the pace until it's sloppy, rough and pure sensation. He let's out a groan and is unable to stop from releasing. Annie gasps as his release triggers hers and she clenches around him tightly.

"Sh-Shuu!" Annie whimpers, burying her face in his shoulder. Shuu catches his breath slowly, sweat beading his forehead. He shifts out of her and feels himself tremble slightly as he pulls her off the bathroom counter and sinks to the floor with her, leaning back against the counter and holding her.

Annie kisses his neck as she catches her breath, peppering kisses up to his cheeks. She then closes her eyes, resting her head against his shoulder. Shuu strokes the skin of her shoulder, his lashes falling shut. She felt warm. It was both comforting and terrifying.

His hands eventually hook under her thighs and he lifts the girl up, carrying her to the bedroom. Annie's eyes were closed as she breathed softly, resting against him. Shuu is briefly distracted by this- until he glances up at the bed.

The Akita dog plushie sat squarely atop the covers. Shuu's eyes shift to the now empty chair, before moving back to the dog. Hachiko stared back at him with glassy, happy eyes. The vampire's lip lifts, exposing sharp fangs as he detects a faint trace of scent. His thumb possessively scrubs over Annie's hand, rubbing away the blurred, faded words left behind by John until they were gone completely.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Non-con smut later on (featuring Laito, no duh)

Cheer-leading practice today was certainly... something. One of the girls, Mika, hadn't shut up about a boy that she'd went out with. Misaki sighs, trying to ignore it, as boy troubles were hitting a little too close to home at the moment- until Mika mentions something about very red hair. Misaki shifts a little closer as she 'stretches', Mika letting out another loud giggle.

Misaki distinctly hears the words 'Ayato Sakamaki' and 'big dick'. She freezes for a moment, swallowing a lump in her throat.  _This is fine. It isn't like I'm exclusively loyal to him. It isn't like I'm not fucking his brother as well._  Somehow, though, the pit in her stomach that's been telling her this is all wrong drops. She shakily touches the raw bite marks on her neck, feeling more flare to life on her body. Pulsing. Under her clothes she was covered from head to toe, and suddenly she felt dirty, stretched too thin. Did he take Mika to the mall too? Did he bite her everywhere and call it fun? She'd thought it had been once but...

_I can't do this anymore. I can't- I'm not a toy, and I'm tired of being used as such!_

She mutters an excuse about going to the bathroom or something, and dazedly pads out into the hall before her expression darkens into something unrecognizable.

Azusa wanders down the hallway, cradling his damaged cheek. One of his eyes looked swollen, shining purple with a heavy bruise. Smeared blood marred his nose and split upper lip. Despite all of this, and the imprints of dirty shoes on his uniform, he wore a serene, pleased smile.

Misaki startles when she nearly bumps into him yet again. "A-Azusa, what the hell happened?" she whispers, gently grasping his arms and staring up at his eyes. Her expression is one of clear horror.

Azusa blinks and focuses on her, his smile gentling. "Oh...miss Misaki. How are you?" he asks quietly.

"I'm fine, but you aren't!" she gasps, panicking at the sight of him. "Come on, we need to get you to the nurse or something!"

He tilts his head slightly, before shaking it. "No, I'm...okay. Ah, I have some bandages...if the blood bothers you. Do you want to come with me?" he asks.

Misa quickly nods. She wanted to see him patched up. "It isn't that it bothers me about the blood, it bothers me someone's hurt you," she frowns, heart twisting slightly.

Azusa smiles faintly and takes her hand from his shoulder, grasping it lightly enough for her to pull away. His fingers are cool and gentle, but curled almost possessively around her own. He leads her down the hallway, padding quietly. "But.. it's a good thing. They were so happy."

An automatic frown touches her face. "Azusa, you need to value yourself more," she says softly, squeezing his hand as she latches onto his problems to distract her from her own.  _Poor little muffin needs love, clearly._

Azusa looks down at their joined hands. He wondered why she'd done that, but he liked it so he squeezes hers back in the same way. "You kind of... looked the same as me though," he murmurs contemplatively. "Before you...bumped into me, your eyes were..." he trails off as they get to a bolted door. He then materialises them behind it without a word. Inside is a dimly lit hallway, filled with various supplies or old props from stage plays. The hallway led to another door that looked barely used, like more storage space.

"Don't worry about me," Misa says quietly. She doesn't want to deal with anything else. "Where are we, anyway?"

Azusa smiles slightly. "You'll see. It's my...secret base. My brothers come here sometimes...I made it because it's difficult...to bandage myself in front of people. They get uncomfortable, apparently," he murmurs.

Letting out a sigh, she squeezes his hand once again, following. "What happened, anyway? You didn't tell me."

Azusa leads her to the beaten up door, but pauses before opening it, frowning with thought. "Some guys...saw me. They were very nice, because they gave me...pain. I don't think I liked the spitting though, that part wasn't so...pleasant." He murmurs softly, opening the door. It creaked loudly on it's rusted hinges.

Misa frowns, "Azusa, that isn't nice at all," she murmurs back, easing closer to him. "That type of behaviour isn't okay. Did you fight back?"

Azusa leads her inside. There's a circular glass window in the floor which overlooks what looks to be the music hall beneath them. Azusa pads over to a makeshift den that had been made quite comfy, with covers pitched up like a tent. Pillows were propped up inside it. "No...why would I?" He blinks.

Misaki peers down at the circle of light, eyes tracing the music stands in the room beneath them. She intentionally goes around it, not wanting to walk overtop for fear of someone looking up. Skirts only do so much. "Because," she sighs, padding over beside him. "You aren't their punching bag."

He hums, sitting down in the den and bringing out his kit of bandages and such, putting it on his lap. "But...don't you think that pain feels...good sometimes?"

Misaki winces, sitting down beside him and smoothing her skirts. "Not the mean kind," she answers softly. "Not the kind that leaves marks and blood, Azusa."

Azusa looks at her as he dabs at his split lip, wincing. A slight blush coloured his cheeks soon after, and it was clear he wasn't making much progress in cleaning his face. "Ah then...you like some pain too?" he asks, pleased.

"Let's change the subject," Misaki recoils and takes the cloth from him. She lightly cleans his forehead from the dried blood, bringing her free hand up to sweep his dark, sweeping locks aside.

Half lidded lilac hues stare at her, leaning slightly into her touch, before he catches himself and leans back. "You don't have to be...embarrassed. It's not like.. I would tell..." he trails off in a hushed voice, as though inviting a secret.

Misa lets out a sigh and drops her hand to his scarred cheek, thumb brushing the seemingly delicate, yet marble skin. "No, it isn't that I'm embarrassed. It's just a little awkward."

Azusa's eyes drop slightly, "you're...sighing a lot. You don't have to talk about it...if you don't want to," he murmurs, leaning against her palm again slightly.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to seem glum," she murmurs, wiping away the blood. Yet oddly it didn't feel like she had to pretend around him, to paste on a smile. His eyes were so soft and strangely patient, it was an odd feeling. She reaches into the kit and pastes a bandage over his cut.

Azusa smiles faintly and shakes his head. "You can...say what you like. But if you want cheering up...something will start soon, that I think...you'll like," he says, glancing at the glass panel in the floor.

She follows his gaze and winces. "I probably shouldn't stay too long," she admits. She doesn't really want Laito or Ayato to come looking for her.

Azusa touches 'Justin' on his arm and nods. "Please...just wait. It won't take long," he murmurs. There's the sound of electric guitars being tuned, and the obvious sound of people in the room underneath them.

Misaki shifts a little, before sitting back with a soft nod.  _If they come, they come. It's not like I'm in control of anything anyway._

They both look at the panel of light and wait. The sound of guitars strumming becomes more apparent, before a familiar voice reaches them. "My little Maso-kittens, shall we have some fun…?"

Azusa smiles at the sound of Kou. Yuma would be yelling to 'turn that shit off' if he was there. Kou sang wonderfully in his opinion.

The girl by his side raises her head a touch, remembering the happy, girlish sensations Kou's singing had once inspired in her. She'd used to listen to his songs before bed, humming with headphones in her ears.

 _"In the deep red velvet sheets,_  
 _Do you want to taste my forbidden syrup?_  
 _With a coin at the peak of its flight, will it be heads or tails?_  
 _Leave even your reason up to a toss~"_  Kou sang, voice a pleasant melody.

Misaki sighs, thinking that even with everything, he really was a beautiful singer, and she can't help but be a fan. "Kou is such a cool idol," she murmurs.

Azusa smiles and nods, holding his hands as he glances at her. "He works very hard. If you.. want to hear him practice sometimes...you can come back here...if you want to."

"I never did get concert tickets," Misaki smiles faintly, "even though I tried really hard one year. He seems to be really passionate, which is part of why I support him."

Azusa shuffles forward and takes her hand, tugging her lightly to crawl with him over to the panel of glass. He peers over it and watches Kou practice beneath them, doing dramatic poses and spins. Azusa folds his legs beneath him and hums. "I'm glad someone like you...supports him."

She watches and slowly, a gentle smile spreads across her face, touched by the soft light from beneath. "I'm nothing special," she murmurs offhandedly. "There's lots of people who support him."

He chuckles and holds his pointer finger up, imitating her voice surprisingly well. "Azusa...you need to value yourself more," he says, smiling with his eyes.

She glances back at him and sighs. "Funny," she mutters hollowly. "I'll do it when you do, too."

Azusa drops his finger and his expression saddens slightly. He wished he understood emotions properly. Maybe she was happy...but he felt like she wasn't. He turns to her slightly. "Misaki, could I.. have some of your blood?" He asks carefully.

She blinks.  _At least he has the courtesy to ask._  "I... don't mind," Misaki says slowly and inches a bit closer. "Why, though?"

Azusa touches his black eye, before lifting the hem of his shirt slightly to reveal dark bruises on his abdomen. "Ruki...will get mad if he sees them," he mutters sourly. He then shifts closer to her, his knees resting outside of hers.

"Blood can...heal. It's a shame...this kind of thing won't leave scars," he murmurs.

Misaki nods and pushes her hair aside for him. She sported plenty of bite marks and bruises around her neck and collarbone, though they are covered with make-up. The dark haired boy leans forward and brushes his thumb over one, seeming to be able to trace their shape without looking at them clearly. He then leans down, his wispy hair tickling her skin as he bites down into her neck. His hand finds hers, clasping it lightly.

A small noise of pain escapes her, and Misaki squeezes her eyes shut. And yet she turns her hand around so their palms touch, and squeezes slightly as a sort of reassurance. Azusa drinks quietly, secretly thrilled at her response as he threads their fingers together and squeezes back in response. His other hand minds some more of her hair aside as he gulps down her sweet blood.

 _He's so... soft._  It's awfully different from the way Laito and Ayato bite, like they're trying to prove something.  _This is actually really...nice._

Azusa breathes out in contentment, closing his eyes as he feels her blood rush down his throat.

When he's had enough, he slowly pulls his fangs out, licking the wounds out of habit.

Her eyes blink once they've opened carefully. "All finished?" She inquires softly, turning her chin to look at him just as he raises his head- starting at their faces being so close.

He blushes slightly, before nodding. "Mn. Thank you.." he murmurs, letting her hair go. "Misaki...I meant what I said...earlier. You can come here any time... there's a barrier around this place. It takes your scent away. Others can't...smell you here," he mutters, looking at her bite marks.

Misaki nods and moves aside slightly, feeling a very small smile grace her lips. "I might do that, then. Thank you very much, Azusa," she murmurs and inclines her head slightly.  _He's very sweet. It's kind of refreshing._

Azusa smiles faintly and nods, reluctantly sliding his hand free from hers. It was a pity. Her hand had felt warm.

* * *

Laito merrily wanders down the hallway of the Sakamaki mansion, heading straight for the Little Bitch's location. He had a sadistic gleam in his eye as usual, and had been in a strangely chipper mood ever since school had ended for the day.

Misaki stood in the kitchen, making cookies. She had a somewhat dark expression, stirring the caramel on the stove silently, a sick feeling in her stomach.  _None of this feels right anymore. I just want to go home and start everything over._

Laito leans his shoulder on the door frame and smiles slightly, noting her stiff shoulders. Nonetheless, his voice was pitched playfully: "Little Bitch~" he calls.

She bristles slightly, but sighs and tries to drop her shoulders. "Hi, Laito. Cookies will be ready shortly," she says evenly. Laito walks over, replicating his actions from all the previous times they'd been togther and wrapping his arms around her from behind. "What's the matter? Why so cold?" He asks silkily.

Misaki squirms a bit, suddenly feeling stifled rather than comforted by his touch.

"Can you just let go?" She asks, trying not to snap at him. "Please."

He hums in confusion, "but why, Little Bitch? You always love it when I touch you. Come on...let's have fun again," he murmurs into her ear. His hands stray, touching her body everywhere he could. His hips move against her backside slowly.

The spoon in her hand clatters onto the counter, and she tries to pry his hands away, fingers digging into his skin maybe a touch more aggressively than intended. "I don't WANT to!" She insists, yelling in frustration now. "Not everything can be...can be sex!"

Laito chuckles into her ear, licking her neck. "No?" He purrs. "But this is what you've always wanted, Little Bitch. This is the reason you came here...to feel good." He says, digging his own fingers into her clothes. Misaki frowns and starts struggling properly, now wanting nothing more than to get him off. "Then you don't know me at all!" She whimpers, trying not to elbow him. "I don't feel good anymore! J-Just let go!"

Laito swiftly backs off just enough to turn her- pinning her hips against the counter as he grabs her hands and yanks them above her head, pinning her down. "Oh I see...you've grown bored with little ol' me after playing with other men. Fufu, what a selfish girl."

Her eyes widen just as she pales. "Laito, What the hell are you talking about?" Misaki whispers, trying to squirm and freaking out when she couldn't move.

"You think I didn't notice? The other day with Subaru, then those classmates who swamped your maid cafe. Let's not forget about that boy who loves pain. I lost sight of you two today. Where did you go, hmm?" He asks, nipping her ear. "Little Whore," he breathes.

Misaki's eyes widen and before she realises she's done it- yanks a hand free, slapping him across the face. "I am NOT A WHORE!" She screams, feeling as though she'd cracked. She starts to fight back properly, pummelling him with that same panic. He grabs her by her hair and swiftly yanks her out from beneath him, tossing her carelessly onto the floor like a rag-doll.

Laito chuckles and touches his cheek, eyes a manic green as his voice drops. "Ahh...you'd better run Little Whore. You've upset me a little."

Misaki's eyes widen and she whimpers, fear spreading throughout her veins. She barely registers springing to her feet and running from the kitchen, continuing down the hall in the direction of the exit. Laito follows her at an unhurried pace, materialising just a breath behind her and stroking her breast in passing as she ran. He then chuckles darkly and materialises away again. Misaki bursts into tears and forces herself to run even faster, practically flinging herself at the door upon reaching it. She pries at the handle, screaming when it won't open.

"Ooh how handy." Laito smiles, appearing behind her. His body pins her against the door, hand wrapping around her neck from behind. "Don't upset me too much, Little Whore. I'm only telling the truth after all~" he murmurs. He leans down to kiss her ear. "Everything your stepmother said was right about you."

Misaki lets out a pitiable cry and stiffens."I'm not!" She whimpers, squirming and trying to pry his hand from her throat. "You're wrong!"

Laito cups her breast with his free hand, being purposefully vulgar as he squeezes it. "Of course I'm right. You notice that look in men's eyes when they see you. You've said it yourself: you love the attention. You enjoy it more than anything. They imagine their hands cupping you like this, and your writhing, tangled bodies together. And you...Love it."

"W-wanting and liking attention for being cute is d-different than this!" She argues, squirming and struggling like hell. "L-Laito, stop!"

"Fufu, you tell yourself that, but it's a lie to keep up appearances." He chuckles, yanking her to face him. He keeps his hand around her throat, squeezing and forcing kisses on her. Misaki gasps for breath, parting her lips only to try and breathe.

She tries to turn her face aside, panicking greatly.  _It isn't for appearances. It can't be._

Laito overwhelms her with kisses and squeezes her neck when she tries to resist. "Be a good girl. It's not your fault. You can't help how you are. You want the pleasure too much." He mutters, tugging her skirt down with his free hand.

Words get stuck in Misaki's throat as she gasps for breath. Her eyes squeeze shut and she tries to keep her thighs locked together.  _I feel dirty, unclean. I don't want this._  Laito shoves his digits down under her panty line, prying them into her sex and rubbing her roughly. "Ne, I'll make you a deal - if you don't cum, then you're not a whore. But if you do...if you get off even to this type of play, then we have an answer."

Misaki makes a small squeaking noise and keeps her eyes squeezed shut.  _Disassociate. Just disassociate._  She turns her face away, just trying not to feel the hurried, rough movements.

Laito yanks down her panties and nips her ear. "Ah...what's this? You're so wet, Little Whore," he mutters, using Suggestion. "You want more, don't you? You're aching for it." He mutters, rubbing her sex.

"Stop it. You're cheating," she whispers as her body reacts. "I don't want any of it. Leave me alone!" Contrary to her words, however, her body begins to warm and her sex becomes drenched. Laito hums, loosening his pants and freeing his hard length.

"How do you know I'm cheating? Are you sure it isn't your body doing it? That it hasn't been your body every single time?" He asks, holding her close and thrusting inside her, groaning into her ear.

Misaki cries out loudly and tilts her chin back, gritting her teeth. The next moments seem to tick by both infuriatingly slowly and painstakingly quickly. Suggestion or otherwise, she's stuck moaning and panting, reacting the same as always. And she hates herself for it.

Laito groans and laughs, as he plays with her for what feels like ages. He felt her hate and despair, loving every moment. Eventually, he feels his abdomen tighten, and he releases only when he's certain it'll send her over the edge too. He moans loudly, thrusting inside her to the hilt.

Misaki screams as she feels him fill her to the brim. Her eyes widen as she stares at him hazily for a moment, swallowing her breath.  _I'm not a whore. I can't stand this. I'm not a whore...a-am I?_

He smiles gently at her expression, panting quietly. He kisses her sweetly, almost romantically, before pulling out of her.

"I had fun, Little Whore."


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some smut.
> 
> Poem by E.E Cummings, ironically.

_Well that's a pretty clear fucking indicator._  When Arika returns to Ruki's room from breakfast, which they'd been basically sharing since the 'incident', she finds another maid outfit on the bed. Her eye twitches slightly as she strongly considers burning the damned thing. Letting out a sigh, she realizes that would only result in a 'punishment.' _Fuckin kink man seems to like those._

Arika picks it up, regarding it with disgust. It's not so bad as the last one, at least the skirt's longer, but the shoulders don't appear to exist.

She changes quickly and leaves her hair down so at least something is over her shoulders.  _I'm not gonna go find him, though, which I imagine he wants._

Ruki reads in the living room, sensing she was in the bedroom. Well, she was either wearing it or destroying it by now. His brothers were strategically out, sent on various errands.

Heaving a sigh, Arika feels as though she were wearing a stupid costume. She flounces onto the bed, pulling the covers up over her body as she lays on her tummy and plays on her phone.

Ruki eventually sensed that she wasn't moving. His eyes narrow slightly, before he remembers the school roof. Wait...she had a razor in the bathroom. No. That was ridiculous. She was most likely being a brat. Still...Ruki found himself in the doorway, his expression collecting itself into an unruffled one.

"If you're lounging on the bed, people might get ideas that you're waiting for someone to join you. Especially looking like that."

Arika huffs. "Look. If I have to wear this damn thing, I had BETTER be getting laid," she says grouchily, wanting to see how he'd react to that.

The dark haired vampire raises a brow, moving forward. "Is that an invitation?" He asks quietly. His form leans over her on the bed, hand resting next to her head.

She rolls over under the covers and hums, now face to face. "I'm not a prude," she mutters. "Tell you what. We can play a game. Winner tops."

Ruki leans down so that their lips were inches apart. "No deal. For one thing.. You not being my maid says that you don't care about honouring agreements. Secondly...what makes you think I'm going to reward you with pleasure without you having earned it?" He asks, before kissing the space right beside her lips and pulling away.

Arika blushes slightly and sits up. "This costume is stupid and you're stupid," she mutters.  _This fucker's getting a cock ring and cuffs._

"I suppose you're not much interested in experiencing pleasure then." He muses, straightening. He then looks at her levelly. "Nonetheless, you did agree. Get off the bed and serve me as my maid."

Making a groaning sound, she makes an act of prying herself up. She huffs as she stands, while Ruki just smiles slightly in response, turning. "Let's go to the kitchen." He mutters, before walking out. Arika sighs and trudges after him as they descended the stairs, walking into the kitchen. Ruki seats himself down at the small table and gestures to the cups on the counter. "Please make some coffee."

Arika rolls her eyes and goes about grinding the beans. "This is weeeeeeeird," she whines, putting some water on the stove now. "What If I spilt? This stupid ass apron isn't gonna do a thing."

Ruki leans his chin on his hand and watches her, eyes raking up her legs. "Well then, you'd best be careful not to."

"You keep your eyes clean, pal, or I'll be spilling it on you," she grumbles without turning around, feeling his heavy, considering gaze. Red colours her cheeks as though she hadn't made it clear she wanted sex earlier.

Ruki's lips curve a touch. "I've noticed...you're very quick to voice your dislikes or complaints. I wonder if you'll ever openly admit that you like my attention." He muses.

"Shut up, idiot," she mutters, glancing at him with red cheeks as she turns her back properly. Her hands shake as she pours the water over the beans.

"...Call me Master," he murmurs softly, voice sounding closer than expected. His breath fanned over her the nape of her neck. Arika's eyes widen and she makes a squeaking sound.

"Oh, come off it," she says unsteadily, setting the empty pot down.

Ruki's hand slides around her waist, drawing her back into his body. "Do it. Or you'll be punished," his hand moves down her navel, brushing his fingers there. She squirms against him, breath hitching as she grabs his arm, trying to pry it off as she forcefully steps back in an attempt to push him off.

"Make me."

Ruki's hand snaps out and grabs her wrist, twisting their bodies so that her arm was held behind her back. He held her steady from behind and sank his fangs into her exposed shoulder. Arika cries out, gritting her teeth and glaring at the counter in front of her.  _Honestly, I should have figured out by now that saying 'make me' is right up there with 'bite me' for things not to say to vampires._

"Can you not?" She tries instead, not liking the breathless tinge to her voice.

Ruki drinks her blood briefly, feeling the warmth run down his throat, before he removes his fangs and draws his tongue over her shoulder in a lazy circle. "Say what I want to hear," he murmurs.

"I dunno if I want to, the holding and licking is kinda nice," she mutters wickedly. She wanted to see if she could affect him, so she press backwards, moving her ass against his crotch. Ruki growls and turns them, materialising so that he was suddenly sat down in his chair near the table, yanking her body to splay over his knees, rear presented to him.

"Are you certain you'll enjoy this next part?" He asks silkily, drawing her skirt up with one hand as he let his fingers graze the backs of her thighs.

Arika's eyes widen and she reddens again, "Ruki, I'm not gonna fuckin say it, ya damn kinklord," she squeaks, too embarrassed for this shit. She reaches behind me, awkwardly trying to tug her skirt back down. Ruki's hand latches around her own and moves it up- biting it briefly and smirking at her answering growl. He drags her skirt up again, stroking her ass and hooking his finger under one of her thigh suspenders, drawing it up. "Well then I suppose we'll be here for awhile." He says, letting the suspender snap down into her thigh. He then smooths his hand over her ass again, dimly noting the design of her panties. Lacy and black. She'd been expecting him.

She grits her teeth, flinching with the crack of the strap. "So, I'm not allowed to make Twilight references, right? Even though 50 Shades was a Twilight fan fiction? Where's the irony, pal?"

Ruki smiles slightly and pulls her panties down enough to bare her ass. "I read 50 shades and found it incredibly tame," he mutters, before drawing his hand back, and spanking her suddenly. "Now say the name," he commands, an obvious enjoyment in his eyes.

Arika jolts and lets out a loud gasp. "Oh, fuck right off," she mutters, clenching her hands into fists. It stings a little, and pink spreads over the abused flesh. She feels him stroke the skin lightly.

"You make this more difficult than it needs to be." He says, before spanking her sharply again.

He then leans slightly down to her ear. "Don't you want me to touch you?" He murmurs, just as he spanks her a third time.

"You are making me STRONGLY reconsider," she groans, before clamping her hand over her mouth. Frankly it stings, but it doesn't hurt bad enough to relinquish her pride. Ruki hums and tries a different tactic. He moves his hand down her ass and pries his fingers between her thighs, rubbing her clit. Her eyes widen and Arika lets out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding in.

"O-Oi!" She stammers, squirming now.  _Fucking cheating._

Ruki keeps his face impassive as he continues to rub her folds. "Mn? You say something?" He thrusts two fingers inside her wet heat and curls them. He then moves them slowly inside her, touching and rubbing her inner walls.

The girl over his lap make a low noise and squeezes her eyes tightly shut. "Fucking stop it, M-master," she mutters, voice dropping at the last part as embarrassment washes over her.

Ruki pauses, before his slick fingers draw out of her sex. He then slides her panties back up and smooths her skirt down- lifting her up off his knees to rise. "Good," he praises, eyes dark.

Arika squirms away and sways a little on her feet, glaring. "I'm kinkshaming," she announces under her breath before rubbing her eyes and turning away to go collect the remnants of her pride.

He brings slick fingers to his lips and licks them once, noting the taste. He then calmly opens his book, continuing to read. "Please continue making the coffee once you're ready," he mutters, not looking up from the pages.

"It's already fuckin ready," she grumbles as she stomps into the kitchen and pours it in a cup.  _I can't get my cheeks to do the thing where they stop blushing, the bastards._

Ruki calmly waits for her to bring it to him. She was a terrible maid. Really, he'd been expecting nothing else though. His fingers ghost his lips again. A different kind of hunger rose in him, but he reigned it down. He had restraint.

Arika leans against the counter, drinking a coffee of her own and inspecting a feed on her phone in silent protest. She really was a terrible maid.

Ruki sighs and stands, he then appears next to her and picks up his coffee, taking a sip. He reads his book and asks randomly: "Do you care for poetry?"

"Only that one Norwegian poem about carrots," she mutters. "Babygulrot, or something," she doesn't look up from her phone.

"I'm uncertain what to make of this one. Perhaps you'll know." He says, before slyly slipping a type of suggestion into his voice. It was designed to make images flourish in the mind.

He begins to read with a smirk in his velvet voice: "I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite new a thing. Muscles better and nerves more. I like your body. I like what it does, I like its hows." Arika slowly turns around, cheeks a very bright shade of red as she stared at him with mute terror. Ruki continued on, smiling. "I like to feel the spine of your body and its bones, and the trembling -firm-smoothness and which I will again and again and again kiss, I like kissing this and that of you, over parting flesh...and possibly I like the thrill of under me  _you_  so quite new... "

"Nope. Sexual harassment," Arika mutters and makes a quick break for the door. _No more roleplaying, time to put on some pants._  "Safe word. Safe word."

Ruki grabs her wrist and pushes her against the wall, his face lingering near hers. "Have you changed your mind so quickly?" He asks quietly. "What did you picture in your mind when I said those words? If it was another man...we'll forget it. I could just take your blood from now on," he mutters, face unreadable.

"Of course it was," she lies, turning an impressive shade of red, before letting out a sigh. "You... know damned well it wasn't. Don't fuckin poetry at me, though. I'm not... good at stuff. Feelings and shit. I can't be...h-honest. Okay?" Honestly it terrified to her to care, to be intimate.

Ruki strokes the inside of her wrist. He then leans down and presses his lips to hers, angling her chin up slightly with his other hand as he kisses her. He then pulls away a touch. "...Then I'll do as I please with you, until you can voice your thoughts." He mutters quietly, kissing her again.

Arika closes her eyes and gives up slightly, parting her lips to accept him. "Kinklord," she mumbles, and wraps her free arm around the back of his neck. The vampire wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her slightly, hooking her leg around his waist as their hips meet, presses his flush against hers.

He pries his tongue inside her mouth and kisses her deeply, tasting her. Arika makes a small noise against his mouth and lightly nips his lower lip, not very submissive by nature, yet feeling something thrum down her abdomen.

Ruki grinds into her, his hips a bruising pressure against hers. He slides his hand up to cup her breast, squeezing in response to her nip. He draws his mouth away from hers and kisses her neck, scraping his teeth over her pulse. Arika shrinks back slightly and drops her hand to boldly cup his crotch outside his pants. "You wanting to fuck me, Ruki?" She breathes, gasping as he grabs her wrist just as his hardening cock becomes apparent under her touch.

"Such a dirty mouth, perhaps it should be put to better use." He grits out, forcing her to cup more of him for a moment. "If you want it so much." He mutters, materializing them into his room. He then sits down in the armchair, dragging her in front of him to stand as he looks up at her with dark eyes.

"Kneel."

A smirk tugs at her lips. "Make me," she challenges. Ruki's eyes narrow and flash as he reaches for the back of her neck, grasping her hair and forcing her to her knees in front of him. He leans down and kisses her lips firmly- stealing her breath, before he draws away.

"You'll use only your mouth...or I'll restrain your hands." He mutters quietly. He then reaches for his belt, undoing it and sliding it free.

"Kinky," she grins, eyes sparking and making a point of cupping him right from the get go. Both hands. "Maybe I oughta restrain you."

Ruki raises a brow and snaps the leather belt around her wrists, pulling tight. He secures them and drops her bound hands to her lap. He then frees his cock from his pants, leaning slightly back on the armchair and resting his chin on his hand as if challenging her to break his composure.

She stays back on her heels for a moment, just kind of watching his cock.  _Clearly, he's lost enough control to not realize semantics- even bound, I can use_   _my hands._  Ruki watches her. "If you're thinking of doing something that will result in a punishment, I'd advise against it. I'll use the belt next time.." He mutters, referring to their spanking incident. From his tone, it's clear he's serious.

Arika sighs and duck her face to the base of his cock, slowly licking along a vein from there to the tip. He's fairly large. "Buzzkill."

Ruki's lips curve up at the edges. "You're quite confident for a virgin," he says offhandedly.

"And you're quite mouthy for someone with their cock so easily within biting distance," she smirks.

Ruki smooths his free hand into her hair. "I think you can imagine what would happen if you did that." He says, before his touch turns soft, stroking her hair. "It was a compliment."

"Yeah well...porn is a thing and I used to be bored a lot," she shrugs as way of explanation. She takes his head into her mouth and sucks properly, intensely, really challenging herself to get a reaction. He grunts quietly, retracting his hand to lay it onto the other armrest. His lips thin, eyes growing darker as he watches her intently.

Arika grunts with frustration, taking him deep enough to hit the back of her throat. Ruki's eyes narrow and briefly close, fingers digging into the armchair as he inhales sharply and visibly starts to look slightly different. His hand curls into a fist under his chin as he fought not to make a sound.

She smiles in the privacy of her mind.  _Oh, I'm taking this fucker down._  She starts to bob her head, moving her tongue against his slit and prying slightly. Ruki breathes out and grits his teeth, grunting as his hand drops from his chin, resting on the other armrest. He hisses a breath through clenched teeth, fangs flashing as his body loosens slightly, eyes narrowing.

Arika smirks and pull back. "Beg me to finish," she whispers, eyes dark and amused.

Ruki snarls, the sound low and unhinged. His hand snaps out, curling tight into her hair. He tugs her up to eye level. " _Never_...tell me what to do." He growls lowly. Arika's eyes widen and she yelps with the tug to her hair.

"R-Ruki..." she stammers, paling.

He breathes out, eyes closing for a moment as he reigns himself in. He then loosens his grip, his fingers trailing through the strands. "I'd use a gag on you if it didn't defeat the purpose."

"Y-yeah, that wouldn't really work," she says and sinks back to her knees, resuming my licking. As she moves her mouth, he keeps his hand in her hair, eyes more alert. Arika takes him into her mouth again, almost more meek than before, somehow. The tone seems to have shifted, and she can't help but be aware of it.

Ruki strokes her hair again, before pulling her back. "It's alright. That's enough." He mutters, erection still wanting attention- but he acted as if it weren't an issue. "I want you to turn around for a moment," he mutters quietly.

She frowns and tilts her head slightly, not sure what the hell this is about. "Um, okay?" She turns around, still kneeling between his legs. "What are you doing?"

Ruki leans down and kisses her shoulder briefly. "This," he mutters, before grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up- splaying her onto the bed so that she lay on her stomach. He then tore the back of her uniform open to bare her back, hands smoothing the broken material away and he regards the expanse of her skin with an unreadable look. He touches her spine and trails his hand down, stopping at another cigarette burn. His eyes narrow slightly at the sight.

Arika cracks an eye open and squirm a bit. "You like backs, don't you?" She asks quietly. "I've noticed that's always where your hands go, If not my ass. Heh, better than a foot fetish, at least," she jokes to try and break the heavy silence in the room.

Ruki's head descends to her shoulder blade, nipping it. "It's not like that... prey is most vulnerable to me at their back. It pleases me to see yours," he mutters quietly, touching her back almost intimately as presses kisses to it.

An automatic frown touches her face, feeling a little as though she's been slapped. "Is that all I am to you?" She asks quietly, stiffening under him and ignoring his kisses. Ruki pulls away, sensing the tension. "Don't be foolish now. If you don't express yourself with words...then I suppose we both do so with actions."

Arika doesn't say anything for a moment. "I guess," she says finally, a fragile blemish to her tone. She turns around to lie on her back, looking up at him with somewhat of a an unreadable expression. Ruki looks down at her levelly, before shifting and adjusting his clothes, tucking himself away and running a hand through his hair.

"Let's stop here." He murmurs. Arika sighs quietly and nods, turning onto her side and closing her eyes for a moment.  _Cool. Mood's gone._  She was starting to get a sick feeling none of this was going to work. Her body felt cold suddenly.

Ruki watches her quietly, "I suppose you need to ask yourself what you want, Arika." He leaves the bed, padding over to the door which led to the bathroom. Arika's eyes widen and she grit her teeth. _No. He does not get the last fucking word_.

"Oi!" She yells, sitting up and glaring at him with tousled hair. "Don't you FUCKING dare pull that shit on me. You do NOT get to date me and think I'm prey at the same time. Fucking choose one."

Ruki looks at her over his shoulder, that same coldness in her heart reflected in his eyes. "What exactly do you think I am, Arika? I'm not a human anymore. What's more...does it matter? It doesn't change how I'd treat you. I will look after you, but if you fight me at every turn, this will only dissolve into something unpleasant."

Arika yanks her clothing back on. "It definitely matters," she says quietly. "Actually, it really, really scares me that it doesn't scare you."

She leaves the room now, headed for her own so that she could put on some normal goddamn clothes. Ruki let's her go, walking into the bathroom. He turns his mind off when something curls in his chest, heavy and tension laced. He discards his clothes and steps under the shower, shoulder blades blazing.

Arika change into jeans and a warm shirt before heading outside, expression dark.  _I'm not prey. And if I am prey, I don't want anything to do with him._

Even still, she'd be back. Not like she had anywhere else to go. It psychically hurt to look up at the mansion, hating that it had become somewhere she'd called safe, like a makeshift home. Had she been fooling herself?

Arika goes to the bike, mounting it and kicking off maybe a little faster than she normally would, taking off to the road and speeding away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Some elements of Kino and the Ghouls may have been changed from canon here

Leaning against Shuu's arm, Annie absentmindedly plays on her phone. She knew she'd technically came to Japan to study, but she didn't really see the point in taking an English class, so it hadn't taken much for Shuu to convince her to skip.

"Oi. Do you think fish have feelings?" She mutters randomly, frowning at her phone. Shuu hums, eyes closed as he leans his cheek on her head. "They swim away from fishing nets right? Guessing that means they're scared."

"I mean, I guess," she mumbles, falling silent for another few moments. "Oi, Shuu, I never asked. Can you sing?"

He snorts. "No. I can play...violin though."

Annie shifts a little. "I wanna hear sometime," she murmurs quietly. "If you do, I'll rap for you. I'm about as good as white people get."

Shuu chuckles quietly, "alright. I don't mind." He smiles, before jolting. Blue eyes snap wide open suddenly, and he leans away from her, looking up at something unseen. His expression shutters, unreadable. Annie raises an eyebrow.

"What?" She asks, annoyed her headrest moved. He'd been so snuggly and nice, too.

Shuu stands immediately. "Annie. Come here," he mutters quietly, holding his hand out for her as his gaze stays fixed on the classroom door.

She stands, suddenly serious as well as she takes hand, following when he moves forward, opening the door.

They both stop the instant they find Yuma out in the empty hallway. "You sense it too?" Yuma mutters gruffly, causing Annie to look between them, confused. If Yuma wasn't the danger, then what was?

"Shuu, what the hell's wrong?" She finally asks, gripping his hand tighter at the sight of the taller vampire. Yuma's lip lifts in a silent snarl, eyes narrowing, which she only bristles at.

"I smell blood, lots of it. And it isn't human blood. It's vampire."

"Can you tell whose by the smell?" Annie asks, slightly worried.  _I don't know why I'm worried, it isn't like there's any other vampires I care about, other than John, who wouldn't be here._

"Yeah..." Shuu mutters quietly, gaze shifting to Yuma, who tsks, expression darkening.

"You gonna stand around all day yappin' NEET, or are ya gonna do something about it for once?" He sneers, disappearing between one moment and the next.

Shuu stares at the space he'd vacated, before materialising himself and Annie outside to the school courtyard, looking up. His brothers were already there, staring up at the school with surprise in their eyes. Subaru glances at Yuma, who stands off to the side with a grim expression.

"The fuck is going on?" Subaru mutters, looking up with everyone else and freezing in place.

There, at the top of the school, was their Uncle. Or rather- what remained of their Uncle, hanging from a flag pole. Despite her situation, Misaki shrinks back, nestling quite close to Laito. "Who is that?" she breathes.

"Oh that's our dear Uncle Richter." Laito says, smiling slightly.

Ayato tsks, putting his hands in his pockets. "Old bastard had it comin'...but I don't like this," he mutters.

Reiji nods, "what happened? Does anyone know?"

None of the Sakamakis reply, they just stare.

It's then that the rest of the Mukamis materialise out of no where, Ruki's hand on Arika's elbow after tugging her out of lesson wordlessly. They'd sensed the blood and come running. Both families stare at the body, before looking at each other, tension lacing the air.

Kou laughs uneasily. "Uhh...we didn't do it?"

Arika's eyes narrow. She had tried to argue with Ruki at the intrusion, but had quickly dropped it when it was made clear this was beyond them. "Well, shit," she mutters.

Light blue eyes shift up as Annie turns to Shuu. "Don't suppose you could do some forensic sniffing thing?"

A few black crows fly down onto the beaches of nearby trees. Echoing laughter fills the air, seeming to spread around them. A figure appears at the top of the school, one of his hands on the very flag pole that supported the body of Richter, covered in blood.

He grins down at them. "No need for forensics, Annie. Twas I!" John laughs, apparently quite enjoying the theatrics as he swings carelessly around the pole. The Sakamakis and Mukamis regard him with various expressions, ranging from confusion to annoyance. The girls wear very confused expressions.

"John, what the fresh fuck?" Annie asks, cocking her head and calling up to him.

He winces. "Annie," a whine escapes him. "Don't call me that in my big moment. You have any idea how lame a villain name 'John' is? Urgh...No, you can all call me by my real name now." He says, smirking down at all of them. "I am Prince Zero, Kino Sakamaki. Nice to meet you, brothers."

Ruki glances behind them as yet more crows land on the branches. He shifts slightly. "We should go," he mutters lowly to his brothers.

"Isn't 'Kino' German for theatre?" Annie calls again, even more confused. "And oi, why you calling yourself a villain?"

"Forget that shit, did he just call himself a Sakamaki?" Ayato jabs a thumb in his direction, snorting. "Knew the bastard had a bunch of tiny bastards somewhere."

Kino smiles, the breeze ruffling his hair as the sound of crows cawing rose in the air. He glances at the Mukamis, who were shifting as if to move away. "Well Annie, I'm glad you asked!" He promptly ignores Ayato, making the redhead seethe. "See I'm here to announce myself as an enemy to all vampires. You might wanna stick around for this next part Mukamis," he chuckles, lifting up a red sack of some sort into view.

Subaru growls, "hurry the fuck up Movie Theatre! Stop wastin' my damn time with dramatics," he shouts.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Annie asks quieter, just not getting any of it. "John, this is dumb."

Misaki shudders, unable to take her eyes from the swaying body on the flag pole.

Kino tsks, "it's Kino." He mutters, before tensing when Ayato starts laughing at him. "Oi" Kino growls, eyes flashing. "You'll start taking me seriously soon enough, little brother." He says, raising the sack.

This makes Ayato sober with disbelief. "Little brother? What the crap?"

The crows became a deafening roar. Kino lifts the sack with a flourish, reaching inside and bringing something out from within. Grasping it by bloodstained silver hair, he presented the head of Karl Heinz.

Silence descended on the onlookers. The Mukamis were horror-struck. Arika makes the connection first, taking into account Subaru's looks. However, not a one of the girls understands the severity. "J-John, stop this," Annie calls faintly, slightly unnerved now. Kino ignores her, keeping his gaze on Shuu.

But it was Ruki who spoke first, a broken, thin whisper. "Fa...ther..." He breathes, eyes wide and empty. In the depths of his fractured mind, he saw a lifeless body hanging. His own felt small and fragile, like a childs.

Arika's eyes snap up to Ruki and she quickly takes his hand, making a small, silent decision. Ruki feels a heavy weight hold him down, his fingers twitching and grasping something warm dazedly.

Reiji tsks in disgust, adjusting his glasses."I refuse to believe our father could be defeated by vermin like you."

Yuma breaks out of his shock first, stepping up to his brothers side. "Ruki. What do you want us to do?" He asks gruffly. Ruki says nothing for a long moment, before he mutters something thinly.

"Clear a way for us Yuma. He's going to act soon. Azusa, you give backup. Kou...you take her."

Kou nods, his hand finding Arika's, who doesn't argue, she just tightens her hand around Kou's and tries to ignore her clenching heart as she lets go of Ruki's.

Shuu turns his body slightly in front of Annie's. "Stay behind me. Understand?"

"I will," she promises, but can't help but feel a little conflicted.  _John isn't a bad guy._

The Sakamaki's slightly tense, before all hell broke lose. With one gesture from Kino, the crows took flight, diving down from the branches- their beaks sharp as they rained down on the group impossibly fast. Their shapes then blurred, and in the confusion came human shapes. Ghouls. Their pale forms snarled at the vampires, diving at them.

Yuma ran forward, punching and kicking a way through the sudden crowd. A loud crack rings out into the air as he punches one especially hard across the jaw. Kou followed the path he made with Arika, who whimpers quietly and keeps close to him, her pride seemingly forgotten.

In the flurry of activity, Ruki jumped up, heading straight for Kino.

Laito barely bothers to shield Misaki, focusing on evading attacks. He therefore doesn't notice when she screams and makes a mad dash for the school, not caring if he would be fine with it or not. Azusa noticed Misaki running for the school, but was too busy fending off the crows and ghouls, cutting through them with his knives.

Shuu quickly held onto Annie with one arm, impaling a salivating ghoul through the chest with the other. He yanks his bloodied arm free and shakes it, uncaring of the body. Annie grasps his hand, keeping her grip tight. "My car's in the lot," she whispers, just in case he wants to make a run for it.

Ruki has one thing on his mind as he flies, and that's that it's not too late. Even with a severed head, his guardian could live if it stayed in tact. Kino smirks, reading his intent.

"Ah, do you want this? Well by all means, take him~" he laughs, throwing the head just as a brilliant blaze of flame consumed it. Ruki's eyes widened and he watches it fall numbly.

Shuu turns and nods to Annie, about to run with her- when the burning head landed in front of them. He freezes, solid as a rock, staring at the flames. Annie's eyes widen as she takes notice of his reaction and connect it to something from a long while ago.  _He didn't want candles, either._  She tugs him violently to the side and runs far around the head. "MOVE."

Shuu jerks in her direction, but his reaction is completely lifeless as he follows, sweat on his forehead and breathing picking up as though he were afraid.

Between one moment and the next, Kino appeared, shoving Shuus shoulder back to loosen his grip on Annie's hand. It works, and Shuu's numb fingers slip free. Kino then grabs Annie around the waist and lifts her into his arms quickly, sprinting forwards into the mass of black feathers.

"John, whAT THE FUCK!" She screams, pummelling him and even aiming for the face when it doesn't work. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Shuu shakes his head, eyes refocusing when the scent he kept close drew away.

His eyes widen and he materialises behind Kino, snarling and making Kino grit his teeth as an unseen force ripped into his shoulder, shedding blood. Kino swiftly turned on his heel, disregarding Annies screams as he materialises away from Shuu's reach, just as the blonde is tackled by a ghoul. Kino then keeps going, until they leave the very city behind them.

He keeps running until they reach the forest. "Fuck," he mutters.

Annie hasn't stopped screaming. "JOHN. PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN," she yells, slapping him across the face. She's pale with fear. Kino visibly flinches and snarls, continuing to run. He bites into the hand that slapped him, grunting. His teeth then let go, red eyes glaring at her.

"Calm down Annie. Get a grip. I've got you now. Deal with it."

She retracts her hand and whimpers, cradling it. "You... you were the only one that didn't make problems. Wh-why are you fucking things up now?"

Kino looks at her just as they pass through a barrier to the demon world, the air changing to slightly colder. "Because I want you. Not like those other guys. I don't want your blood, or sex or something. I did all this for you, ungrateful though you are."

"O-of course I'm ungrateful! You... you're kidnapping me! I had worked it out with Shuu!"

His expression darkens. "Well isn't that just so convenient," he grumbles, poking her hard in her side. "Stop wriggling!" He growls.

"Having trouble, sir?" Comes a calm voice from a pale, nondescript boy, standing by a tree. Kino huffs and throws Annie without preamble into his arms. "Take her Yuri. She's being annoying. You can carry her to Rotigenbelk." He mutters, dusting off his hands and walking on ahead.

Annie starts squirming in the new guy's arms, making a complete nuisance of herself. "Put me down or I'll bite you," she warns, grabbing him around the neck since nobody had secured her hands. "John, this isn't fucking funny."

Yuri doesn't react to her grabbing him, or her struggles, as if not feeling it. He calmly walks with her in his arms, following Kino. "Sir, if I may...I think it would be best to knock her unconscious." He suggests. Kino hums, mulling it over. He looks at Annie.

"What do you think, sweetums?" He asks.

Light blue eyes narrow into slits. "Don't you DARE mock me," she hisses, pull her hands from Yuri's neck and crosses her arms, just as Kino raises a brow.

"What? I was being serious." He shrugs.

He then leaps into the air, flying up. Yuri continues running, his eyes fixed ahead but dim, expression unchanging. Annie stays silent, brooding. She can't help but feel quite betrayed at the moment.

_Where the actual hell is Shuu?_

The air shifts as Yuri continues to run down the side of a river bank for a long while, before jumping under a bridge. The moment he passed through the other side, the entire landscape changed. The smell of the forest was replaced with that of meat that had been left out in the sun. Sickly yet sweet. An undeniable scent to those who knew it. The surroundings had become dead, lifeless. There was no sun, just a grey haze for the sky.

Yuri approached the edge of the dead forest, stopping at the edge of a marsh. Annie's nose wrinkles and she recoils at the smell. "Where the hell are we?"

Kino drops down in front of them, his lips stretching into a wide smile. "Rotigenbelk." He proclaims. "This is our home," he says, before turning and walking with sure footed accuracy through the Marsh. Yuri follows the footsteps.

"The FUCK do you mean, 'our' home?" she growls. "It smells crappy. And I don't wanna. Put me down."

Kino glances back at her once they'd walked further in. "Okay. Yuri, put her down." He says. Yuri obeys at once, setting Annie down in the precarious footholes. The Marsh water loomed close.

"Careful though, sugarplum. One wrong move and you find out why it smells so bad here, no offence Yuri." He mutters. Yuri shakes his head. Next to them, the tattered remains of a decomposed corpse drifts on the surface. In fact, the various 'grass mounds' surrounding them, were the backs and arms of bodies.

She lets out a soft whimper, paling. "Never mind, I want to be carried," Annie backtracks in a faint whisper. This is starting to feel less like a joke and more real than she liked. Kino pads closer and leans down, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her himself. Yuri just trailed along behind. They walked for some time, until the mists thinned, revealing a large house before them. Several smaller houses and shacks in poor condition were dotted around before them as well. Kino stepped off the mash onto more solid ground, though the earth was still dark, as though scorched.

Annie keeps her arms crossed and mouth tightly shut for the ride. She glances around, trying to memorize the way they'd came for when she'd try and make a run for it later, because she absolutely will. "What the hell happened here?" She mutters.

Kino carries her toward the house, Yuri padding off to attend to something else. "Nothing. This is just a gathering place for everything and everyone that the Vampire Kingdom tried to forget about." Several pale faced beings, much like the ghouls that had attacked them hurried over, shouting joy that Kino had returned. He just smiled jadedly at them, and they parted easily for him, enraptured in some way.

"So why the fuck are you bringing ME here?" she grumps pettily. She hadn't uncrossed her arms, and she wasn't going to play his games. Kino jostles her in his arms, laughing when she nearly falls.

"You'll see, mi dear." He chuckles, kicking the door open and walking inside the large house. The interior was simple, but had been obviously decorated in some way as if to try and make it feel a home. He carries her to the living room and let's her fall onto the couch.

"Oh and your boyfriend won't be able to find us here." He expression darkens noticeably.

"John, tell me what the actual fuck it is you want, or so help me, I'm going to beat the shit out of you," Annie growls, rising slowly and jutting her chin up defiantly. She gets quite close to his face, though he has to look down at her. His lips curve up into a smile, looking into her eyes with evident fondness.

"My name is Kino." He then reaches out, and roughly shoves her shoulder back, making her sit back down.

Annie yelps and reddens, before absolutely snapping. She springs right back up and lunges at him, arms poised and aiming for a good fucking tackle. Kino grabs her around the waist and promptly throws her to the floor in a very obvious wrestling move. He laughs boyishly, sounding strangely young and playful. Annie's eyes widen as she stares up at him with mute horror, feeling her body thrum with pain, before swallowing and kicking the back of his knee to make him stumble. She then grabs him and yanks him down entirely, trying to pin him. Kino let's her do as she pleases, still laughing happily.

Annie maneuvers herself atop him with her arm around his throat in a choke. He lay on his stomach, while she straddled his back.

"Take me back to Shuu!"

Kino materialises out of her hold, disappearing out from underneath her. He then grabs her from behind and weighs her down into the floor, holding her as if in an embrace.

"Why do you like him? What do you even have in common with that guy anyway?" He asks darkly.

Annie whimpers again and squirms hard, trying to throw him off. "I don't owe you a goddamn explanation! I just do, okay?!"

"Yes you do!" He snarls, turning her sharply so that she lay on her back and faced him. He pinned her arms down, knees weighing down her legs. "Why...did you have to fall for someone else while I was busy getting everything ready...why?" He asks, something raw in his eyes for a moment.

Annie wilts and recoils, visibly paling. "Getting what ready for what?" She whispers, voice clearly betraying her sudden fear.

"Everything...That would interfere with us," He utters quietly, before leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead. He then leans back up and smiles brokenly. "Ah.. This is how you looked then too. That's good. You're exactly as you should be, Annie."

"What the actual fuck does that even mean?" She presses, feeling as though she were missing something vital. She shifts again experimentally and winces when the pressure of being pinned becomes quite apparent.

Kino pokes her nose."Boop." He mutters oddly hollowly, before backing off and stepping away. "If I tell you now, I don't think you'd believe me. Let's have something to eat maybe? Come on~ I got your favourite meal." He tries, all smiles again.

Annie sits up and rubs her thighs on the spots his knees had been digging in. "Not hungry," she mumbles. "And you don't know what my favourite meal is. I've never told you."

A snort escapes him. "Right. Just like how you never told me what your favourite kind of coffee was, or bubble tea, but I still ordered them." He mutters, turning. "It's Tacos, right?" He says with a glint in his eye. Annie blinks with shock, before turning her face away.

"I'm still not hungry," she mumbles and turns her body fully away from him. "And I'm not gonna be hungry until you explain what's going on."

Kino chuckles. "Classic Annie. Oh well, guess I'll go eat Tacos all by myself." He says, smirking. "And I'm going to add extra hot sauce, utterly ruining the flavour." He mutters, knowing it was a pet peeve of hers.

Annie head snaps around to glare at him, before realising what she was doing and turning back in a real hurry. "Do what you want. I don't care."

He smiles at her back, breathing in the sight of her standing in his home again. He then steps into the kitchen and barks at Yuri to prepare his food while he scrolls on his phone. Annie stays as still as a statue, keeping her arms wrapped around her knees, eyes glued on the wall, before getting an idea.

"Oi. I gotta take a shit," she mutters bluntly.  _That should kill any existing mood._

"It's to the left of the entrance, apple of my eye~" Kino called, not looking up from his phone as he sat at the kitchen table. She was incredibly easy to predict sometimes.

"Quit the pet names. It's creepy," she barks, picking herself up and trudging to the bathroom. Locking the door with a quick snap, she immediately pulls out her phone and dials Shuu's number, raising the phone to her ear. The phone beeps, indicating that she was out of range.

"Fuck," she mutters, ending the call and opting for a text instead. She watches the little icon, but inwardly wilts when it doesn't go through.

Kino happily eats his Tacos, making good on his threat and wincing when the sauce burned on his tongue. "Hot hot!" He whines, drinking a glass of water. Of course, during this, he remains mindful of Annie's location.

 _You know what, I don't even care anymore._  Annie grits her teeth, and don't make any sneaky or hidden moves, slamming the front door open in a matter of moments, and sprinting outside.

Kino sighs and just leaves her to it. She wouldn't be able to figure out the path through the Marsh. He finishes his Taco and sits back in his chair, staring numbly at the ceiling.

Annie pants with exhilaration, feeling very proud and accomplished. Until she reaches the Marsh, anyway. She really, really didn't want to touch that, and the bobbing bodies make her stomach roll. She stares at it for a long time, trying to find a path through- something stopping her from just diving in.  _It's probably the body, actually, definitely the body. Fuck._

A few pale faced beings wander over to her. Though they were dressed like people and had the appearance of humans, there was a definite wrongness to the way the ghouls looked. A sort of twisted uneven movement to their reactions. A man stepped forward. "You should go back to Prince Kino," he says quietly.

Annie shifts, taking in their appearances. "Do you know how to get past this?" She motions to the Marsh, ignoring what he'd said.

The ghouls shudder. "We won't show you the way," replies one, a woman.

"If we take you back to Prince Kino...he'll reward us," mutters a child. They shift closer to her.

"Oh, for fucks sake, I'll just go back myself," She grumbles, turning around and stomping back in the direction of the house. One of the children latches onto her hand, tugging her back towards the house as if he were the one returning her. Annie flinches, feeling the child's damp, cold flesh.

Kino opens the front door and leans against the frame, watching with amusement. Annie glares at him and tries to tug her hand away from the little demon fucker. "Don't look smug," she growls. "I just didn't fuckin feel like swimming with dead bodies."

Kino hums and chuckles. "Nah you came back for the Tacos and nothing else," he smiles, before frowning at the child. "Oi kid, beat it."

The child shakes his head. "I-I brought her back...so please...please can I have some blood from you?" He asks, looking at Kino with open hunger.

Annie turns to the kid and frowns. "Why the hell do you want his blood?"

The vampire sighs. "They're all ghouls. Known as the weakest type of demons now, but they were once humans. They became a vampire's prey, and sort of got addicted to drinking vampire blood. They're like junkies for the stuff- it warped them and shit without turning them into vampires. That's why," he mutters, gesturing for her to take his hand and frowning at the kid.

Annie take a step away from the kid, breaking his hold and crossing her arms, ignoring his hand.

"Is there any cure or anything?"

Kino huffs, "you can't undo that type of thing. I told you before...this is where the vampire worlds discarded toys end up. They're usually used as slaves and fed a drop of vampire blood a day."

She sighs and tightens her arms around herself, eyes dulling slightly. _I want to go home. I want to go cuddle with Shuu and let him put his stupid cold feet on me and ruffle his stupid hair._

Kino tsks and grabs her elbow, tugging her into the house and closing the door on the sad looking boy. He then let's go of her, "I'll show you to your room," he mutters sourly, as if reading her thoughts.

"Fine," she mutters back. Annie starts getting another idea, though it could backfire quite easily.  _Though I suppose, doing nothing won't help._  Kino walks up the stairs, scrolling on his phone and looking at nothing in particular.

"You used to like me as John." He says offhandedly, reaching the top and wandering down the hall.

"Kidnapping me kind of broke that," she glares. "If we were best buds and you stabbed me, we wouldn't be best buds anymore. I mean, I know babies have no concept of object permanence, but you can't be that much of a dumbass, right?"

He raises a brow at her, "Shuu restricts your movements and is generally a leech. But you're all goo goo over him." He points out, opening a door to her bedroom. Down the hall from them was another inconspicuous door which had a lock on it.

"It has nothing to do with you," she snaps. "Stop seeing it as a him versus you situation. Even if I broke up with him, I wouldn't go out with you." Taking note of the door, Annie says nothing about it as she steps into her own room.

Kino passes a hand over his mouth, before running a hand through his hair. He sighs,"ahh...heh. You really know what to say. Honestly though, pumpkin, I do love you. There's pretty much nothing you can do to change that." He flashes a saccharine smile.

Annie groans loudly. "No you doooon't. You hardly know me, because we hung out, like, twice. And I told you to quit it with the pet names. Just let me go home to Shuu."

Kino tsks with annoyance. "You really are dumb sometimes, Annabeth. The most frustrating girl ever. I'm gonna go now, talking to you hurts," he grunts, turning on his heel and storming away.

"Then go," she spits, slamming the door behind him and locking it.  _What an ass._

She checks her phone again and sees that the message still hasn't gone through. Making a frustrated whimpering sound, Annie pads over to the bed, flopping on it unceremoniously.

_This is bad. This is very, very bad._


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some smut

Yuma winces as he rolls his shoulder, sitting down on the couch.

"Fuck," he groans, still feeling the wounds he'd sustained from the ghouls yesterday. Kou had similar marks on his back from protecting Arika under Ruki's orders. Azusa had been occupied since a few hours after the attack. Most concerning was Ruki, who hadn't said a word to them and had secluded himself in his room, locking the door. He'd ignored any meals offered to him.

Arika sits on the couch, expression dark, hands folded in her lap. "He's been in there for ages," she mutters, more to herself than anything. "Oi. What are the chances of me dying if I go see Ruki?" She asks nobody in particular.

"High," both Mukamis deadpan.

"He can get real nasty even to us when he hits ultimate stress emo mode," Kou says.

Yuma nods in agreement, "doesn't happen often. Think it's happened twice in half a century."

Arika sighs and stands up. "Welp, I always wanted to die young anyway," she trudges off towards the stairs. She takes her sweet time heading up to his room, knocking on his door. There's no response. The room is completely silent, the air heavy inside, as if the bedroom is holding its breath. Arika knocks again and leans her forehead against the door. "Ruki, open up," she murmurs softly, trying not to sound invasive.

"...What do you want? " Comes a quiet, cold response.

"Let me in. I want to talk to you," she answers, kind of shocked to have even gotten a response.

"There's nothing to talk about," he mutters, voice laden with quiet apathy.

"Ruki, there's quite a lot to talk about. Open the door. Even if there isn't, I want to be a comfort to you," she says a little more firmly. He chuckles wryly.

"I don't want pity. The only comfort I want is your blood." The door opens, but he doesn't appear. A dark shape is visible, sitting on the bed and facing away from her. "If you aren't opposed to that, then hurry up and close the door behind you," he mutters quietly.

Arika sighs as she steps inside and shuts the door behind her, before approaching him. "I don't pity you. I know better than that," she murmurs, coming to sit in front of him. She reaches up and gently strokes his cheek. "I... don't really understand what exactly happened, but I do know you're hurting. I also know that you're incredibly strong and will definitely be okay."

Ruki reaches for her hair, grasping the back of it to bring her in closer. "You don't know anything," his eyes are removed and cold, dark circles under them. A flash of something appeared in her mind, of a feeling, like crushing despair. His hell. A boy lying branded on the floor.

Ruki then tsks, sinking his fangs into her neck and wrapping his arms around her waist. Arika cries out softly, but doesn't pull away. She grasps the front of his shirt and squeezes her eyes shut, forcing herself not to struggle. Ruki drinks long and deeply, closing his eyes and just focusing on the blood. But when he let his mind drift, the reality of his being a vampire came back. He was only alive because of Karl Heinz. Ruki pulls away, coughing and bringing shaking fingers up to his lips. "That's enough. You can go now," he says thinly.

"Don't dismiss me," she says softly, voice cracking. Arika pushes forward and wraps her arms around his neck. She swallows the lump in her throat that feels like her pride, terrified but needing to say it. "I-I love you, Ruki. Let me comfort you."

Ruki stiffens, his body going ridged. "What...are you talking about?" He asks, his hand resting on her back curling into a fist.

"You don't mean it. I've done worse things than scar your mother. I won't be forgiven for the pain I've caused so many. I'm condemned to that fate. You couldn't love a man like that."

"Oh, Just shut up," she mutters stubbornly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Let me love you for now. It's not exactly a great position for me, loving a guy who sees me as prey, but here we are. We can talk about semantics when you're less upset."

Ruki looks at her tiredly, shifting and pulling away. He then grabs a photo frame from out of his draw and hesitates, before handing it to her. It was a picture of the Mukamis when they were children, sitting for a photo with Karl Heinz.

Yuma of course, was grinning, Kou looked as photogenic as ever. Azusa was holding his hands and smiling shyly, Ruki looked quietly serious, as if he were sitting with his parents. Karl was smiling politely. The picture was very old and slightly faded. Arika looks at the picture, slowly glancing up at Ruki.

"Aside from the fact that you were absolutely adorable, I get it. I heard you call him father. I'm really, really sorry, Ruki."

Ruki nods, looking out the window and putting his hands in his pockets. "He turned me into a vampire. More than that...e took us in and raised us. I understand he had no real affection for us. I was probably the only one to understand that. My brothers believe we were a family. He wanted to use us...and I gladly accepted that. More than anything, I wanted to pay back the debt I owed him. Now I never can."

"I... I'm really sorry," she sighs, handing it back to him.  _Frankly, I don't know what else to say._  Ruki sits down next to her with a sigh.

".. I don't have a purpose now. I feel wretched, like I did before. Like Livestock." He grits out. He then looks at her for a long moment, before he reaches for her wrist and tugs her to him, resting his head against her shoulder and breathing out. The picture falls to the floor, forgotten.

"Find a purpose," she murmurs, kissing his hair. Her arms wrap around his neck as her eyes close. "We can find one together."

Ruki just stays where he is, expression hidden in her shoulder. He then shifts them to lay down on the bed. "You'll stay here tonight," he mutters, as if this entire thing had been his idea. She even humours him.

"Of course. Just tell me what you want from me," she kisses the side of his head. Ruki shifts, his hand sliding to her collarbone. He strokes his thumb over her skin. "You're being.. Soft." He chides lightly.

"Now doesn't really seem like the time for name calling and fighting," she answers dryly. "I can be less submissive, if you prefer, but you've got an extraordinarily rare free card at the moment and I would not advise squandering it."

Ruki's eyes warm slightly and he shifts, leaning over her slightly and pressing his lips to hers.

"No, it's nice. Different. Just don't show this face to anyone else," he utters, looking at her.

Arika kisses him back, not answering. She bends her knees slightly so that he's nestled between them, and closes her eyes. She keeps her kisses soft and loving, more than sexual, and it's more intimate than she'd ever thought herself capable. Ruki responds in kind, his kisses more lingering and less designed to elicit desire. He raises his hand from her collarbone and strokes his thumb over her cheek, breathing in her scent.

It occurs to Arika that she really should have put money on the odds with Yuma and Kou, because it was starting to look very unlikely that she'd be dying tonight.

* * *

About three hours after the attack, which had all been glamoured the entire time students were in classes, the school was entirely silent. Everyone had gone home, and the halls were eerily quiet. The doors had been locked up by the janitor.

A lone girl waits in the spot she had fled to with the attacks, eyes puffy from crying. She hadn't moved once from Azusa's secret base, too afraid, but she's starting to grow even more worried. Nobody has come. They're either dead, or they've forgotten her.

Out of nowhere, soft footfalls begin to approach her location. They echo down the hallway, the persons gait slow. Misaki hears them and shrinks back, anxiety mingling with hope. It could be anyone, and that really, really worries her. The footsteps stop. There's a dark shadow at the foot of the door, indicating a presence, before it's opened and pulled back. ".. Miss Misaki," comes a quiet voice. Misaki's head snaps up and she lets out a quiet whimper.

"Azusa?" She says softly, quickly standing up. She can't help herself as she burst into tears anew and falls forward, burying her face in his chest. Azusa blinks, looking down at her. His arms awkwardly wrap around her as he strokes her head, as if she were a child.

"Ne...are you alright? I saw you run off. I wanted to see...if you were still here."

Misaki shakes her head as she cries pathetically. "I-I was...I was so...sc-scared," she sobs, clutching his shirt. "N-nobody c-came...!"

Azusa's brows pull together, his eyes hazing over for a moment. Snow blurs his vision, before his arms tighten around her, something shifting in his being. "I'm...here now." He murmurs. If he could be enough, then he counted. She wouldn't be left out in the cold like him.

"Thank you," she sniffles and closes her eyes for a moment. Her arms shift around his body as well, maybe a little too needily. He's quite happy to feel his body being squeezed so tightly. "Ne...I think those Sakamakis you like.. One of them was injured. That might be why...They didn't come. But, you can come with me, if you want to."

Misaki pulls back to look up at him, expression clearly surprised. "Yeah?" she asks softly. "I... I would like that."Azusa smiles faintly and nods, taking her hand and squeezing it the way she'd taught him to.

"Let's go," he says, materialising them outside.

"Do you know who it was that got hurt?" Misaki asks quietly, squeezing his hand right back.

"Hn...I think it was the.. Loud one. He was fighting a lot of ghouls," Azusa murmurs, walking with her through the courtyard. He glances behind them at the now empty flag pole, free of Richter's body.

"Ayato," she guesses, tone taking on a tired note. "That would be a him thing to do, anyway."

Azusa hums and nods, before stopping and casually reaching down, putting his hand under her knees and lifting her into his arms, as if he did so every day. Misaki blinks in surprise before blushing slightly. "A-Azusa, you don't need to do that," she stammers. "I can walk on my own..."

He tilts his head slightly, "I'm taking you home with me. We have to...fly." He says, before stepping off the ground and rising higher into the air, until they were above the school. Misaki's eyes widen and she panics at first, tightening her arms around his neck, before realising he isn't going to drop her.  _This is actually...kind of cool._  "I didn't know you could do this."

Azusa smiles at her closeness, taking liberties by resting his chin on her head slightly. She was really warm. "Mn. I flew here to...see you. I like flying." He says softly. They fly over the tops of buildings, Azusa touching down on one briefly in order to push off the ledge almost playfully, heading towards the edge of the city and towards a forest.

She giggles softly and leans her head against his chest. "Thank you for coming for me. I think you're the only one that cares."Azusa inwardly glowed at making her giggle.

"You don't...have to go back to the Sakamakis...you could stay. If you want," he blurts. Ah, that might have been too much. He never really did understand boundaries. They glide over the tops of the trees.

Misaki blinks up at him, "do you mean that?" She asks quietly, trying not to sound too hopeful and failing. When she didn't start flailing and crying, Azusa blinks. "Yes. I...want you to," he says, looking at her with doleful eyes.

"I would love to never have to go back," she whispers. "I was only living with them out of need. I-if you really mean it... I'd far rather stay with you."

Azusa's eyes widen slightly at this, before he holds her closer, resting his face against her neck in the closest form of a hug he could manage. "Thank you. Ne...don't worry. I'll...try to make you happy," he smiles, fixation already in his mind.

"You can drink my blood whenever you want it. I don't mind," Misaki murmurs, enjoying the closeness. _It's strange, He's being gentle and kind and hasn't groped me once._  Azusa breathes in her scent, just as they arrive at Mukami mansion, touching down near Yuma's garden.

Azusa continues to carry her because he liked it, but this opened up a set of problems when faced with the door. Forgetting for a moment that he could teleport, which happened quite often to him- he lifted his foot up and inched the door open, frowning in concentration.

Letting out a giggle, Misaki reaches over to slide the door open helpfully. "You're so cute," she says softly. "And you can put me down, you know. I'm sure I'm super heavy." Azusa smiles and walks inside.

"Ah, no you're not...you're warm," he murmurs, as if that explained everything. He pads into the living room and locks eyes with Yuma, who paused mid-bite into a pear. He then stared, and bit off a chunk. "I don't even want to know," he mutters, looking back at the TV.

Misaki waves, noting the awkwardness. "Hi," she calls, wincing. Yuma nods to her briefly, just a little sour as he remembers Annie. He wonders what had happened to the dumb Sow.

Azusa smiles faintly. "This is miss Misaki. Ruki won't...mind me keeping her," obstinance flashes in his eyes. Yuma sighs. Azusa was no angel. He could be a stubborn lil shit.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He mutters. Azusa continues on out of the living room and walks up the stairs.

"I can do things to help so I'm not a burden," Misaki murmurs to him. "I don't want to freeload."

"Mn, if you like cooking...Kous favourite dish is spaghetti bologna, Ruki's is soup. Yuma.. Just likes things with his vegetables. If you do that.. I don't think they'd mind." He says, lifting a shoulder. He then takes her into his room, walking past his knife collection and finally setting her down.

She shifts a little on her feet, "what's your favorite, then?" she asks, looking around his room. The knives are a little strange, but Misaki doesn't say anything. He blinks, surprised she'd asked.

"Mn, I like spicy food," he smiles. "When it numbs your tongue...and makes your eyes water...it's wonderful." He walks over to his draws and pulling out a large soft looking sweater, along with some other clothes.

Misaki blinks and pad over, accepting them, "thank you very much," she murmurs, blushing a little. "Where should I change?"

"There's a bathroom...just outside on the right. Oh, I don't have a toothbrush for you." Azusa frowns, as if that was the biggest inconvenience.

She giggles. "That's okay. It isn't the end of the world. Okay, back in a sec!" She pads out of the room and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She changes into the borrowed clothes, but the pants fall right down over her feet. The sweater goes to her mid thighs. Misaki comes back, a little shyly. "Um, does this make you uncomfortable at all?"

Azusa blinks, dressed in soft blue pajamas. "No? Its fine." He'd arranged some covers on the floor next to the bed, and promptly sat down on them. "You can...sleep on my bed."

She smiles a little.  _Such a cutie._  "Azusa... we can have the argument of 'you take the bed', or we could cut the crap and both sleep in the bed. I'm not that shy."

Azusa tilts his head slightly, but doesn't argue. He climbs up onto the bed instead. "Why aren't you...scared, Miss Misaki? Girls usually...find me creepy." He says, fiddling with a stray piece if his mismatched strands of hair.

"Because you've been nothing but sweet to me. And um... I kind of have to take people at face value. You just got me out of a really bad situation. Why should I be scared?"

Azusa hums and nods to the knives behind her. "Well, I like...pain. But.. I've learned lately...that there's so many different kinds. The one that makes my chest hurt- I dislike. That's the...bad kind." He touches the space above his heart, looking at her heavily. "I hope I don't...cause you that kind."

The girl shakes her head. "There's a couple people that do, but you aren't one of them," she murmurs, and shifts a little closer. "I'm not scared of your knives though, Azusa. You...know I like pain, too, sometimes. I've learned to stop telling myself that it's always bad."

Azusa smiles softly and holds his hand out for her to take as his toes curl in the covers. "Mn. I thought you'd...understand. You have the same...look in your eyes that I do."

Misaki takes his hand and gives a squeeze, before lying down beside him. She stays on her side to face him and doesn't let go of his hand, watching him blush slightly. It wasn't like he wasn't experienced, but he hadn't really ever had the intimacy of laying next to a girl. The acknowledgement he craved was anchored into her hand and he shifts his head onto the pillow, pulling the covers over them. He smiles faintly and kisses her palm.

Another soft giggle escapes her. "It feels like a sleepover," she murmurs happily. Her tears from earlier are decidedly gone, and everything feels serene, dreamlike. "I haven't had a real sleepover in ages."

Azusa chuckles. "My brothers and I...sometimes sleep downstairs when we...have our horror movie marathon. Ah, it'll be soon." His eyes glitter. "You can watch...the movies with us."

She smiles. "That would be a lot of fun," she shifts a tad closer. He just seems so soft, Misaki can't help but be terribly drawn to it. Azusa shifts closer and rests his forehead against hers, lilac eyes half lidded. "Are you...happy, Misaki? I don't...always know. So please tell me."

"I...I'm happier than I was a few hours ago," she says carefully. "And I'm getting happier by the minute. In all honesty, I'm not very happy in general, but I'm good at ignoring that. Are you happy, Azusa?"

Azusa's brows draw together in confusion at her strange answer, fingers stroking her hand. "Yes, don't worry. I'll make sure...to make Misaki happier," he murmurs softly.

"That isn't your responsibility," Misaki sighs, not wanting to be a burden to him. She shifts a little closer still, and kisses his cheek. "You make me happy by being close, though."

"I'm glad," he beams, before taking the plunge and just wrapping his arm around her, bringing her into him fully. His other hand stayed clasped with hers. Misaki snuggles up to him and makes a happy noise.  _If nothing else, Azusa is the perfect cuddler, I think._

"Do you want me to make it up to you for letting me stay here?" she asks softly.

Azusa frowns slightly, not following her meaning. "Mn...no. You don't have to do anything. I want...to keep you." He murmurs softly, his fingers combing through her hair. She reaches up and cups his cheek. "Sweetie, I'm asking if you want to have sex," she states plainly. "I don't mind if you do."

Azusa blinks. "Oh...that would be nice. But...it's okay, we could...do that another time," he says, before looking at her lips. "Can I...kiss you though?"

"Whatever you like," she nods, unfazed by the refusal. Her rather casual affirmation don't exactly get Azusa going. If she wanted him.. He'd rather that she actually desired him on the spot. He wondered why she was so blasé about it, but stroked her cheek nonetheless. He then leans in and presses his lips to hers, feeling the softness of her lips.

Misaki closes her eyes and cradles his face with both hands as she kisses back gently. Her foot hooks around one of his legs, and she shifts her body close against his. Azusa kisses her as if she were a long lost lover, lingering and slowly, as if savouring it, before he indulges in her and goes further than he planned, sliding his tongue into her mouth and tasting her. Misaki smirks a little against his mouth, guessing that pants would be coming off despite his words. She moves her tongue against his, running it along his fang.

Azusa makes a pleased noise. He draws his tongue out to run it over her bottom lip, nibbling it briefly. His body shifts slightly against hers, before he pulls away from her mouth, seeming to want to say something.

Misaki trails kisses down his neck, reading him like a book.

"Tell me you don't want me to and I'll stop," she whispers against his skin. He shivers and turns, moving so that he hovered over her. He kisses her cheek and slides his hand up the hem of the sweater, stroking her stomach and caressing her ribs.

"Is there...anything you like?" He asks quietly.

"Nearly everything," she murmurs, sliding her hand down his body to cup his crotch. She rubs him softly at first, through his pants, but then a bit more intensely. "What about you?"

Azusa groans quietly, before drawing her sweater down to bare her shoulder. He sinks his fangs into her flesh and drinks just for a moment- watching the blood rise to the surface of her skin, before murmuring: "You don't...have to be gentle," he mutters, cupping her breast under her sweater.

Misaki makes a small mewling sound, "you either." She throws her weight so that she's back on top of him. Looking down at him teasingly, she pushes his sweater up and off, revealing countless scars mirroring her own. Almost as an afterthought, she pulls hers over her head and discards it, baring herself to him.

Azusa's waist is wrapped in bandages. He stares at the sight of her, but his gaze wasn't lust ridden, he just seemed enamoured.

He slides his hands over her body, as if memorising her, before he leans up to kiss her chest, licking her nipple and biting down into her breast. Misaki cries out softly, holding on around his head. She traces a scar on his shoulder as she starts to grind against him slowly. Azusa groans, feeling himself getting slightly hard already. He pulls out his fangs as sucks on her breast, teasing her nipple with his teeth, before he presses kisses against the space over her heart. He holds onto her hips and forces her to grind harder, rubbing her core against his hardening length with another low sound. Misaki makes a small gasping sound and grins, rocking her hips along with him. The bandages are rough on her skin. "I can feel your hard cock begging to go inside me," she whispers, leaning to let her breath tickle his ear. "You want to fuck me, don't you, Azusa?"

"M-misaki," he mutters, panting, a slight blush on his cheeks. He changed his line of thinking for her, as he always did for partners. He'd be whatever they wanted to a certain point. "Mn...more. I want you. I want...to make you feel good." He says, breathless as he slides his hand under her pant line, rubbing two fingers against her sex as he bites her collarbone  _hard._

Misaki's eyes widen as Laito's voice rings in her ears, mocking her for enjoying her body.  _"Ah...what's this? You're so wet, Little Whore."_

 _I'm not a whore._  Misaki freezes completely, paling, and trembling slightly.

_"You want more, don't you? You're aching for it."_

_I'm not a whore!_

Azusa pauses, feeling her go ridged. He pulls his hand away from her sex, fangs releasing her flesh. "Ne..what's wrong?" He asks, thinking he'd done something, ignored a sign. He wished he understood social cues, maybe he'd overlooked one. He hadn't made her feel good with pain properly yet.

It takes Misaki a moment to realise he's speaking to her. She swallows and shakes her head, clearing her throat. Something stings at her eyes. "N-no. I just thought of something. Please don't worry," she murmurs, ducking her head and scooting down to rest between his legs. She nuzzles his cock through his pants, before pulling them down, trembling slightly.

Azusa blinks and takes a breath, ignoring desire as he takes her hand and tugs it to pull her back up, turning her onto her back. He looks down at her, before he kisses her slowly again. "You can...tell me. I won't say anything. You looked...scared," he murmurs, stroking her hair.

"Laito...called me a whore, and did some things," she confesses quietly. "I just thought of that. D-don't worry," she says, forcing a smile. Azusa frowns slightly. He clasps her hand again and kisses her fingers. "You're not. Misaki is...a kind person to me. I know...you're not what that person says," he mutters quietly.

Something hot and wet rolls down her cheeks. "I...I want him out of me, but I-" she squeezes her eyes shut. "I can hear him, it's like he's here."

Her heart sounded too loud in her ears, and her breathing hitched. Azusa blinks, brows drawing together. He looks at their joined hands and squeezes slightly. _I'm here,_ it said.

"W-we should keep going," Misaki murmurs, only to feel his lips press against hers.

"No, that's...alright. You don't...have to, Misaki." His eyes were strangely dark and watchful, voice firmer than before. 

Confusion clouds her eyes, before a broken smile touches her lips. "Thank you, Azusa," she says quietly. Her fingers curl around his own, squeezing weakly in return.  _I'm here too._

He smiles at her, hair dishevelled and curling around his cheeks.

"That was nice, while it lasted," she murmurs, shifting after a moment. She pulls him down beside her and kisses his cheek.

"Mn, you...make wonderful noises," he says, eyes dancing. He kisses her neck and slides his hand over her beating heart. He liked that it was quick against his palm. Misaki smiles softly, before snuggling closer to him and closing her eyes. "So do you. I like the little surprised gasps the best."

Azusa scratches the scar across the bridge of his nose. "Mn. You weren't supposed to...notice those." He mutters, wrapping his arms around her, their chests meeting. He buries his nose in her hair and slides one foot between hers. His hard cock protests but he ignores it, figuring he'd take care of it in the bathroom when she was asleep.

Misaki hitches her knee up against his thigh and giggles softly, nuzzling into his chest. She keeps her eyes closed and lets out a sigh, feeling safer than she had in awhile despite the new bite marks littering her body.

Azusa kisses her hair and makes a content noise. "Sleep...Misaki. I'll be here...when you wake up," He says quietly, something unreadable in his eyes. Misaki nods slowly and nuzzles yet closer. Within minutes, she's fast asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

Annie had snuck back down to the kitchen, somehow, and brought a knife back up to her room. She now cracks the door open again, ready to stab the fucker and run. Maybe if she presented his head to the Ghouls they'd listen to her, or something. She pads forward into his room, careful not to let the floor squeak with her weight by staying close to the heavy furniture. Kino holds a Hachiko plushie in bed, which she finds odd. It looks old, definitely not the one currently in her apartment. He breathes out softly.

She eases closer, knife in hand, tension in the rapid thump of her heartbeat. She watches him sleep for just a moment, and for some reason, feels a flicker of doubt. Swallowing a lump in her throat, Annie raises the knife, tip aimed for his throat.

"...Go ahead. Do it," red wine eyes slide open to look at her. "You know...I never told you what that third card meant. The tarot one," he says, voice subdued.

Annie flinches, startled, and quickly presses the blade to his neck to give herself some semblance of power. "What does it mean?"

Kino smiles slightly, "John wouldn't have told you. I meant that you know, John was a good guy. He was your friend. Kino...can't be your friend though." He mutters, exhaling. "It's called The Tower. It's a really...cruel card. It was talking about me. But.. I still had to do this anyway," he says, looking into her eyes and swallowing.

The knife presses tighter against his skin as blue eyes narrow. "Stop being poetic. Tell me what the card means, and why you're so fucking obsessed with me."

Kino chuckles, uncaring when the knife bites into his skin and draws blood. "It means crumbling foundations. Lost trust. Betrayal. Unease and uncertainty." He mutters quietly, eyes closing briefly. When he opens them, his gaze is older, "want me to show you everything Annie?"

"So help me God, if you whip your pants off," Annie growls, but slowly lower the knife. "Show me."

Kino doesn't smile for once and soberly brings out a key, which hung on a necklace around his neck. He rises from the bed and walks from the room, leaving Hachiko behind. He then takes off the key and inserts it into the locked door in the hallway. Annie follows him out, frowning worriedly.

He unlocks the door and glances at her once, before pushing it open and stepping inside. What was revealed was.. Her. Everything she loved, from wrestling medals, to anime merch, French rap CD's, video games, airhorns and merchandise from her home town of Montreal, Canada. At the back of the room was a mirror that was cracked and worn.

Annie blinks, horror climbing in her throat.  _Oooooh shit. This is scary levels of obsessed._  "So how long have you been stalking me for?" She asks coldly, glancing around. Kino sighs and takes out his phone, passing it to her, "scroll through," he mutters.

There were pictures of them, the date showing three months into the future. They were happily posing for the camera at different locations, some in Germany, some in Britain, some at Tokyo. Annie visibly pales at each of them. "That's impossible," she mutters, stopping at one. They're in Toronto, Canada, in front of the Beta Shoe Museum. She's half dead laughing and Kino's clearly making fun of the silly display of shoes. "We... we haven't..."

"We were a thing," he mutters, walking over to one of the medals and lightly touching it. "See I'm from a different time line. I turned back time to...try and be with you again," he says softly.

She frowns and glowers at him. "Before I yell at you and tell you you're a dumb fuck, even if this WERE true, why did we stop being a 'thing'?"

Kino stares at her soberly. "My Annie died," he says quietly. He then walks over to her slowly and leans down scroll through the phone. "This one is the last one we took. About 6 days before...it happened," he straightens and looks at her. "I've done... A lot of work to try and do this again."

She hesitates at the photo. A large ring, clearly an engagement ring, catches her attention.  _He's gotta be really, really fucking good at Photoshop to be faking these._  She swallows a lump in her throat, not sure if she should be believing this or not. "How did I die?"

He runs a hand through his hair, "if you want to see everything...really see it, I can show it to you." He walks over to the cracked mirror, and motions for her to follow It's really more like her body moves of its own accord as she joins him at the mirror.

"This isn't possible..."

Kino takes her hand. "Just bare with me on this," he mutters, bringing her finger up to the cracked indent in the glass.

He presses her finger down hard enough to draw blood and then releases her. He then wipes his own blood from his neck from earlier and presses it to another. Soon, the red spots brighten- the blood seeming to spread through all the rivets in the glass.

Annie whimpers and draws back, eyes widening as she watches.  _This is fucking insane._

Kino takes her hand again, whether she likes it or not. The glass begins to shine, until it blinds them. Sensation draws away.

The light slowly starts receding, and laughter fills their ears. Kino finds himself sat in a movie theatre. He looks next to him to find Annie. "You good?" He asks quietly. Below them, sits Annie's replica, on her own in the theatre. Another Kino sits several rows in front, laughing obnoxiously.

"What the hell is this?" She whispers back, shrinking into her chair a little. She's quite pale, and clearly afraid. The Annie up front looks agitated, and losing her shit with the other Kino.

Kino sighs and strokes her head. "Oi, calm down, Petal. This is our first meeting. I'm showing you my memories," he says quietly. Annie recoils from his touch.

"Don't touch me," she snaps, watching the others.

Replica Kino listens to the movie, before laughing loudly again. Annie stands up, fucking done. She beams her bucket of popcorn at his head and growls as it bounces off the back. "Shut the FUCK up, asshole! IT IS NOT EVEN A COMEDY!"

Kino whips his head around and blinks at her. "Huh?" He blinks intelligently. "Wait.. Isn't this what you're supposed to do?" He asks, confused.

"Make a jackass of yourself so nobody else can hear the movie? No. Sit your ass down and shut up," she raises a brow. He then shifts closer, stepping over the seats to sit next to her. "Wait, hang on. I'm kind of new here...I've just been watching TV shows. The audience always laughs at those."

She frowns, and it takes her a second to clue in. "That's different. You just stay quiet and watch in a theatre," she mumbles.

"Oh. Oohh," he says, making a noise of understanding. He then winces. "I did wonder why no one else was joining in but it is pretty empty in here. I'm glad you said something, that laughing was starting to hurt my throat." He mutters, touching his neck. Replica Annie looks at him before snorting. "Dumbass," she chuckles, before leaning back in her seat.

"Weird you've never been to a movie theatre before, though."

Kino lifts a shoulder. "Where I'm from is pretty remote," he says, holding out his hand. "Oh great...this is the right thing to do, isn't it?" He sweats.

Annie smiles wryly and shakes his hand. "You're fine," she mutters before putting it back in her lap. Annoying guy, she just wants to watch the damn movie. Kino grins to himself, quite pleased. Hell yeah. The human world was easy. He could totally do this. He sits in his seat and watches without another word.

The real Annie turn to the Kino beside her and frowns. "This isn't exactly wooing me," she mutters. Clearly, the Annie down there is thinking the same thing.

Kino beside her sighs. "I was new to the human world, okay! Look, it's fast forwarding an hour," he mutters as the movie blurs and ends, and people rise from their seats, exiting the theatre. Replica Kino stood outside it, playing on his phone. He then starts walking, paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings and heading for a road.

Annie watches, frowning at this dumbass, as a screech draws her attention.  _That's my goddamn car!_

Other Annie stares and rolls down the window, blanched white as she grips the steering wheel. She'd nearly hit him by inches. "Get the FUCK off the road!"

Kino blinks and looks at the road, before stepping back out of her way. "Shit..," he mutters, rubbing his hair. He then fishes in his pocket. "H-hey...Firey girl. Here-my apologies." He says, putting a wad of unused movie tickets through her window. Annie raises an eyebrow and sighs, pulling over properly.

"Where did you say you're from?" she asks, voice clearly pained.

"Japan," he mutters, looking at the unfamiliar surroundings of Canada. "In a very... Quiet village."

"I'm pretty sure they have roads and movie theatres in Japan, though," she sighs. "Look. Pay more attention, or you might get hurt."

Kino smiles weakly, "uh huh. Thanks for the help." He says, straightening. "Urgh.. I'm like the embodiment of that washed up meme. I came out here to have a good time," he mutters almost to himself.

She snorts, "that meme is not washed up. Pure gold, man," she mutters right back. "The Pepe one is the washed up one."

Kino blinks and smiles at her. "I guess so. Hey...you like the breadstick one? Because that totally could have been you in that movie theatre with me laughing."

"The breadstick one is great, except purses suck and you can't fit breadsticks into pockets," she mutters, before blushing a little. "I...totally am not speaking from experience. Nope. Not me."

Kino mock gasps. "Lady. You tried to do the meme in real life, didn't you?" He asks with mock horror. "You will anger the Gods." He chides, his eyes glittering.

"Look. I went to an Italian restaurant with a guy. It was bad to start, but then he said that video games were for idiots, and I had to nope out real fast," she explains. Kino's expression darkens. "Well he can just.. Bibbity bobbity back the fuck up."

She giggles. For an annoying fuck, he is extraordinarily well versed in memes. "I ruined the pockets of that jacket. My sister was so pissed, it was hers," she groans.

"See now you're handing me these memes on a silver platter. You could say that did it for the vine." He says, before smiling. "But seriously though, the guy sounds like a dick. Would she have preferred you sitting there miserable?"

"Vine is dead and so is Harambe," she fake coughs, before smirking. "Nah. Vic was fine with me leaving, she was just pissed I didn't leave the breadsticks behind."

Kino grins, shaking his head. "Bread sticks are love. Bread sticks are l-" he breaks out into laughter. "Actually I can't finish that one. Ahem. Breadstcks are awesome."

The real Kino, who was still watching with Annie, elbows her. "I seduced you with memes. You can't say that about every relationship," he chuckles.

Annie presses her lips tightly together. _I totally would fall for that._  "I... how do I know you aren't making this up with some magic crap stuff?"

"I can't exactly say anything that'll reassure you about that but.. I don't know.. Wouldn't this be a little elaborate? Plus if I got to tell this story, I'd have seduced you right off the bat." He muses, watching as their doubles shifted away, revealing their first date. In which Kino had actually brought a purse and attempted to shove bread sticks into, cursing when they snapped.

Annie can't help but smirk along with her double. "I mean, I guess," she mutters, correcting her expression. "But... I dunno."

The real Kino looks at her. "Oi.. Just tell me something you want to see. Maybe something only you'd know. That even if I was a stalker, I'd never be able to find out. Maybe that'll prove it to you."

Annie pauses. "What does the birthmark on my ass look like?" She asks, watching as he swallows.

"Paw print." His thoughts unfortunately influenced the two figures in front of them as their doubles were decidedly less clothed and kissing in a dimly lit room. The double Kino broke away to trail kisses down her back, stopping when he noticed her ass. "Oi, you have a pretty cute mark there."

Annie blushes darkly. "Shut up," she mutters.

The real Annie blushes as well, surprise surprise. "Oh, that's...  _oh_."

Kino's replica chuckles and kisses her skin, shifting so that he lay beside her on the bed, poking her nose. "Boop." He says, quite obvious now about his using comedy to cover up his true feelings. He gentles slightly and slides his hand over her waist. "You nervous?" He asks.

Annie winces. "Yeah. A bit," she admits. "It... hurts, right? I've been told it hurts."

He chuckles. "Don't worry about that. You still feel pretty wet after what I just did." He says, rubbing her clit slowly. He then kisses her deeply.

The real Kino groans. "Shit sorry, it's my thoughts that influence the memories. Ahh gimme a second to turn it off." He mutters, spinning on his heel and looking pained.

Annie stares at the scene. "I have a pretty decent ass," she mutters to herself, appreciating it.

Kino hits his head. "Annie!" He hisses. "That is not helping!"

Of course, he's unable to stop as their doubles move, the replica Kino sinking inside of her slowly.

The real Annie shifts her eyes away, going quite red. "This feels like the plot of a bad porno," she whimpers as replica Annie moans softly. "Ugh, I don't SOUND like that!"

Kino shifts raising a brow. "We barely started here, trust me, we both made some interesting sounds." He smirks, before shaking his head. He turns to her. "Alright, that's it. Slap me. Free shot. You know you want to."

Light blue eyes narrow she kicks him in the balls instead.  _That should definitely kill the mood._  He wheezes and doubles over, their replicas fading and a very similar scene taking place. They'd obviously just had an argument. The real Kino leans against the wall. "Oh you little.. You." He mutters, glaring at her.

"Oh look, it's me," she mutters dryly, lowering her leg.

Replica Annie grits her teeth. "If I want to wrestle I'm gonna fuckin do it," she snarls, curling her hands into fists. "Don't whine about boys 'climbing all over me'. It's a sport, not a fuckin orgy."

Other Kino snarls, punching the wall. He then whines. "Huge mistake. Huge mistake. How does that Toyota do it?" He mutters under his breath. He then glares at her. "Those guys were totally groping you. Plus they change your scent!"

She rolls her eyes. "They were not groping me! And if my scent is so bothersome..." she mutters, trailing off, before she turns heel and stomps off. She returns a moment later and dumps an entire bottle of perfume over the top of her head, which makes her cough. Even still, she glares at hi.

Kino stares at her. He then straightens slowly. "Right. That's it," he mutters, before scooping her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He then carries her to the shower and turns it on. Annie reddens and squirms hard. "OI!" she bellows, whacking his ass. "WHAT DID WE ESTABLISH ABOUT MANHANDLING?"

"THE RULES DON'T APPLY WHEN MY NOSE IS ON FIRE WOMAN." He yells, putting her down into the water and wrapping his arms around her, holding her underneath it.

She thrashes, sputtering even as she starts to laugh at the sheer absurdity of it all. "DON'T BREATHE, YOU'RE LITERALLY ALREADY DEAD. EDWARD CULLEN COULD DO IT."

"VAMPIRES DON'T SPARKLE!" He yells, before breaking into laughter as well, completely soaked as he holds her. "You idiot."

The real Kino snorts. "Dorks."

Annie standing beside him wrinkles her nose.  _Fuck, we are cute._

Kino smiles slightly, but something tired lurks on his face as he watches his Annie giggle and slow her thrashing.

"You're the idiot. If you would just let me put the glitter dust on you, we could totally cosplay them!"

"Aw come on. You look more like Victoria than Bella." He mutters, before gasping. "Plot twist.. Edward left Bella for the murderous redhead." He says, stroking her wet hair from her face.

"Twistier plot twist- I cosplay Emmet," she counters. Clearly past being shy, she rips off her wet shirt and makes her 'biceps' 'bulge.' "See, I'm ripped." Kino whistles and feels up her arms, before grabbing her close and kissing her.

"Please tell me casually stripping is not common for us," the real Annie mutters deadpan.

Kino raises a brow."You got a problem with my Annie showing off her body?" He mutters defensively.

"Yeah, because it's MY body," she grits out. He huffs. The scene then changes to that of them holding hands, and Annie winning Hachiko for him at the school festival.

The other Kino then drags her in close. "Oi, I love you." He says for the first time. His Annie blinks up at him, before a wide grin spreads across her face and she presses a kiss to his lips.

"I love you too," she murmurs, tone beyond happy. He picks her up and spins her around.

The real Kino looks away, coughing. "OK I'm starting to see this from your POV and I'm guessing you're uncomfortable. Want me to just skip to the death and despair?" He asks hollowly.

"Yeah," she mutters, nodding and looking away. "That would be good."  _If only so I don't have to watch something so strange._  The real Kino turns so that she couldn't see his expression.

"So..,backstory. Uhh.. Before I met you in that world, I was kind of bent on destruction on all Vampires. I teamed up with this Church, who are.. kind of messed up. They provide Human sacrifices to vampires. Only these church guys wanted to follow me. So they got pissed when I started ignoring them to spend time with you," he mutters.

Annie nods, crossing her arms. The Annie up front is so happy, it kind of hurts her heart a little.

Kino watches the other Annie, and unbidden, the image of him proposing to her came to them. They were in a ferris wheel, and he got down on one knee.

The real Kino groans. "Sorry again, right.. Right. Death." He mutters, staring at them.

Annie's expression falters a bit as she watches the other her get stupid excited and pepper his face with kisses. Her eyes dull a little. _I'm not sure that Shuu would ever be the marriage type._

Kino passes a hand over his face, closing his eyes as everything blurs away.

* * *

The next image conjured them in Rotigenbelk. This Kino had put things in boxes, obviously intent on moving out. They couldn't travel forever, and he knew his home wasn't there anymore. Other Annie is bringing a box from upstairs down to the main room. Even working, she looks so happy. The tired lines that are usually under her eyes aren't there.

Kino straightens, turning when he senses something...Off. In a second, he's downstairs with Annie. "Oi.. Stay close to me," he mutters quietly, tugging her to him as his eyes narrow on the front door. In a second, a vampire appears. Richter.

Kino raises a brow. "Uh...hey old timer. Why the sudden visit?"

Richter sighs. "You know why I'm here, Kino. Your actions have been ignored for far too long. Stealing a girl that was meant to be a Sacrificial Bride...your dealings with the Church. It seems they've grown tired of you."

The other Annie frowns. "Sacrificial bride?" she asks, tightening her arm around her Kino.

Annie thinks much of the same as she turns to the real one. "The hell is that?"

The real Kino sighs. "Sacrifice to vampires. Remember I said churches offer them up? Yeah.. Your name was down to be one of them in both worlds. I took care of it." He mutters.

Other Kino starts when he senses them, other vampires. It was then he knew what the hell was going on."Annie...take out your knife," he utters quietly.

Annie nods and draws out a silver one, eyes narrowed and face a little pale. She forces herself not to panic, but she's clearly afraid.

"Run when you get the chance." He mutters, before grabbing her close and materialising them outside. Unfortunately, they were closed in on by other vampires, who killed the ghouls left and right, throwing their bodies into the marshes.

"I don't want to watch anymore. I get it," she mutters to the real Kino, who suddenly glares at her.

"Oh you don't get to do that. You have to watch. For her. She can't remember this anymore and I can't just..." he trails off, going mute as they were captured by Richter and his men, being dragged to a church in the human world. Kino was strapped to a table as the church men took samples from him. Annie was tied to a stake.

"Hn yes well...He is an abomination, but an interesting test subject." One of the men was saying, inspecting a syringe.

The other Kino snarls. "The hell are talking about?" He asks, clearly terrified but trying to calm himself.

"Poor thing, you always thought that The King sired you. But that's only half right. You're nothing but an experiment. You come from a single hair from him, fused with wretched ghouls. Left behind in Rotigenbelk...heh, you didn't even have a mother. You're like a Frankenstein creation."

The other Annie struggles hard, pulling against the stake and snarling. "Shut the FUCK UP," she yells, clearly more concerned about Kino than herself. "Stop TOUCHING HIM!"

The other Kino stares up at the ceiling. "What...do you mean? That I'm.. I wasn't born or something?" He asks quietly.

"You were in a sense, but you're just like a clone of the great Karl Heinz. Really, you should have died when you were left behind in the marshes, but the ghouls took pity on you didn't they?" One of the church men asks, before looking at Annie. "She's being a nuisance. Kill her first to get it over with. She's a witch who consorts with vampires. Her body is tainted with his spawn already."

Kino's eyes snap wide and he starts tugging at the chains madly. "Stop! You can do what you want to me-just don't touch her!" He yells, tears pricking his eyes as a man with a lit torch approached her. Annie's eyes widen and she screams. She hadn't told him yet, wanting it to be a surprise.

"N-NO!" she yells, trying like hell to break the ropes.

The real Annie slowly start to tear up as well, feeling quite removed from her body.  _He loves me. He actually loves me._

The real Kino turns away and sinks down to his knees, starting to rock slightly back and forth as the screaming began. From both himself and Annie as the flames started to consume her body. Both were crying in agony.

The other Kino let's out a particularly loud, soul wrenching scream, and everything goes dark, as if he'd blacked out. When the two figures came back again, the church men lay dead. The other Kino held the barely recognisable, charred remains of Annie in his arms. A madness swirls in his eyes as he rocked her back and forth. "Oi.. You silly. Don't cry. It doesn't hurt anymore," he mutters as his tears landed on her closed ashen eyes. She doesn't move, of course.

The real Annie, living and breathing, swallows and realises she's sobbing. "Kino. I want to go back," she mutters thickly. "R-right now."

Kino keeps rocking back and forth, his expression shadowed as tears ran down his cheeks. The image begins to fade, and soon enough, they're back in 'Her' memory room at Rotigenbelk. Kino remains hugging his knees.

"I believe you," she mumbles, as if needing to confirm. "I... fuck."

"Yeah.." He mutters, voice thick. He wipes his tears away and sighs. "I nearly died too. Wanted to...but then I remembered that Karl Heinz, my...Sire or whatever, had time travel abilities. I killed him...and took his powers, reversing time. That's when I started killing anyone involved. In the meantime, I met you."

Annie nods and cross her arms over her chest to comfort herself. "I... guess I'm flattered, in a really twisted, macabre kind of way," she murmurs, before sighing and rubbing her arms.

Kino stands and turns to her. "Annie, can I...hold you? Just for a second," he says, voice trying to stitch itself back together. His face had become unreadable.

She presses her lips together.  _I shouldn't. I like Shuu a lot, don't I?_  She glances towards Kino and sniffles, before padding forward and burying her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him. Kino's expression shutters, before his shoulders drop, body folding in on itself as he clings to her, their bodies sinking to the floor as he sits, cradling her close. He begins to tremble, lips parting to reveal fangs. He wanted so much. He inhales her scent, nose buried in her hair.

 _I've never been this close to him, yet something feels incredibly right about it._  His body isn't foreign. Annie cries quietly against his chest, hands clutching the back of his shirt.

Kino had always been selfish. After being raised by ghouls, who held him up as a Prince, their saviour who gave them blood, of course he would be. He couldn't stop the kisses. They started in her hair, before he presses his lips desperately against her neck. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." His body shudders.

Annie's eyes widen at these. Despite everything he had shown, her feelings don't necessarily match the Annie in the visionss. "K-Kino. Y-you need to... let me think about all of this," she murmurs, trying to turn him down as gently as possible.

He breathes out, sweat breaking on his forehead as he rests his head against her shoulder. "R-right. Gotcha." He mumbles. "I just.. You don't know how much I wanted to do this when I first saw you in that coffee shop. And you were.. All teary eyed to boot. Heh, fuck you nearly killed me."

"How did you find me, anyway?" she sniffles, not pulling away. "In the visions we met in Canada, but you found me here."

"I met you before you transferred to Japan in the other time line. In this one, I got the dates mixed up, always was impulsive." He laughs weakly. "Went to the church to kill the bastards involved and found your name written down on prospective Brides. I erased it, but found out where you were."

She nods slowly. "I... really don't know what to say about all of this. It feels wrong to just... up and leave Shuu without a word. And... I don't know if I want to. I like him, a lot."

Kino chuckles wryly. "Yeah. My oversight. While I was busy getting rid of people...trying not to make the same mistakes, I overlooked him. Didn't think he was a threat."

"Sorry," she winces, even though it's not actually her fault, before she quickly sobers. "Kino. Swear something to me," she says, tone very serious. Kino pulls back slightly to look at her. "You... said you killed people to take care of them. Swear to me you won't try to kill Shuu to try and narrow my choices or something like that."

He tilts his head slightly, considering. "I won't go looking for the guy. But when he comes for you.. I will fight him. If you wanna go with him, then you'll have to kill me, Annie. That's just how it has to be," he mutters, looking at her things in the room. "Staying here.. In this dead place. With dead things. Alone. I'd rather join them."

Annie shakes her head. "No. I'm not okay with that. Obviously, I get that if he attacks your first you'll want to defend yourself, but let's not jump the gun, okay? If I decide I want to be with him...you can't kill him. I won't love you for that."

Kino smiles, disturbingly gently. He then pulls out a silver knife from a draw nearby and gives it to her.

"Sure Annie. But you have to promise me that you'll end me if you want him. That's my condition."

She recognises the knife from the visions and shakes her head. "Nope. I wouldn't be able to do it," she says quietly. "I don't think I could kill someone. Uh... despite the fact I held a knife to your neck earlier. Sorry. By the way."

Kino closes his eyes, frowning slightly. "Well then.. I can't promise I won't kill that guy. You can't just have your cake and eat it too, sweetheart." He mutters, stroking her face. "If I have to carry your death, then you have to carry mine. No sweat on your end though, just don't get attached to me." He says, before kissing her cheek and pulling away. He shifts into a stand. "Whew, heavy drama."

Annie stands as well, thinking to wipe the kiss away but realising that might be just a tad insensitive. "Yeah, a little," she mutters, before biting her lip. "Oi. Let me go talk to Shuu."

He passes a hand over his eyes and breathes out. "..,You won't come back," he mutters quietly.

Her lips thin. "If you know me so well, you know this wouldn't sit right with me unless all parties involved are well aware of what's going on. You can come too, and help explain."

Kino chuckles, giving her a knowing look. "I also know you better than you know yourself. You'll get confused if you go now. Rain check." He says, before turning. "Now, you wanna play some video games? You gotta try Dangonronpa. It's my favourite."

Annie sighs and shakes her head. "I'm tired. I just wanna go back to sleep," she mutters, swaying a little on my feet. The mirror had spent her energy. Kino sobers and nods.

"Sure. You.. Good?" He asks, looking at her. "That was pretty heavy stuff."

"Didn't exactly lighten it by asking me to stab you to turn you down but yeah, no, never been litter," she rubs her eyes.

He sighs, "thought I'd get it out the way so that there's no confusion later. Come on." He mutters, turning and walking from the room.

"No, I get it. I understand..."

Kino hums, leading her into her bedroom and disappearing for a moment. He then passes her Hachiko, "he'll help you sleep. Seriously. Infused a type of magic into him to calm me- I mean you down."

Annie blinks and presses her lips together before taking the plushie. "Thanks," she mumbles. Even cuddling the thing in her arms, she feels a little more relaxed. "And I'm... sorry. I'm not trying to hurt you."

Kino's smile slips, but he fixes it, red eyes taking her in. "You never do mean to. You're a kind girl," he says, before turning and walking to the door. He puts his hand on the door frame, before looking at her over his shoulder. "I'm gonna...Lock the door to that room. We don't have to talk about it again. Any of it."

"That sounds like a really terrible idea," Annie says tiredly. "Not talking about it doesn't make the problem go away, pal."

Kino nods slowly. "Alright. This is just..new for both of us, k?" He says, smiling. He then turns, walking out of the door. "Night," he says quietly.

"Goodnight," she answers, closing the door behind him. She sighs and pads back to her bed, a heavy feeling in her chest.  _Shuu...where are you? Hurry, please..._

If it weren't for Hachiko, she doubts she'd be sleeping, but she does so, eventually.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Azusa was in a chipper mood. Though his expression hardly changed from his usual doleful eyes and shy smile, he sat at the kitchen table and bandaged his arm with a glow about him. He glances up at Misaki, who was cooking, and mutters quietly to Justin about what a nice day it was.

Misaki hums quietly as she goes about making waffles. She had borrowed an apron, wearing it over his sweater and her leggings. Arika pads downstairs, barely awake and completely uncaffeinated, and freezes when she reaches the doorway. She isn't hallucinating, is she? That is... another girl. There are boobs. Misaki glances over and smiles warmly.

"Hi, good morning!" she says sweetly.

Arika frowns. "Oi, I know you. Why are you here?" she asks, confused.

"Long story. Want waffles?"

"Misaki is making breakfast." Azusa says, as if it were the most wonderful thing in the world. A figure shifts behind Arika, before Ruki steps up beside her. His eyes travel to Azusa.

"Brother...I thought I sensed another human." He says. Azusa's lips thin, stubbornness entering his gaze. Ruki looks at him calmly, before sighing. "I take it she's staying?" He asks tiredly. Azusa nods firmly.

Misaki quickly bows towards Ruki, "I promise I won't be any trouble. I can cook and clean, and I can even get a job and pay rent!" she offers.

Arika snorts, shaking her head. "Don't worry. Scary yakuza guy here is a softie. If he looks intimidating, just realize his favorite food is soup and he's basically a marshmallow," she mutters as she trudges to the coffee pot. Misaki blinks.

Ruki tsks, before walking into the room. "And the girl making the coffee is all bluster," he utters quietly. He then goes to the cupboard and hands Arika two cups.

She takes them and shrugs. "I could kick your ass if I had to," she mutters, smirking slightly. Ruki answers her smirk with one of his own. Misaki giggles and turns back to the food. "There's lots, so anyone who wants some can have at it."

Azusa chuckles to himself and sips his hot chocolate, warming his hands. Yuma appeared in the doorway. "Oi, I smelled food." He mutters, as if that explained his presence. He grins sharply at the sight of waffles, before Kou elbows him out of the way.

"Ah, me too~"

Misaki giggles. "There's lots," she repeats, opening the oven and pulling them out. She opens the fridge and removes a bowl of whipped cream she had made earlier, as well as chopped strawberries. Arika covertly reaches over and pinches Ruki's ass while nobody else is looking, not making it a secret that she's trying to provoke him.

Ruki's eyes narrow at her and he leans down, sliding his arm around her waist and pressing his lips to the side of her head."Do you want to be punished so soon after waking?" He asks silkily into her hair, his outer appearance seemingly innocent.

"Maybe," she admits, turning a little so that her expression was hidden from the rest of the group. "Or maybe I wanna see you squirm, instead."

Ruki hums, stroking a circle on her hip. "Leave it until after breakfast. Or you won't get any because of  _other_  things occupying you." He says, quickly pinching her own ass before he takes his plate and coffee.

Arika sighs and shuffles after Ruki with her own spread. "Fine, but I got a thing I wanna try," she mutters.

Yuma takes his share into the living room, while Kou grins at the sight of Misaki. He leans his hand on the counter. "Hey, you're that girl from the ice cream place," he says, giving his signature grin. Azusa's hands tighten on the cup, burning his hands.

Misaki startles but nods. "I'm really happy you remember me," she smiles, cocking her head slightly.

"You know, we should definitely go back there some time!" He beams.

She nods and brings a plate over to Azusa. "We'll all go!" she grins, ruffling the boy's dark hair affectionately.

Azusa blinks and smiles up at Misaki, his grip around the cup easing. Kou sweat drops. "Ah, yeah sure," he says, returning Azusa's level stare with a playful wink.

Misa leans down and plants a kiss on Azusa's forehead. "Eat up, kay?" she encourages, going back to get a plate of her own before taking a seat across from him, completely oblivious to the tension between the two.

Yuma was busy quite enjoying his waffles, eating his own strawberry's doused in syrup, before he stops. Sensing something, he instantly stands and growls. Throwing the front door open a moment later, his eyes narrow at the blond before him. "What you want?"

Shuu looks at him, face drawn and pale. He looked _awful,_  and Yuma took some sadistic satisfaction in that, before shaking himself. Subaru stood by his brothers side, and grunts, crossing his arms. "He wants to talk to your leader, shove off."

Yuma tsks, before he shakes his head, waving them inside. It's not long before Shuu and a tense Subaru are sat opposite Ruki and Arika, who looks distinctly uncomfortable to be looking at the albino.

"What do you want from us?" Ruki asks calmly, nursing a cup of coffee.

Shuu stares at his feet tiredly, sighing. "Annie got taken by that Kino guy...I guess I want your help finding her," he mumbles.

A hand latches in Shuu's collar suddenly and he was yanked to his feet, looking at Yuma's incensed expression. "Fucking weak dip-shit. You let her get taken? Just what to expect from a NEET, right?" He growls.

Subaru snarls and stands, but Shuu's pale fingers curl around Yuma's wrist, tightening slowly. "...You're right," he says quietly. "But I'm here now, to get her back. I figured you'd all want a piece of Kino after what he did to Karl..." he says lethargically.

Ruki sighs, "well you'd be correct. Why aren't you receiving help from your other brothers though?"

"We're not exactly close," he mumbles, glancing at Subaru, who tsks and sits. He'd been the only one who'd agreed to help. Yuma let's Shuu go slowly, glancing away.

"Fine. Tch, guess I'll help out with searchin' the Demon World. In my own time, mind. Ain't gonna search with the likes of you," he grumps.

Shuu hums, as though feeling much the same. Ruki sets down his coffee, "I take it you've been searching already and have been unsuccessful. That's why you've come here. Tell me where you've searched so far and I'll send a familiar to you of all the locations I think are prudent to start with first. Then we can go from there."

Shuu agrees, it was better than nothing. He closes his eyes tiredly, exhaling.

* * *

A few hours later, Ruki sits in his study. He knew, there was still a slight despondency in the air that neither he nor his brothers had commented on. He looks over a map of the demon world, wondering at where exactly Ghouls would have come from, led by Kino. His eyes closed tiredly and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was getting no where.

Arika giggles quietly to herself, a little giddy as she hides behind his door. She quietly creaks it open and sneaks inside, knowing damn well he could hear her but hoping he would play along. She tiptoes forward and pulls a blindfold over his eyes, kissing the side of his head with a loud 'mwah'. "Stay still, I'm armed," she giggles, before looping a rope around his hands and binding them behind the chair.

Ruki stiffens slightly, before sighing. "You obviously were begging for me to punish you earlier." He says, his lips curving slightly.

Arika shuffles over and crawls under the desk, popping her head up between his legs and nuzzling his cock over his pants. "Shut up and let me distract you, you've been at this for hours. I have a ball gag, too," she warns.

Ruki hums and pulls his wrists apart from each other slowly, breaking the restraints covertly. "I have a question." He mutters, a slight lift to his tone.

She sighs and look up from his crotch. "What?" she asks, reaching up and resting her hands on his thighs.

Ruki snaps the restraints and takes off the blind fold, before quickly tying it over her eyes and tugging her up by the front of her shirt. "Who gave you permission to restrain me?" He asks quietly, pressing his lips firmly to hers.

She makes a small squeaking noise against his mouth, lips parting against his. A small giggling sound escapes her, and she clambers closer on his lap, being a brat and yanking the blindfold off. She kisses him for a moment before pulling back. "Ooh, scary~" she giggles.

Ruki sweeps his arm over the desk, uncaring when the map and other items were sent to the floor. He'd needed a break anyway, he reasoned. He then tugs at his loose tie and pulls it over his head, before grabbing her wrists and distracting her with more kisses, forcing her hands behind her back and tying them without even looking. He then tugged on the material, ensuring it was tight, and bit her lower lip. "You're going to be losing your virginity on this desk." He mutters, lifting her onto it, his head descending to her collarbone. "Every time you walk in here, you'll think about that."

Arika tugs at her wrists, making small noises of complaint.  _That certainly backfired._  The ballgag she had warned him about presses uncomfortably against her ass, wedged in the back pocket of her jeans. "You're ruining my plan," she whines, squirming and putting up a fight.

Ruki slides his hand over her side, feeling the difference in the material of her jeans and bringing it out. He tuts and looks at her levelly. "If you want this kind of thing from me, you're going to be disappointed." He says, before covering her eyes with the blindfold again. He kisses her neck and tugs at her jeans, undoing them. "Didn't you say...that you have feelings for me?" He asks quietly.

Her cheeks redden a bit. "Yeah, whatever," she mutters, glad for the blindfold so she doesn't have to see his expression. "Don't... make it weird."

Ruki bites into her neck, undoing her shirt buttons and parting the material to stroke her ribs, before he severs the material of her bra at the connecting joints, not a mark left behind. He then pulls away from her neck, leaning up to her ear and breathing into it. "You're going to have to get used to that. You're mine now." He mutters quietly, kissing her neck and cupping her breasts.

She makes another small squeaking noise and squirm at the feeling. "Yes, I have feelings for you. No, I'm not going to call you Master, and if you pull that shit again, I'm gonna start dating a vibrator."

"Pity. I wanted to hear your voice," he mutters, before kissing her hard, parting her lips just enough to force the ball gag between her teeth. He ties it securely onto her and leans down to kiss her chest, tugging her jeans down her legs. "How does it feel to lose complete control of your sight and speech, I wonder," he says softly, before rubbing her entrance with his fingers.

Her eyes widen under the blindfold and she makes a muffled noise, hips squirming.  _He WOULD know if he hadn't broken the fucking bonds._  It doesn't take much for her entrance to become slick, however.

Ruki smirks against her chest, dragging her panties down. "Ah...what's this? You're getting excited. Heh...good girl. Respond to my touch more." He mutters, forcing two fingers inside her and curling them, rubbing back and forth. He leans up and trails kisses over her jaw even as he pumps his fingers.

Her back arches as a make a much more drawn out noise can be heard this time. His fingers give a strong pressure, slick inside her already. Her fumbling with the gag is beginning to get the skin around her mouth wet and messy as well.

Ruki smiles at her noises and kisses her ear, before leaning down and taking his fingers away, forcing his tounge inside her sex. He sucks at her entrance, teasing and reaching up to pinch her nipple hard, rubbing his thumb over it to harden it more.

Startled eyes flick open and she squeaks. If she could grin, she would. She squirms violently at the feel of his tongue, unable to help herself.

He supports her back as he tastes her deeply, grunting into her folds at her squirming. He pulls back briefly to bite down on her thigh. "Be still," he mutters, licking the marks and continuing with his sweet torture, taking his time until he felt that she was getting close.

 _I can't 'be still', and I think he fucking knows that._  While mewling and panting, practically twitching, she cries out again. It's of course muffled, but audible. A moment later, she releases hard.

He smirks and kisses her clit. He then shifts, taking his hands from her back and undoing his pants, freeing his cock. He then stands between her legs and rubs himself against her soaked entrance. He takes off her blind fold and looks down at her.

Arika blinks up at him, eyes wide yet slightly hazy. She can't help but whimper at the feel of him, her hips stuttering forward, begging for him to be inside of her.

Ruki smiles and kisses her cheek, easing his hips forward slowly. He watches her expression as he enters her, his hiss of pleasure giving him away before he forces himself to be quiet. He holds her under her thigh with one hand, hitching her leg. His other arm is wrapped around her, splayed against her spine.

She moans against the gag. She knows it's supposed to hurt but, while it does feel tight, it isn't painful. She wants him deeper, rougher. Her hips squirm, experimenting with angles.

Ruki chuckles, "you're so eager. That's good, but save your energy." He grabs her hips, stilling them. He then starts to move, his hearing attuned to cries of pleasure or pain even without scent. He tests thrusting harder, watching her reactions and panting quietly when he feels her clenching around him tightly.

Her eyes widen as her toes curl.  _That felt incredible._  She moans and tries to fight his grip on her hips, wanting desperately to squirm.

He takes the invitation to move rougher, thrusting his entire length inside her and clenching his teeth at the feeling, his lips parting as quiet noises escape his lips as he moves faster, harder, pinning her hips against the desk and forcing her to lie back over the desk, despite the no doubt uncomfortable restraint of her bound hands against her back. He leans over her and keeps thrusting, hungrily kissing and nipping at her skin.

She moans and squeezes her eyes shut as she feels herself pressed back completely. Her breasts bounce from the power of his thrusts, nipples hard. Her slickness begins to coat her inner thighs, and she can't help the string of mewls that escape the gag.

Ruki watches her with rapt attention, a dark look in his eyes as he gives himself over to the feeling and groans quietly, his hips snapping forward roughly, his fingers on her hips no doubt leaving bruises. He pries one hand up to her hair and loosens the ball gag, before taking it out from between her teeth, discarding it. He then sadistically thrust long and hard, trying to force her voice out.

It isn't exactly like it requires much effort as Arika whimpers loudly. Her lips are pink and shiny from the gag, and she squirms. "R-Ruki...!" she stammers, already getting close.

Ruki pants and groans into her neck. His eyes squeeze shut as his control snaps and he rams his hips against hers, bucking wildly and filing the room with wet noises.

"I-I'm gonna cum," she whimpers, kissing the top of his head hurriedly. She screams when his thrusts become even wilder, legs bouncing uselessly on his sides.

Ruki raises his head and kisses her wet lips, grunting into her mouth and having to break away to pant. He angles her hips up slightly and forces himself deeper inside her as he rams against her once more, his fangs flashing, abdomen tightening as he fought not to cum.

Arika doesn't have the same level of self control as her sex tightens around him before releasing. "Ruki!" She cries out, gasping for breath, feeling completely overwhelmed.

Something in her voice, or perhaps it was the way she'd screamed his name for all to hear, sent him over the edge. He snarls and thrusts erratically, before a long, drawn out groan escapes him as he rams inside her wet folds to the hilt, cumming hard. He pants wildly, holding himself over her body as their breaths intermingle.

She blinks up at him, surprised somehow at the feeling of his warmth pooling inside of me. She pants softly, fighting to catch my breath, and swallow thickly. "Nice cock," she mumbles lamely. "You can, uh... fuck me with it whenever ya want."

Ruki collects himself enough to mutter: "Don't make me reach for the gag again," he says, kissing her jaw. He strokes her abused hip, before sliding out of her. He winces at the loss of heat.

She laughs softly,"I had been trying to be kinky. You totally ruined that. I was gonna get you all excited and then ride you in your desk chair."

He raises a brow and lifts her up, holding her close as he materialises them into the bathroom. He then sets her feet down and moves to her back, undoing her bound hands. "Arika, I can safely say that I will never accept a submissive position. And from what just happened, I think we have proof that you enjoy me in control, even if you won't admit it," he mutters, turning on the bath water.

Her face heats slightly. "Oh, whatever," she mumbles. "I do want to try topping at some point. Stick a fuckin leash thing on me if you have to to make yourself feel better."

Ruki hums, testing the water. "Just because you're on top doesn't mean you'd be in control. By all means, you can ride me," he says silkily, grabbing a few towels. He then pushes his pants down completely and discards them, before taking off his jacket. He found it quite humorous that they'd had sex yet she hadn't seen him bare.

Staring openly at his body, she slides her eyes up to his and smirks slightly. "Nice ass. I'd tap that," she snickers, padding over and slapping it playfully.  _I don't learn._

Ruki picks up her hand and bites her wrist sharply. "Unruly girl," he mutters, letting her go as he continues undoing his shirt buttons. He takes his shirt off and turns, leaning down to turn off the water. Of course, with his back turned, his scars were finally bared to her sights.

She looks at them, but says nothing. She didn't want to spoil the happy mood they have going. "That's my ass," she says instead, proudly. She slaps it again and gets in the water before he can grab her again.

Ruki makes a low noise and steps in behind her, sitting down and dragging her in to sit between his legs. "If you want to talk about bodies, why don't we pay attention to yours?" He mutters into her ear, cupping her breast and rubbing her nipple. "Your breasts fit nicely into my hands you know. Ah.. And the taste of you on my tongue was quite addicting."

Arika reddens and squirms. "Quit it, big jerk" she mutters.  _Still... I guess I love him._

Ruki chuckles and only stops because he can see the counter productively. That, and he somewhat privately enjoyed taking her hand and washing her wrist, pressing a cool cloth against the red marks from her restraints.


	23. Chapter 23

Annie groans as her eyes finally open. The Hachiko plushie is still cuddled close to her chest, but a dark feeling is nestled in her abdomen.  _This all feels so strange. I like Shuu. I don't know if I would go so far as to say I love Shuu, though. And Kino...very clearly loves me._

The door flies back off its hinges a few moments after she'd woken. Kino steps inside, grinning. "Waffles and pancakes bitch!" He places the tray on her lap along with a very stereotypical bottle of maple syrup, which he knew would piss her off. He then opens the curtains happily.

She scowls and stares at it. "You... little fucking shit," she mutters, reddening. She picks up the syrup and turn it around in her hands, holding it up to him a moment later with a growl. "Literally only tourists buy bottles shaped like leaves."

"Hey! You be grateful. It's hard to get food out here and I can't exactly get it imported. My postman would die." He frowns, setting his hands on his hips.

Annie sets the bottle down and sigh. "Thanks for the food," she mutters as if it's a chore, before taking a bite.  _Fine. I fuckin love pancakes, which I'm assuming he knows._

Kino nods. "Yuri made it, to be clear. I'm not so great at making stuff when I'm groggy."

She snorts and take another bite. "Go have coffee. Coffee fixes groggy," she says decisively. "Coffee fixes most problems, actually. Heh, oi, if you know me so well, what's the most amount of coffee I've ever had in one go?"

He grins and sits on the edge of her bed, admiring her bedhair. Fucking adorable. "8 servings, you crazy woman."

She giggles and takes another bite, "heh. This is kinda weird. You know even the tiniest things about me, but I keep wanting to call you John, I know so little."

Kino sobers slightly, "well...you saw that I'm not uh...#Normal. I'm somehow a clone of Karl Heinz. Former vampire King. Hope that doesn't freak you out." He mutters, he hadn't exactly heard his Annie's take on that. "Aside from that, I'm just a little shit. Chaotic Neutral or Evil, depending on who you ask." He waves it off.

"Yeah, I figured most of that out," she mutters dryly. "And I heard the clone part in the vision. In the... yeah," she mumbles, before setting her plate aside, having had enough.

Kino flops back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Anything else you wanna know?"

She sighs and flops back as well. "I dunno," she admits. "Why the fuck do you love me so much, anyway?"

His lips turn up and turns on his on his side to face her. "Well for one thing you accepted me, even though I did cause havoc a few times. Aside from that, in general, it's hard to put into words. You make me laugh, and feel...I dunno...wanted, for me."

Annie winces, because that's tough, since she doesn't know if she actually wants him or not, and it's going to be really hard to figure that out if she can't talk to Shuu. "Ah... I see," she cringes noncommittally.

Kino smiles wryly. "Past tense of course. Don't sweat it, kiddo," he pulls himself up off the bed.

She sits up as well and sighs. "Soo... what's the plan then? Are you basically just gonna keep me here until I love you and if I don't, make me stab you?"

Kino thinks for a moment. "Nah, I don't want Stockholm syndrome. Think of this as more like a trial run. Your free month of amazon prime." He says, cracking a smile. "Once I feel like you're not gonna be impulsive, and you know everything you need to, then you can choose.."

She nods and rubs her eyes for a moment. _A month. I gotta do this for a month. Shit._  "Gotta question, though. The, uh, memories. Do you... go through them a lot?"

Kino's expression shutters, and he avoids her eyes. "Maybe."

Her lips press together. "Do you have... a favourite one?" She asks, tone gentler this time.

Kino looks at her in surprise and scratches his cheek. He didn't expect her to ask."Got a few," he says, sitting down next to her again. "You know one time, we went to a hockey match despite hating it, because we made up commentary for it and blasted air-horns the whole time. It was hilarious." He says, chuckling. "And another time we went ice skating in France, and we were real unprofessional, I just pulled you everywhere while you held on the other end of a scarf."

"We... travelled a lot, didn't we?" She asks, lips twitching slightly as she folds her hands and looks at her lap.  _Don't cry. Don't fucking cry. He could be lying._  "I always did... want to travel."

Kino looks at her and pretends not to notice her slip. "Yeah. I didn't get to take you to a few places we wanted to go. We were going to go mattress surfing down the stairs of Buckingham Palace. Or look around the Pyramids. Mostly though, I didn't get to show you a lot of the demon world. I'd pissed off a lot of people back then," he chuckles, bringing out his phone and showing her pictures of the hockey game, and some others. They both looked unhappy in one as they were soaked through with rain."That was our only trip to Scotland," he grins.

She giggles thinly, but that slip isn't her only one as tears prick her eyes. She sniffs and flops over, grabbing a pillow to stifle herself even though she knew damn well Kino knew what's up.

Kino sighs and puts his phone away. He leans down and physically restrains himself from kissing her as he hugs her from behind. He rests his head against her shoulder, closing his eyes. "You miss him, huh?" He asks quietly.

"I-I don't know," she sobs into the pillow. "I-I think I do. B-but I don't... I don't think he cares a quarter of what you do. I-it... it's a recurring... p-problem for him to just... just not... DO things!"

Kino sighs. "Look.. Annie, I ain't gonna be an impartial party here. I'm biased as fuck about you forgetting him. But.. Can you tell me why you like the guy? I get it.. It's none of my business. I'm just curious. I've never seen you with anyone else."

She goes quiet for a moment, trying to think past the smartass answers of fluffy hair and bubble butt. "He... I don't really know," she admits. "He's annoying as hell, and he's a giant baby. But he's also... really strong, and stuff, but that isn't it either. He's..." she thinks of his expression as he asked her not to die. His half lidded, tired eyes that smiled sometimes. "I don't know..."

Kino remains quiet. His chest tightened. She'd said the same thing about him once. "I get it. That kind of thing is difficult to sum up," he says quietly. He breathes out and reaches for Hachiko, shoving it into her arms as he eases away from her, "he's a lucky guy."

Annie sighs and pushes the dog away. She's trying to be aware and think through things, not drug herself out of it. "I don't understand how you can be this chill about everything."

Kino smiles secretly. "Oh I'm not. But I figure the head tossing thing and kidnapping has scared you enough for now. I'm falling back on John for now," he says, before tapping her neck. "By the way. Speaking of being selfish...could you give me some blood? That whole memory thing took it out of me and coffee ain't gonna fix it. Nice try though," he grins.

She lets out a sigh and pushes red hair aside. Of course, there's plenty of Shuu's marks scattered across her neck and most everywhere else. "Yeah, I guess."

Kino's fingers glide over her pulse, eyes tracing the marks, before he leans down and sinks his fangs into her neck. He grunts as he tastes her blood, letting it coat his tongue and run down his throat. He holds her shoulder to keep her in place.

A small noise rings out and Annie squeezes her eyes shut. His hair tickles her cheek somewhat, and it occurs to her that he's also quite fluffy.

Kino drinks quietly, reveling in it, until he feels he's drank enough. Annie breathes out, looking at him as his lips linger close, before she glances away, holding her arms.

Kino smiles sadly and rises, "Yuri will take your tray soon. I'll check back in with you in a bit, kay?"

Without another word, he leaves her, and Annie ducks her head, lips thinning.

* * *

Kino stands in front of the mirror in the previously locked room, surrounded by the ghost of her. His blood flows through the cracks as he watches a scene from his memories. He did so quite a lot, more than he'd let on to her before.

Annie curiously pads back out into the hall after awhile and listens for a moment, locating him in the room. She frowns, after his declarations about locking it. "Jh-Kino?" she calls, opening the door. Her eyes widen at the sight of him and she ventures closer. "Dude, come on."

He can't hear her. His eyes are visibly hazed over, standing still with a slightly peaceful expression. Annie peer into the mirror, frowning. "Oi. Kino.."

Kino is somewhere in his memories, his eyes half lidded as he steps in place with his other self, creating an illusion that he was dancing with Annie. He did so sometimes. If he wasn't resting his head on her lap and pretending that he could feel her fingers running through his hair as they talked.

Curiosity overtakes the real Annie. Remembering how they'd done it before, she presses her thumb against the cracked glass, wincing, but allowed her blood to spread through the mirror. It carries her once more through to his memories. Yet without him there to direct the memories, the scenery around her changed and blurred to a dizzying degree. It then suddenly snapped back into place, settling on a night sky, filled with stars. The land was the familiar dead wasteland of the marshes, but she stood on a rare grassy mound.

There's a young boy a little ways in front of her, facing away from her and looking up at the sky. Annie stares at the child. Her lips twist a bit as she places him as Kino. She steps forward, not sure if she can talk to him or not. Kino stares up at the sky with bright, red eyes, taking in the sight with a grin. He points up at a shooting star. "That one..." he murmurs.

"That one what?" She mutters, coming close and kneeling beside him.

"That one's my father," he says, not acknowledging her presence. He then drops his hand slowly. "...You're going to come for me one day...aren't you? I can be a star too you know." His small hands tighten into fists.

"Oh, stop making me feel feels," she mutters, just wanting to hug tiny Kino. "Little shit started early."

"Kino!" yells a voice, and a young boy approaches him. Kino roughly shakes himself and turns, frowning at the young boy.

"Yuri. You'll call me 'sir." He mutters quietly. "How many times do I have to tell you? That's what...A Prince should be addressed as," he raises his eyes to the pale ghoul.

"Y-yes.. I'm sorry, sir." Yuri amendments. There was a distance between them even as Kino brushes past him. "I guess they want more blood again, don't they?" Kino mutters. Yuri's shoulders drop, mutely confirming.

 _Oh. Poor darling._  She follows after them, frowning. "Kino..." she murmurs, even though she knew he can't hear her.

The boys hop over some stones in the marshes, Annie following, until they reached the dead earth of the makeshift village. He walks towards the large house, and opens the door to find three ghouls waiting for him. He glances at Yuri's father, who nods. Kino sighs and sits in a chair, his feet not able to touch the floor as he rolls up his sleeve and holds it out to a girl. "Hurry up then," he mutters.

The girl happily cuts his wrist with a knife and sucks his blood, though she had no fangs as a ghoul. Annie winces, standing just inside the doorway.  _He's so little, and he's being bled like a hog._

The a scene changes to a little later on. Kino sits in front of the fireplace, holding a stick over the heat. A marshmallow was held over the orange and yellow flames. Yuris father sits next to him with a sigh. "You should savour those, boy. Don't get these luxuries often."

Kino nods, before bringing the marshmallow out of the flames and blowing on it, before biting it whole and making a squawk of surprise when it burned him. "Regret! Regret!" He whines as Yuri's father laughs.

Annie giggles despite herself, watching him. He's awful cute. He really doesn't seem to have changed much, mannerism wise. He swallows with some effort, and the two lapse into a comfortable silence.

Kino looks at the fire. "Uncle. What colour hair did my mother have? Was it brown like mine?" He asks. Yuris father glances at him as he drinks from his cup, lowering it.

"Yeah, Maria was a beauty." He mutters, lying easily.

Kino hums. "My father has silver hair, doesn't he? Miki said so," he mutters, looking at the fire quietly. "There's so many different colours out there. I want to see them," he muses tired of the greys, whites and faded greens of the Marsh.

Annie swallows a lump in her throat and touches the tip of her red braid.  _Oh._  She thumbs it for a moment before letting it go.

"Oi...the hell are you doing here?" Comes a familiar voice. Older Kino looks down at her with wide eyes.

Starled, Annie turns around. "Hi," she says quickly, reddening. She can't tell if he's upset or not. "I, uh... hi!"

Kino blinks, before looking at the smaller version of himself. "Why are.. You here? Was I out that long?" He asks, before groaning as the younger Kino grabs a blanket and flips it over his shoulders tying it like a cape and running around the house.

"Little brat." Older Kino mutters.

Annie smiles softly. "You were so cute," she murmurs, watching. There's fondness in my eyes, but also a tired sadness. "Kino... you watch these memories a lot, don't you?"

Kino looks at his Uncle soberly. "Not these ones so much. Just the ones later on."

"Can you... show me?" She asks softly, looking up at him seriously. "I... want to give this a fair try." She'd decided it isn't fair. Kino's clearly suffered quite a lot for her, and, she can play the tragic heroine for only so long. Fact of the matter is, it had been a few days now, and Shuu hadn't come. So... she didn't want to hurt Kino and herself by clinging to him. It just doesn't feel fair. She felt she owed it to Kino to hear out everything.

Kino blinks at her. "Wait.. You mean, you want to see more of bratty me or... _Us_  again?" He asks, taking a step closer.

Annie doesn't step back. "I want to see more of us," she murmurs. "Just... don't ask me too many questions, okay? You know me well enough to take some guesses at what I'm thinking right now."

Kino reaches for her hand and takes it, squeezing it a few times as if to make sure she was real. He breathes out. "Sure. Uh...hey this place is depressing. Tell me somewhere you wanna go. We might have gone there. It'll be fun." He says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I want to see where we had our first kiss," she mumbles, fingers lacing through his slightly. Kino's smile slips, before he fixes it again.

"K, princess." He chirps, turning his back on his former self, who fades away. "It's a week after the breadstick date thing. Which I think was a pity date. "He chuckles. Their former selves were in the arcade.

Annie giggles softly. Our doubles are very, VERY aggressively shooting some big creatures on a game, Time Crisis Four. Annie is clearly winning, because she's actually used her gun ammo wisely. "Oi, dumbass. You can't play the hot guy like that, you gotta save your real ammo for special bosses. Only handguns for crappy humans."

The other Kino huffs. "Come oon, I'm staying in character here. This guy totally goes in all guns blazing and miraculously survives." He chuckles, throwing a grenade.

"You oNLY HAVE TWO. SAVE THEM FOR THE HALLWAY!" she shrieks, pissed and very, very red.

Real Annie blushes as well."Any doubts I had that you might have been making this up I had are gone. That is the most painfully me thing I've ever heard," she groans.

Other Kino grins, laughing happily as his eyes glitter. "H-holy shit. You care about video games almost as much as I do. Your face is so red! It's so great! " He grins, before making his character dodge out of the way of a line of fire.

"Oi, shut up!" she snarls, blushing even darker. A few minutes later, the game ends and she scowls. "Rigged. They never give enough ammo for the damn bug scene."

Kino nods sagely,"traditionally you get 20 rounds. In this one they give 7. Very rigged." He then turns. "So Mi Lady, wanna go?"

"Yeah, I guess," she sniffs, considering kicking the machine. She whirls around before she does and grabs his hand, pulling him from the arcade. "Honestly, though. Such pretty guys, such annoying semantics."

Kino smiles. "So, which one caught your eye? Was it hunky Keith, or sophisticated Rickon? Maybe the rugged bad boy Jason?" He asks. "Am I close?"

She gasps. "Did you just make up characters? Giorgio and Evan. And I am a firm Evan supporter," she sniffs in mock offence. "But... I suppose you're okay," she mutters, reddening again.

Kino blinks and smiles before looking thoughtful. "Evan, huh?" He says quietly, before clearing his throat. He then looks at her, "I would die to complete the mission and restore my mentors good name." He says in a deep, gravelly voice.

She giggles and socks his arm. "Yeah, Yeah. Dork," she mumbles, swinging their arms together as they walk down the street.

Kino smiles and tugs her into a nearby alley, his hand resting beside her on the wall as he looks at her. "But my mission has changed because of you, Annie." He says in Evans voice. He strokes back some of her hair from her face, fingers brushing her cheek.

Her cheeks redden as her eyes widen. "K-Kino, for fucks sake," she mutters, trying to laugh it off. Or maybe she's laughing nervously. Both fit.

Kino leans further in to her, his hair tickling her forehead. "I've wanted to do this for awhile," he mutters, slipping back into his usual voice as he leans in and presses his lips to hers.

Her eyes widen even more for a minute, before she holds him by the back of the neck and deepens the kiss, going for it right away.

The real Annie winces. "Wow. Um. I'm usually more shy."

Kino smirks. "You get shy if I tease. Guess it depends on how self aware you are. Maybe you just felt it that day," he shrugs, watching them. "Heh, did you catch that mild kabe-don move I pulled? Totally worked." He elbows her lightly.

Annie rolls her eyes. "Okay, so maybe I find kabe-don hot. Fuck off," she blushes. The other Annie is clearly thinking the same thing as she slowly pulls back, but not before nipping his lower lip.

Real Kino grins and looks back at the couple, his fingers briefly touching his mouth. "You were always pretty good at kissing," he mutters, before shaking himself. "Alright, where to next?" He asks thinly. The other Kino and Annie giggle to themselves like normal teenagers and slowly ease away from the alley, holding hands.

Her lips thin as she hesitates. "That fight you showed me. Were there others like it? Did it happen a lot?"

He scratches his cheek. "The normal amount I'd say. We're pretty spicy characters. We were bound to have some falling outs," he shrugs.

"I wanna see another one of them," she says decisively, fighting her damn grin. Spicy. Of all fucking words to use.

Kino sighs. "Well: backstory...I'd told you that I was a vampire. You didn't believe me of course until I gave a demonstration." He grins. "You were pretty okay with it. We had sex for the first time after. But...then a few days later well..." he trails off as the scene shifts.

Other Kino was sitting in her bedroom, wiping some dirt off his new,  _very_  expensive looking shoes. Her desk was filled with various presents. He'd been giving a lot of gifts lately with no explanation about where he'd gotten them, since he didn't have a job.

The other Annie dive-bombs onto the bed, laying on her stomach and peering suspiciously at his shoes. She frowns, propping herself up on her elbows. "Fresh kicks. Where'd ya get them?" she asks.

Kino hums, regarding his shoes. "They're not from Target. Don't worry." He winks at her, smiling.

Annie frowns. "Kino, Where the hell are you getting all this stuff, lately?" she asks quietly.

He raises a brow, "what do you mean? Why does it matter?" He asks, blinking much like he had the first time they'd met when he didn't understand how to act in a theatre.

Annie scowls and raises herself higher, getting a sick feeling in her stomach. "Answer the question, pal."

Kino shrugs. "I take them from stores. If you're worried about me getting caught, don't be. I don't even show up on the cameras." He grins, completely misreading her tone.

The real Kino sighs and shifts, bringing out a Guava juice pack and sticking a straw in it. "Oh boy."

The other Annie straightens completely, her face unreadable. A moment later, she slaps him across the face. "Kino, you fucking bastard!" she growls.

Real Annie blinks. "Oh, shit. I only say that when I'm real mad."

Kino stares in shock, before slowly raising his hand to his cheek. No one had ever slapped him before. He looks at her, clearly confused. "Ow. What was that for?" He asks, frowning.

"STEALING IS WRONG!" She screams. She goes over to the desk, clearly panicking as she looks at all the gifts. "Y-You have to take it all back! All of it!"

Kino stands, his shoes forgotten. "Oi, calm down. This stuff can't be traced back to you. I got them overseas." He says, getting annoyed.

"That's not the fucking point!" She yells, not caring about his annoyance. "Don't TELL me to calm down when you're... stealing! Kino, what the fuck? Why do you think this is okay?!"

Kino blinks. "This is a human thing, right? Making a big deal out of it? I've just never used metal currency." He shrugs, "I can't exactly give my blood here to pay for things like I do back in Rotigenbelk." He says casually, despite not having revealed that information before. He hadn't showed her his home or the demon world yet, though he wanted to.

Her eyes narrow and her nostrils flare slightly. "Kino..." she says carefully. "Couple things wrong there. First off. Don't give your blood for shit. That's not good. Second. LEARN TO USE THE METAL FUCKIN CURRENCY."

Kino snorts and picks up his shoes. "I don't get why this is such a big deal but for some reason it makes you angry. OK, I'll steal some metal currency and use that," he smiles mischievously at her, as if the problem was solved.

"Kino, for FUCKS SAKE!" she yells, and launches herself at him, tackling him to the ground. "That's just as bad! How are you not getting this?!"

Kino snarls and wraps his legs around her waist, rolling on the floor and glaring down at her. "I wasn't raised here! Or even slightly like you. Besides that, I'm a Vampire. My mortal compass is pretty lax. I've stepped up a lot for you!"

She doesn't back down and points her finger at him seriously. She really isn't afraid of his 'scary vampire' act by this point. "No. Stealing. Step up farther. Stealing. Is wrong."

Kino bares his teeth at her and bites her wrist, frowning at her. He drinks briefly, before removing his fangs. "You keep saying that. Why is it? Tch...because you were taught it in your little human schools?" He asks bluntly.

"Don't patronize me," she growls, yanking her wrist back. "And stop biting when you're pissed. I'm your equal fucking partner, not your fuckable chew toy. Yes. Because they taught it at my little human schools."

"Well if those rules apply to your world, then you have them. Why do I have to follow them?"

Her eyes narrow, and disappointment fills her eyes. "Then don't," she mutters. "I want nothing to do with you if so."

Kino's arrogance flees. "What.. Are you talking about? Why does this matter so much to you?"

"Because it's wrong, Kino," she says quietly. She stares up at him, clearly upset as well. "People... work hard for things. When you... when you take things without paying... somebody else pays for it. It hurts people. The box of chocolates you gave me the other day, for example. Somebody had to put time and effort into those. That person may have had a family they needed to feed with the money from selling those chocolates. Somebody might be hungry because of that. You can't tell me that's okay."

Kino blinks as if he hadn't thought about that before. "...I got them from a big corporate place though. Wasn't like they were a small personal shop. It doesn't work the same with that, right? Who'd even miss them?" He asks, shifting up slightly from her.

She lets out a long sigh. "You're making my chest hurt," she mutters as she squirms out from under him and stands up. "I...can't fucking believe you, though." She starts gathering armfuls of the gifts, stuffing them back into bags.

Kino shifts and stands up. "Oi. Wait." He mutters, catching her hand. "I just...wanted to see you do the thing." He mumbles. "You know, you make this face when you're happy. I've never gotten gifts for other people before." He drops her hand and scratches his cheek.

Her expression shifts, and she lets out a sigh. "Kino...you know you make me happy without having to spoil me, right?" she says quietly. She shifts closer and hugs him close. "Stealing is wrong. Even from big companies. Just... go return the stuff, and we can forget it happened, okay?"

Kino blinks and sighs, stroking her hair. "Yeah, okay." He mutters. He wraps his arms around her waist. He still didn't understand, but if it upset her this much then he guessed he could make a few exceptions. And...keep stealing on the side, but just not steal stuff that affected her personally. No stolen gifts.

She grins. "Good boy," she says happily, total 180. She reaches up to pat his head. "Just for that, you can even touch my boobs."

Kino grins and leans down, resting his face against her chest and squeezing her around the waist. "Mn...you're the best, sweetums." He mutters.

The real Annie winces. "Was I trying to fuckin dog train you with sex?"

Real Kino sips his drink through his straw, until there's none left and he's sucking dry air. "Yep." He says. "It worked pretty well." He shrugs, watching as the other Kino cuddled her.

Annie cringes as the other Annie only gets more into it. "Oh god. We're gonna- yep. There goes my shirt," she groans as she pulls it off without complaint. "Alright. Next one. Let's go. No need to watch this. Did ALL of our fights end up with us naked?"

Kino grins and puts his juice box in his pocket. "Pretty much. Not all of them were resolved and then we had sex though. To mix it up, we had angry sex mid fight." He chuckles, the memory fading away. "So, what now?"

She shrugs. "Uh...what about...when you proposed?" she asks, reddening slightly again.

Kino smiles and the scene blurs away to them waiting for the ferris wheel. The two were linked arm in arm and looking up at the structure.

"Nothing more badass than a giant sky wheel," the other Annie murmurs with a smirk. Since he had insisted on a formal date, she was actually in the rarity of a dress and heels.

Real Annie blinks. "Shit, man. I'm done up."

Kino grins are her. "We should definitely go to the London Eye thingy next. An even bigger sky wheel," he says, before paling. "Why didn't I take you to that one? Oh shit." He brings out his phone. "Yuri! How soon could we get to London?" He barks, not his usual casual self.

"Sweetie, sweetie, chill. It's our turn anyway," she giggles, grabbing his phone, making a quick kissy noise to Yuri, and hanging up. She tucks his phone away in her purse with a wink. "No phones. We can take pictures on mine."

Kino forces a smile and takes her arm, not realising that she was playing the 'guy' role as he held it. "Yeah okay." He says, breathing out. He pays for them to get on, inwardly preening that he was paying for things. With a nod to the vendor, they climb into their metal box. Kino sits down next to her and peers out of the window as they start to move.

She giggles and cuddles up to him happily as she watches out the window. "Ooh, were getting so high!" she smiles, taking her phone out and snapping a selfie of them.

The present Kino takes a seat across from them. "C'mon, you gotta like this set up." He says, smiling at present Annie. Their past selves kiss a few times, enjoying the scenery. His past self reaches slowly into his pocket, before freeing. He then pats it madly, paling.

"Yeah, it's cute," real Annie admits, crossing her legs beside him. Other Annie pulls back and raises an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, Your phone's in my purse, remember? Don't freak out," she says teasingly.

Kino laughs, the sound coming off as more manic than anything. "Ah yeah. You keep looking at the scenery~ think I dropped my wallet of metal currency." He chuckles, kissing her cheek before patting the seat and then getting to his knees on the floor, feeling around the bottom of it. Shit, shit, shit.

She blinks, before turning away from the window. "Oh, no. Did you have it when you got on?" she asks, dropping to her knees to help as well.

Kino starts. "H-hey! Don't do that! Your dress'll get ruined." He says thinly, searching madly now.

"Oh, who cares, you'll probably end up tearing it off me later anyway," she mutters dryly, self aware.

Kino huffs and moves over to where present Annie sat on the opposite side. He visibly jumps and grabs the ring box laying near her foot, his expression hidden from the other Annie but right in front of hers. He looks relieved, breathing out. He then turns. "I found it." He says quietly, opening it and showing her.

The other Annie blinks. Frankly, it takes her a longer moment than it should to realize what's happening. When she does, however, her mouth widens into a ridiculously happy grin as she leans forward and embraces him tightly. "Nice fucking wallet," she whispers, before dissolving into giggles.

Kino chuckles, holding her close. He rests his lips against her neck, breathing her scent in before he pokes her side. "Oi. So, you'll marry me, right?" He asks quietly.

"Course I will," she whispers, pulling back so she can crash her lips against his.

Real Annie can't help but avert her eyes. It may be her, but she feels invasive. "Damn," she mutters.  _Can you ship yourself with someone in an alternate dimension? Because I ship it._

Present Kino watches them with his chin resting on his hand. "Wonder what our couple name would be: Kinne? Annio?" He asks, seeming to think along her wavelength. He then bursts into chuckles as if his heart wasn't clenching painfully in his chest.

"Let's go back," she mutters, having had enough. She's sure he has as well. "I get the picture pretty good."

There's a lot she wants to say, but none of it seems fair. Annie didn't want to play with his feelings while trying to understand her own.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Azusa happily sips his strawberry milkshake through a straw, glancing around the cafe they were sat in. It was a fairly quiet place, but it had a cute design. It specialised in bakery goods, and he'd taken Misaki with him into the city. He'd ensured a glamour spell had been draped over her, changing her scent and appearance.

Misaki had gotten several little cookies, tiny cakes and a tea, and was very happily taking pictures of them. "They're too pretty to eat!" she mourns, despite knowing damn well she could make them herself.

The vampire bites into his, which had the design of a Teddy bear head, effectively tearing off its ear. "Mn...it's alright. They taste good...they'll forgive you."

She giggles and pokes one of hers that looks like a strawberry. "Oh, I guess," she murmurs, before taking a tiny bite. "Ooh, they used applesauce instead of butter. Nice."

Azusa blinks and smiles. "Amazing...Misaki can...tell that type of thing? You seem to like...baking," he murmurs, biting into the cookie again.

Her head nods enthusiastically, hair bouncing around her shoulders. "I love baking. Cooking too, but baking especially. I'll make you something sometime," she smiles, setting down the strawberry and picking up a little green turtle macaroon.

Azusa smiles faintly and nods, "thank you.." he says quietly, fingers shifting forward slightly on the table. He didn't want to be clingy, but he just liked holding her hand. He catches the eye of one of the customers, a guy on an opposite table, who was obviously checking Misaki out. The guy snorts, as if unthreatened by Azusas appearance. Azusa's gaze slides away.

Misaki smiles and gets the hint, reaching across to lace her fingers with his, totally oblivious to the other guy. "I like your hands," she says decisively, turning them over and inspecting them. "You have very nice fingers."

Azusa starts, broken from his thoughts and feels his dead heart do a funny thing in his chest. "O-oh?" He looks at them, seeing faint lines of past scars. He smiles at her and blushes slightly. "Ne...when I was a young human, I was part of...a family of gypsies for awhile," he mutters randomly, stroking her fingers.

Her lips only lift into a smile and she brings his hand up to her lips, kissing it softly before setting it back on the table. "Yeah? I bet you were a super cute kid," she murmurs.

Azusa beams, soaking in her actions. "I don't know...it's funny.. I don't remember my parents, but I think I can remember how to read palms. Would you like me to?" He asks shyly, turning her hands over so that her palms were face up.

She giggles and leans in a bit. "Sure!" She agrees, before covertly rubbing his calf with her foot under the table flirtily. She winks, before nodding. "Let's do it!"

He smiles and strokes the inside of her right palm. "Well...this one is your lifeline, but...everyone knows that one. Mn...and this one is marriage. It's not... branching so you won't get divorced," he murmurs.

"Ahh, that would be so nice, being a bride. I could wear a pretty white dress, and have flowers in my hair..." she muses dreamily.

Azusa's fingers twitch around hers. He bites back the urge to ask her to marry him, hearing Yuma's down to earth voice in his head: 'Wait at least a month before blurting that you love her, ya clingy idiot.' "M-mhm. Ah...this one is children," he says, turning her palm slightly to look at the lines on the side of it opposite her thumb.

"What does it say?" She asks, looking at the lines. She'd never learned to palm read, and never had girlfriends to do it for her.

Azusa smiles and presses a kiss against the lines. "You'll have two at most...maybe three," He murmurs softly. "Ah and this line is...life experiences.. It's ropey and frayed...you've.. .ad a lot of challenges," he says, to put it lightly.

She sighs and nods, "well, yeah, but I don't think you needed a line to tell you that," she murmurs, a little wryly. Sensing the mood would be getting dark, she leans in a little and smirks. "Azusa, let's have sex tonight, k?" She whispers covertly. She felt like it would be different this time, besides she wanted to do very bad things with the cutie.

Azusa blinks, before his eyes glitter and warm. "Okay," he says, kissing her hand again a little more lingeringly and scraping his fangs against her skin. "Um.. Misaki, just to let you know...the ropes don't continue on your life experiences. So...the bad things won't always...happen."

She smiles softly. "I'm glad," she murmurs.  _I know it's all just palm reading, and probably doesn't mean anything, but it's still nice to hear._  She reaches up and cups his cheek. "You're such a cutie."

Azusa looks at her and leans slightly into her palm. He mentally shoves Yuma down and opens his mouth, blurting: "Misaki...would you...be my girlfriend? Humans...date, don't they?" He asks softly.

She giggles and nods, "of course I will, sweetie. I thought that was pretty well implied already, if it means anything to you."

Azusa blinks and relaxes against her hand. "Well, I wanted to check...I like you Misaki." He murmurs, his use of the word obviously implying more than just a casual like.

The girl smiles sweetly. "I like you too," she says simply. "I like you quite a lot," she takes another bite of her cookie before tucking them into the bag they had come in. "Wanna head home? I'm suppressing the urge to move to the seat next to you right now. I don't think other people want to watch us make out."

Azusa smiles and blushes slightly just as the guy from earlier walks over and smiles at her, resting his hand on the table. "Hey, haven't seen you here before." He says silkily. Azusa stands however, his hand still holding Misaki's as he was completely ignored. His hand twitches for the fork on the table. The prongs looked sharp enough to pierce skin...if enough force was used.

"It's my first time here. My boyfriend took me, wasn't that sweet of him?" Misaki asks, pasting on a fake smile that came with years of experience, squeezing Azusa's hand to show that it would be okay.

Azusa blinks and relaxes slightly from the simple action. The guy laughs it off, "no offence, but I don't see him here. C'mon, you're way too pretty to be hanging around with this guy. You should come hang out with me."

Her smile turns a little sharp and she straightens a bit. She's still nowhere near the guy's height, not even close, but she feels plenty strong. "Let me guess," she drawls, letting my tone drop from sweet to downright bitchy. "A prostitute called you 'hot' once, and now you think you're God's gift to women. Sweetie, the thing is, I don't really give a shit. Now kindly fuck off before I tear your balls off with my teeth and feed them to you."

The guy pales slightly at the imagery, before he sniffs. "Frigid Bitch," he mutters, before turning away just as Azusa grabbed the fork- slamming it down on the table where the guys hand had been placed, missing by inches. The silverware wobbled, embedded deep into the wooden table as Azusa's expression never changed. The guy yelps, scrambling away quickly.

Misaki sighs and look at the fork. "That would have been bad," she mutters, as Azusa gently pries it out of the wood. "Azusa, sweetie, violence isn't the answer."

Azusa blinks and looks at her. "He.. Said bad things about you," he utters quietly, a hint of venom in it's low tone.

She shrugs. "I can take it. He said some bad things about you, too. Are you okay?" She asks seriously, turning around and cupping both of his cheeks in her hands.

Azusa blinks and visibly softens. He leans down, pressing his lips to hers and holding her close, obsessive heart filling to the brim with her. "Ne...we should go home. I...want to do lots of things to you," he mutters quietly against her neck once he's pulled away.

"Saame," she giggles, and pull him by the hand from the cafe after grabbing her cookies. She squeezes his hand and skips along happily.

Azusa follows along happily, squeezing hers in return. He knew he had to wait a month to say it, but he felt his emotions for her keenly. Since he couldn't say them yet, for fear of scaring her off, he'd just have to show it in his actions. He breathes in her scent once more.

* * *

She had told Azusa to wait in the bedroom as she changed in the bathroom. Well, more than that. Got ready. Misaki pulls on a cutesy negligee looking thing, white panties with a matching bra covered in a sheer blue fabric that hangs over her tummy. She brushes her hair out to something soft and lets it fall around her shoulders. She makes a point of shaving herself so that everywhere is soft. Adding to that, she rubs on a sweetpea-scented cream before cracking the door open.

Azusa didn't exactly have much to look fancy in, but he'd heard her getting ready. He felt a little bad just being in his regular sweater, so he'd tried his best to look nice. Unfortunately he hadn't been thinking practically, as he wore a pressed suit that Ruki had made him wear for formal occasions in the demon world. His bandages around his neck peeked out from the collar as he sat, fiddling with a stray piece of his hair. He looked more like he were dressed for an anniversary than for sex.

She blinks when she opens the door properly and sees him. Her lips twitch a little. "Well, don't you look spiffy," she giggles, padding forward. "Now I feel bad that I gotta take you outta that."

Azusa blinks and blushes slightly, standing from his seat. "I...didn't know what to wear," he mumbles, before smiling at her and stroking the sheer lace at her hip. "Ne, you look...Beautiful."

A smile lights up her face and she reaches up to kiss his nose. "Thanks," she murmurs. "Before we... get too far into it. Is there anything you want me to do or don't want me to do?"

Azusa hums and shakes his head, "I think...I'll like most things with you. Uh.. With the pain.. Will you do it to me, or do you want me to, make you feel the nice pain?" He asks, holding her around her waist. He couldn't stop himself from being touchy. Whenever she was close he liked to touch her in some way.

"I think we can give it to each other," she murmurs with a small nod. "Maybe leave the knives out for today. Don't worry, I'll still make sure you feel good," she pushes him backwards a little, pushing him downwards to sit on the edge of the bed. Misaki then straddles his knee, kissing down his jaw, down his neck.

Azusa's heart sings in his chest. He strokes her lace at her hip and caresses her thigh in soft circles. His eyes become half lidded.

She pulls his suit jacket down his shoulders, undoing his tie and setting it aside for later. "You're going to be so hard~" she whispers in his ear, rocking her hips forward on his thigh. She reaches down and rub his cock through his pants. "Get nice and hard for me, k? I'm going to fuck your big cock, and I need it to be super hard~!"

Azusa groans, threading his fingers through her hair and gripping the strands. "Misaki.." he murmurs, stroking her white panties at her core. "Mn...you get wet for me too..I want to taste it." He says softly, as if he wasn't talking dirty in the least.

She unbuttons his shirt and peppers kisses down his chest. She then sinks to her knees between his legs, licking at his cock through his pants. She stops for a moment and grins up at him. "You're going to cum so much," she giggles, before unzipping his fly.

Azusa shivers and threads his fingers through her hair, noting the softness. Despite it being more sweet than sexy, he massages her scalp for a moment, simply wanting her to feel relaxed. "You...don't have to...please me all the time, Misaki. I can...please you," he says, watching her between his legs.

"I like pleasing you," she shrugs, licking along his length. "So it does please me. Don't worry," she smiles, before taking almost his entire length in her mouth all at once and sucking happily.

Azusa lets out a quiet moan, his teeth gritting as his hips shift slightly into her mouth, unable to help it as he sought more. His lips part, revealing his fangs.

Misaki pulls back a bit and plants a kiss on the head of it with a 'mwah'. "You're gonna have to be louder than that," she says teasingly. She licks her way down to his base, getting him plenty wet.

He blinks and gives a shuddering moan when he feels her tongue. His fingers clench in her hair. "More..." he murmurs, uncaring how he sounded.

She giggles and suck him fully again, even reaching up to play with his balls meanwhile.  _I like the feel of his fingers in my hair. It's a comfort, really._

Azusa breathes out, his hips stuttering forward again. He groans louder, shuddering all the while.

 _I love his little noises, they're adorable._  She pulls back a little to run her tongue over his slit, sucking on just the tip for a moment.

Azusa's body jerks and he let's out a needy noise, his hips starting to move continuously as he sought more. "N-ne...M-misaki." He groans, a slight blush on his cheeks.

A muffled giggle escapes her and she pulls back, but still rests her lips against his skin. Her breath fans over it as she speaks. "Give me all your cum, okay? I wanna taste it."

Azusa cracks his eyes open- he's uncertain when he closed them- and nods mutely, not trusting his voice. He pants quietly, chest rising and falling with want of her. His eyes had darkened considerably.

She pushes forward again, sucking just his tip once more. She pumps his base with both hands, touch soft yet firm.

Azusa lets out another groan. His abdomen tightens, cock throbbing in her mouth. He pants wildly. "M-misaki..." he moans, clenching his hand tight in her hair. It was her only warning as he cummed with a shuddering, drawn out moan.

Misaki makes a small squeaking sound as she feels it pool in her mouth. She parts her lips so he can watch himself collect on her tongue.

His pants fill up the room, enthralled with the sight as he grasps her wrist, licking and biting down sharply into her flesh, watching her reaction with heavy eyes.

She gasps, quickly swallowing her mouthful after nearly chocking on it. "A-Azusa..." she stammers, clambering back up to straddle his knee and wincing slightly.

Azusa closes his eyes briefly, drinking, before he pulls away and pulls her in via the grip on the back of her hair. He kisses her lips, uncaring of the taste of himself at it heinously mixes with that of her blood. He rubs her panties and drags them down her thighs, rubbing her clit.

She moans softly against his mouth and wraps her arms around his neck, pressing herself tightly against him. "Azusa," she whispers, peppering kisses against his jaw.

Azusa makes a happy noise and leans her down into the bed, stroking her folds. "Misaki.. Ne.. I.. I-" he captures her lips again and kisses her hungrily. "I love you. Sorry...I.. know its too soon," he murmurs.

Misaki blinks, surprised. She certainly hadn't expected that. Her gaze softens after a moment though, and she strokes a piece of hair back from his face. "No, sweetie, it's okay. Don't apologise," she murmurs, kissing him softly again. "I'm really, really happy you do. I... have a bit of a screwed up concept of love right now, but I think I'm going to be able to work through it with you. Is that okay?"

Azusa starts at her touch, expecting rejection. He kisses her back slowly, confused, before he pulls away and gives her a tremulous smile, eyes warm. "That's...okay. Thank you... _Just don't leave_ ," he breathes out shakily, holding her close. "When I'm with you...everything feels warm," he murmurs. "I don't know...how to explain it," he says, kissing her neck.

She smiles against his hair and kisses it softly. "No, I think I know what you're getting at," she says quietly, gently grabbing his hand. She places it over her breast and catches his lips to kiss him again.

He smiles faintly and squeezes her breast, before inching up her shift and leaning down to kiss her breast- sliding his fingers into her sex and pumping them. He bites down into her breast, mixing pleasure and pain.

Misaki whimpers softly as her head falls back slightly. Her sex squeezes around his fingers as she draws in a shuddering breath, letting it out in a mewl.

Azusa feels himself getting hard again. He adds a third finger and rubs her harder, grunting around her breast as he drinks and draws out his tongue, sucking.

She gasps loudly as her hips squirm against his fingers. "P-please... more..." she whimpers, holding on tightly around his neck. She bites onto his shoulder to stifle herself.

Azusa gasps out in pleasure, pumping her harder and creating wet sounds. He continues to tease her breast, biting down in another area of her chest and ignoring the older bite marks from other men. They didn't matter to him.

Misaki cries out as her walls cling to him a little tighter and she cums. Her teeth sink down further, biting harder before pulling away, leaving his shoulder sticky. "A-azusa..." she whimpers, looking up at him hazily.

He smiles and pulls away from her chest, nuzzling the side of her head. "Ne...can we...become one now?" He asks quietly, threading his fingers through hers and clasping them as he rubs his cock against her entrance.

She nods contentedly. Laito was far away from her mind now.  _He puts things in such a romantic way. It's really refreshing, compared to the usual fucking. I think I prefer it way more._

Azusa smiles and breathes out against her hair as he pushes his hips forward and sinks inside her with a groan, shuddering. "You...feel so warm. Gn.." he starts to move slowly, kissing her lips and watching her with half lidded eyes.

She gasps softly, closing her eyes. Her legs wrap around his waist and her arms around his neck, clinging to him. She kisses him sloppily, licking along his lips.

Azusa kisses her in return and mutters out: "If you don't...want it...just say," he mutters, before starting to thrust harder. He holds one of her thighs up and drags his nails down her skin slowly as he bucks, groaning into her mouth.

Misaki mewls happily as she accepts him easily. She clings tightly to him, loving the secure feeling having him on top of her brings. "H-harder..." she whimpers, wanting it to hurt more.

Of course, this is music to his ears as Azusa thrusts quicker, trying to urge himself deeper as their chests press together and he pants wildly, moaning against her cheek. His nails leave harsh rivets in her skin.

She turns her face to catch his lips again, kissing him messily. Her hands tug slightly at his hair and she can't stop moaning.

Azusa kisses her back, his tongue drawing out to brush against hers even as he pants and groans into her mouth, creating muffled noises. A string of saliva connects their lips for a moment as he looks at her, before clamping his mouth over hers and grabbing her hip, angling it up as he forced himself to snap his hips against hers roughly.

A squeak rings out, and she mewls louder, feeling very raw and wet. A thrumming feeling in her abdomen makes it very clear that she's not going to last too much longer. "A-Azusa, I'm going to cum," she whimpers against his mouth.

Azusa smiles even as he pants. "M-me too," he gets out, kissing her desperately again as he draws away from her lips and bucks continuously, until control bleeds away and he mindlessly thrust, seeking completion. He sank his fangs deep into her shoulder, filling his mouth with blood before ramming his entire length inside her.

She cries out loudly as she releases once again, even more violently than a few minutes ago from his fingers. Her sex squeezes his cock tightly, clinging to it as tightly as she clings to him.

Azusa releases seconds after her, unable to stop himself as she clenched him like a vice. His fingers dig into her hip as he let's out a breathy moan. He then pants quietly as he feels himself fill her.

Her eyes stare up at him, gaze happy and hazy. "You did so good," she murmurs, reaching up and cupping his cheek. "Your cock felt really amazing."

His cheeks were already warm and slightly red under her hand as he smiles shyly. He nuzzles into her hand. "Ah...I'm glad it...felt good for you." He murmurs, before kissing her lips slowly. "I'm so happy..." he murmurs softly, his touches softer from moments before.

Misaki smiles and kisses him back. She keeps him close, kissing him over and over again as her eyelids begin to feel heavy.

Azusa pulls out of her and nestles into her side, his arms wrapped around her as he looks down at her face, memorising her appearance once more, from her eyelashes to her lips. "I love you," he murmurs. "You don't...have to say it back, but I like saying it...if that's okay," he mutters quietly, eyes falling shut.

"No. I like hearing it. I hope I can say it back soon," she murmurs, moulding herself against him and closing her eyes as well.

* * *

A girl with fluffy brunette hair hums softly to herself as she waters the orchids in her small glass display case. The shop had tiny ones and normal ones, but she preferred the tiny ones. They're absolutely adorable. She was minding the shop on her own, as she was the only part-timer available and the owner needed a day off to look after his daughter, who was sick.

Yuma wanders towards a random flower shop, a slightly dark look marring his brow. The damn gardening store he frequented was closed for repairs. The storm last night wasn't THAT bad. He sighs, annoyed at having to trudge further into the city for some damn fertiliser. On top of that, the damn NEET had asked him if he'd made any progress searching the Demon World. Yuma grit his teeth. He'd damn get back to it once his garden was alright. He had his priorities and the stupid Sow had made her choice. He'd help find her in his own time, he had his pride and he wasn't wastin' it on a girl who'd wounded it.

He approaches a small shop and opens the door, hearing the sharp chime of the bell signalling his entrance. The girl turns around and pops her head out from behind a shelf to smile warmly at the guy. "Good morning!" She grins cheerfully, and covertly drifts back to the register. His eyes slide down to the petite woman, though to him all girls seemed to be small. His bad mood shifts. Wasn't like it had anything to do with her.

"Hey." He tries to get his usual amiable nature back. "You sell fertiliser, right?" He checks.

She blinks, having not expected him to look so...tall. And broad.  _And cute as heck._  She blushes a little. "Y-Yeah, we do!" She stammers, and scoots out the other side of the counter to show him down an aisle. Bags of fertilizer are stacked beside an array of trowels. She points to a bag with a blue stripe. "This one works best, I promise."

Yuma puts his hands in his pockets and raises a brow, leaning down slightly to read the brand name. "Ha? Really? Don't usually get this one." He grins darkly at her. "You promise, huh?" He didn't forgive anyone who spoiled his garden, even cute girls.

She nods seriously, "I've tried all of them, on both food and flowers. This one definitely works the best, and you can use the least amount of it."

Yuma hums, leaning down and lifting three large bags of the stuff, holding them. "Alright. This has been a weird day anyways. I'll try it," he lifts a shoulder.

The girl blinks.  _Woooow, he's so strong._  She turns around and goes back to the cash register. "Weeell, I hope it hasn't been a BAD weird day," she hums, getting the scanner thing ready.  _I've worked here half a year and I still don't know what it's called._

He tsks. "That damn storm ruined a good chunk of my garden. Luckily the vegetables were fine, I took care a' that. But it's still a mess. Add to that- my usual gardening store was closed." He snorts, before his lips turn up slightly. "Crap.. I unloaded a load of shit onto you there, huh? My bad," he doubted she wanted to hear his shit. Even he was tired of hearing his shit.

She smiles and puts her hands up slightly, waving them a little. "Nono, don't worry. I don't mind. If it helps, go ahead and vent!" She scans his fertilizer. "The storm really was nasty. Ikki... um, my older brother, he's a police officer. He had to deal with a bunch of trees falling over road ways. When he came in last night, he looked like a drowned cat."

He raises a brow, looking down at her. He then grins his usual sharp toothed grin, one of his canines hooking over his lip. Even glamoured to hide his fangs, he looked intimidating. "Shit that does sound bad. Heh, must've been hell movin' those."

Her eyes widen as she blinks up at him, truly noting his size and appearance.  _He looks so... cool._  She blushes a little again. "Y-Yeah. He wouldn't stop whining," she giggles.

Yuma chuckles, before handing her the yen for the fertiliser. He wondered why the little human's heart was racing so much. He glances around to continue making small talk. "I figured this place would be busier since it's the weekend. Tch, the storm must've rattled everyone I guess." He looks at her. "Oi, what's your name?" He asks, knowing she had a name badge, but honestly calling her by her name when they weren't friends just came off as creepy to him. Kou did it all the time.

She smiles and tilts her head up slightly, getting his change from the register. "Chie. What's yours?" She asks, handing it to him and trying not to freak out when her small hand brushed his calloused, large palm. He slips the money into his pocket.

"Yuma," he says, looking down at her, before he grabs the fertiliser and grins. "Thanks for the help. Might drop by again," he mutters, before turning away.

"Y-you're welcome! Please come again!" Chie stammers.  _On a weekend! Or after school! Or just drop by my house, that would be fine!_

Yuma smiles to himself as he uses his foot to open the door and keep it open. He then walks out. She was kind of a cute Sow. Lotsa fluffy hair...like a grizzly bear or something. He supposed he could make the trip again, wasn't like it was that far out of his way. Her scent was pretty nice, he could sink his teeth into her.

Once she's sure he's left, Chie leans on the counter and fans herself a little.  _Not that I'm anything special, but he's so darned cute, I just... I wanna seduce that sucker. With GARDENING._


	25. Chapter 25

"The fuck is this shit?" Yuma grunts as Kou plops next to him on the one of the couches. The TV was on, the screen showing the menu for the 80's cheese classic 'Lost Boys.' They hadn't heard from Shuu in several days. The two Mukami brothers had been dragging themselves from location to location in the Demon World, trying to gain information. Unfortunately nothing had cropped up, but they were taking a well earned rest.

Ruki, who'd been playing map navigator the entire time, takes a seat after setting down a load of snacks on the table. He frowns slightly, "this...doesn't look like a horror film."

In their own separate armchair, Misaki snuggles up to Azusa, her legs draped over his lap and her head on his arm. "Ooh, vampires. Hot," she giggles teasingly.

Arika frowns and sits beside Ruki, more interested in snacks than cuddling as she grabs a handful of popcorn."This looks stupid."

Azusa smiles, looking at Arika. "They all ride...motorbikes," he says, trying to tempt her. Kou nods firmly.

"Can't believe you guys haven't seen it! It's fun!"

An exasperated sigh escapes Arika. "Lots of people ride motorbikes," she mutters, but her lips twitch slightly with glances at Ruki, before flicking a piece of popcorn at him for shits and giggles. Ruki frowns at her and grabs another piece, before leaning towards her and threatening to put it in her hair.

Kou claps his hands. "OK! Let's start. And to the couples - no eating each others faces. I'm jealous enough as it is." He looks at Yuma and grins, "wanna cuddle bro?"

Yuma raises his fist. "Try it and you die," he deadpans as the movie starts. There's a merry-go-round at night, and it's packed with humans. From out of no where, a group of teen boys in leather walk around the spinning merry-go-round.

Ruki sighs, cringing. "Those are the vampires, huh?" Arika snorts and leans over to lick Ruki's cheek super sexually.

"Lookit that. Ate ya face," she snorts, quietly noting here and now that this movie would be stupid and her entertainment would probably come from baiting bae- who promptly yanks her onto his lap, holding her.

"Behave." He chides lightly, not particularly interested in the film either but keeping up appearances to play his own game.

Misaki giggles and burrows closer to Azusa, who cuddles her openly and smiles serenely at the implication of the first gruesome murder of the fairground attendant. The film then cuts to black and the title plays, complete with 80's music.

Arika is clearly bored and trying to cause trouble, but she can't exactly reach much given the position. She lets out a sigh and reaches for more snacks instead.  _When one can't chaos, one can eat snacks._

The main character, Michael, eventually finds himself at the fairground, and is instantly enamoured by a girl with brunette curly hair. Yuma stiffens in his seat, the flower shop flashing in his mind.

Kou catches this and grins. "Ooh, do you like her?" He chuckles.

Yuma growls. "No. She just reminds me of someone is all."

Arika grins over, "oooh, did the giant get a giiiiiirlfriend?" she teases, moving on from baiting Ruki now that she has something to do. Misaki giggles as well.

"Yuma's very handsome. I'm sure he's plenty popular~"

He snarls, unsure who to look at between them. "No, I-! She's just a girl at the flower shop..." He mutters.

Ruki smirks to himself and glides his hand up and down Arika's back. She was like an unruly kid sometimes.

Azusa makes a noise of awe as the group of vampires get on their motorbikes, taking the girl with them, inviting Michael into a chase scene. More 80's cheese took place as they raced at night over sand while Arika winces. "Motorbikes and sand don't fuckin mix," she whines, cringing. "Oh dear lord. I can't look," she mutters, and turns around to bury her face in Ruki's shoulder.

"Poor Arika is more afraid of the semantics than the movie," Misaki giggles.

Ruki pats her head. "There, there. I'm sure the motorbikes lived a full life," he says flatly. Azusa looks quite happy.

"Arika, could you.. take me on your motorbike? It looks...dangerous." He says softly.

Arika peeks out. "Yeah, sure, but you have to wear a helmet so mommy here doesn't pop a vein," she snorts. Misaki frowns.

"And jeans. And all the safety stuff," she mumbles, while Arika raises a brow.

"So uh, kinda meant Ruki by mommy, but okay. That's new," she smirks, before jolting as the vampire she was embracing pinches her hip.

"I'm not the motherly type." He mutters.

Kou nods. "You're too strict."

Ruki frowns at him and looks at Arika. "I suppose you'd be the unruly child who needs to be disciplined, hm?" He asks in a hushed tone.

"I would make a daddy joke, but I think you would take it too seriously and get a boner," she mutters quietly to him.

"So you'd say something like that but you won't call me Master?" He softly asks, raising a brow. Yuma suddenly groans, making them both jump.

"Oh what the fuck is this?" He jabs a thumb at the screen. "How come that guy gets a dog as a familiar? Why do we only get shitty bats to do our bidding?"

Azusa's expression instantly sours as his tone becomes quite defensive. "Don't...say that. Kiki is very...useful to me. And she's...my friend." He mutters stubbornly.

"It's different if it's done ironically," Arika mutters lowly, pinching Ruki's side in reprimand as she blushes slightly. Ruki hums and holds her closer, his lips brushing her ear along with the suggestion of fangs. "Oi. I'll bite you back," she mumbles even as her heart picks up, grabbing his hand and nipping it slightly. She doesn't particularly care, she knows he won't do anything with others around.

Misaki laughs and kisses Azusa's arm. "Bats are cute," she says decisively, backing him up. "And very classic." Azusa positively beams at Misaki.

"Do you.. Want to meet her?" He asks. Kou and Yuma groan. No one else got attached to their familiars.

"Yes, I'd like that," she smiles slightly and strokes her hair perhaps a touch patronisingly. Azusa, however, shows enthusiasm as he untangles himself from her and kisses her cheek, before rising. He goes over to the living room window and opens it, reaching out.

When he pulls his hand back, a brown bat was hanging upside down from his fingers. It had a bandage around around its neck, which upon closer inspection, was supposed to be some sort of scarf. Azusa brought the bat over to Misaki, which made quiet clicking sounds.

She grins widely. "So cute!" she giggles, rising up on her knees to look closer at the little bat. "Ooh, Azusa! Can I knit it a little hat to go with his scarf?" she asks happily.

Azusa strokes one finger delicately over the bats wing. He nods seriously. "Mn. But she's a girl. Kiki... say hello to.. Misaki," he coos in his usual soft spoken way. The bat clicks some more, before climbing up his arm and hanging on it.

Misaki giggles and slowly reaches out to pat the little bat's head with the tip of her finger. "Hello Kiki!" she says quietly, eyes warm as Kiki clicks, before closing her eyes, content to go to sleep on Azusa's arm. He sighs, she always was a warmth hog. Getting her outside would be difficult.

Misaki suddenly frowns. "Rude," she mutters, feeling very much replaced by the bat. She makes a point of squirming onto Azusa's lap and taking up plenty of space. Her boyfriend is simply more endeared by this and wraps his arms around her, nuzzling her neck. Yuma rolls his eyes.

Arika groans and reaches for more snacks. "Jesus have mercy on us," she mutters, cringing. She glances at Ruki for a moment. "Please tell me I'm not the only one lowkey dying."

He just smirks at her, not buying her act. "Oh? Are you trying to say that you don't have a cute side? You certainly found my picture as a child adorable. You melted a little."

Arika blushes a bit. "Oh, fuck off. There's a big difference between tiny children and fuckin bird rats," she mumbles, trying to ignore Ruki's smirk as he strokes her hip.

"I think I want to see it again. Your cute look." He says, before turning to Kou. "Get the family album, will you?" He says, the film forgotten. Kou smiles and disappears, before handing over the album. Ruki opens it for Arika, who meanwhile, glares daggers at him.

"I won't look," she mutters, but even she knows it's a lie. Since Ruki had a good memory, he turns to page five, which would no doubt be killer for her. It was a picture of the tiny Mukamis at the beach, grinning at the camera. Well, Ruki had his book, drenched in the shade of a sun-lounger and looks mildly amused as Yuma holds up a lobster. Azusa was making sandcastles while Kou was helping him with the flags. Arika glances over, too tempted, and automatically turns an impressive red as she takes it in. "Asshole," she mutters as her expression shifts.

Ruki then takes out the photo from the album and passes it to Kou. "Give it to the love birds. They'll no doubt appreciate it." He snorts. Kou chuckles as he gives it a courtesy glance.

"I remember that day. Azusa kept chasing Yuma after this part, wanting the lobster to hurt him." He chuckles. He passes the picture to Misaki, who coos over tiny Azusa.

"Aww, so cute!" she giggles, tracing her finger over the boy.

Azusa smiles at her. "I wish I could see pictures...of young Misaki too..."

She shrugs and pulls her phone out, pulling up some photos that had clearly been screenshotted from someone else's Facebook page. The first one she shows him is her, perhaps seven or eight years old, in a pink tutu and an apron working with a child's baking set. "Lil me, delivered."

He cradles the back of her phone as well and smiles softly. "You are.. Very cute. Ne.. Do you think that we would have.. Been friends?"

Misaki smiles and nuzzles Azusa's arm, oblivious. "Oh, for sure. We would have played house. I would have been the mom and you would have been the dad."

Azusa meanwhile, smiles, kissing her lips. "I'd have liked that."

Misaki smiles and kisses him back, despite Kou's request about eating each other.

Ruki turns to another page, which was him glaring at the camera after he'd obviously had a fall from a bike judging from his dirt covered knees, his expression petulantly fighting back any weakness. Ruki glares at Kou. "This wasn't in there last time." He mutters lowly as Kou winks.

"I added to it!~"

Arika snickers, always welcoming a lapse in Ruki's composure. "Adorable," she declares. "Grumpy baby Ruki. Excellent," she nods.

Yuma snorts at the picture as he leans in to see it. "Didn't you make that bike, and it fell apart?" He asks with a smirk. Ruki looks pointedly at the album as he turns to another page.

"It was a trial run." He mutters, before pointing to another picture. "At least I didn't try to eat flower seeds." He snorts at a picture of Yuma.

Arika smirks and pokes Ruki's cheek. "You ain't getting pictures of me, so don't even try."

Ruki nips her finger, before sighing. "Pity. I should think we were somewhat similar. Very...stubborn." His eyes smile at her as he looks at the pictures, tracing one of Karl Heinz before he turns the page. "It runs in my family to be stubborn and prideful, I suppose if we ever-" He suddenly stops himself, eyes slightly wide at what he'd been about to say, before he closes the book and hands it to Kou.

Arika's eyes widen as she stares at him, filling in the blanks. Ah. Commitment. Futures. She keeps forgetting he isn't seventeen. "I, uh... I'm gonna go to the bathroom," she says quickly and crawls up from his lap, nopeing out for a minute.

Ruki let's her go, for once not irritated that she'd run. He couldn't fault her for it. He sighs and stands, walking to the kitchen. Kou and Yuma awkwardly notice but don't say anything. Arika does not head to the bathroom, instead going to their shared room. She's not in the mood for crappy 80s movies right now.

* * *

About half an hour later, Ruki joins her in their shared room. He closes the door behind him, looking at her quietly. She just feigns absolute ignorance. She's put on her least sexy pair of pajamas, which is basically just checkered bottoms and one of his shirts. "Sorry, didn't feel good," she says breezily as way of explaining herself. Blue-grey eyes narrows at her.

"Don't lie to me. I admit...I overstepped my bounds. I shouldn't have alluded to that. But do not lie," he utters, sitting down on the side of the bed. Arika sighs and glares down at the sheets for a moment.

"No... you weren't out of line," she mutters after a moment, expression darkening. "Most girls... would probably be really happy to hear you say that. I should be. I'm just... scared."

Ruki watches her quietly for a moment, before shifting and putting his hand on hers. "You don't like to speak openly...but you can say what it is to me. You're mine...it doesn't matter if you don't want to have those things further down the line." Arika's eyes widen and she looks up at him quickly, alarmed.

"No! I do! I just..." she trails off, reddening. She then groans and rubs her eyes. "Imgonnafuckitup."

Ruki looks at her levelly, catching what she said despite her quick response. "It's because of your mother...isn't it?" He asks quietly.

She nods, sighing. "I don't wanna end up like her. I just... I would be a pretty shitty mom." Ruki shifts, propping up the pillows next to her and leaning against them. "We're not our parents, Arika." He says in a hushed tone. "I don't think a woman who softens at the sight of children in pictures would be a bad mother."

"Anyone can think a kid is cute," she mutters jadedly. "Look... I'm only seventeen, anyway. We haven't even been dating for... what, a month? See, I can't even keep anniversaries straight. I bet I would forget to feed the thing, too." Ruki bridges the gap between them and slowly slides his arm around her.

"Answer me this then.. Do you think I would be a good father?"

She swallows another round of daddy jokes. "Yeah, I do," Arika says honestly.

"Well...my father became bankrupt. We were aristocrats living in Romania at the time. My mother left the very next day with her lover. I awoke to find servants ransacking the house, and my father had killed himself by hanging from a tree. Both abandoned me. There's no guarantees in this world.. And I've done terrible things. My hands probably aren't fit to hold something pure, let alone nurture it."

Arika presses her lips together. "Yeah, but you're fine now," she points out, scooting closer and curling her hand in his shirt. Maybe it's a bit uncharacteristic, but now she feels like snuggling. "Like... I dunno. I act out all the time- don't argue with me, we both know I'm a brat. You at least have your shit together."

Ruki looks down at her, shifting slightly to face her. His hand curls in her hair. "I don't always. When I was younger, I used to abuse my servants. Of course, I was spoiled and selfish, but I exploited my position. I beat and whipped them to try and gain a reaction from my parents. It's an irony that I lost everything and had to beg on the streets, lower than Livestock. You only act out because you've become afraid of showing your true self. Because when you were younger...that girl was beaten for it," he mutters, stroking her neck, thumb moving over a bite-mark. "You don't need to be afraid. The fact that you're worried says enough."

Arika nods slowly, before turning and kissing his hand softly. "You're probably right," she mumbles. "I want to wait a while though, obviously. I, uh... I decided I want to go to university," she whispers, glancing up at him. "I dunno how much you listened to teachers gossip before we started dating, but I told them to fuck off whenever the subject came up. I'm, uh... well, I've already got an acceptance letter."

Ruki smiles and pulls her in closer. "Good girl." He praises, kissing her lips. "What subject are you going to take?" He asks quietly, and though he didn't say it, a slight pride for her entered his gaze.

"I think I'm gonna get a psychology degree, do something with social work," she admits, unable to help but smile a bit at his reaction. "Y'know. Help the lil shits like me that won't get their act together." Ruki kisses her jaw slowly.

"Mn. You'll get them on track. I'm certain of it. If not, you'll drag them there by the ear." He mutters, kissing her neck.

She laughs and roughly shifts her weight so that she's straddling him. "Something tells me we should probably change the subject." Ruki shifts into a proper sitting position and hums, stroking his hand down her back.

"By the way... I forgot to tell you something." He mutters in hushed tone. He slides his hand into her hair and pulls her in for a longer kiss. "I have feelings for you too, you foolish girl."

Arika stills, before kissing him back, holding either side of his jaw. Her lips press harder, trying to overwhelm him. He chuckles against her mouth. She was too cute. He bites her bottom lip and slides his tongue into her mouth, pressing close. He then holds her hips and moves them just as he shifts his own, grinding slowly. She pushes him back by the shoulders, shifting up a bit to topple him to the pillows. "Stop moving or I'm gonna tie you down," she mumbles against his mouth. Ruki grips the back of her hair tightly, pulling back so that her lips drew away from his.

"I told you before: Don't...order me," he utters, before kissing her hard on the lips, staying in his upright position as he presses the base of her spine, so that their bodies were pressed close. He then thrusts his hips slowly against hers again.

Arika whimpers softly and squeezes her eyes shut. She nips his lower lip, not about to give up complete control that easily. She drags her fingers down his chest, searching for SOME area that would make him shudder. He just smiles against her lips. She wouldn't find one. His weakness lay in the one area she was not permitted to touch. His back aches slightly, as it usually did, and as usual, he ignored it. He slides his hand under the oversized shirt. "I like it when you wear my shirts." He says quietly, before kissing her neck and cupping her breast. Arika reaches up and tangle my hand in the back of his hair as her other descends to his crotch, cupping him right as Ruki's lips part and he sinks his fangs into her neck.

He drinks her blood quietly, grunting. He massages her breast and pinches her nipple.

"Oi," she mutters, squirming a bit. "We just can't have sex without you going all bitey on me, can we?" She tugs at his hair a little harder, but she's not actually upset. Ruki drinks a little more, before drawing his lips away and undoing the buttons of his shirt. He then takes her hand and places it on his chest, over his heart. Only it was silent. Then, very slowly, it began to beat under her palm, awoken by her blood. "That's why," he murmurs.

Arika blushes slightly. "Oh," she mumbles quietly. "Gotcha. Heh, that's actually kinda cute, in a fucked up way," she murmurs, before kissing him again. "For a scary vampire, you're so adorable," she whispers against his lips, letting a bit of her facade slip again. "I love you, Ruki."

Ruki closes his eyes and leans into her, inhaling her scent and kissing her in return. "Like this- when we're like this...it's what I look forward to." He mutters quietly, pulling back slightly to look at her. He strokes his thumb over her hand that was placed over his heart. Arika kisses him once more, seemingly unable to get enough of him. She slowly trails kisses down his jaw and he allows it, pleased by her attention. He strokes the back of her neck, massaging his finger tips into her hair. He then slides his other hand down to between her thighs, rubbing.

She makes a small squeaking sound and grits her teeth together. "Ruki, I swear to god, I want control this one. Time," she mutters, moving her hands to his shoulders again so that she can topple the fucker.

Ruki chuckles, "I'm sorry, dragostea mea," he mutters in his native tongue. He takes her hand and kisses it, unmoving against her pushes. "That's something you can't have from me. But you can top," he murmurs, continuing to rub her folds.

Arika blinks. "Did you just call me a dragon tea?" She asks, still squirming a bit from his touching. She reaches down and clasps both hands around his wrist to try and still his hand.

He sighs. "No. It's just an endearment." He rubs her again, forcing himself to since she was resisting so much.

She squeaks and squirms from all of this.  _Dammit._  "I-I'll take Dragon Tea over babe any day," she mutters, before giving up on speaking.

He chuckles,"it means 'my love' in my native country. Heh...though if you want me to call you Dragon Tea.." He smiles, trailing off as he rubs his fingers inside her sex, coating them in wetness. He was getting hard underneath her.

Arika moans softly and wedges her chin into the crook of his neck. "Never mind on that," she mutters, kissing his skin impatiently.

Ruki smiles, deciding against making her beg. He slides his belt open and discards it to the floor, hearing it make a familiar clatter as they fell into pleasure again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some smut

_Fuck this shit. I love how what was supposed to be a simple transfer to Japan somehow turned into a goddamn vampire love triangle. Even Twilight wasn't this fucking complicated._

They'd taken a seat in front of the lit fireplace one evening, and Annie's thoughts had turned a tad sour and conflicted, looking into the flames that had so terrified Shuu.

"...You know I'm starting to think you're not completely the same as you were. So...maybe we should think about this a different way." Kino mutters, disappearing into the kitchen and bringing back a packet of marshmallows.

Annie blinks up at him as she shifts before the fireplace. "What do you mean?" She asks, crossing her legs. "Are you giving up, then?"

Kino chuckles and brings out some kebab sticks. "Dont get too hopeful. Nah, I'm just saying, maybe we should think about how 'we' would work. Not the other we. Make sense?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her, opening the marshmallows and impaling them on the skewers.

She hums softly. "Yeah, It does," she murmurs. "We can't exactly recreate the past. And I am different. Like it or not," she shrugs, not exactly apologetic.

Kino hands a stick to her that has four marshmallows on it while holding his own over the flames. "Mn, so.. what do you wanna do? Life-wise?" He asks randomly.

Annie sighs and sticks her own marshmallows in, instantly torching it. She brings it back and blows out the flame. "I dunno. That's why I came to Japan in the first place, figure out what the hell I wanna do. Maybe something with languages, but I dunno."

Kino blows on his own marshmallows. "Cool. Anything you wanna ask me? We could take this in turns." He shrugs, biting into the sweets.

She laughs softly and nibbles at the black outside of her marshmallow, "uhhh... how old are you?"

Kino looks her dead in the eye, "17." He says seriously, in a monotone.

Annie bites her lip and does her best to throw on a blank expression. "And... how long have you been seventeen?" She asks throatily.

He inhales as though pained, clenching his fists dramatically. "Awhile," he mutters darkly. His lips twist, before he abruptly bursts into laughter.

She snorts as well. "No, but, seriously. How long is a while?" She shifts closer.

Kino chuckles, sobering. "Less than a century. I think. I was found in the marshes not too far away as a baby. Exact age isn't a thing. But yeah," he shrugs. "Afraid I can't tell you anything interesting about history. I stayed in the demon world for a long ass time until I reached out to the church to exact my revenge."

"Ah, gotcha," Annie nods. "That sucks, though. Tiny you was really cute," she adds as an afterthought. "Just wanted to scoop you up and snuggle you."

Kino huffs, before grinning at her. "We should totally go back into your memories and see tiny you. Ah.. I'd love to see that," he says, spearing another marshmallow.

Annie frowns. "Can we even do that?" She asks, just taking a raw marshmallow and devouring it. "Is that, like- a thing?"

Kino nods, taking his own marshmallow off the heat. "Sure thing. That mirror's not just tailored to my memories," he says, before offering the marshmallow to her to eat, holding the stick.

She leans forward to nom it right off. "Can we, then? Would be kinda cool," she nods. "Different."

He nods and sighs, relaxing down into the rug, so that he was laying down on his side, watching the flames. "We'll do it tomorrow. I'm beat for now."

Annie shifts a bit, but doesn't don't lie down. "Sure, yeah, that's fine," she murmurs, letting out a sigh. "We've got... lots of time."

Kino breeches their no affection rule by resting his head slightly against the side of her thigh. He breathes out, closing his eyes.

She startles a little, before lowering her hand to thread through his hair.  _I think we probably both need some form of comfort, to be honest._  "Just go for it," she says tiredly. "You can put your head in my lap. I won't slap you."

Kino shifts immediately, curling his arm around her bent legs as he puts his head in her lap. He peels his eyes open and looks up at her briefly, his eyes full of past haunts, before he closes them and rests his cheek against her thigh, exhaling.

Annie strokes his hair for a few moments. His methods are obviously totally wrong, but just like in the memory he'd shown her with him stealing, she thinks his heart is in the right place. She sighs and leans down, pressing a small kiss to his temple, before drawing back up and closing her eyes.

 _A free month, Kino had said. To sort out my feelings._  Shuu still hadn't arrived, and she was starting to worry if he was coming at all. Loneliness, confusion and tiredness presses down on her shoulders. "Kino, I want you to kiss me," she blurts quietly.

Kino makes a noise of surprise, sitting up instantly "W-what?" He asks thinly, looking at her with wide eyes.

She looks him straight in the eyes. "I want you to kiss me," she repeats, though her cheeks do redden slightly.

Kino blinks and feels her forehead, before taking his hand away. "OK.." he trails off, eyes darkening slightly. Right...don't lose control. It was only Annie. He'd you know...not kissed her in ages since she'd died in his arms. No big deal. The difference between their feelings was no more apparent as it was then. He felt his body caving in on him, blood rushing in his veins. But...this was just a sample to her. Her heartbeat was calm. He bit back his disappointment and leaned in, steeling himself, before pressing his lips to hers.

They don't feel wrong. There's something very familiar about his touch, and Annie finds herself drawing closer and shutting her eyes. Her lips part slightly as her tongue skims his lower lip, before tentatively brushing over his fangs.

Kino makes a low noise, his fingers moving up her arm to tighten on her shoulder. She was so cruel sometimes. He loved her for it, but they were similar in more ways she'd admit. Kino fights with his control, brushing his tongue against hers and drawing her body closer.

Her hands reach up to hold the back of his neck, clasped together. She keeps kissing him, lips parting wider as it becomes more breathless and needier.

She was playing a very dangerous game if she wanted him to stop, because he found himself dragging her onto his lap, her knees on ethier side of him as he kisses her hungrily. His hand buries itself in her hair as his other hand smooths down her thigh, holding her close.

Annie makes a small noise and her eyelids flick open in alarm, but she steels herself and shuts them again. He tastes of sweets and charred marshmallow, no doubt because he had just been eating them, but it isn't unpleasant.

Kino takes her bottom lip between his teeth and sucks on it lightly, before biting down. He licks the bead of blood away and then deepens the kiss again, practically drugged on her scent as his hands travel over 'safe' areas of her body, as if recalling the shape and feel of her.

Annie squeaks a bit and try to keep up as best she can. His hands feel comfortable, their size making her feel secure. She drops her hands to his shoulders, noting the lean muscle she hadn't noticed before.

He smiles against her mouth and plays dirty. He knew exactly what she liked and how to make her melt. He takes the plunge and slides his hand under her night shirt, touching her skin and cupping her breast, squeezing and massaging it in a certain way.

Light blue eyes widen and she reddens violently, jerking back from the kiss. "K-Kino, what the fuck are you doing?" She hisses, before accidentally letting out a small moan.  _Fucker._

Kino looks at her completely unapologetically. "Do you want me to stop?" He asks, red eyes sinfully dark as he pinches her nipple hard and teases it with his thumb and forefinger. "I know how to make you shiver, Annabeth," he breathes, kissing her neck.

Annie whimpers as a telling wetness grows between her legs. "K-Kino, this isn't fair," she whispers as she squirms from his touching. Her nipple is already unreasonably hard.

Kino kisses her lips sloppily, groaning into her mouth as he smells it. "If you look at me like that...it only makes me want to torment you more," he mutters against her mouth, tugging her shirt up to expose her breasts, his head descending to her chest as he teases her nipple with his tounge, before clamping his mouth over it, sucking. He holds her around her waist with one arm as his other hand teases her.

Annie squeaks, squirming in his arms violently. "N-no, y-you have to stop," she moans, heart thudding now. She hasn't stopped blushing for even a second.

Kino shoves her down onto her back and teases her nipple with his teeth. "I know something else that you like..." he smiles, trailing off as he plants kisses down her stomach and caresses her inner thigh, rubbing her clothed core with his fingers.

Her eyes widen and she cries out, embarrassed at how wet she is already. She stares at him, practically frozen, breathing jagged. "K-Kino...d-don't-"

At the sound of his name, he rips her shorts down and exposes her sex, licking her clit and tasting her wetness. He languidly licks her for some time, uncaring at the image he made, before he shoves his tongue inside her sex as deep as he can, touching her inner walls and sucking.

She gasps, hips squirming violently. Her back arches from the floor and she can't stop moving. Her hands clutch into the rug and she whimpers, stuttering closer to him.

Kino grins, watching the fireplace bathe her skin in a warm glow, making her red hair shine like flames. He and takes one of her hands, putting it in his hair. He liked the sting of her grip. He then gropes her breast some more as he sucks her juices wantonly.

Her hand quickly latches on in the strands, and she subconsciously notes how soft it is. But it's not...fluffy as she was used to. Her other soon follows, as her legs wrap around the back of his neck. She gets closer, shivering and whimpering.

Kino grunts when she tugs it, and feels his erection strain against his pants. He urges her to move her hips and seek more of his tongue as he sucks her almost roughly.

With her eyes closed, it almost feels just like before. Barely a moment later, she cries out with her release, back arching. "Sh-Shuu..." she moans, whimpering.

Kino stills. It was as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dumped over his head. His arousal was forgotten as he pulls his tongue out of her, easing up slowly. "What...was that?" He asks quietly.

Annie cracks an eye open and blinks hazily at him, oblivious to what she had just said. In the throes of passion, the line between her mouth and thoughts had been blurred.

Kino growls lowly at her and pins her shoulders down. "Saying another guys name...you really are cruel," he hisses, an unhinged look in his eyes. "Ah...I get it. You just wanted to pretend I was him. This whole time you've been picturing him, haven't you?"

Annie blinks, gaze slowly getting less hazed and sharpening. "N-no, I-," she whispers hoarsely, a little scared. "I-I'm trying to... to seriously figure this all out. Th-that's why I asked you to kiss me...!"

"You said his name, Annie!" He snarls, sinking his fangs into her shoulder. When he pulls away, he looks at her darkly. "I might be in love with you, but I won't hear that crap! Never say that shit out loud again, you got it?"

Defiance flares in my stomach and she shoves him aside with a burst of strength. "I'll say what I want to say," she mutters, sitting up and glaring. "I didn't fucking mean to do it, but if I want to, I'll scream his fucking name from the roof. DON'T tell me what to do!"

Kino looks at her as if she'd slapped him. She may as well have. He snarls and grabs her forgotten glass of juice, throwing it against the far wall and disappearing soon after. In his room he tries to catch hold of his breathing.

Annie doesn't wait to think about it. She picks herself off the floor and storms out of the living room.  _I think I oughta give that swamp another look._  She slams the front door behind her, making it damn clear that she's leaving, and trudges forward, anger etched into her features.

Kino hears her go and runs his hands through his hair, gripping the strands tight until his fingers turn bone white. "Fuck," he mutters, squeezing his eyes shut. What the hell was he supposed to do?

She stops at the edge of the marsh and kneels down, squeezing her eyes shut. With a bit of distance, she feels horrible. It isn't like she meant to say Shuu's name, but at the same time, she's not surprised. A low groan escapes her as she starts crying , visibly shaking as hot tears run down her cheeks. They land at her feet on the dead earth.  _No matter what I do, someone is going to get hurt._

A little while later, Kino steps up behind her, expression collected again. He was good at wearing masks. He takes a seat a little distance beside her and draws his knees up, holding them in a somewhat childish fashion. He doesn't say anything.

Annie glances over at him, which makes her cry harder. "I'm sorry," she whispers, before leaning back and just sitting properly. She buries face in her knees.

Kino forces a smile. "No big deal," he says, but the weight of his lie leaks into his tone. He just stays sitting with her.

Her lips twitch and she puts her pride away as she crawls over and rests her head against his arm. "It is a big deal," she whispers, rubbing her eyes with her fists, though it doesn't stop her crying. "I know it is. It all is. I'm not...good at this...handling delicate things."

Kino sighs, unable to deny her as he shifts, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her into his side. "Neither am I, bud. We're not even slightly on the same feelings wavelength. If this were a dating game, your love meter would be at the start, empty, and mine would be full," he mutters.

"But like... I'm not TRYING to be difficult. I don't wanna hurt your feelings or upset you or anything. But I don't wanna hurt Shuu either. I just... I don't even know if he cares that much. I honestly don't know if he's even awake right now."

He ruffles her hair, his expression unreadable. "Maybe you shouldn't worry so much about pleasing both of us. Just spend some more time with me. Then I'll let you see him."

She nods and stay right where she is, "I guess," she shrugs. "I don't... not like you. Well, obviously. I let you take my pants off," she says with a snort.

Kino hums and rests his chin against her head. "Well, for what it's worth, I've missed you. Even the crazy fights."

She snorts and gives a small, tired laugh.

Kino smiles and it hurts a little, but he chuckles. "See I knew that would make you laugh," he says, before shifting. "Come on...let's go back. Staring at marshes isn't exactly nice."

Annie nods and stands up. "Okay," she agrees, letting out a heavy sigh.

* * *

Hours later, when she felt almost certain Kino was asleep, Annie crept from her room to stand before the memory mirror. To her surprise, once she was within the haze of memories, she could conjure a memory easily to make it play out before her like Kino had done.

"You know that now that you've told me not to tackle fuck bois I'm just that much more likely to do it again to spite you, right?"

Shuu's arms tighten around her waist and he rests his head against her shoulder, breathing out tiredly. "Haa.. Don't make more work for me, woman."

Shuu lazes with his own Annie in the memory on her bed. Real Annie's lips thin, remembering it. She'd tackled some guy just because he'd said a few inappropriate things to her, and Shuu had had to heal her cut shoulder. Even though she'd totally owned that guy, she'd gotten a decent sized cut from scraping against the pavement.

"By the way you reek of his scent...That stupid mortal, tch.." He mutters, grumbling like an old man.

"Yeah well you smell like a jerk so there," she huffs, starting to squirm now that her shoulder doesn't hurt that much anymore. "We should bottle your spit and sell it as a miracle cure."

Shuu hums, closing his eyes. "It would only work on you. A vampires saliva is most effective on pre- uh...A human they've fed from a lot." He mutters distractedly.

"Oh... I guess the concept _is_  pretty gross. But I think I'd label it: Spit polish. The new healing phenomenon," Annie smirks at him.

Real Annie watches how his half lidded blue eyes cut to the ceiling, but they were gentle. Even playful, filled with a dusty kind of amusement. She didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before, but he never looked that way for anyone else. Just her dumb jokes.

After a bit more banter, his touches became more frequent, and then inevitably his lips met her skin. Annie struggles and complains, before dissolving into moans and pulling him tight against her, burying her hand in his fluffy, dishevelled hair.

Real Annie blushes slightly, but a sadness takes hold of her heart, mingling with the sudden tightness between her thighs somewhat left over by Kino's attention earlier.

_Had it just been about sex all along Shuu? I figured it was more than that but...is that why you haven't come for me?_


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ruki's craving and suffering saying is from The Four Nobel Truths

Ruki looks out at the horizon of the ocean, before dropping his eyes to the sand under his shoes. Since the family album featuring the boys at the beach, he'd had an urge to see the ocean again, and had invited Arika along. Of course, she'd chosen her own method of transport by arriving in her bike as opposed to his car. He glances at her, the breeze ruffling his hair slightly.

Arika has her hands stuck in the pockets of her leather jacket as she watches the water for a moment. "Sun's going down," she mumbles, jutting her chin at the sunset. She glances back up at Ruki. "Welp, ocean's still wet. You satisfied?"

Ruki raises a brow at her. "I don't know. Did you like doing this today?" He asks, before looking at the sunset.

She shrugs. "It's nice enough to see," she drifts over and latches on around his arm. "Mum... brought me here when I was real little. Heh, was one of the few good days with her, I think I was six. We came with a group of her friends, some of them had kids. We all played together, and mum bought us fast food. I've always really liked fast food fries," she hums, looking a little nostalgic.

Ruki shifts his gaze down to her again. "It's good to hold onto that memory. It can be blackened by everything that came after...but you still should." He says, before starting to slowly walk with her down the shore, the sand crunching quietly under their feet.

"I'm...just gonna let it all go. I can't do anything about her, and frankly, I don't want to anymore anyway. It is what it is. It's nice to think about times like that though, sometimes. I can... make my own family. It might be mostly cats, but cats are great."

Ruki shifts, frowning slightly at the sunset. "I don't allow pets in the house. You'd have to keep them somewhere else," he mutters, stopping and looking back at their footprints.

"Fine, then, guess I'm moving out," Arika laughs teasingly, stopping with him. "Oi, what's wrong?" She asks, following his gaze before looking up and raising an eyebrow at him.

"...I was just thinking about the impermanence of human life," he mutters quietly. The tide was beginning to come in, and soon their footprints would be washed away. Never to be remembered. "As long as there is attachment to things that are impermanent, there will be suffering." He mutters, quoting someone, probably- before he looks at her. "I know you don't want to speak of futures, but time runs different for both of us. Have you never thought about it?" He asks, gaze intent.

She shrugs, getting a little uneasy. "Well... I guess," she says slowly. "You brought it up the other night. I thought about it then. I... think you're gonna have to be more specific about what you mean, though."

Ruki shifts to face her fully, the slight breeze teasing at his dark hair. "I mean...one day, do you think you'd consider turning into a vampire?" He asks point blank.

Arika chokes on absolutely nothing. "Wait, what?" She coughs, retracting her arm from his and stepping back. "Hell no."

He stiffens, eyes showing his surprise and a flash of something else, before it frosts over, expression turning unreadable. "Oh? Why the absolute rejection?"

She takes another step back as she pales to an impressive white. "I-I just... no. That's... that's a lot of... fuck, Ruki, just, no," she spits, turning around and pressing her hands to her eyes hard enough to see stars behind her closed lids. A lot of commitment.  _Eternity is a hell of a lot of time to fuck things up._

Ruki sneers, his hurt blinding him to his usual observation skills. But another part of him refused to comfort her this time, pride returning to him all at once. He turns slightly away from her, "I see. It's a bit rich to be dating me, if my way of existence disgusts you so much." He mutters, acid lacing his tone.

She whirls around and glare at him. "Really? You're taking it in THAT direction?" Arika growls. "It's not a fucking matter of disgust, Ruki, its..." she trails off, the words getting caught in her throat. She turns away again to hide her expression as a tear rolls down her cheek. "Yeah. A bit rich," she whispers tightly. She starts walking back in the direction of the bike.  _It was too good to be true._  "I'm a bit rich."

A low snarl escapes him as he watches her. His hands ball into fists. "Ah, are you running again? What happened, Revolution? You can't win any battles if you always retreat. Or are you afraid to face me?" He sneers, baiting her on purpose.

Arika turns on her heel, narrowing her eyes at him. "Oh, FUCK you," she whimpers. She'd been trying for a growl, but her voice fails her. She blinks, and another round of tears falls from her eyes unbidden. "I don't need some... self important bastard that... that... oh, never fucking mind. I'm fucking terrified, Ruki." She turns around again and quickens her pace.  _He's making me care. Caring never ends well._

Ruki grabs her arm in a tight grip, but he doesn't do anything more than that. "You demand me to respect you as my equal one minute and then turn tail and run the next. Which is it? I'd turn you if you asked. I'd do plenty. But it works both ways. If you want this thing between us, then fight for it!" He growls, the words hissing out. He felt rage clash with a multitude of emotions. Anger at himself for demanding so much of a young girl. Maybe she'd been too young after all.

Arika winces, but for once, doesn't squirm. "So you're giving me an ultimatum," she whispers, blinking more tears again. "If you... If you would just stop seeing yourself as superior to everyone... I wouldn't have to fight to be your equal. You can be so fucking cruel sometimes, you know? A really...rotten, stupid- dumbass..." She goes quiet for a moment and swallows, before she turns around and starts struggling. "Let me GO."

Ruki takes his hand away, sliding it into his pocket. He then turns, expression shadowed and unreadable. "Do as you please," he mutters coldly.

She doesn't offer any parting words, she just gets back to the bike as quickly as possible as she becomes more of a sobbing mess. _I should have known he would have expected something._  And, if she were less emotional, she might even have been able to understand.

But she doesn't, and after a quick text to Ryuji to let him know that she's coming by, Arika yanks helmet on and pulls out of the lot. Very quickly. So quickly, in fact, that she doesn't notice the minivan that's coming- or when she's knocked completely from the bike to the side of the road, body hitching the floor and rolling- landing at an odd angle. Unconscious and bleeding.

Ruki had been looking at their footprints, which were wiped completely away, until only his was left. Well, that was natural, wasn't it? It had always been that way. Yet her words continued to swirl around in his head.  _'You can be so fucking cruel sometimes...A really...rotten, stupid- dumbass.'_

His eyes narrow, dead heart pulsing. But...something tugged at his mind.  _'Rotten, stupid...Rotten-'_

_Rotigenberg._

He raises his head and turns, ready to stop her- ready to call out and say she'd done it. The stupid frustrating idiot had surely found Kino's location, as no one ventured into the marshes. It was the perfect place to hide Annie- before he hears a crash. His eyes slowly widen as he sees the van screech to a stop. He scents her blood, and seconds later he's crouched over her body.

"Arika. Arika!" Ruki snarls, looking down at her blood soaked hair. His hands hover uselessly above her, before he brought out his phone and demands an ambulance. Unbidden, his hand begins to shake as he strokes a few strands from her face gently. She didn't move.

His lips twist into an unstable smile. "If craving...is the cause of suffering, then the cessation of suffering will surely follow the complete fading of that which you crave most. Heh... _what utter bullshit_ ," he mutters to himself, closing his eyes and shuddering.

* * *

Misaki hums softly as she swings her bag back and forth. She had plans to make cookies after school for Azusa, and she's mentally going through design ideas as she practically skips along the school halls, alone. Azusa's in class still, and she was going to go meet him. Usually Yuma or Kou would walk with her but they'd been called away urgently for some reason. She hoped everything was okay.

A pale hand slips out of no where- grasping her wrist and tugging her harshly behind a door. Laito smiles at her from inside the storage room. "Hello again~"

Misaki's eyes widen as she stares at Laito. In the dark, she can't see much, but his eyes are plenty visible, a glowing green. "L-Laito. Hi," she says cautiously.

Those sinful eyes gleam, "Ne, I've missed you so much. Fufu, have you been having fun without me...with that poor victim covered in bandages?" He asks silkily, hand sliding down her waist.

She jolts and sighs heavily, prying his hand off her waist. "Laito... I don't want you to touch me anymore," she says quietly, covertly reaching for the door handle. "I'm in a relationship with Azusa, now."

Laito grabs the hand that was reaching for the door handle. "Oh I'm not surprised in the least to hear that," he purrs, voice curving into steel. He then shoves her back against the wall, pinning her hips against it with his own. "Fufu, tell me...did you open your legs for him the first night he stole you from us?"

She gasps and struggles, shame rising to my cheeks, because, well, she did- or at least tried to. "L-Laito, stop!" She whimpers, squirming to try and free herself.

Lips kiss her neck in the dark and she shudders violently. "You only like that boy because he's desperate for your attention, I've seen it. Fufu, he seems a very lonely sort. Do you really think he even wants you, Little Whore? You're nothing more than a space to fill, literally. I know you better than him. I can make you feel good again without giving meaningless platitudes," he breathes, cupping the space between her legs.

Misaki lets out a high-pitched scream, hoping that anyone would hear and come help. She shakes her head violently. "N-no, you're wrong!" She cries, shoving at his shoulder to try and pry him off.

Laito covers her mouth. He then grinds hard and slow against her. "Shhh...don't worry so much. I know. I know you.. I won't turn you away like they will," he murmurs, chuckling. He licks her ear and groans.

She shivers from the lick, whimpering into his hand for a moment. Her eyes start to adjust to the dark and the moment she sees his smiling face, they dull as heaviness weighs down her limbs. Maybe...if she stopped feeling, then it would just be over quicker. Perhaps it would be 'easier.' But, an unnamed feeling had her shuddering for a different reason. Her eyes squeeze shut and she steels herself before she makes a terrible decision and bites down hard on his fingers.  _I'm not letting him fuck me this time! I can't- I won't!_

Laito grits his teeth and grabs her by the throat with his other hand, snarling. "Don't upset me Little Whore. Only I can understand you. Sink down with me into the second layer of hell," he mutters lowly, squeezing her throat and breathing in her scent.

A squeaking noise rings out, and Misaki grabs his hand, gasping for breath and trying to pry him away. She squeezes her eyes shut and whimpers, face quite pale.

Laito kisses her cheek, leaning his forehead against hers and smiling gently. Just as he was about to lean down for a taste- the whisper of a blade catches his attention, and Laito leans back suddenly. A knife misses his head by inches as the arc of a blade swings in the air.

He backs off, releasing the girl as Azusa held up a knife, pointing the blade out at him. His expression was strange, head tilted down slightly so that half lidded eyes looked up at him.

Misaki heaves in a strangled breath and wilts slightly against the door, whimpering. "Azusa..." she whispers, holding her throat. She reaches for the handle and tumbles to the ground as she forces the door open, letting light invade the storage room. She coughs hoarsely, trembling.

"Ah...the youngest Mukami, right? Nice to meet you. Fufu, there's no need for the sour look," Laito smiles.

Azusa stays silent, blade shifting slightly to aim for Laito's throat if he moved. He then tilts his head slightly, wisps of dark hair shadowing his eyes. "Ne... Don't touch her again," he murmurs softly, completely at odds with the situation.

The girl staggers to her feet and she leans heavily against the door. "Azusa, let's just go," she says tiredly. "It isn't worth it." Laito's words had, as usual, had far too much of an effect on her.  _I'm not a whore._

Laito keeps the same level smile, just as Azusa's blade doesn't move.

"She isn't...what you think she is," Azusa says softly, gripping the knife tighter. "She's not...a whore. She's...my girlfriend," he says simply, but in his head, it made sense. "I...love her."

Mildly amused and bewildered green blinks back at him. "Ah, you mean you love her because she gives you pleasure?" He says evenly.

The dark haired boy shook his head slowly, "mn...no. I love her because she...sees me. And is gentle and...I feel at home with her."

Laito raises a brow, staring at him blankly as though his words didn't register.

Azusa shifts back slightly and reaches behind him for Misaki's hand. She takes it without a word and subconsciously moves to bury her face in his back, hiding. Her heart swells with something, but it isn't the same feeling she got when they were having sex. "Azusa, let's go home," she says quietly.

He nods, his fingers curling around hers. Just as he turns, Laito murmurs. "That's an interesting speech pattern you have," he says casually, hand raising to rub his chin thoughtfully.

Azusa stills, looking back over his shoulder. Laito just stares levelly at him, as though seeing through him. "Left over from...childhood perhaps? Seems like something that would stick with you." He shrugs, a dark emptiness in his tone. "I'm sure children must have bullied you so for it. Or...did the difficulty speaking come from the bullying, hm?"

Azusa swallows, his lips thinning. He wanted to say something, but he felt an old fear rise, clogging up his throat like mud, until it felt impossible to speak. What if he stuttered again? Azusa's hand squeezes Misakis tightly, almost painfully and she quickly catches onto what was happening. It was the same. It was just like when Laito called her a whore. It was like he had an innate talent at choosing what words would wound the most.

She turns to glare at Laito for a moment before she moves in front of Azusa and forcefully urges him out of the room, pushing him back. She then takes his arm and tugs him away, removing him from the situation. She wouldn't let him get hurt like she had. "Don't listen to him. He's just trying to get in your head," She says quietly, squeezing his hand. Her heart thudded, and a kind of strength overcame her. Misaki didn't flinch when she looked back to see Laito watching them with a baffled look, she just continued on.

If she could protect Azusa, she could overcome it herself.

Laito hums and lifts a shoulder boredly, before turning on his heel. He supposed he'd leave them to it, strange couple though they were.

Once they're outside, Misaki swallows thickly. "Azusa, I love you."

Azusa blinks slowly, as though returning to himself, before shuddering slightly. He drags her into the shadows of the school and hugs her tight, his breath shuddering. "T-th.."He freezes, before burying his face in her hair. He felt weak. Just two sentences from that vampire and he was stuttering again. "Th-thank..." he swallows." Thank...You, " he murmurs with effort.

Misaki hugs him back equally tightly. "No, Azusa, thank you. Laito...Laito is horrible. Nobody...has ever defended me before. I love you. Don't... don't leave me. Okay?"

Azusa closes his eyes, letting her scent calm him. "N-Never. Never... I'll always stay by.. Misaki's side." He murmurs, before drawing back slightly to press his lips to hers.

She kisses him back softly, only breaking the kiss to smile softly. "Let's go home, okay? I promised to make you cookies."

Azusa smiles faintly and nods. He holds her hand tight as he moves with her over to the waiting car, his chest slowly loosening in her presence.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Annie makes a small noise, making a grand effort to stifle herself as she draws two fingers in tight circles around her clit. She has the door locked tightly, and since it was still morning, she figured that Kino should still be asleep. After the whole oral sex thing and Shuu mirror memories, both the stupid fuckers had gotten her all excited.

Contrary to what she thought, Kino was awake. He was playing an app on his phone, absorbed in crushing opposition, when he sensed it. A certain scent he was intimately familiar with. Shaking it off, he figured she was just having a wet dream or something. He breathes out.

She moans a little louder and automatically clamps a hand over her mouth. She'd like to say that she's fantasising about one of them- her mind, however, flickers to scenes. Some with Shuu, some with Kino.  _Actually kill me._

Kino blinks and sits up in his bed, his abdomen tightening. "Oh you can just fuck the hell off," he mutters to himself, before standing. He walks silently to outside her room and hears the unmistakable sound of a moan being suppressed. He grits his teeth. Nope. No. He tried to channel John for a moment, before he hears the sound of her wet folds, the slip of her fingers. Kino materialises into her room.

She doesn't notice, since her eyes are screwed tightly shut. She writhes slightly under the sheets, nightshirt pushed up above her breasts. Her back arches as she lets another muffled, needy mewl into her cupped hand.

Kino grits his teeth and snaps, "oi! What the shit, Annie? Really? I mean... _really?_ " He growls, telling his partial arousal to get lost again. All he had to do was think that she was picturing Shuu- then it ebbed away a bit.

She squeaks as she sits up in bed, eyes widening as she reddens to an impressive shade. "O-Oi!" she gasps, pulling the covers up to hide herself.

He points to himself dramatically. "Vampire. Killing machine. I have super sensitive smelling and hearing powers. Now unless you want me to attack you, quit it!" He barks, as if yelling at Yuri.

"I thought you were asleep!" Annie whimpers pathetically. "L-look... it isn't fucking fair! This is, like, the most sexually tense period of my life, fucking ever!" She pauses for a moment as his words actually register, and reddens even darker as another thought crosses her mind.

Kino reads that look in her eye. He raises a brow and looks her over. Her scent washes over him anew and he sighs. "You know what? Fuck it," he mutters, before grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. He then looks at her pointedly.

"This is a terrible idea," she mutters as she peels the rest of her shirt off as well and pushes the blanket off. Her arms spread open widely as she stares up at him, flopping back down on the bed.

He tsks and pulls down his pants, kicking them off and revealing his partial erection. "Doesn't have to mean anything. You have an itch to scratch and I'll oblige," he says, crawling onto the bed until he was leaning over her. "If you say his name though, I'll gag you," he warns quietly.

"Wasn't thinking bout him," she mutters, and kisses him before he can say anything else.  _Well...kind of. I'm a terrible person..._

She reaches down and grabs his cock, pumping it fairly firmly to get him properly hard.

Kino makes a noise of surprise against her mouth- cupping her breast and squeezing it, just as he slides his tongue into her mouth. He bucks slowly into her hand as he gets harder.

Annie makes a small squeaking noise as her body craves more already. She lowers her free hand to her clit again. Her tongue skims over his, before tracing the shapes of his fangs.

He grunts and leans back, taking her with him as he grabs her hips and sits upright, putting his legs over the side of the bed. "I think you're wet enough already," he grunts, lowering her onto the head of his cock as he kisses her sloppily, groaning as she straddles him. He moans as he sinks inside her.

Annie cries out and bites his shoulder to stifle herself. It occurs to her that she simply cannot find a guy that wants to fucking be on top, but silences that thought very quickly. She kisses him back, suckling his tongue for a moment, before thrusting her hips forward to sheathe him completely inside her. Kino groans and shudders, grinning slightly. He then grabs her hips firmly and starts bucking, setting a fast pace immediately.

It was more for himself than for her that he didn't make it romantic, that this was fucking and nothing more. He couldn't handle giving even more of himself away only to have her dismiss it out of confusion. He grabs her under her thighs and lifts them slightly, bucking harder so that she bounces on his lap. He kisses her hungrily all the while.

She cries out loudly against his mouth, finding she's definitely enjoying the roughness of this. She holds on tightly around his neck, trying to get SOME sort of hold with her knees so she can contribute, but nothing. Her hips are the only control she has, and her own movements are trumped by his.

Kino bites her lip, keeping his teeth on her bottom lip for a moment as he bucks roughly, before sucking and sliding his tongue into her mouth again. Sweat beads on his forehead as he pants and groans- finding that it wasn't enough.

He suddenly grabs her around the waist and materialises against the wall, shoving her against it and holding her underneath her thighs as he continues to pump wildly inside her. "A-annie..." he grins, panting.

Light blue eyes widen and she cries out loudly. Her legs bounce uselessly on either side of his waist and she holds on very tight to his shoulders. "K-Kino... gah!" She yelps, cumming prematurely.  _To be fair, I had already been touching myself, and he's so damn rough. It's incredible._

Kino laughs breathlessly, kissing her lips hard and groaning. He becomes sloppy with holding her if only to make her cling to him tighter, his thrusts moving her body up and down against the wall.

"Hah- I've missed you..." he mutters into her ear, unfortunately drowning in her scent and making it personal. Of course he would.

She tighten's her arms around him.  _He can have this._  Her chin tilts up and she moans loudly again, back arching. One hand finds its way up to cradle the back of his head, tangling in his hair, turning so she can kiss him messily again. Kino kisses her desperately, her mouth smothering his moans, until he feels his abdomen tightening, cock throbbing inside of her.

"Fuck - I'm gonna..." he grits his teeth, resting his forehead against hers as he pants harshly, thrusting erratically.

She gasps against his lips and moans again, holding him incredibly tightly. She tears her mouth away to let out a whimper, knowing she's going to release again as well. "K-Kino...!" she whispers, biting down on his shoulder again.

This pushes him over the edge as Kino grabs her thighs harder, lifting them up and spreading her legs as he sinks completely inside her and cums. He let's out a long, loud groan, descending into breathless pants against her neck. Something suspiciously close to _'I love you'_  escapes him.

Annie's eyes widen slightly, but ignores it for both their benefits. She cums again a moment later, her sex squeezing his cock tightly. "K-Kino..." she whimpers again, kissing his neck for a moment. She can feel him pooled inside of her, and she suddenly realises how much of her body is wet from either his or her cum, sweat, or saliva from kisses.

Kino shudders, drinking in her scent. He pulls away from her collarbone, his hair sticking to her neck with sweat as he looks at her. His facade is briefly broken, red eyes dark and possessive, before he fixes it and smiles warmly. "Cool. 10/10 awesome sex. We did really good, bud," he pants, forcing cheer and distance, before he pulls out of her, groaning quietly.

Annie blinks, wincing at the feel of him leaving her. "Yeah," she says in agreement, but her voice cracks and she winces again. She lowers her legs and leans against the wall as they shake. She can't help but snort at the ridiculousness of it. "Heh. You did the meme," she's mumbles, blushing red.

It's his turn to blink, "I did? I mean uh- yeah! Obviously. Do it for the vine and all that lot. Haha..." he trails off, before turning away from her. He picks up his discarded clothes. "I'm gonna...go for a bath. Later on we can see your memories, mkay?" He asks, looking at her.

"Wrong meme," she mutters, slowly inching forward to the bed. Her legs feel like absolute jelly. She makes it close enough to flop over and let out a sigh. "But yeah, go on. I'll do my best to not be naked when you're back."

"Yeah, don't be naked. Otherwise we might have to have sex again," he laughs weakly, and it's unclear if he's joking. He then blushes slightly for no good reason and turns. "Kino out," he mutters, before materialising away.

It takes Annie a good solid few minutes to collect herself because frankly, that boy really did a number on her. When she finally manages to peel herself up, she pulls on leggings and a sweater. She leaves her hair loose for a change, because she can't be bothered to fix it right now. She then chooses not to analyse any feelings about what had just occurred.

Kino drops his clothes in his room and eventually sinks down into the water of his bath. He let's out a long sigh, pressing his knuckles to his forehead. "Idiot," he utters quietly, the sound almost lost in the bathroom.

* * *

It had been two days. Arika had been pronounced to be comatose, though there's not nearly as much damage as there could have been. Quite a lot of scrapes and bruises, but somehow, no broken bones. The quiet, sterile, sereneness of the hospital is broken by something lulling and familiar. A small noise escapes from the back of her throat as she stirs a bit, words taking shape within the sounds of tilted humming.

Ruki was reading classic children's literature to her, because she'd complained about him being an old man before, what with his Latin and German ancient texts. So, he'd grabbed something off the shelf that he thought would have a chance of reaching her. He was now towards the end of Peter Pan, having already read the entirety of Alice in Wonderland to her. "Never say goodbye. Because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting," Ruki murmurs, before hearing something. He blinks tiredly at her.

Her eyelids slide open partially to reveal a sleepy haze. It takes her a moment to register Ruki, the space, the unfamiliar bed. Her dry, chapped lips part to let out a soft exhale. "Hi," she whispers, voice cracking. Slowly, memories of their last conversation trickles in, until her brow furrows and she closes her eyes again, "why... are you here?"

Ruki shifts, his hand finding hers. "Idiot..." he mutters quietly, ignoring her question, "don't do that again." The lines around his eyes reveal his worry without saying it. "How do you feel? I could...call the nurse," he says, shifting.

Her hand squeezes weakly around his. "No, don't," she whispers, eyes opening wider. "Just... stay, for a second," she falls silent for a moment, before she sighs and turns her face to the side. "I love you," she mumbles to the wall.

Ruki's hand tightens around hers, before he realises what he was doing and loosens his hold. "Don't do that again," he mutters again, softer. "I thought you were..." he trails off and strokes some of her hair away from her face, the blood having been wiped away.

"Sorry," Arika mumbles. "For... stuff. I... suck," she mutters, unable to really say what she's thinking. "I... I hope you know that I'm not disgusted by you, though. Not at all. You're... beautiful, and incredible, and I just... I'm shit."

He strokes the inside of her wrist. "As your Master, I forbid you from speaking like that anymore," he utters, and it's unclear if he's joking. He looks at her. "I love you. Don't run again. I don't usually desire things for myself... to keep. Since Karl Heinz, I've only ever lived for what he told me to. Now he's dead. You said...we'd find our purpose together. Was that a lie?" He asks quietly.

She turns back to look at him, expression very, very tired. "No, of course not. But... Ruki, let's be honest here, the real problem is the fact that I'm human," she points out. "I... take back what I said. I just want to... to think about it for a while. A long while. Is that okay?"

Ruki nods slowly, "...yes." He then chuckles wryly, "I know.. It will hurt if you choose not to become like me. Facing your death. If it's even slightly like what I felt.. Seeing you twisted up that way. But...I guess I've decided it doesn't matter either way," he leans down and presses his lips to her forehead. "An existence like yours shouldn't be by my side.. But I'll stay."

Arika smiles from the kiss. "I'll try and not be a total cunt, as well," she mumbles dryly. "I'll work on...saying what I mean, and crap like that," she adjusts a little on the pillows and stretches her arms forward with a soft groan.

He hums, stroking her shoulder, before he pulls away. "Unfortunately you bike is totalled, by the way," he utters dryly.

Her eyes widen, and she makes a whining noise. "Oh, fuck that," she complains. "Ruki, if you love me, take me to the roof and throw me. I don't wanna live no more."

Ruki flicks her forehead. "Be quiet. Your health is more important," he mutters almost grumpily.

She makes an 'ack' sound and sticks her lower lip out in a pout. "Bullshit," she sniffles. "Ugh. Now I wish it had hit me harder."

He snarls lowly, lifting her wrist to his lips as if meaning to bite her when Kou and Yuma appear out of thin air, holding him by the shoulders. "Ruki, haha! Calm down~ she's still a patient you know," Kou smiles weakly, tugging on his free arm.

Yuma snorts. "Yeah. Punish the dumbass after she's recovered."

"Hi guys," Arika says tiredly, grinning weakly. "Yuma, he ain't gonna punish me. I think I have the ultimate trump card."

Ruki growls. "Yes I am," he mutters, before Yuma snorts and puts some flowers in a vase next to her bed. "Shut up and take these."

"Naww, thanks," she smiles, ignoring the Kink Lord for a second. She then turns back and boops his nose. "No you're not~!" she coo's in babytalk.

Ruki frowns at her, before glaring tiredly at Yuma, who blinks. "What?" He asks.

"You're not hitting on her are you?" Ruki asks deathly quiet, sleep deprivation apparently making him paranoid.

Yuma's eyes widen. "What, no!" He yells, blushing.

Arika snorts. "Ooookay, then. That was fucking weird," she laughs, before petting Ruki's hair. "Love ya, dumbass."

"Yuma just wanted an excuse to go see his sweetheart at the flower shop again." Kou teases, ignoring Yumas subsequent swearing to lean closer to Arika, whispering: "And Ruki hasn't slept or left your side for two daaays~" he says, before Ruki finally stands, shoving them out with a growl. Azusa and Misaki wave at her from outside the door.

Arika laughs and watches the ruckus, too tired to get super involved. "Really, Ruki?" She asks, heart a little bit too happy at that. She shouldn't be encouraging this.

He closes the door behind himself and turns to her, taking his seat and holding her hand again. "Mn," he leans down, kissing her hand. He then rests his head down next to her side, looking very tired.

"Oi...come hold me," she murmurs, patting the space next to her and shifting a little to allow him room.

Ruki smiles slightly and shifts, crawling up carefully and easing down next to her, stopping when he brushes her side. "Does it hurt anywhere?" He asks quietly, facing her sideways.

"Everywhere's just kind of... sore," she admits. "Feel like I've been hit by a truck. Heh."

He settles down next to her and carefully wraps his arm around her waist, settling his head next to hers on the large pillow. "I don't understand you...or how this has happened. But I don't like feeling afraid. In fact I despite it," he utters, looking at her. "You looked so fragile..."

"You're so edgy," she mumbles, kissing his cheek. "Don't worry. If nothing else, this experience proves that I can literally be hit by a van and not die. That's gotta be a little reassuring, right?"

Ruki closes his eyes. "You're going to give me grey hair," he utters tiredly. "By the way, you helped me figure out where Kino is...I sent a familiar to Shuu-" he yawns. "Everything should be...fine now..." He then shifts, resting his lips against her pulse briefly, until he draws away slightly to nuzzle into her hair. He breathes out, obviously dropping off.

 _Can vampires even get grey hair?_   _And wait, what was that about Kino?_  She almost asks, before his closed eyes catch her attention. She smiles slightly and closes her eyes as well, shifting closer. V _ampire snuggle time, I guess._

* * *

Azusa was extremely happy. Arika was fine, and his brother was no longer worried. He had a wonderful girlfriend, and things were all around improving, though he felt bad for thinking that, since Karl Heinz was still dead and he was probably supposed to be mourning. Nonetheless, he sat in the bathroom on the side of the tub, cutting into Justin, "ne...Justin. Things are...nice, right now, don't you think so?" He asks, watching as the droplets of blood fell into the bathwater. The cut started inside his elbow and spread down to his wrist. He set his knife up to cut into Melissa further up his arm, pushing his sleeve up.

Misaki raps softly at the door with a tray nestled between her hand and hip. "Azusa," she calls softly. "I made cake. Come out when you're done with your bath to try some, okay?"

"Ah...okay," he calls. Azusa eagerly slashes Melissa, to try and speed up the process, but he found that the wounds weren't closing very fast. Usually he savoured the pain and wasn't impatient.

Even 10 minutes later, his bandages were only soaked in blood as he tried to close them. "Mn...must have cut too deep. If I'd drank...Misaki's blood...I probably could have closed you faster," he mutters to his scars, pausing when he hears a knock at the door again.

"Azusa, are you alright?" Misaki calls, frowning. He normally comes much quicker. "Are you trying to tempt me to come in with you~?"

Azusa blinks and smiles slightly. "Ah...no, but may I have some of your blood...Misaki? Then I can...stop the bleeding," he mutters casually, not really seeing the issue with her seeing the wound. Her eyes widen and she slams the door open, paling at the sight of the blood.

"Azusa, what the hell happened?" She whimpers, coming closer and panicking. She then sees the knife in his hand. "Did you do this?!"

He blinks slowly. "Ah...yes. Don't worry...I won't make a mess..." he says, keeping his arm over the side of the bath.

"That isn't the point!" She says shrilly, sitting down beside him and pushing her hair aside. _First things first._  "Drink. Then I'll yell at you."

"Mn...why yell?" He asks quietly, before leaning in and biting into her neck. He drinks happily, feeling the blood rush down his throat.

"Because you can't be hurting yourself like this," she murmurs, squeezing my eyes shut. "It makes my heart hurt..."

Azusa keeps drinking, until Justin and Melissa close partially, enough to stop the bleeding. He then draws away from her neck, kissing her skin."Why? It's okay...this is the good kind of pain.. I have to keep Justin, Christina, and Melissa with me this way. Or...they'll fade away," he murmurs, wrapping Melissa in a fresh bandage and pulling tight.

Misaki's lip wobbles. "But... Azusa..." she frowns. "It's dangerous. And...I understand that it isn't like you can die from it, but... it really makes me sad to see you cutting yourself," she tries to explain.

Azusa tilts his head slightly. He frowns softly, not understanding. He then puts his hand on his chest, over his heart and registers slightly what she'd said earlier. "So...Misaki doesn't want...to hurt me?"

"Of course I don't want to hurt you. Not like this," she says quietly. "Pain...I understand it can feel nice. Biting each other when we have sex, or using a few toys, things like that, but Azusa, cutting your skin into ribbons isn't the same."

Azusa blinks, before slowly putting his hand on her chest, over her heart. "I don't understand but...does it...make Misaki feel the bad kind of pain?" He asks quietly, his shoulders dropping. She nods seriously and leans forward to kiss his forehead.

"It does," she murmurs. "When I walked in a moment ago...you scared me. I can't lose you, Azusa."

He sighs, lilac eyes dropping. "I won't...die from this. But...when I bleed, everyone who hurts me is usually happy. I like..,to be seen," he murmurs, before holding her hand. "The saddest thing in the world...isn't dying as you might think...it's having no one who wants you," he says quietly.

Misaki wraps her arms around him gently, but firmly. "Azusa, I want you. Get that idea out of your head right now, okay? I'm not going anywhere. Even if nobody else does, I want you. But that's bullshit anyway. Your brothers love you, too. We... have a family."

He slides his arms around her. "You always...feel so warm, Misaki," he murmurs softly. "I just...don't think I can let my friends go. If I stop cutting...the scars might fade," he murmurs, kissing her neck. "But.. I could...stop cutting the others. I'll just...keep those three. Okay?"

She sighs out and nestles into his shoulder. "If you have to," she mumbles. It was a start anyway. "But I'm not gonna be happy about it."

Azusa's brows draw together. He hugs her close, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry...ne, let's go eat the cake..." he tries to make her smile again. Somehow, making her sad made his heart hurt too.

She nods and lets out a small chuckle. "Yes, lets," she agrees, drawing back and ruffling his hair. "And then I want lots of snuggles and kisses."

Azusa nods and stands with her, holding her hand. He then kisses her lips and smiles slightly. "I love you," he murmurs, in his usual way. He probably said it too often. He wondered if there would ever come a point where Misaki noticed that they were hardly ever apart. That he felt the need to be with her all the time. Would she...draw away then? He hoped not.

Her hand squeezing his reassured him, and his obsessive heart ached a little less.


	29. Chapter 29

Standing in front of the mirror, Annie waits for the okay. Her legs are doing the standing thing okay now, but she's a little tired. "K, so, I'm just gonna go ahead and shank myself."

Kino nods, "yeah, whatever memory you think about will be shown to us like last time."

Annie nods slowly. He didn't seem to know she'd used the mirror before without him. Kino then inhales her scent slightly, and gets a smile, which looks a little perverted no matter how much he tried to cover it up. She catches his expression and frowns.

"The fuck is that look for?" She mutters, frowning deeper as he smirks.

"Oh nothing~ you just smell pretty good. Wanted to keep my scent drenched all over you, huh? A nice choice," he leers.

Annie pulls a face. "Don't be gross," she mutters, blushing. She quickly pushes her finger against the mirror so that her blood trickles into all of the rivets. "I just didn't wanna wait any longer than I had to."

Kino rolls his eyes. "Whatever excuse works for you, babe," he grins sharply, knowing she hated that one. He then puts his own finger against the glass, their blood mixing. She didn't know if it's because of Kino's teasing, or because she just had a stupidly good orgasm, but they're quickly brought to the time she had tried to stab Shuu, only to end up getting pinned and cut. Annie cringes, feeling a flash of guilt at the sight of him.

"How do I control this?" She asks panickingly as Shuu's tongue slides over the other Annie's neck. Kino blinks, going completely still. He watches as Shuu murmurs in her ear, while the other Annie stifles a moan in the bedsheets.

"Huh. That's...something," he says, face unreadable. He doesn't do anything more than stare.

"Stop watching!" She groans, turning away as her cheeks flame. "How the fuck do I turn it off? Kino...!"

Kino keeps watching as she gets aroused, Shuu continuing to sweetly torture her, until he bites her. The other Annie let's out a moan.

"...You're...only supposed to make that sound for me..." he mutters thinly, hands starting to shake. Annie groans with the memory of it all, and seconds later, the scene changes. It's the morning after she had gotten drunk, and her double and Shuu are fooling around in the bathtub. His hand is tangled in her hair as he's sat up on the side, and she's sucking his cock.

"Kino, how the FUCK do we go back?" Annie hisses weakly, feeling like she needs to avert her eyes. "This is painful for both of us."

Kino's lips pull back, revealing his fangs as his expression darkens. Palpable rage clings to him, fists shaking as he swipes forward, lashing his arm out in a move that would have decapitated Shuu's head from his shoulders- _just like father_ \- had he been able to make contact. The images just blur, before coming back. Shuu's breathless groans ring out.

Annie whimpers and turns away, squeezing her eyes shut. Shame and fear pool in her chest, which influences the memories.

The scene changes to a much younger Annie, probably five years old. She's huddled under a kitchen table in a dark room. Appearance wise, not much has changed- she still has a thick red braid down to her waist, just chubbier cheeks. Her face, however, is covered in bright red lipstick. The yelling of a preteen girl rings through the room. "ANNABETH. DID YOU SERIOUSLY STEAL MY MAKEUP?"

Kino blinks, breathing raggedly, until he begins to calm down, drawing back into himself and looking down at the younger Annie. His gaze shifts to the present Annie mutely. She glances at him, clearly ashamed. "I'm sorry," she whispers, looking away quickly at tiny her. Small Annie frowns as a girl stalks into the dining room and ducks under the table.

"Ugh, you did, too!" she whines. Tiny Annie crawls out and stands up, putting her hands on her hips and jutting out her chin defiantly. Victoria grits her teeth. "Annabeth, why?"

"So I can be pretty too!" she huffs, and Victoria rolls her eyes. Reagan pads into the room as well, about eight years old. "Viccy, don't be mean to Annie. Annie, don't take Viccy's lipstuff," she mumbles tiredly, as if the oldest and not the middle child.

Kino sighs, before crouching down next to the younger Annie. "She has your eyes," he jokes lightly. His gaze remains sober though, as he murmurs: "I've... never seen this before...your memories. We never had this memory mirror. I always just heard stuff from you," he mutters quietly.

"I... see. Well. Victoria is six years older, Reagan is three," she murmurs as the eleven year old Victoria starts to throw a fit when Tiny Annie tosses the empty lipstick container at her carelessly. Reagan groans, pulling Vic from the room to possibly comfort her. Tiny Annie sighs and flops on the floor, crawling to grab a ridiculously large stuffed duck toy.

"That was Bearie," Annie mutters, just as he smiles slightly and let's out another sigh. His anger disappears, but was not forgotten.

He instead reaches out and strokes the younger Annie's head, though neither could feel it. He'd gotten a little too used to interacting with things that weren't really there. "Cute little tyke, weren't you?" He asks. "I wonder if our..." he suddenly clamps his mouth shut, amending it. "If our younger selves would have liked each other. Heh," he forces a grin.

Annie presses her lips together, as the scene changes. "Doubt it," she says softly. Seven year old Annie stands in front of a boy with her arms crossed. He's the same age, and holding out a bunch of daisies he had obviously picked himself on the schoolyard.

"Will you please be my wife?" he asks hopefully, and she shakes her head.

"Boys are icky," she declares.

Kino chuckles, straightening. "Well it wasn't like I was interested in girls at that age. I'm not the casanova you know today," he says, rubbing his hair. "I was into world domination. I MAY have allowed her in my castle. If she proved herself useful," he sniffs.

"Nothing hotter than a dictator," Annie mumbles as small Annie turns away and leaves the boy in tears. She skips off to the swing set. "Bitches LOVE swingsets," Annie smirks to herself.

"Priorities!" Kino laughs, grinning after her smaller self as though he were proud. "I think you just crushed that boys hopes and dreams. How marvellous," he says, completely seriously.

"Yeah. That happened a lot," present Annie says sheepishly. She tugs a curl. "I think it was the hair. I didn't have the ass at that point."

Tiny Annie swings with her friends, but the scene soon shifts to her a fair bit later. Fourteen and hanging out with a boy. He's tall, dark haired, very attractive. And she has him in a headlock. I grin and lean against the wall, watching the two tussle in the basement. "That's Holden. He's basically my brother, and before you give the line that he's being friend zoned, he isn't. He's got a girlfriend."

Kino raises a brow. "Mnhm," he watches the two of them, before looking at her. "You were definitely a tomboy."

Holden pulls smaller Annie off and suplexes her onto the couch. "Yep," Annie says dryly as her double squirms to regain control. "Anything else you wanna see?"

Kino folds his arms, thinking. "...Show me the Summer Festival," he says, looking at her. "You were down in the dumps when I saw you because of Shuu. I want to see why."

Annie lets out a small sigh. "If you really want," she says quietly.

The scene shifts to the well known date. Shuu lazes against the wall as Annie stands beside him, trying to coax him into activity. Present Annie's mouth shifts into a thin line and she glances away. Kino watches with a kind of fixation as Shuu remains lethargic.

"...You're excited for the Festival," Kino mutters to himself. "This supposed to be a date or something?"

"Yeah. It had been. In my mind, anyway. He... might not have realised that," she mumbles, subconsciously making excuses for him. Kino sneers, picking up on something in the back of his mind, but he shakes it away, too annoyed to pay attention to it. "He could've made an effort," he spits darkly. "He has you- and he's squandering it!" He growls, stalking up to the memory Shuu just as the other Annie leaves, fighting tears.

"Dude, chill," Annie mumbles, getting uncomfortable. She sighs and looks down, "wanna just go back?"

Kino snarls, rounding on her. "No I don't! Show me more of this asshole! It'll be the same I bet! He's an idiot!" He yells, raising a fist. "I'd beat the shit outta him if he were here!"

He let's his fist fly, aiming for Shuu's head with a manic gleam in his eye- only a pale hand grabs his fist. Kino starts in surprise as an extra, more solid looking arm appeared from out of memory Shuu's body. A second Shuu moves out of the sleeping version of himself then, still holding Kino's fist as he stands. "Yeah?" Shuu asks lethargically. "Why don't you try it?" Blue eyes stare at him with depthless apathy.

Annie's eyes widen. "What the hell is going on?" She whispers, looking between the two of them, as well as sleeping Shuu. "Shuu... you're... what?"

Shuu glances at her, before he looks at Kino's stunned expression, tossing him back a few paces. Shuu then appears next to Annie and grabs her around the waist- very much flesh and blood as he slams his fist into the wall behind them. The memory shatters to pieces around them.

Everything goes white as the three are left standing in the room full of Annie's things, the mirror falling to pieces on the wall and landing in a broken heap on the floor. "NO!" Kino chokes, his eyes full of horror as he watches it.

"Shuu!" Annie gasps, her eyes widening as she watches the shattered shards fall. "That... that was completely unnecessary!" She shifts her gaze to stare up at him, too shocked to struggle in his hold.

Shuu shifts his gaze to look down at her. "I see...you've become closer, have you?" He asks quietly.

Kino sinks down to the floor on his knees, face pale. He stares at the shards sightlessly, mute. Annie blinks, suddenly at a loss for words.  _We have become closer._

She pries his arm off and takes a step back, swallowing. "I-I... you don't even love me, Shuu," she whispers, her mind blanking on everything else. Shuu's expression changes slightly. His lips thin, "I've been looking for you for weeks." He mutters, before glancing at Kino. "Let me guess...he's in love with you?" He asks point blank.

Annie's expression falters. She nods once, feeling stuck, trapped.  _I don't know how to answer. I can't answer either of them, not right now._  "You... have?" She asks instead.

Half lidded blue slide to her again. "Yeah, he chose a good place. Rotigenbelk masks all scent. It's also a pain in the ass to navigate." He mutters. "But...if you want him or something, just because he's said he's in love with you...And not because you  _actually_  want the guy. Then I guess I've wasted my time," he says softly.

Shuu then finds himself looking at her and waiting, hoping despite himself for his words to be opposed.


	30. Kino Sakamaki End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Diana Moore and myself decided to give Kino and Shuu their own ends, like this were a DL game if you will, but Shuu's end is definitely meant to be considered The True End as the events following it match up with Ruki's and so forth. This chapter will get an epilogue, but it's essentially a 'what if' scenario :)

Annie whimpers, paling as she takes a step back, and shakes her head. Her body moves in front of Kino's bent, shuddering form, her arm spread out protectively as she faces Shuu, who blinks slowly. She grits her teeth, wilting and thinking back over the last couple of weeks, of John and Kino...how he'd whispered in her ear that he loved her. How his red wine eyes sparked with mischief or darkened with lust. Every complicated thing and feeling about him built up, until her body moved on it's own.

She turns and drops to her knees, embracing Kino tightly, burying her face in his chest as she burst into tears. "Stop... stop trying to guilt me," she whispers. "You can't...  _Not care_  and then say a few words and expect me to just fall into your lap! It's not fucking fair, Shuu."

Shuu blinks, eyes darkening. He feels a heaviness weigh down his limbs, and he suddenly feels as though he's in the Marsh outside, sinking under the muddy surface. "I see...so, it was pointless after all." He mutters quietly. He then glances around the strange room, like a shrine to her, and looks back at her again. "He did kidnap you, Annie. Maybe remember that much at least."

Kino barely hears him, clinging to her in return. His fingers curl in her sweater tightly.

Annie's lip wobbles, "and you didn't? Reiji told me that if I tried to leave the country, I wouldn't be allowed. I-isn't that basically the same thing?" She mumbles. She blinks more hot tears down as they blurred her vision. "Did you ever even care, Shuu?"

Shuu stares at her, his expression unreadable. His shoes are caked in dirt from the marshes. He was half starved with blood lust. Despite this, he looks away tiredly. "You're not...who I thought you were, Annie," he utters quietly. He felt as if she'd been able to understand.

Kino looks up at him and glares. "Just go," he sneers, sharp teeth clenched. There's a slight redness around his eyes from where he'd been crying. He'd never be able to see his Annie again except in his dreams and extremely torn memories...but if he had _this_  Annie, and she wanted him, maybe it would all be okay. It would be worth it. The pain and heartache, burying his Annie's ashen corpse- feeling that ash caking under his fingernails- the desperation and nightmares, all of it would have been worth it, right?

Annie swallows and buries her face into Kino's shoulder to hide her eyes. "Kino... went through hell to get me," she says quietly. "I can't... ignore him."

Shuu looks at her with a quiet haze clouding his blue eyes as he takes a step back. "Well then, if pity is enough, you're welcome to each other," he mutters, a deadness in his voice, before he disappears without another word. Kino breathes out, watching the space Shuu had vacated with shaking eyes.

He couldn't even find it in him to feel triumphant. He clings to Annie and buries his face into her beautiful red, curling hair.

Annie cries into his shoulder for a long few minutes. It isn't like it was an easy decision, and the parting doesn't exactly leave her with any closure. "K-Kino... he... he's really gone, isn't h-he?"

Kino nods into her hair. "Yeah.. I can't sense him anymore," he mutters quietly, voice thick. He strokes her hair slowly, pale fingers shaking slightly.

"I... I hope you aren't mad," she murmurs quietly, grasping the front of his shirt. "I-I couldn't... I couldn't properly..." she sobs, unable to get it out.  _I couldn't spurn Shuu._  She could hardly make a decision until the very last minute. Kino draws away from her hair slightly, shifting to look at her face. He wipes some of her tears away.

"It- it's okay," he murmurs, voice barely above a whisper. "You are... _Real_ , aren't you?" He asks quietly, red eyes slightly hazy.

Annie nods and blinks again, her own eyes slightly hazed. "K-Kino... I... I think I've fallen in love with you. Even though... even though we've barely..." she stos herself and buries her face in his shoulder, trembling. Kino smiles brokenly, holding her close.

"You don't...have to say that for me. You're doing enough...just by staying here," he murmurs, kissing her hair. "Stay..." he breathes. "Please don't ever leave me again, Annie."

"I'm not just saying it," she mumbles, pulling back to kiss his lips instead. "I mean it, Kino," she says softly against his mouth. "I'm not going anywhere."

Kino's eyes widen, before he shudders, folding in on himself and resting his head against her shoulder, rocking slightly.

"Thanks... Thank you." He says softly. He thinks to ask her why she chose him and not Shuu, but he feels as if it could all break if he actually asked. That perhaps she'd realise she didn't really want him. Kino kisses her neck. "I love you so much."

He'd never allow it. He'd never allow anyone to take her from him ever again. Annie pulls back and kisses him again, slowly but deeply. She tightens her arms around his neck, keeping her eyes closed. The kiss tastes like salty tears, as well as some form of desperation.


	31. Shuu Sakamaki End (true end)

Half lidded blue slide to her again. "Yeah, he chose a good place. Rotigenbelk masks all scent. It's also a pain in the ass to navigate." He mutters. "But...if you want him or something, just because he's said he's in love with you...And not because you actually want the guy. Then I guess I've wasted my time," he says softly.

Shuu then finds himself looking at her and waiting, hoping despite himself for his words to be opposed.

Annie's eyes widen and she swallows thickly, taking a step back from both of them. Her mouth twists as she fights to find the right the words. "Shuu..." she whispers, coming up dry. "I... I can't," she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Kino, I'm sorry."

Shuu blinks, frowning slightly at her. "What do you mean you can't?" He presses, just as Kino looks up slightly, expression hidden by his bangs.

"I can't just... look just stop hinting at shit!" She yells, bursting. She ducks down to her knees holding her head and squeezing her eyes shut. "Just... make it ALL STOP! I just want... things to be fucking simple again!"

His weight shifts closer, making the floorboards creak, and she cries out. "No! Just fucking stay where you are, I don't want either of you to touch me." She whimpers, shaking. "All I'm gonna do is hurt you both anyway. I'm...tired of hurting and being hurt. Why can't it just stop?"

Shuu shifts, pale hands curling into loose fists. "I'm here now..." he tries to verbalise his feelings, but finds he can't.

Annie whimpers, shaking her head and covering her ears with her hands. "Shuu, I fucking love you," she whispers brokenly. Hot tears run down her cheeks as the realness of her words hit home. She takes a breath and continues, "I'm sick of having to tiptoe around actual words and feelings just because we're scared!"

Shuu stares down at her, before he slowly walks forward, crouching down in front of her. His hands come up to cover hers, before prying them away from her ears. "Don't do that...only one of us is allowed to drown out everything," he says softly, before shifting and taking his earphones out of his pocket. He puts them in her hands and closes her fingers over them. "I guess I don't need these anymore...if you're with me. That's the conclusion I came to." He murmurs quietly, looking at her. "I'm not good at this stuff. But...I _do_  give a shit. Even if I don't say so...I love you alright?" He says, the moonlight from the nearby window touching his features in a way that highlighted his tired eyes, the paler of his skin.

Annie whimpers and stares at the headphones in her hands. How many damn times had she tried to pry those out of his ears? And now he was giving them to her. His half lidded eyes seemed almost...waiting for rejection. It was that same fear in her heart that made her realise they weren't so different.  _The hell have we been doing all this time? We've been so stupid._

She pushes herself forward, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing the side of his head. "Shuu..." she whispers, relief flooding her as the familiarity of his scent floods her. She peppers him with kisses as her chest swells. The earphones are clutched forgotten in her hand as she holds him close. Shuu in return wraps his arms around her, embracing her fully as he inhales her scent, before drawing away slightly, glancing at the boy with dark hair.

He knew what she'd done with Kino, yet he said nothing about it. They could sort it out later. Annie finally glances up at Kino, and her expression shifts. "I'm sorry," she says quietly. She shifts back a little to watch him carefully. "I... I'm so sorry, Kino. I... wish I could have done what you wanted."

Kino remains still and quiet for a moment, listening to her heart beat. It thudded rapid and excited in his arms. She'd never been so happy within his own embrace. Kino shivers, before descending into quiet chuckles. It starts out small, and grows louder and louder, until his laughter fills the room manically. He then pushes his bangs slightly over one of his eyes. "You really think that's it? Don't you remember your promise, sugar plum?" He asks, voice slightly different, a low hiss of sound. Red wine eyes glow faintly in the dark.

Shuu shifts, drawing away from Annie and standing with her as she whimpers and clings closer to him. "Kino, I'm not going to kill you," she whispers, eyes wide and full of something. Whether it's fear or regret isn't clear. "You...you can move on. You've got to know it's possible. You've been holding onto grief for a hell of a long time. Please, Kino, this isn't good for anyone."

"Move on.." Kino murmurs. "MOVE ON?!" He suddenly bursts, glaring at her as a vicious shudder rattles his frame. "You expect me to just move on after everything you've seen happen?! I buried you, Annie! I got your ashes under my fingertips, the smoke of your burning flesh in my lungs..." he looks at his hands, scratching under his nail as a tear runs down his face, joined by a few more. "I can still feel it sometimes. Hey, look.. I saved this for you." He shifts and brings out something small from his pocket.

It was a ring box. He opens it, and inside is a scorched, blackened ring. "Had to...pry it from your finger, honey...but it'll work, right?" He asks faintly, looking at her with a hollowness in his gaze.

Annie's eyes widen and she pales. "K-Kino... you... you need to stop," she whispers, taking a step backwards. "I-I'm not going to marry you. Y-you're making this worse than it has to be."

He staggers upright, rubbing his hair irritably. "You're killing me either way, Annie. If-if you go now without killing me, it's like you're sealing a guy in his tomb. Burying him alive."

Shuu sighs softly. "Look.. I don't know what's going on...but I get about losing someone..." he's cut off as Kino snarls.

"Shut UP!" He yells, balling his hands into shaking fists. "You don't know anything about us!" His red eyes shake, before everything snaps. His hand blurrs with a quick movement. A blast- deafeningly loud, makes their ears ring.

Shuu stares wide eyed at Kino, before his gaze slides down to the gun in his trembling hand. Silver. Former vampire hunter's weapon. Smoke rose from the barrel, curling into the air. Shuu then looks down at his own shoulder, seeing the blood spreading out, staining his clothing as he staggers back, momentarily stunned from the wound.

Annie screams, shaking as she stares at it, the blood shutting down her thoughts until only blind instinct is left. She immediately lunges for Kino, tackling him to the ground. She grapples for the gun, whimpering loudly. "K-Kino... w-why did you?- You shouldn't have done that!"

Kino snarls and keeps hold of the gun, grabbing her with one arm and shoving her under him. "This is all your fault!" He cries, madness rampant in his shaking eyes. He makes to bite her, but is ripped off her suddenly, flung across the room. Shuu grabs her roughly by the scruff of her shirt, necessity winning out over gentleness as he materialises with her out of the room.

They appear outside, where the dead earth ended and the marshes began. Noises sound off around them as the Ghoul's houses caved in on themselves, Subaru punching a few of the snarling creatures away as they tried to tackle him. He seemed distracted enough with fighting them that he'd be no help. A few other dark shapes darted from one house to the next, slashing Ghoul's left and right. She thought one of them looked like Yuma, but Annie shook her head at the thought.

Shuu breathes raggedly, holding his bleeding shoulder. "Get going, Annie, I can't fly right now." He grits out, nodding to the precarious marshland. "I'll be right behind you."

"That's a STUPID fucking idea," Annie growls, but her voice dims as she takes in his blood. She quickly thrusts her wrist forward. "Drink, quickly. It'll help, right?" She whimpers. All the while, she keeps glancing behind him, knowing it's only a matter of time before Kino follows.

Shuu growls at her, the sound almost feral, expression more inhuman than usual. "This is a vampire hunter's bullet. Your blood isn't going to just push it out. Only Reiji...could probably get this out," he admits, not wanting to explain further. He looks up at the suggestion of the large house, hidden by the thick fog. From within the mists, there's the sound of another gunshot. It echos into the air.

Shuu's eyes widen slightly and he turns, grabbing Annie around the waist and holding her under his uninjured arm.

"If you're not walking, I'll carry you, troublesome," he mutters, jumping out onto the marshes. He grits his teeth, grunting as the action makes more blood stain his clothes, but Shuu pays it no mind, urging himself on and carefully stepping in the murky dirt, briefly stepping on the back of a dead body to jump onto another grasy mound.

"S-set me down, I'll walk," she whimpers, not wanting to cause him any more pain than she already has. "Please, Shuu, it'll be faster."

Shuu grunts, not arguing as he feels his shoulder blaze with pain. Sweat beads on his forehead as he puts her down in front of him. He holds her hand tight within his own, pale one. "You go first. I'll hold you up if you slip."

Meanwhile, Kino stands over Yuri's body, his eyes hazy. He...hadn't known. He'd just sensed movement and assumed it was Shuu. Now...Yuri lay dead at his feet. Why had his aim been true? Why hadn't he missed? Kino swallows, thoughts and sanity bleeding away. There was nothing left anymore. He barely hears the fighting taking place around him as the Ghouls snarl and try to tell him about the intruders.

He opens his palm and looks at his Annie's blackened ring.

She'd been so beautiful and happy the day he'd proposed. Her cheeks had burned red as they always did, blushing prettily. Kino squeezes it tight in his hand- turning on his heel and heading in the direction of the marshes. He had prey to hunt.

Annie tugs Shuu's hand, trying to urge them faster even as she sinks knee deep into the marsh. "We're going to make it! Everything's going to be okay. We'll make it out," she murmurs, more to convince herself than him. The fog of the marsh is cold, biting into her flesh as the water sloshes nosily around her legs.

A heavy breath on the back of her neck spurs her on in a panic, until Annie stumbles down- caking her face in mud and crying out as her hands land on a dead woman.

Shuu tugs her back up, holding her shoulder now. It takes a moment for him to realise he's bleeding on her, but it hardly matters. "I heard a gunshot. That's two shots done. That kind of gun he has...it should only have six rounds," he grits out.

A thin, unstable voice reaches them out of the heavy fog, calling for her. "Annie...Annnnie! Come back, sweetie. I won't hurt you...never, never...you. Let me kill the sucker. I want a good head-shot. 50 points if it lands between the eyes!"

Annie whimpers and urges herself to go faster, tugging Shuu's arm. "That's four chances, Shuu. I'm scared," she whispers, reaching down and clutching his hand unfairly tightly. "Hurry...!"

Shuu follows along, stumbling as another shot rings out- bullet whispering through the stands of his hair at his cheek, missing him by a hairs breadth. A cut splits his cheek bone, and some blood slides down his jaw. He grits his teeth and pushes her on, legs caked up to their knees in mud. "Annie.. I don't have a weapon," he admits quietly. "Lost my knife taking down a few ghouls to reach you," he mutters, leaning heavily on her as the bullet sapped his strength. Annie's eyes widen and she whimpers.

"I... have a knife," she says quietly. "But I don't think you're going to get close enough to use it. I... have an idea, but it's pretty fucking risky. Can you... stand on your own for a few minutes? I... I think I have to do it."

Shuu's shaking hand tightens on her arm. It frightened her to see him afraid, since he was usually so calm. Even his half lidded eyes were wider, scared...for her. "What.. Do you mean?" He asks quietly. "If you're thinking of facing him alone...that's crazy."

A tremulous outline eases closer out of the gloom of the fog, seeming to hop easily from each mound. Kino rubs at his eyes and continually quivers, seeing flashes of the church men's faces as he'd killed them. Karlheinz's strangely apathetic reaction to death. It was Annie's screams that rattled him enough to raise the gun again though, his body relaxing and stilling for just a moment to aim.

Another shot rings out and Shuu is sent to the floor, landing on one knee as the other gives out, bullet ripping straight through his leg. There's a crash if water as he sinks into the Marsh waist deep, holding onto the side of the grassy mound. He pants heavily, pulling himself out slowly and shuddering in exhaustion and pain. Annie lets out a scream, grabbing his uninjured shoulder and trying to pull him up- only to find his weight too much for her. She glances forward into the seemingly unending fog, countless miles of marsh awaiting them. They'd never make it if they kept on like this.

Taking an unsteady breath, she puts a hand to her thundering heart and makes the decision on her own.

"Play dead," she whispers, trying to force a smile as she starts wading back the way they'd come. Shuu grits his teeth and tries to swipe for her leg as she passes, to hold her back- protect her, but his leg pulses with agony as he feels himself bleed out.

Once she's convinced the fog is thick enough between Shuu and herself that he won't be seen, Annie calls out. "Kino?" She whimpers, voice wobbling. There's vague movement, before Kino slowly draws forward out of the gloom, his footing confident from years of experience. He holds the gun up, levelling it straight at her, as though aiming between her eyes. His expression is unreadable as he stares at her with a hollow emptiness.

Annie's eyes widen and she draws back with a whimper. She reaches up and hugs her soaked arms into her chest, dimly noting that she was crying. "K-k-Kino. Y-you said... you said you w-wouldn't kill me," she stammers. Very real trembles jolt her body, shoulders shuddering. "P-please. H-He's dead, now."

He tilts his head slightly, dark hair sliding against his cheek as he regards her. "...Show me. I want to see. I want to cut off his head like I did father," his lips curve up slightly.

She shakes her head violently. "Y-You would make me watch that?" She heaves. With a stagger, she manages to step forward, praying he wouldn't shoot. "L-let's go back. I'm soaked. I'm scared. I-I just want you to hold me again."

Kino's lips thin, before he seems to realise something, eyes widening just a touch. His expression falters, and relief swamps him. "I...see. Yeah, okay," he murmurs, before lowering the gun. He smiles tiredly at her, unshed tears swimming in his eyes as he opens his arms for her. "It's okay..." he says in a thin voice. Annie falters as well at his expression. _I'm going to kill somebody that truly cares about me. But if I don't... if I don't, he'll kill Shuu. Shuu, who's dying a few feet away because he came to save me, when I didn't even tell him I cared for him. Shuu, who I shoved away, and danced around, and insulted constantly. Shuu, who's a pain in my ass. The Shuu I love._

It's this that gives her the strength to step forward and wrap her arms around Kino's waist, carefully and covertly drawing her knife meanwhile. "Kino, I'm sorry," she mumbles, closing her eyes as she feels his arms come up to hold her. His fingers stroke through her hair- and Annie plunges the silver knife through his back, straight into his heart.

Kino tenses, his arms stilling, before going slightly slack wrapped around her. He then chokes, drawing away slightly from her, looking into her eyes. His lips slowly spread into a smile, before blood runs out of his startled, parted lips.

He leans forward, pressing those bloodied lips to hers feather light. His breath fans over her mouth, until he staggers back, falling into the marshes. There's a harsh splash.

Kino finds himself looking up at the stars as the mists draw away. The sky is clear. Murky water laps around his cheeks. His eyes haze over just as he sees a falling star.

Annie lets out a hoarse scream as she stares at his body, feeling nausea rise up her throat. She quickly turns away and runs back towards Shuu, crying in a very ugly fashion. "He's dead," she mumbles as she crashes to the bank beside him. She's soaked, cold, hair weighted down in wet ringlets from the marsh water. "Let's go home, Shuu," she near begs.

Shuu looks up at her, his eyes dark as he reaches up, wiping her cheek with his thumb. He only succeeds in smearing some dirt on her. He grunts as he pulls himself up into a sitting position, sliding his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in silently. Annie hugs him close for a minute, before remembering his gunshot wounds. "Will blood help at all?" She asks quietly. "At least till we get back. Or I can carry you?"

"Couldn't hurt to try. But yeah...might need some help. Good thing you're plenty strong," he smiles weakly, before stroking her hair away from her neck and sinking his fangs into her flesh. She makes a small whimpering sound and closes her eyes. "Thank you for coming for me," she says quietly. Her hand reaches up and strokes a wet curl away from his forehead. "I... I love you, Shuu."

Shuu holds her closer as he drinks, desperation rendering him mute for a moment as he concentrates sucking her blood. He strokes her hair briefly, pulling away and kissing her, uncaring of the other blood staining her lips red. "I love you too...let's go home now," he mutters quietly, pulling himself up on shaking legs, grunting. Annie quickly springs up and loops his arm around her shoulders for support. "Will your brothers be able to smell you or something when we're out? To come get you?"

Shuu nods, leaning against her and shuddering from the pain in his leg. They slowly, painstakingly make it a few steps, before Shuu stumbles. Annie cries out as she feels her knees give, and they fall forward- only for an arm to brace against their stomachs, holding them up. Yuma stands before them, sneering slightly as he straightens.

"You both look like shit," he grumbles, as though that statement did not apply to him. One if his arms hangs unnaturally at his side, blood caked on it.

Annie squeaks, "Yuma! How did- why are- what the shit," she grit her teeth. "You better not be here to steal me, I swear to God."

Yuma snorts, "no. I fought those damn Ghouls for ya to escape, dumbass."

She blinks owlishly, "why would you do that? And...what's wrong with your arm?"

"It's complicated," Shuu answers, while Yuma hides his arm with annoyance, before grabbing Shuu on his good side.

"Yeah. Now let's go, I ain't got all day." The taller vampire grumbles, helping them ease on.

They traverse the marshes slowly, until they finally reach the other side onto solid ground. Shuu breathes out, his head resting on Annie's and barely hanging onto consciousness when Subaru appeared, looking at them with wide eyes. He then tsks. "Dumbass," he mutters, turning behind him and yelling something like 'found him! He's over here!'

Annie turns and wraps her arms around Shuu before he gets the chance to collapse. "Don't go to sleep, Shuu," she says quietly. "I'm guessing that's probably a really bad idea." She tightens her arms around his waist as she glances up at Yuma tiredly, something easing in her chest. "Thanks...for helping us."

He blinks and tsks, turning away slightly, "I didn't do it for ya specifically, okay? I'm just here to get some payback for Karlheinz's death."

Annie hums, too tired to roll her eyes. Subaru helps her hold up Shuu as the taller vampire turns and stalks away without another word, as though satisfied they'd be fine now.

Reiji is second on the scene after Subaru, his eyes almost concerned, before they frost over and he mutters something about how unsightly they were. Shuu sinks in her arms, blinking with mild surprise at his brother. "I'm sorry..." he mutters quietly, eyes half lidded, until they close. He drops to his knees- Subaru quickly tightening his grip and holding him back up with Annie. The Triplets arrive silently, watching Shuu with mild surprise.

Annie blinks at the lot of them, wondering why they were there, before shifting her eyes to Reiji. "He's been shot in the leg and the shoulder. He said you might be able to do something," she says quietly, heart thudding in her chest. Reiji sighs, pushing his glasses up.

"We need to take him back to the house. I can't do anything without my tools," he snips, turning. Subaru tsks and lifts Shuu's arm over his shoulders. Ayato sighs longsufferingly and moves to Annie's side.

"Ore-sama will help. He better thank me after this, damn sloth," he mutters, prying her away and helping Subaru take Shuu. Laito smiles and approaches Annie, about to offer to carry her, when Reiji steps forward, his expression unreadable.

"I'll carry you. No complaints, please." He utters, looking her over critically but not withdrawing his offer despite the dirt and grime. Annie blinks at him for a moment.

"I wouldn't complain. Thank you, Reiji," she says quietly and steps closer to him. She glances at Shuu once more, biting her lip.  _He looks awful pale._  "L-let's go fast, Yeah?"

Laito pouts as Reiji slips his arm under her legs, lifting her. They then materialise away, leaving Rotigenbelk and all the ghosts with it behind.


	32. Chapter 32

Annie had made a grand effort to stay awake to wait for Shuu, but her body just wouldn't have it. She had drawn a chair up beside his bed and was now doubled over, head resting near his hand, but not touching him, for fear of disturbing his rest. She slowly stirs, blinking up and letting out a sigh of disappointment as she sits up and leans back in the chair. "Wake up, already," she mumbles.

Dark, half lidded blue eyes peel open as his lips quirk tiredly.

"Demanding a patient to cater to your whims. What a lewd woman," he rasps. There's deep lines around his eyes.

Annie starts and she jerks forward, about to lunge against him, when she thinks better of it and reaches out to ruffle his hair instead. "Starting to think you don't know what 'lewd' means," she says softly, getting a slightly hazy smile. "Hi. How you feeling, pal?"

Shuu sighs. "Crappy," he looks at his bandaged shoulder. "...Did...Reiji?" He asks, not finishing his sentence.

She nods. "Got the bullets out," she confirms, and shifts up to lie beside him on the bed, rolled onto her side so as not to disturb him much. "Hey, drinking blood helps heal it faster, right?" She's already pushing her hair aside and pulling the sleeve of her blouse down. Given that she didn't exactly have any of her own clothes to change into, Reiji had lent her some. They're far nicer and fancier than anything I own, and look really, really out of place on me.

Shuu hums and slides his hand into her hair, drawing her into his side as he presses his lips to her neck, looking at Kino's old marks. He then bites down, arms sliding around her slightly. Annie makes a small noise in the back of her throat and closes her eyes. Staying mindful of his wounds, she curls herself closer around him. "After you passed out, all of your brothers showed up," she informs him quietly. "Ayato and Subaru brought you back, and Reiji carried me. You've been out for a good six hours or so."

Shuu drinks as much as he feels he can get away with without making her dizzy, drawing away and panting into her skin. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," she nods, pats his cheek gently. Something that's been bugging her tugs at her stomach. "Shuu... are you really sure you want me here, though?" She asks quietly.

He sighs heavily, glancing at her. "Mn. Might as well talk about it huh? Elephant isn't getting any smaller in the room." He says, briefly closing his eyes. "So you slept with him, huh?"

Annie draws back a bit and nods, shame filling her expression. "I... did. And I'm sorry. I... know that probably doesn't help at all," she murmurs softly.

Shuu opens his eyes to look at her. "Why'd you do it? Did you...think I wasn't coming for you or something? Or...did you like him?" He shifts slightly, rubbing his temples.

Annie sighs and rubs her eyes. "I didn't think you were coming," she admits. "It... was a total lapse in judgement. He... walked in on me... touching myself. Things kind of progressed really, really quickly, there just wasn't much thinking involved in the moment. But... no. I... I didn't think you were coming. I was scared that I was going to have to stay there with him forever, and it just... no, I'm making excuses," she says, shaking her head as she forces herself not to start crying again. "I was horny, lonely, scared, and he was there and shirtless. There... was another instance the day before or something, and he... ate me out. Wh-when I came, I called out for you, it made him super angry."

Shuu blinks, before shifting, looking at her. He then sighs, "I guess I'm not usually the reliable sort, so I can't fault you for that. Thinking I wouldn't come...I actually kind of thought that maybe you wouldn't want me after everything. That maybe you wanted 'John."

"I won't insult you by lying to you, I did think about it," she says quietly. "Just... when you did show up... my heart soared. I... I'm so glad that you came, I knew I was in love with you." She sighs again and presses the heel of her palm into her eyes. "Shuu, I'm so fucking sorry. I don't know what else to say. Is there anything I can do?"

Shuu looks up at the ceiling, resting his head back against the pillow. "Well.. I knew the second I entered that room with you what had happened. Your scent was a dead giveaway. But...I still told you that I wanted you, and took you. So...don't fuss so much," he utters in a hushed tone. He then turns and looks at her, curling his hand into her hair. "Just never...do that again. With anyone else but me..."

Her chest floods with something warm and she nods quickly, shifting closer again. "I won't," she promises. "So help me God, if one more fucking vampire comes from a parallel universe and declares his love for me, I'm going to scream." She burrows her face into Shuu's chest for a moment, before peeping out and grinning. "Not that I'm trying to encourage you to hold things over my head or anything, but you could totally do whatever you want for, like, a really long time, and I can't say shit about it."

Shuu blinks. "Parallel universe?" He says thinly. "Who was that guy?" He asks himself. He then pats her head lightly. "And don't worry about that... I intend to fully complain about all this for awhile. I want you to carry me everywhere, give me all of your precious food and feed it to me by hand..." he trails off, licking her ear. "And to not complain when I feel you up or bite you on the ass."

Annie lets out a drawn out sigh, being intentionally dramatic. "I GUESS," she huffs. "Maybe when you come over I'll even share the vanilla soap. I think you've unlocked it," a small giggle escapes her, causing him to snort.

"I only had to get shot in the shoulder and leg for it. That better be the best soap in the two worlds. You should also lather it on me. I'll need help in the bathroom," he mutters, as if he were the innocent victim.

She reddens a bit, "lemme guess, I'll have to be in the tub, naked, and you'll magically be okay to lather it on me?" She quips dryly.

Shuu blinks. "No? You selfish woman. You lather it on me. I'm not seducing you for awhile. You can do it. It's your turn." He mutters, inspecting his muddy fingernails.

Annie shifts up so that they're face to face properly, and kisses his nose with a loud 'mwah.' "There. Have you been seduced?"

He snorts and closes his eyes. "No," he mumbles, tugging on her braid. She brushes her lips along his jaw now, slower and more intending to illicit desire.

"How bout now?" She asks quietly, dragging her hand down his side. She peppers kisses down his neck, closing her eyes.

Shuu sighs, before tugging her hair again pointedly. "No..." he mutters quietly, enjoying her touch but very much wanting a certain something. Annie huffs and sits up, tugging out the braid and letting red hair fall past her shoulders.

"NOW are you seduced?"

He finally hums and tugs her down to him by the back of her neck. "I'm already hard," he breathes- kissing her hard. He wraps his arm around her carefully but clenches his hand in the material of her blouse. His other hand strokes her hair behind her ear. Annie kisses him back, cheeks flaming a bit. She shifts her hand downwards and cup him gently. She pulls back for a moment and winces. "Look, I'm actually kinda terrified I'm gonna hurt you if we have actual sex," she admits.

Shuu kisses her jaw. "Now you know what it's like for most vampires with humans," he chuckles. "To be honest.. I'm kind of tired. But I also want to do a lot of things to you. It's annoying." He sighs, before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Let's just...do whatever. I just want to touch you," he slides his hands over her body. "I wish I'd gotten there sooner..." he says quieter.

"Yeah," she murmurs, being a good and nice girlfriend and pulling the blouse off for him. She keeps rubbing at his cock. He'll thank me later. "But, you came. So I'm happy."

Shuu hums and cups her ass, squeezing her. He then strokes his thumb over her pulse at her neck, grunting as his arousal becomes more apparent. "Oi...I missed you." He mutters, looking at her as she smiles. He takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. "Don't go getting kidnapped again," he sighs, leaning back and sighing in satisfaction.

* * *

 

A rainy Saturday morning, Chie hasn't been expecting much in terms of customers. So far, and sitting at about eleven in the morning, she's seen an older gentleman coming in for flowers for his wife, which she finds completely precious, and a woman who just came to browse. Cleaning and stocking already done, she leans on the counter, bored.

Yuma approaches the petite shop with his eyes slightly narrowed. It had only been a day since he'd fought countless Ghouls in a cold-ass marsh. His arm remains in a sling, which Azusa had helpfully provided as the turned vampire's bone mended. He opens the door with a bit too much force, the bell rattling an outraged jingle. Chie looks up at the noise, and she barely manages to cover her delighted expression.

"Hi Yuma!" She says, perhaps a bit too excitedly, before noticing the sling. Her expression flickers, before hardening into something perhaps a touch foreign and unreadable in her concern. "Oh my goodness, are you okay? What happened?!"

Yuma tsks, storming up to her and bearing down on her with a grim look. "Nearly died is what happened. I'm severely pissed off too. Ya wanna know why?" He growls.

Chie's eyes widen and she flinches back slightly, not understanding his anger, but understanding it's there. "U-um, yes. What happened?"

"So I get my arm grabbed and twisted behind me right? And another guy comes at me with a knife," Yuma grumbles, resting one hand on his hip as he continues glowering at her. "It's aiming right for my throat. Any second I'm gonna die. And ya wanna know what my dumbass thinks about? It ain't my family or my garden." He leans down, poking her in the chest. "I think about a girl with grizzly hair standin' in her gardenin' shop. And my dumbass thinks it's a crying shame I never took the plunge with her. I felt fucking regret over it." He bares his teeth, "it's all your fault. So how are ya gonna recompense?"

Chie's eyes widen and she pauses a moment, letting his words sink in. He'd thought of… her? When he was going to die? It doesn't occur to her to ask why exactly he was in that situation, she's too thrown, but something warm floods her chest and she looks down at her feet, beaming shyly. "W-well, um… I… I could, um…"

He leans closer, curling his large hand into the front of her apron, bunching up the uniform and wrinkling it in his grip. "Yeah?" He asks quieter.

Her brown eyes flick up to his, cheeks reddening darkly. "I could always let you kiss me," she answers softly.

His brow slowly raises, before a canine hooks over his lip, glamoured teeth flashing. "I could...but I think I want you to do it, since I went through the trouble of comin' here with a broken arm and all," he grins.

Chie shifts slightly, standing on her tip toes, but she's not able to reach him all that well over the counter. "Well I mean, I would, but… can't reach your face," she says apologetically.

Yuma snorts and reaches down, holding her around her waist and lifting. He comfortably lifts her over the counter- quickly letting go to hook his uninjured arm under her ass to support her as he rests her against his chest, glancing up at her just as she looks down at him from the new elevated position. "Ain't a problem now…" he rumbles quietly, enjoying this a little too much.

Chie lets out a surprised squeak, very mindful of his broken arm. He really is super cool and strong. "Y-Yuma, put me down, I'm too heavy and you're hurt!" She stammers, reddening darker somehow and not kissing him quite yet.

Yuma groans and nips her neck, "it's fine, dumbass. Hurry it up or I'll drop ya," he grumbles, shifting his arm in his sling.

Chie purses her lips together, glowering for a short moment, before leaning down and pressing her lips gently to his. It's not much more than a peck, and she leans back, cheeks flaming once again. Yuma grunts and a slight blush dusts his cheeks as he glances away, glaring at nothing in particular. "Tch...you know, I kinda messed up with a girl once. Treated her too rough, but it's just how I am. So...if you don't want me to kiss you properly, then get squirmin. Because I'm gonna if you don't."

"I don't think you could be too rough if you tried," Chie muses quietly. "You're too much of a teddy bear. I'm not going to squirm." Yuma eyes her for a moment, blinking and realising that she was not, in fact, freaking out. He exhales and slowly leans in, capturing her mouth in a rush. His lips are firm, but there's a slight mindfulness there, his arm holding her closer. Chie makes a noise and squeaks against his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. She experimentally nips his lip, cracking an eye open to check his expression. Yuma grins and bites her own- much harder of course. He then brushes his tongue into her mouth and makes a small noise, inhaling her scent. Chie squeaks with surprise from the feeling of his tongue, recoiling at first. A moment later, hers pokes forward to meet his.

Yuma explores her mouth for awhile, before he leans down and sets her on the counter. "Heh…" he breathes, "better than I imagined. Oi...you're mine now, alright?" He says bluntly.

Chie blinks up at him, cheeks stained crimson red, but she bobs her head with a shy grin. "Yes, that's fine," she agrees.

He flashes his teeth at her, which are sharper than she remembers. "Good...cause I ain't letting go of you anytime soon...Grizzly."

* * *

 

Misaki smiles contentedly as she draws her fingers over Azusa's chest. They're snuggled in the backyard a few weeks later, watching the first fall of snow in a hanging porch swing, cuddled under a thick blanket. "Do you like kids, Azusa?" She asks quietly.

"Mn? Ah...yes. They get... scared of me though," Azusa murmurs sleepily, lulled by her touch.

"Would you... ever want to have kids of our own?" She asks slowly, nuzzling him and dropping her hand under the blanket to lace their fingers. "In... a long time, of course."

Azusa blinks and looks at her, his hand slowly closing around hers. He then squeezes. "W-we could...have them in a short time...if you wanted," he blushes slightly, glancing away.

She looks up at him in surprise, readjusting under the blanket to kneel beside him, and reaching up to peck his cheek. "Is that what you want, too?" She asks quietly, pulling him in. Azusa swallows, before shifting away from her touch. He moves off the porch swing, out of the blanket and into the cold. He knees on the floor, fumbling with something in his pocket, before he brings out a small blue box and opens it.

He looks at her, shifting on his knees. "Oh...I'm supposed to be one one knee, aren't I?"

Misaki's eyes widen and her lips press together. No, we haven't been dating long, but I feel strongly for him. I...want this, I want him. She shifts forward and wraps her arms around him, beaming and kissing his hair. "Doesn't matter, sweetie. Yes. Yes!"

Azusa blinks and then blinks again. "You'll...Marry me? Misaki...will you really?" He asks quietly, a fierce desire and longing in his chest. He hoped this wasn't a dream, like those lucid fantasies he had about his friends beating him that stole his sleep. Only...these days he'd been dreaming about that less and less. Instead, his every waking and dreaming moment was of her.

With her soft hands and the smell of baking clinging to her clothes, her kisses and wonderful eyes that saw only him.

She smiles and kisses his forehead. "Course I will. I love you, Azusa," she then kisses his lips softly and tightens her arms around him. "I love you so much!"

Azusa's eyes drop slightly, before he clings to her in return, a smile on his lips that was small and gentle. He kisses her hard, pouring his emotions into it. "Ah, I love you too. I'm...so happy," he beams softly at her, a light dancing in his doleful eyes. She smiles and puts her hand out, splaying her fingers so he can put the ring on. "It's so beautiful," she murmurs, watching as he smiles and kisses her hand, sliding the ring onto her finger. He then strokes her palm.

"It's...your gemstone," he mutters bashfully. Kou and Yuma had told him that buying stuff based off star-signs was crap, but he hoped that she liked it.

"It's really beautiful," she repeats, reaching to stroke the little opal. "Thank you, Azusa," she closes her eyes and ducks closer for another kiss, keeping her lips soft and lingering on his. He smiles against her lips and kisses her in return, stroking her cheek and holding her hand. He then feels a chill, and draws away.

"Ah, maybe we should go inside," he draws away to look at snow that was beginning to settle around them.

Misaki nods, "probably a good plan," she murmurs, and kisses his cheek once more for good measure. She stands and bundles up their blanket, which had gotten a light sprinkling of snow already. She smiles a touch proudly at the sparkle of her ring, walking into the living room with him and sliding the door shut after themselves to keep out the cold. There's soft music on the radio, which Kou must have left on. It has a lulling, sweet sound to it.

Azusa looks at Misaki and walks over to her, taking the blanket from her and putting it down on the couch. He then takes her hand and slides his arm around her waist slowly, starting to gently sway their bodies. He smiles slightly at her answering giggle and she pushes her other hand up to his shoulder. "Mrs. Misaki Mukami," she says dreamily, smiling up at him with a slightly hazy look in her eyes. "We're going to be a family, Azusa~"

Azusa rests his forehead against hers. His eyes were brimming with emotion, "yes, I don't...know how this happened. But thank you...I never thought I'd..." he trails off, swaying them mutely and turning in a half circle.

"Thought you'd what, sweetie?" She asks, letting go of his shoulder to cup his cheek. She reaches up and kisses him softly. I can't get enough of his kisses.

"Have a...Fiancée. A wife," he mutters against her lips. "Ne...I'm going to have...Misaki as a wife.." he whispers in awe, as if it were a closely guarded secret. He then smiles and grabs her close around the waist, spinning her. He chuckles happily in his usual soft way, which mingles with her happy giggles.

"We're going to have such a happy little family," she says, voice swelling with realizations of possibilities. She squeaks with excitement and reaches up, kissing him again. "We can have kids, Azusa!"

Azusa nods, buzzing along with her. He then leans down and kisses her neck, "do you...want to try for them tonight? It's okay if you do..."

Her eyes widen, "is it? Can we?" She asks softly. I know things are going fast, but they don't feel rushed. Is it okay...to be this happy?

She smiles against him when he nods and make a very, very happy noise. "I want to!"

Azusa beams and slides his hand down her side, running along her stomach and stroking it. "It would...be amazing..." he says, before turning and lifting her up into his arms like a bride. "Let's go try now..." he mutters, carrying her from the room quite determinedly.

Letting out a giggle and latching onto his neck, Misaki kisses his cheek over and over. "We can do it!" She says enthusiastically, pumping her fist in the air. She glances at her ring again, which only makes her smile bigger. She nuzzles his nose, feeling absolutely elated to have found someone who actually loves her.

* * *

 

Arika pushes open the door to Ruki's study, a textbook tucked under her arm and a cup of coffee in her hand that she sets on his desk before he can whine at her for intruding. She's already caught up reading her textbooks for starting university tomorrow, and she flops down on the floor beside him, cross legged, and opening the book again. She had gotten bored reading in her room, though she doesn't tell him that. Ruki looks down at her from his seat in front of the desk.

"There's a seat, you know," he informs helpfully.

"That's k," Arika mumbles. "I'm good." She skims along the book some more before slamming it closed. "Ruki, we gotta talk about the important shit."

Ruki hums and looks over his own notes, having decided to use his talents to get a job in the Demon World. He didn't exactly detail what it was, but he gathered information about certain things and people. Something along the lines of an information broker, though he'd also started night school at Arika's University just because. "What is it? I thought everything was arranged for tomorrow."

"It is. I wanna talk about other stuff," she mumbles, cringing. She knows she's acting weird. Standing up and sitting on his desk, she steels herself, "I want you to turn me."

Ruki blinks and looks up from his notes. "Where's this come from?" He asks quietly, appearing calm as ever.

"Thinking. Just...seems like a really douchey thing for me to tell you to love me for like, eighty years and then get over it. So... yeah. I want you to turn me, so I can annoy you longer," she says teasingly, but her eyes are serious. Ruki places his arms on either side of her legs, effectively caging her in.

He strokes his thumb over her thigh. "Is that so? You know you'll...be giving up your humanity," he says softly, a heaviness in his eyes.

"I don't want you to do it today," she admits carefully. "I want to wait until I'm done with university, and uh... not jumping the gun here or anything, but we HAVE talked about a family before. That can come... after you turn me and I've gotten to grips with it. Sound fair?" She asks, and reaches up to ruffle his hair. So much for trying to do this seriously.

He smirks and presses his lips to her collarbone, kissing her skin as his hands slide up over her hips to settle at her waist. "Mn. Perhaps I should turn you on our wedding night. Sound good?" He asks, throwing yet another commitment at her to add to the pile.

Arika blinks, but for once, doesn't panic. "That a promise?" She asks quietly, trying her best to stay very, very still. Ruki smiles slightly and grasps her chin, before bringing her in for a kiss. He then leans away slightly and picks up her hand.

"I won't scare you with a ring right now, but yes," he says, before biting down on her ring finger lightly. When he draws away, there's a faint set of marks circling around it like a makeshift ring.

Arika snorts a little and leans forward to hug him tightly. "Nah. Don't think you can scare me off at this point using a pretty rock," she mumbles, kissing the side of his head softly. "But I'm glad, anyway."

Ruki wraps his arm around her waist and holds her to him, using his free hand to open the draw next to him. He then fishes for something and eventually slides a silver band with a tasteful design on her finger, right over the bite marks, just to be an ass. He then kisses her neck, "heh.. You're different from before. I'm glad you're not running anymore. I want a wife who's loyal above anything else..."

She draws her hand up and inspects the ring, biting back a retort. "Take it you aren't the getting down on one knee sort?" She mumbles, before pulling back and kissing him properly.

Ruki slides his tongue briefly into her mouth, tasting her, before he mumbles against her lips. "Oh now if I did that, I wouldn't get to see that pout of yours." He chuckles, biting her bottom lip.

She snorts and kisses him again. "Happy wife, happy life, Master," she mutters. Ruki stiffens against her mouth, drawing away slightly.

He looks at her, "what was that?" He asks silkily.

"Happy wife, happy life, pal," Arika says and claps his shoulder, swinging her legs around and hopping off the desk. "Thanks for the ring. Looking forward to being the missus. Gotta go study!" She grins, picking up her book. Ruki 's hand snaps out and grabs her wrist, tugging the book out of her hand and hitting her on the ass with it.

He stands over her. "Say it again. I could treat you very very kindly if you did. Or..." he steps closer. "Perhaps you want it cruel."

Arika looks up at him with a shit-eating grin. "Say what again?" She asks silkily, closing the space between them and cupping his ass with her free hand. I'm gonna get myself in trouble, but that's okay. He smirks at her, their lips inches apart before he turns her to face the desk, shoving her down over it so that her ass was presented to him. He keeps his hand buried in her hair, her cheek pressed against the wood as he rubs his other hand between her legs, rocking his crotch against her ass.

"Such a disobedient fiancée...I'll have to educate you on a certain word thoroughly."

She reddens slightly and squirms on the desk, drawing her hands up to clutch the side of it. "H-hey. When I'm turned, you won't be able to toss me around so easily. Remember that," she mumbles, reaching down after a moment to grab his hand at her crotch. "Maybe I'll finally get you tied down."

Ruki chuckles and removes his hand from her hair, grabbing her hand and pinning it above her. "What would be the point? You know you like this method more..." he utters into her ear, licking the shell of it. He then kisses her neck. "I love you, Revolution," he murmurs quietly.

"I love you too," she mutters grudgingly. "Fuckin Kinklord. I'm still gonna try, though. It'll be fun to see you be all squirmy. 'Ughhh, Arika, You caaaan't... You liiiiiike me on top.' We. Will. See."

He smiles, turning her onto her back to face him. He presses a hard kiss against her mouth, rocking his his hips forward. He then shifts, grasping her wrists and moving them up over his shoulder, placing her hands deliberately on his shoulder blades and exhaling through his nose.

Arika's eyes widen slightly, before smiling and kissing him again, and then once more, nipping at his lips and generally making it increasingly rough. Because let's face it, I'm never going to be a good little submissive.

Ruki repays her back in kind, grunting into her mouth and rocking his hips slowly against hers, the pleasure slowly rising, until it drowned out all else.


	33. Kino Epilogue

Annie giggles as she tickles their baby, Piper, on the tummy. She lets out a shriek of laughter and seems to scrunch up. She's only a few months old, but she laughs more than any baby Annie's ever seen. Spitting image of Kino, she has dark curls that are collected in little bows on either side of her head. Annie glances at Kino from the couch with a grin. "Just as sensitive as her daddy."

Kino glances at her from where he stood at the window, thumb stilling over his phone as he paused scrolling. Their apartment in Tokyo was spacious enough to warrant a newborn and obviously a better environment than the marshes. He smiles slightly. Though still haunted by ghosts, he had tried to focus less on what could have been, and instead on what was in front of him now. He walked over and sat beside her, "and she's as excitable as her mama," he snorts. Piper blinks up at him with baby blue eyes and blows a raspberry. Annie giggles and shift closer, lifting Piper a little higher. She immediately grabs Kino's nose, which makes Annie laugh as well. "Buhbuh."

Kino does his best impression of a bird, her grip on his nose making his tweets sound more nasally. He then bursts into chuckles and tickles her squeaks again and let's go of his nose just as Annie leans her head against his arm. "We made a good thing. We made a really good thing," she says proudly.

He wraps his arm around her waist and smiles slightly. After six years, he had comfortably fooled himself into believing her words so long ago in that house. That she loved him. He liked to believe the attachment had bled past confusion and into something real now for her. At the very least, they had a child they could both love.

"Yeah.. We did. She's perfect. Aren't ya kiddo?"

Annie grins as Piper blinks up at him. "Buhbuh," she answers, blowing another raspberry and waving her hands.

"Nawww. Tiny baby child," Annie giggles. Kino smiles and nuzzles Pipers tummy, blowing a raspberry in return. He then chuckles and looks at Annie.

"Sorry. I'm probably getting her too worked up before bedtime again, huh?"

"Nah. It's fine. Second she starts feeding with the lights off, she'll drop off," she shrugs, stroking a stray curl back from her face. "Glad she got your hair."

Kino huffs. "Aww come on. We could have had a mini you. Or the next Merida from Brave," he chuckles, stroking Pipers hair. "S'okay though. When you're older we can give you a braid every day like your mama. I call it the Lara croft look."

Annie giggles and lean down to kiss her forehead. "Okeydoke. Bedtime for pretty babies," she says and stands, clutching her to her shoulder. She glances at Kino. "You coming to bed too, hon?"

He nods. "Sure. Just gimme a bit and I'll join you, sweetums," he kisses Piper's hair and draws away. He then walks back over to the window and punches in some numbers on his phone. He had to check on work, as metal currency still meant a lot to Annie above stealing.

Annie nods and carries the tiny babbu to their room. She does have a nursery, but she tends to nurse at night, and it's much more comfortable to just snuggle her between herself and Kino than to get up in the middle of the night. She changes her into a onesie with little panda ears before setting her on the bed and changing into pajamas herself. Annie giggles, content as she rests in bed, breastfeeding her. Pipers little blue eyes stay locked on hers. "Naww. Cute lil bambina," Annie coos softly and strokes her hair.

Kino eventually joins them, wearing his pajamas that had Mario icons printed onto the fabric. He sighs and lays down next to her, smiling slightly at them.

"All good?" Annie asks softly. Piper's nursing is slowing down, and her eyes are shut, making a pretty good indicator she's falling asleep. Kino nods and turns on his side to face her. He strokes Piper's back. "She okay?" He asks in a hushed tone.

She nods. "Dandy," she murmurs, just as she stops her suckling and turns onto her back. She lets out a breath that leaves her mouth hanging open. Annie glances at her with amusement as it takes her a good long moment to close it again.  _Babies are weird._

Kino shifts his gaze up to hers. "She's still so small. She meant to be this small?" He asks quietly. After the initial scare of Piper being born a month early, he now sat on some other worries. He shifts closer to them.

Annie lets out a small sigh. "She's growing proper. Don't worry so much, Kino," she reaches up to stroke his cheek. "Babies are just generally small lil beans. She's not big for her age, no. She's on the teensy side. But I think that's pretty normal to expect."

Kino smiles worriedly, kissing her palm. "Yeah I know but.. She's okay right? You haven't noticed anything too strange about her as a half...vampire clone right?"

"Just like her father, there's nothing wrong with her," she says, trying to assuage his worries for what feels like the millionth time. It isn't like they haven't already had this conversation. Piper squirms a little and Annie brings her hand back to bring a finger to her lips. "I'm going to go put her in her crib," she whispers, cradling her up as softly as she can without waking her.

Annie pads into the nursery and tucks her in before closing the door and coming back, rolling overtop of Kino and pinning him. She taps his nose. "Stop. Worrying. So. Much," she says, accentuating her words with the taps.

He blinks and smiles softly at her, "it's your fault. You gave me a scare a few months ago," he bites down lightly on her finger.

Annie sighs and kisses his forehead. "You were totally down for a baby, hon," she reminds him, rolling her hips over his. "You know how they come out. A month isn't too bad, anyway. It could have been much, much scarier. Let's just be thankful that she's okay and happy."

Kino nods, exhaling as he strokes her hair briefly. "You're trying to distract me with sex again, aren't you?" He asks slyly, waggling his brows as he slides his hand down her side.

"I am indeed. Is it working?" she purrs, leaning down to nip at his neck. "Cuz, either you got a pen in your pocket, or you're happy to see me, and I don't think pens are that big and hard."

He grins and brings out a large pen from his pocket with a pokemon topper on it. "Actually I got this on sale, half off!" He says enthusiastically, eyes swimming with mischief.

Annie sighs with exasperation and rolls off of him melodramatically. She lowers her hand to her sex, sighing. "Poor, poor me. My husband more interested in stationary than making sweet, sweet love. Woe is me."

Kino chuckles and puts the pen between her teeth like she were holding a rose, before pecking her nose and moving down. He lifts her nightgown up and kisses her inner thighs. "Yeah, yeah I get the picture. Careful or i'll get kinky with the stationary."

Annie sets the pen aside and rolls her eyes. "I don't even wanna think about what you mean by that," she mutters dryly.

Kino smiles and nuzzles the inside of her leg. "Heh, you know your hair all tossed around the pillow in chaos is the best sight," he mutters, looking at her. He then leans over her body and kisses her lips, which Annie returns, kissing him back and wrapping her thighs around his waist- arms around his neck.

"Nuff bout my hair. It's too long again," she sniffs. Kino huffs and tugs on a strand, "if Piper thinks her mommy is Rapunzel then let her. I totally encourage it, princess." He teases, before kissing her cheek.

"I suppose," Annie mumbles, and reaches up to cup his cheek. "Hah, still glad she got your hair though. She'll appreciate it later on."

He leans into her palm slightly. "I'd have mentally broken anyone who bullied her for it. Kind of wish she did have it, your hair is adorable. Well, here's hoping maybe on the next one~" he smiles lightly, as if he hadn't spent the last few months terrified that he could lose them.

"Not worried about bullies, sweetie, I would save the mental and just go beat the lil fuckers up. And if there's going to be a 'next one', you're gonna have to stop talking and get your dick out, mm?"

Kino smiles slightly. He actually had his ring back on which prevented him being able to have another kid for the time being. He just needed to wrap his head around what he had now, before anything else changed. He nonetheless, did exactly that, freeing himself and hitching her nightgown up, drawing her hips to his and rubbing his hardening cock into her sex. "Mental lasts longer, sweetie," he mutters quietly.

Annie squirms a little and makes a happy squeaking noise in the back of her throat. "I'm not gonna think about that," she mumbles, just wanting to enjoy this without him being edgy. She grabs the back of his neck and pull him down to kiss him again, distracting him. Kino smiles and kisses her, before bucking his hips forward roughly and sinking himself inside her with a groan against her lips.

"I love you..." he mutters, holding her tight.

Annie closes her eyes and smiles softly. "I love you too," she murmurs, shifting her hips under his.


	34. Misaki Epilogue

Azusa smiles as he helps his daughter paint. She was quite an accomplished artist in his eyes, though for some reason people didn't take him seriously when he said so. Maybe it was because she was four years old. He blinks as she holds up her picture.

"Rook daddy! See, this is you," she points to a figure who had a blob of black hair, but very distinct hands for a stick figure. Azusa nods and points to the smaller figure.

"Is that...you?" He asks quietly.

"Noo, that's Aki," she pouts, annoyed he didn't know the stick man was her brother. Misaki smiles as she fends off her six year olds hands, watching them at the table from the kitchen. "Oi, down, pal," she teases, as Aki makes a jump for a cookie. "Still too hot."

"I can just blooooow on it," he whines, causing her to snort.

"Or you can wait the two minutes for nature to do it's job. Go draw a picture with your sister and come back."

Aki sighs and pads over, ignoring the paper and squirming onto Azusa's lap. "Daddy, can I have a cookie?" he attempts.

Azusa chuckles and puts his hand on the boy's head, patting his dark hair lightly. "In...two minutes," he smiles. He then picks up his sons hand, "we could paint...our hands though and stick them to the pages. Midori wants them... for her school." He playfully urges the boy to stick his hand in the paint. Aki inspects his younger sister before getting a playful smile. He dunks his hand in the red paint and lunges up from Azusa's lap, thrusting his hand at his sister's face teasingly. Midori squeaks and leans back in her chair with a whine that trails off into panicked giggles.

Misaki groans, "I think we let Yuma and Kou near them a little too much." Azusa calmly grasps Akis wrist and guides it to the paper.

"Mn. It's nice," he smiles, as always, spoiling the children a little much. "Keeps things...lively," he says, putting his own hand in the paint and standing. He then looks at Misaki mischievously, walking closer as she shrinks back and raises her hands defensively.

"Oi," she says warningly, lips twitching in a grin. Aki giggles.

"Get her, Daddy!" he whoops, and Misaki shrieks, ducking past him and sprinting for the stairs.

Azusa grins and materialises behind her, reaching out for the string of her apron. She squeaks as it comes undone- whirling around and giggling. "You'll get paint all over it!" She complains, but is clearly not very serious. Azusa chuckles and grabs her around the waist, drawing her into him and effectively getting several hand prints on her. He then presses the pad of his thumb to her nose, getting a red smudge of paint onto it.

"Fufu...cute," he smiles.

Misaki sighs and rolls her eyes, before pinching his butt and materializing upstairs. She changes quickly and materializes back down to the cookies. "Kay, Aki, they're cool enough," she says teasingly, flashing a fang at him. Aki quickly washes his hands and races to get one. Azusa pouts slightly, but takes amusement in the fact that the red mark on her nose was still there. He washes his hands before stepping around Midori, who bounced happily, waiting for her cookie.

"Mama! I made a picture for you. C-can I get more cookies than Aki?"

"Sweetie, You can both have two, but that's it before supper. We can talk again after that, I don't want you spoiling your appetite," Misaki sighs, handing her two as well."But I'm very excited to see your picture."

Midori grins, showing the gap in her teeth- quickly grabbing her hand and using all the strength a four year old vampire could muster to try and urge Misaki over to the table. Azusa takes a cookie and nibbles on it. He smiles slightly at Misaki and follows the giggling pair.

"Ooh, very pretty," Misaki coos appreciatively. "Your hands are getting very detailed, honey." Aki crams half of a cookie in his mouth and climbs back onto Azusa's lap.

"Can we go play outside?" he asks between chewing. Azusa blinks and nods, "mhm, sure," he says softly. Midori grins and hugs her mother's legs, before bounding to the back door and opening it, calling Aki to come chase her as she runs outside into the garden.

Aki sprints after her, not wasting any time.

Misaki sighs and rubs her nose, only just now remembering the dried paint. She goes over to the sink and cleans it off, sending Azusa a slightly bemused look. "Oh, before I forget, should I invite Yuma and Kou for dinner? I pulled plenty of meat from the freezer. And Midori's been on about them coming over."

He hums and nods. "Yuma might be...busy with Chie. But I can call them," he murmurs, walking over and grabbing a kitchen towel, lifting it up and dabbing at her wet nose.

"Well, may as well put the offer out, anyway," Misaki shrugs, pecking his lips once he's finished drying. "Thanks, honey."

Azusa smiles and holds her around the waist. "We'll invite...Ruki and Arika once they're...back. I wonder...how she'll find being turned."

She winces. "I feel bad for poor Ruki," she stifles a giggle behind her hand. "She's going to absolutely devour him."

Azusa smiles and kisses her lips. "I think...it'll be okay. You weren't that...different from before," he murmurs, playfully pinching her ass. "Though your...appetite grew for...certain things," he teases, before kissing her again and revelling in her scent.

Misaki kisses him back, giggling softly. Not that he had ever been exactly shy, but he definitely hasn't had a problem keeping up with her. "Yeah, because you're totally complaining," she mumbles against his mouth.

He sways them slightly, kissing her and running his tongue over her fangs. He nips at her lower lip, kissing her sweetly and resting his forehead briefly against hers. "I have...nothing to complain about," he smiles, hearing Midori calling him from the garden. He squeezes her waist, drawing back slightly.

Misaki sighs. "Maybe an early bedtime tonight," she mumbles, pulling back as well and patting his butt. "Go play with the munchkins. I'll go get supper ready. And don't forget to call them."

Azusa smiles softly. "I won't. Mn...maybe I could ask Kou to babysit," he muses, eyes dark and glittering as he looks at her, before he turns and hears something to the effect of 'I don't need a babysitter!' from Aki. He wanders to the back door, feeling peace radiate through his heart.


	35. Arika Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut

Arika flops onto the rented villa bed, uncaring of her dress. They had come to Romania for their honeymoon, and while having plans to do actual tourist stuff, as well as visit Ruki's old haunts, tonight is just about the hotel room. Arika would be turning, shortly, but she wants to spend her last few moments as a human baiting the crap out of her new husband. She burrows into the pillow, smiling happily and taking up the whole bed with her fluffy white skirts. "So comfy~!"

Ruki loosens his shirt by a few buttons and takes off his suit jacket, revealing his waist coat. He smiles slightly at her as he puts his jacket over the back of the chair. "Go ahead. You can jump on the bed. I know it's what you want to do."

"Damn fuckin right I do," she breathes and hauls herself up, grinning and starting to bounce. Due to the skirts, however, she quickly gets her legs tangled and tumbles backwards, giggling.

Ruki smiles and crawls onto the bed, hovering over her. "Were the springs satisfactory? You know we'll need a durable bed," he smirks, looking down at her flushed features. She only reddens darker. "Perv," she mutters, but pulls him closer. "Oh, be fucking honest, you want to ruin the dress, don't you?"

He runs his hand down her slightly arched back. "Why do you think I requested a backless dress?" He asks, kissing her neck. He then works his way to her ear. "Made it exceptionally difficult to hold back during the ceremony...it's a good thing your husband has excellent control," he smiles against her skin as she rolls her eyes.

"Very, very few people see backs and get hard, Ruki," Arika reminds him dryly. "But it's whatever," she shrugs, reaching up and peck his lips. "Just remember, whatever you do to me, I'm gonna do back when I'm strong."

He raises a brow. "I could say a few things about your kinks, miss 'I have a thing for threesomes.' That's never going to happen by the way. Reminding you," he mutters flatly. "And I will be stronger by virtue of who I was turned by. You won't stand a chance," he smirks, drawing away to sit back on his heels as he loosen his cuffs.

"There is NOTHING wrong with threesomes," she mumbles, darkening. "I shouldn't have told you that, you ass," she sniffs and sits up a bit. "And I'm still gonna try. It'll be more difficult at least than I am now, surely."

Ruki hums, his eyes warming. He loosens his other cuff, sliding his hand into her hair. "Certainly. But I'm always prepared for that with you, Revolution," he murmurs, kissing her lips. He then draws back just slightly, hand tightening in her hair. "But if you even attempt to use that cock ring that you tried to hide from me in your suitcase...there will be no relief for you the rest of the honeymoon."

Arika blinks, reddening to a very dark colour, before huffing and narrowing her eyes. "Don't know what the fuck you think you were doing going through my stuff," she sniffs, as if this is absolutely him being the problem.

Ruki pushes her back into the covers. He leans over her and shifts to rest on his side as he pulls her to him, hand gliding down her spine. "I know you well enough now to know when you're planning something. You get suspiciously quiet," he smiles, sliding his hand up her leg and under her skirts.

His fingers stop when he feels a garter, and his eyes visibly darken.

"Surprise," her lips twitch a bit. She starts pushing more of his shirt down his arms, just wanting it off. She then leans in a bit and trails her lips down his neck down to his chest, trailing wet, open mouthed kisses. Frankly, Ruki has a very nice chest.

She backtracks back up to his collarbone and sucks rather harshly, pulling away and grinning at the hickey. Ruki huffs, but his lips turn up at the corners. He then takes off his shirt properly and shifts down, his head disappearing under her skirts. His scars stand out starkly as ever on his shoulder blades but it was long past the time for him to notice them. His back no longer ached, because of her fingers unwinding the knots that had been left there for years. He drags her garter down her leg by his teeth, before kissing up her leg.

Arika shivers a little from the feeling of it, as if he hadn't kissed her skin a thousand times. Ruki gets to work on dragging her panties down as well, kissing her sex. "Heh.." his breath fans over her folds. "Wet already... don't worry. I'll give you your reward for behaving so well.. I know you've been aching for me too," he mutters, moving out from under her skirts and loosening his pants, pulling them down. Naked before her, he looks her over as if wondering where to start as he strokes her bare back- gripping the material where the lace met at the base of her spine. He then rips it, making her wince at the sound.  _This dress cost so damned much._

"Kinklord," she mumbles out of habit, still retaining her blush. Ruki kisses her, lips becoming more ravenous, as he begins to tug and tare at the dress, ripping the material to bare her breasts, which his head descends to. He licks and teases her, holding her close and rocking her hips forward to rub her sex against his erection. Arika makes a small noise and slyly drags her hand down to his shoulder blades, the other tugging the back of his hair. "Ruki. Stop for a sec," she murmurs against his mouth. "Lemme do a thing."

Ruki makes a low noise, nipping her breast, before he draws himself up to look at her. Freeing herself from the shreds of the dress around her hips, Arika draws herself up and then around his back, legs on either side of his hips. She starts kissing around his shoulder blades as her hands drag down his chest, inching lower. Ruki stiffens, a very rare blush touching his cheeks. Luckily she couldn't see it.

He clears his throat. "You're playing dirty," he mutters, stroking her leg. "I don't think you're complaining too much," she mutters, darting her tongue along the dip between his shoulder blades, just as her hand wraps around his cock. Ruki grunts and bites back a hiss, his hand curling around her ankle. He had a slight hang up about the position, but allowed it for now.

Arika's other finger drags up his spine very, very lightly as her hand starts pumping him, cupping and rubbing around the head. She keeps licking and kissing the skin of his shoulders, loving his reactions. Ruki let's out a groan, panting as his free hand curls into the covers. His scars, though burn marks, and essentially dead nerves and skin, felt sensitive in some sort of way. Ruki feels his hips start to stir, his hand grasping hers and pumping it more firmly, making another low noise. Arika licks a little faster and reaches her other hand around to cup his balls as her hand around him pumps at his leisure. "You're so cute," she murmurs against his skin, enjoying this just as much as he is.

Ruki snarls quietly, his abdomen tightening as he reaches behind him to grasp her hair, stroking it slightly before he grips the strands. He bucks slightly into her hand, a string of noises escaping him- before he finally snaps and turns, dragging her around the waist to face him. He then slams her down on his aching erection, letting out a hiss of pleasure that joins her squeak as his lips stretch wide, revealing fangs. He pants, looking at her straddling him as he starts thrusting roughly into her. Arika moans loudly and hangs on around his neck.

"R-Ruki," she whimpers, trying to get some sort of hold with her knees. She tilts her chin down and bites his shoulder fairly hard, mewling into the skin. Ruki grunts, leaning down and pressing heated nips and kisses to her neck, repaying her for that and sinking his fangs into her flesh. He holds her hips as he bucks wildly, with abandon, hearing her racing heartbeat and reveling in her human reactions. He'd miss this to an extent, she was always so honest like this. He wondered if it would be different afterwards, but the thought bled away as he felt himself get close already.

Arika cries out from the bite, releasing his shoulder to whimper; "I love you," as her sex tightens, signalling how close she was as well. Ruki kisses her neck and sucks harshly on the skin, leaving a hickey. "Gn- I love you too...hah- hold onto me...tighter," he grits out, urging their bodies closer as he wraps his arms around her waist and bucks wildly into her sex, snapping his hips back and forth and snarling into her skin as sweat beaded his brow. Arika tightens her arms around his neck, burying her face into the crook of it as one last thrust sends her over the edge. She cries out loudly, voice whimpering.

Ruki groans, panting into her hair as he releases with this. He rams his hips up and feels himself fill her. His chest rises and falls as he pants, trying to collect himself as he presses kisses to her neck and takes her a solid few minutes to properly catch her breath, and only then does Arika peel her face away from his neck, looking at him hazily before leaning her forehead against his.

Ruki smiles slightly and closes his eyes. ".. Oi...are you sure you still want to do this?" He asks, tone softer than usual as he strokes her skin, quite obsessed with mapping the plains of her body. Arika nods, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "I'm sure. It'll be fine, Ruki," she murmurs, pressing another soft kiss to his lips.

Ruki kisses her in return, his silence revealing his slight unease. He draws himself out of her sex, holding her close as he buries his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. "Are you ready?" He asks quietly, smoothing his hand down her arm to her wrist.

 _I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous._  "Yeah," she murmurs. "I'm ready." She kisses his cheek and pulls back a little. Ruki looks at her and strokes the inside of her wrist.

"I've told you this before...but it will hurt. I won't be able to reach you, but the pain will eventually pass. You'll see your own personal hell...but I'll be here when you wake up," he murmurs. "I'll be here.. Through the whole thing." He reaches up to his neck and digs his nails in, scratching the flesh. Blood rose to the surface. "Drink as much as you can. If you only take a little...you'll become a ghoul," he mutters, before sinking his fangs into her wrist and drinking.

Arika leans forward after a brief nod, clamps her lips around the wound. While her tongue initially recoils from the taste, finding it unpleasant, she drinks as deeply as she possibly can.

Moments later, she cries out as a heavy pain in her head throbs. She falls backwards on the bed as her features screw in leans over her, muttering words of calm as he strokes her hair back from her face and watches. He's unable to do anything but try and calm her, though he knows his words probably won't reach her.

* * *

Her mind forces her into a dark place. Her body shudders outwardly as she finds herself in a room, sitting across the table from Ruki. He's different, though. There's something about his eyes that isn't quite right. Arika blinks, not understanding, and tilts her head. A lit cigarette is held loosely in between his fingers.

"You aren't worth it," he says softly, placing a ring down on the table as he pushes up from the chair. She blinks again. "What, nothing to say, Revolution?" he mocks.

"Your eyes are wrong," she says quietly, cocking her head slightly. He rolls his eyes and strides to the other side of the table, grabbing her hair and yanking her backwards. It doesn't hurt, it's like she's detached from her body. It doesn't feel at all. He drags her for a few feet, before dropping her.

Arika stares up at him, eyes widening a touch as he takes a drag from the cigarette, exhaling smoke and letting it curl out. Her lungs seize, and Arika inhales, finding a strange peace when nothing happens. Ruki then leans down and touches the lit end to her blonde hair. Her lips twitch a little. She can feel the warmth, but it's pleasant, not burning like it should.

"Vive la Révolution," she murmurs. With her words, however, the flames spread in an impossibly fast fashion, consuming her body in an extraordinarily painful blue flame. Arika screams, and moments later, she bolts up properly.

* * *

Her hands slide over her body as she stares at the real Ruki, proper eyes. Her mouth hurts, but her body only tingles. "I'm not... burning..." she trails off as Ruki stares at her. She'd been out for an hour, screaming and thrashing. He'd had to hold her arms down to prevent her from doing damage to herself as her body had convoluted. He breathes out, gathering her up into his arms. "No, you're not. You're alright.."

She doesn't hug back for a moment, just blinking and coming to terms with the fact that she wasn't burning. "Your eyes were wrong," she whispers, before embracing him back, only now realising what was wrong with them. There had been no love or warmth in his eyes. She'd become so used to seeing it there, anything else felt alien. "You didn't think I was worth it."

Ruki strokes her hair, his hand sliding to rub up and down her back. "I wouldn't marry someone I didn't think was worth it, let alone turn them. You know that wasn't me," he says quietly, sighing heavily. "You broke your promise from seven years ago. You made me worry again. Screaming like that..." He mutters, trying to distract himself with her scent. It had changed slightly however.

"Sorry," she mumbles breathlessly. She reaches a finger up from behind him and touches her new fangs. "They feel weird," she mumbles, licking them. "My mouth hurts."

Ruki hums, drawing away from her slightly and grabbing the blanket in an achingly human gesture by wrapping it around her bare shoulders. He then looks at her. "That will continue for some time until you get used to them. You need blood though...here. Drink," he raises his wrist to her mouth. "You'll be able to sense where the right vein is."

She blinks at it, holding his wrist and immediately knowing what he means. She brings it to her lips and licks the skin once before biting down in an overwhelming urge. The disgust she had felt earlier is very much gone as she drinks deeply, squeezing her eyes shut. He watches her with dark eyes, feeling slightly strange. He wasn't used to getting his blood sucked, but he found that being the soul source of survival for her was a pleasing thought.

"You'll never drink from someone else. Understand?"

Arika cracks an eye open in response to him and pulls back after another moment, catching a stray drop on her chin with her tongue. "Yup," she says, kind of wanting to bite him again. But also kind of wanting to do something else. Ruki grips her hair, narrowing his eyes slightly as he brings her closer and presses his lips to hers, prying his tongue into her mouth and tasting his own blood.

Arika leans forward and topples him to the bed, before her eyes widen and she pulls back from the kiss, surprised at the change of strength, despite having expected it. "Uh. One sec. Need to do a thing," she mumbles, scrambling off of him. She grabs her suitcase and drags it into the bathroom, a shit eating grin slowly spreading across her face.

THAT had not been subtle in the slightest. Ruki narrows his eyes, nonchalantly rising from the bed and pretending not to notice anything amiss.  _Foolish girl._

She at least puts on some very sexy lingerie she had bought, giggling and hiding the cock ring in her bra. It's a dark greyish blue thing with white lace that stands stark as trim. She skips back out merrily, clutching his hand and trying to pull him back to the bed. "Let's cuddle!"

Ruki hums and looks her over. "You don't seem like you want to cuddle. Besides, you probably have...questions." He mutters, in general being very resistant to being seduced.

"That's true. I don't want to cuddle," she agrees, pinching his ass. Ruki grabs her wrist and brings it back to her side, fixing it into place. "Revolution," he warns. "You're no doubt going to experience a power rush from this but don't forget yourself. If you push, I will push back." He warns, lip lifting slightly to reveal his fangs. A kind of instinctive energy that only predators sensed passed between them, strange and inhuman.

Arika blinks at the change in the air.  _Maybe this is a terrible idea...oh well. Fun!_

She whips the ring out of her bra and immediately slides it onto him with my free hand, giggling like a child, just as she licks his back again. He snarls, eyes blazing as he turns and grabs her by the back of her hair, dragging her to him. "You've just made a very big lapse in judgement." He growls into her ear, before materialising away, leaving her alone.

She rolls her eyes and waits a moment, letting out a huff until her wrists are suddenly snatched- body tugged roughly, silver cuffs locking them together and linking them to the headboard. Ruki eases away, still very much wearing the cock ring and unable to take it off, but he acted like it wasn't there. Arika shrieks, trying to break the cuffs and finding them entirely unforgiving. A look of annoyance crosses her face.

"Ruuuuki," she whines, jumping as he grabs her legs and pins them down to the mattress.

"Do you remember what I told you if you ever put this thing on me?" He asks lowly, an inner light in his eyes. Her mouth twists.

"B-but, Ruki..." she whispers, unable to contain it. "Th-that's just the thing. It's common knowledge, you know... 'if you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it'," she bursts into a giggle, not as scared as she should be. He glares at her, grabbing her hips and turning her briefly to spank her ass. He then calmly turns her back to look at him. "Try again. It's an easy one, Revolution. I know you have a good memory. It was a little something about being on our honeymoon."

Of course she remembers, and heat rises to her cheeks. She hadn't thought him serious. "Th-that I would not be satisfied until we returned home?" She whispers smally, watching his lips finally curve, a sadistic touch to his features. "That's right. Good girl." He tugs her lingerie aside, smoothing his fingers over the lace. "I've been pretty generous with you up till now. Perhaps a week of denial will have you more appreciative. Endure your punishment." He utters, before letting his head descend to in-between her legs. He holds her ankles apart, spreading them wider as he teases her core.

Arika gasps as her legs spasm, wanting to kick outwards. "R-Ruki, quit!" She squirms violently. _These damn cuffs won't fucking break._

Ruki only increases the pressure of his mouth, clamping it over her folds and sucking harshly. He nips her her sex, using his tongue mercilessly. Arika cries out loudly as her back arches and hips squirm, impossibly aroused already. "Ruki, please!" She begs as he chuckles, kissing her sex before he bites into the skin below her navel, letting the blood rise. He licks it away and returns to her sex, shoving his tongue deeper inside her and letting her arousal mix with her blood. He grunts, annoyingly aroused and feeling the cock ring grip him. He wouldn't give into it however.

Arika screams as her back arches again. She's getting very close, already, and she can't stop whimpering and moaning. "Ruki, please," she whispers, panting. keeps urging her, until he senses the moment she's ridiculously close, and withdraws his tongue.

"You'd best get used to this, my love." He says softly, kissing her stomach. Arika lets out a noise of desperation, hips squirming and thighs rubbing together as her orgasm ebbs away. Groaning in frustration, she struggles. Ruki hums, cupping her breast and teasing her nipple. "I could do this for hours and not get bored." He mutters, shoving two fingers into her sex and pumping them. She whimpers and her hips buck against his hand, chasing her orgasm again.

"D-don't be an ass," she mumbles, moaning as the process started over, him thrusting his fingers harder as a result and bringing her roughly closer to the brink of an orgasm. Yet again, he denies her by pulling his digits out. He leans back from her face and watches her as he brings his fingers to his lips, dragging his tongue over them.

Arika glares up at him, feeling a slickness drip down her thighs, which she rubs together yet again.  _I will not be able to handle a week of this._  "I'm going to beat the shit out of you."

Ruki raises a brow, his fang dragging over his finger. "You want to extend this to two weeks?" He asks silkily, lowering his head yet again to her sex. He works his mouth harder than before, raising her hips to get a certain angle until he denies her again. Over and over, until it's clear it's been more than an hour since they started.

Ruki wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, looking at her panting form. She had started crying slightly somewhere around the three quarter hour mark. Her clit is swollen, sex straining. "St...op," she whimpers, gasping for him.

He then leans away slightly. "I'll be more inclined to be kinder with this thing off," he mutters, looking at the cock ring, before he shifts away from the bed and fetches something. "Let's see...I'm not inclined to use toys, but I can't exactly have you bored as I shower," he muses, sliding some underwear up her legs. He then shows her a button in his hand. "I know your reactions better than my own. Don't think that I'll slip and let you cum. You still haven't been punished enough yet, my love," he purrs.

Her eyes widen and she swallows. "Hurry up," she mutters, too aroused to be properly banter. He cuts his eyes to the ceiling. She was in no position to be making demands. He leaves for the bathroom and turns on the shower. Once inside, he clicks the vibrator in the underwear on, making it pulse and shudder against her core. Ruki keeps the device on low, calculating its strengths and her reactions.

Arika moans and blink more frustrated tears down her face as her hips stutter wildly. By now, the silver has cut into her wrists, the scent of blood wafting around the room as she endures the sweet torture. Ruki endures the cold shower, closing his eyes and feeling himself get less and less aroused. It's only when he's completely soft is he able to slide the cock ring off, but he feels almost as denied as her, gritting his teeth against the feeling. He amps up the vibrator as he leaves the shower in revenge, before turning it off completely and denying her again. He then wanders into the room with a towel and holds up the ring for her, before crushing it as she screams from the bed. Her juices have soaked the panties thoroughly, even dripping down to dampen the sheets. She pants heavily, staring at the crushed ring on the floor, not having a smart comment for it. He steps closer, body still wet from the shower.

He then silently shifts onto the bed, leaning up to her cuffs and licking the wounds. "You get so excitable. Have you learned your lesson yet, Revolution?" He asks.

Arika nods stiffly. "P-please just make it stop Ruki, s-sorry," she whimpers, entire body shaking, thrumming with need. He leans down and kisses her cheek. He strokes down her chest and reaches down to stroke himself as he kisses her lips, getting plenty hard just from the scent.

He then grabs her hips, ripping the panties off and discarding them. "Good girl. This is your reward," he mutters, thrusting inside her swollen sex. Arika whimpers and moans, an obscenely wet sound filling the room immediately. "P-please, Ruki, harder!"

Ruki presses his lips to hers and thrusts roughly, pinning her hips down into the damp sheets. He reaches up and releases her wrists from the cuffs, tossing them from the bed and holding her damaged wrists. He brings one to his lips and licks the marks, kissing the flesh.

She whimpers as she gets ridiculously close already, praying he would allow it this time. Her sex accepts him easily yet stays quite tight around him, and Ruki decides to be merciful. He holds her wrists above her head, concentrating on thrusting hard and fast to drive her to completion. Despite how much he enjoyed her torment, he loved the face she made as she released much more.

Arika screams in relief as she finally cums, sex clamping tightly around him. Her back arches and she moans, shaking. Ruki grits his teeth, grunting and hissing as he feels her clenching around him. He then starts to pant as he moves, kissing her neck. "Annoying. I love you too much to deny you for a week," he mutters.

She laughs breathlessly. "Or is it that you don't want the nagging?" She murmurs in a MUCH better mood now.

Ruki hums and brings her wrists back to wrap around his neck as they usually did. He then holds her close as he bucks roughly, kissing her lips slowly.

Arika kisses him back, wrapping shaking legs around his waist. Her hands drift down to touch his shoulder blades, stroking them. He grunts into her mouth, panting and drawing away slightly from her lips to mutter: "You're...kinder than I am." He feels his abdomen tighten, cock throbbing as he bucks wildly, getting erratic as pleasure hazes his eyes. She moans with him, getting close again.

"I know, ya ass," she mumbles tiredly, mewling and writhing underneath him. "J-just hurry up and fill me with your cum, Master."

This most likely calculated move works, and Ruki curses himself, along with her, as he thrusts inside her to the hilt and cums hard. He let's out a long breathy snarl, body shuddering. Arika cums again as well, though not as violently as before. She drops her legs and pants quietly, letting out a long exhale. Ruki slowly draws his hips back and settles down next to her, panting softly and tiredly holding her waist.

Arika shifts and turns over a bit, finding her muscles not working properly. "I'm mad at you, by the way." Ruki kisses her shoulder.

"You can't say I'm not committed or that I back away from my word," he says, stroking her back.

"No, but I can call you an ass," she mutters. "Gah. You better at least snuggle nicely tonight." Ruki holds her close and runs his thumb over her lips.

"How's the fangs? They still ache?" He asks, ignoring her quip. He snuggled just fine every night, thank you.

"Not really. They're okay," she murmurs. "Just feel kind of weird, like when I had braces. Why, want me to bite you again?" Ruki huffs and leans away to grab the cover, drawing it over them.

"No, just wondering. If you want more blood then go ahead though," he says, running his hand down her side. "Are you going to be cross the rest of the honeymoon?"

"Yes," she sniffs, but turns around so that his chest is against her back, knowing he liked it that way. "No. Lemme sleep, ya big dork. I think you owe me pancakes in the morning, though."

"This was your doing, Revolution." He pokes her ribs, holding her close. He rests his lips against her neck, "go to sleep. I'll make you pancakes if you don't snore." He teases lightly, closing his eyes.

"I don't snore- Night, Kinklord," she mutters and closes her eyes, letting out a long breath. "I love you. Dumb kinks and all, I guess." It takes her a very short time to fall asleep, content exhaustion setting in.


	36. Annie Epilogue

A warm breeze ruffles blond locks of hair as Shuu sits on the beach. He's free of his crown and heavy cloak for the day, instead listening to the excited laughter of Hikaru, who furiously pads towards the shore, but then runs away as soon as the tide comes back. His red hair stands out in the setting sun. Shuu's lips quirk.

Annie giggles, scooping him up after a few rounds of this. He shrieks and squirms as she dunks his toes into the water. "IT'S GONNA GET ME!" He roars, giggling. Annie laughs and sets him back down on the sand, whispering something in his ear before they both glance at Shuu coyly, slowly, slowly approaching, trying to look as innocent as possible. Shuu was quite used to this and pretends not to notice, burying his toes in the sand and closing his eyes against the sunset. Hikaru latches onto one arm as Annie grabs the other, doing their darnedest to yank him up."Dunk him! Dunk him!" Hikaru chants, giggling.

Shuu sighs and goes limp in their arms. "I'm being attacked, send reinforcements," he throws behind him to one of the guards standing a ways away.

The guard's lip flicks up. "Sorry, Majesty, matters of the state. We wouldn't want to upset the lady Dictator," he smiles, winking.

Annie giggles and more or less drags Shuu to the water, Hikaru letting go and skipping behind, not stopping his chanting.

"Matters of the state...it's your fault he's started talking like that," Shuu grumbles. He doesn't fuss even as his back is soaked by the sea water, but a wave soon washes over his head. Shuu huffs, wet blond locks now covering his eyes. Annie laughs and plops down next to him.

"Yeah. Yeah it is," she grins, tucking his hair away from his eyes. Hikaru launches himself at Shuu's back, trying to wrestle. Shuu hums and reaches behind him, grabbing the back of Hikaru's shirt and flipping him over his shoulder into his arms.

He then grins slightly and stands. "Ohh.. now who's in danger of being dunked?" He teases, tilting his arms toward the water.

Hikaru shrieks, clinging to his arm as tight as a little boy can. "Noooo!" He giggles. Annie dives into the water beside them, being much higher on her than on Shuu.

Shuu sighs dramatically. "Oh no...Legs.. Giving out. Too.. Much.. Weight.." he then ducks them into the water briefly, before surfacing and chuckling, tucking his sons red hair aside. Hikaru giggles and squirms, flopping down and swimming. He's a very good swimmer, but Annie still keeps an arm's length away. Shuu smiles slightly and leans back into the water, floating. "Wish I got more days off like this," he mutters.

Annie scoops Hikaru up and he rests his chin on her shoulder. "Yeah," she murmurs in agreement.

Hikaru blinks, not sure why the playing's stopped. "Daddy, splash with me," he says smally, squirming again. Shuu chuckles and splashes the water, unfortunately soaking Annie as well.

"Sorry," he says, not sounding very sorry as his lips quirk. He then blinks and turns, looking at the shore as the air changed.

"Instead of splashing your father, why don't you bury him in the sand, Hikaru?" Reiji suggests. Hikaru giggles as Annie sputters sea water from her mouth, before Hikaru squirms down and swims the little ways back to shore, toddling up to Reiji and hugging his leg happily, soaking the material.

"Did you come to play too, Uncle Reiji?" he asks excitedly. Shuu wraps his arm around Annies waist. "Don't let me go. I don't want to do more paperwork," he mutters, hoping his advisor wasn't there to dump more work on him. Reiji leans down, seeming not to care about his pants getting wet from Hikaru hugging him. His eyes gentle slightly as they usually did for the child.

"Afraid to say that I can't stay long. I'm just here to talk with your father. But.. I did see some rock pools just over there. I might have time to show you them," he says, nodding to the rocks nearby. Hikaru's face lights up and he nods quickly.

"Yay!" he says, before sprinting back into the tide. "DADDY!" he yells. "UNCLE REIJI WANTS TO TALK TO YOU! HURRY UP SO I CAN ROCK POOLS!"

Annie giggles and pry Shuu's hand off. "Go on. Hikaru will pout if you don't. Just have a quick chat and dunk him if you have to."

Shuu groans and wades lethargically to shore. "If it is paperwork, Hiki can bury me in the sand," he grumbles. Reiji sighs and pushes his glasses up. "No, its about another matter," he says, and the two chat about 'boring kingly matters,' as Shuu called it. He didn't exactly mind being Vampire King, since it had been his choice this time, and it prevented mass chaos in the kingdom. Still though, he did retain his tiredness sometimes.

Annie entertains Hikaru for a few moments, her thoughts elsewhere. It does bother her a little that Shuu can't even have his day off in peace. A passing thought occurs to her that had she chosen different, many years ago, their lives would be much more private.  _Still, though, I don't regret anything. I love my family._

"Sweetie, we're gonna dunk uncle Reiji, now, k?" She whispers, and Hikaru nods as they creep up behind the grumpier of the brothers. Reiji materialises mid conversion just as they make to grab him- appearing behind Annie. "You need to work on your hunting if you want to stand a chance of catching me off guard, your majesty." He mutters casually, inspecting his glove. He then looks at Shuu, who nods, getting the gist of the information and finally being allowed to return to his day off.

He sits down on the sand and tsks. "Hiki. Once you perfect hunting, steal your uncle's glasses. I'll crown you King."

Hikaru nods astutely. "Okay, daddy," he agrees, before reaching up to tug Reiji's hand. "Can we go look at the rock pools now?" He asks, rocking on his heels slightly. Annie smiles softly and shifts over to Shuu, working an arm around his waist.

Reiji nods and closes his hand around the five year olds tiny fingers. He leads him over to them and Shuu watches as Reiji points into one, obviously spotting a crab or something and no doubt educating Hikaru as he showed him the creature. Shuu snorts in amusement and leans his chin on Annie's head.

"They're cute," she murmurs, stroking her fingers over his side. "I'm glad Reiji's nice to him. He's really mellowed, hasn't he?"

Shuu nods into her hair. "Since I asked him to be my adviser...he seems to have changed. Or...maybe I did and it's just easier between us now."

Annie hums and turns around to reach up and kiss him softly. "I'm glad. You need to have friends that aren't me," she giggles, poking his stomach. "Technically, you are by definition a house-husband."

He huffs and wraps his arm around her waist, stroking her skin. "Too troublesome having a big social circle. I like just tormenting you," he says, lips quirking as he kisses her lips and inhales her scent, twisting her wet braid around his fingers slightly.

Annie pinches his side warningly. "Don't you dare tug it out. Seawater and curls do not. Mix," she growls, not trusting him. Shuu sighs and drops it.

"So hostile," he says innocently. He then kisses her again and slides his tongue into her mouth briefly, touching her fangs and tasting her mouth. Annie nips at his tongue teasingly before pulling back. "No making out on the beach," she snorts. Shuu raises a brow. "Did the...Lifeguard tell you that?"

Annie rolls her eyes. "I don't want Hikaru coming back and getting grossed out," she mutters, flicking his chest. "Haven't you noticed? Whenever we kiss, he scrunches his nose."

Shuu chuckles. "I notice. He'll get over it," he regards her for a moment, before noticing Reiji and Hikaru returning. He sighs and punches her lightly in the arm. "Good talk. I feel deep affection for you," he mutters instead of kissing her.

She snorts. "Yeah, pal, keep it solid, old sport," she snickers. Hikaru is chattering excitedly to Reiji about the urchin they had found, swinging his arm happily. Reiji's appearance is less stiff than usual, as if, in a way, he'd needed the brief break with his nephew, though he'd never say it.

He stops in front of Shuu and Annie and nods, "I should be heading back soon. Oh, and by the way- Hikaru would like a fish tank now."

"Of course he would. And will his Uncle be the one cleaning it?" Annie asks dryly, though has absolutely no issue with getting a fish tank. Hikaru whines a little, tightening his hand around Reiji's fingers.

"Can you stay? Pleeeaase?" he begs, lip wobbling. "You can swim with us and we can play the chicken war game! Mommy can go on daddy and I can go on you!"

Reiji chuckles quietly and Shuu distracts himself with looking at the ocean. It was still sometimes odd to hear Reiji laugh genuinely. He supposed not hearing it for a century did that. "No, I'm afraid I can't. But I do have spare time tomorrow. I actually need to take notes on the wildlife progression again." He says, knowing Hikaru liked to watch the deer get close. He squeezes Hikarus hand gently before letting go. "If you ask your mother nicely, perhaps you can come," he says, not forgetting his manners. Hikaru, though he had seemed to deflate a little, brightens immediately.

"Yeah, okay!" He agrees, and glances over at me. Annie gives a small nod.

"Go right ahead," She agrees, smiling up at Reiji. He's definitely gotten better at being a not dick. It's actually kind of adorable. Reiji rests his hand on Hikaru's head briefly in one of his rare head pats. Which were becoming less rare. He then turns and leaves, walking away.

Shuu smiles slightly and looks at Hikaru. "You're turning your uncle into a softie."

Hikaru blinks. "He's not very cuddly though," he says, cocking his head with confusion. "Mommy's soft, and you're soft, because you both like snuggling. Uncle Reiji doesn't snuggle."

Shuu's eyes dance. "Give him time. He's different than how he was before you were born. I'm thinking you'll get an actual hug in two years. You're good for his health though, kiddo. Keep pestering him to do stuff. He likes the attention."

The little boy smiles. "He showed me the crabs and told me what the shells were," he says softly. "He even collected a couple and put them in his pocket to bring home to put in my aquarium that you're going to get me, probably."

Shuu hums, laying down and resting his head on Annie's lap. "If you want. I'm starting to think that Reiji is actually the one who wants this fish tank thing and he's using you as an excuse. Dork," he snorts, closing his eyes.

Annie strokes his damp hair absentmindedly. "I don't mind him getting one," she shrugs, and Hikaru beams. "It's nice that he has a present uncle."  _Because frankly, Reagan and Victoria have disappeared. I haven't seen my side of the family in years, which is quite fine by me._  Hikaru skips off, resuming his playing in the waves.

Shuu hums, opening his eyes to look at her. "...We could go find your sisters if you want," he drawls, enjoying her touch. "Would be good to give Subaru competition, maybe then he'll actually talk to Hiki instead of acting like he's gonna break him every time he's near him."

She shakes her head. "No, it's a bad idea. I don't lose sleep over them not being around. Don't worry," she smiles. "I like the lil setup we got going."

Shuu hums and brushes his thumb over her cheek. "...Me too," he murmurs softly, the ocean breeze ruffling his hair. He then shifts his gaze to the ocean, feeling contentment flow through him.

It had been a long time coming, in fact he still scarcely believed sometimes what exactly had happened to him in so short a time. But he didn't look back so much anymore. He didn't need to drown things out. He stayed afloat because of what he had now. And he would hold onto it.


	37. Secret End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Follows on from Shuu's ending in the marshes. Diana Moore and I both hope that you enjoyed this fic and this last lil chapter x

"L-let's go back. I'm soaked. I'm scared. I-I just want you to hold me again."

Kino's lips thin, before he seems to realise something, eyes widening just a touch. His expression falters, and relief swamps him. "I...see. Yeah, okay," he murmurs, before lowering the gun. He smiles tiredly at her, unshed tears swimming in his eyes as he opens his arms for her. "It's okay..." he says in a thin voice.

Annie steps forward and wraps her arms around his waist.

He knew she had the knife. Of course she did, Annie never disappointed him. And he'd do anything for her. Even die.

"Kino, I'm sorry," she mumbles, and he waits- stiffening as a sharp, blinding pain soars through his back, straight into his heart. Kino tenses, his arms stilling, before going slightly slack wrapped around her. He then chokes, drawing away slightly from her, looking into her eyes. His lips slowly spread into a smile, before blood runs out of his startled, parted lips.

He leans forward, pressing those bloodied lips to hers, feather light. His breath fans over her mouth.

 _I love you_ , is all he can think.

Kino then staggers back, falling into the marshes. There's a harsh splash. He finds himself looking up at the stars as the mists draw away. The sky is clear. Murky water laps around his cheeks. His eyes haze over just as he sees a falling star.

The waters seep into his hair, soaking his clothes as Annie lets out a deafening scream. Her frantic footsteps then carry her away from him, and Kino's dim eyes remain glassy, hazed.

Until they blink once.

Then blink again.

The water ripples loudly as Kino shifts, reaching behind him to grab the knife- pulling it out with a harsh yank and gritting his teeth as he flings it away. Annie was cute. Thinking he'd hand her a real silver knife. True he'd begged to be killed, but that was a get out clause if his feelings couldn't reach her...in this world.

He lays back into the freezing water and sighs, staring up at the stars. He'd come too far, sacrificed too much to simply give up and die.

Kino raises shaking cold, wet fingers to his lips, brushing them lightly, still feeling hers. "Goodbye Annie.." he murmurs. Red wine eyes then fall shut, his body slowly becoming transparent, fading. Eventually, there was nothing left of him in the marshes.

* * *

"Son of a bitch...they RUINED my shoes!" Kino curses, walking casually through a barren landscape not two seconds later. Blue skies stretched out endlessly, both above and below him. How that worked, he didn't know.

He approaches a spinning, circular structure above his head, which looks like something grand and old. Like a remnant from a cathedral. Stained glass windows glittered around it's sides, catching the light and reflecting it out in a multitude of rainbows. Kino looks up at it as he slowly approaches a single, lone tree. There was a girl with gentle blonde hair curling around her shoulders, facing away from him as she lent against it's trunk.

"Hey, Eve." Kino mutters, shaking his marsh filled boot with disdain and marring the pristine sky floor with muddy water.

"Hello Kino…" she murmurs.

He stays where he is, only vaguely noting the man in her arms, whose head lay on her lap. He was always asleep, her Adam, though his face changed every time.

"I'm guessing that you failed then," she asks, looking over her shoulder at him.

Kino bristles and huffs, brushing at his wet hair. "I'm not giving up, I wanna turn back time again. I have a fair idea of where I went wrong."

"Kino...maybe you should let Annie g-" she bit her lip as he glowered at her darkly.

"Could say the same about you and your 'Adam.' Heh, not one for monogamy much, are you, Yui?" He sneers. It was her turn to tense. She closes her rose-pink eyes, however.

"It's not like I can remember all the other time-lines when I start another one," she murmurs, looking at the stained glass windows. Different scenes of her with the boys played out in each shard. Karl Heinz had reversed time so much, with her at the center of it all, that a part of her was doomed to remain in Eden, aware of her past mistakes, loves, sacrifices and watching as her double made more in another timeline.

She looks at him with tired, knowing eyes, "Kino, don't become like me. Don't reverse time so much that you become it's prisoner."

Kino snorts, "I've done a hell of a lot more for Annie, I can do something as poxy as that."

She looks at him as he turns to watch the stained glass windows as the cathedral remnant turned slowly in the air. Using the power he'd absorbed from Karl Heinz's corpse, not once, but twice from killing him, the images changed to reflect nothing but Annie. Always Annie.

Kino's red eyes reflected her image. "I know when I want to go back to, and what to do now. I'll make sure she falls in love with me, this time," he mutters, almost to himself.

He then glances over his shoulder to grin at her. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I hope I never see ya again."

She smiles. "Me too. I hope everything...works out this time."

He nods and looks back at the stained glass, closing his eyes. He then hears Yui's soft voice. "Good luck, Kino."

With that said, the stained glass windows glow brightly, the spinning structure suddenly stopping. It then turns back, spinning faster and faster, until Kino loses all sense of self, feeling unbalanced, like he'd stood up too fast.

He then stumbles into a plaza, facing a coffee shop.

Blinking, he straightens, breathing out shakily and rubbing his eyes. Time travel was a bitch on the nerves. He decides caffeine would be a great plan right now.

He goes into the coffee shop and buys himself a drink, sipping and wincing when-duh- it was too hot, burning his tongue. Kino walks out of the coffee shop absentmindedly, but staggers as a redhead bumps into him, knocking the beverage from his hand and spilling his drink onto the floor.

Her eyes widen and she freezes, paling a little. He watches, entranced as she quickly bows her head. "I'm really sorry!" She whimpers, voice wavering.

Kino stops and blinks at her. He breathes in her scent surreptitiously. It warms his insides, and his dead heart thrums.

"Woah.. You okay? No use crying over spilled milk right? Heh, get it.. Like I know it wasn't milk but.." He trails off and waves it away, forcing a natural looking smile.

She swallows as tears prick at her eyes. "Yeah," She whispers, making the desire to kiss her a thousand percent more pressing.

"Did a-any of it get on you?" She asks.

He raises a brow. "No? Come on.. You look like you could use a drink. Not hitting on you or anything, but.. yeah," he mutters, throwing his empty cup carelessly over his shoulder as he urged her over to the coffee shop.

She just swallows and nods meekly. "I'm sorry," she mumbles, roughly rubbing her eyes with shaking fists.

He looks at her and motions to a table and chairs. "Use the menu to hide if you...you know...wanna let out feels. If you cry while waiting in line with me I might have to brand this as the most depressing day ever."

She finally,  _finally_ \- rewards him as she lets out a breathy laugh. And suddenly none of it mattered. He didn't care that she'd meant to kill him before, that she'd chosen someone else. He forgave her. He felt it as keenly as breathing, a certain feeling that always came with her, like that of a warm summer breeze.

"I'm not going to cry," she mumbles. She slides into a seat and looks at the menu, before glancing up at him. "I'm Annie, by the way. Sorry. You really haven't caught me at my best."

He smiles slightly, eyes glittering. He was home again.

"Nah. It's all good. I'm actually not supposed to be here. Long story. Running away from private school. So you can just call me John Doe."

_**End** _


End file.
